Dancing Through Thunderstorms
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: For Narcissa, life with Bellatrix was a whirlwind of emotions and adventures. Life with her sister was like dancing through thunderstorms. Scenes from every age in the lives of the Sisters Black.
1. Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Dancing**

A violent clap of thunder and a streaking bolt of lightening filled the night sky. The windows rattled as the wind howled through a shadow filled bedroom. The room's only occupant was curled up in a ball on her bed with the covers drawn to her chin. The raging storm seemed deadly and liable to destroy her at any moment. She stifled a cry as another boom shook the walls of her room. Biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut so that she might block out the storm.

_Don't be a baby, Narcissa, _she commanded herself in a voice that was similar to her older sister's. _It's just a storm. Rain, that's all it is._

But as the thunder grew louder and the lightening more radiant, she had trouble convincing herself that she wasn't in any danger.

_Narcissa, you are too old to be afraid of a little-_

But with a deafening crack-Narcissa thought the entire house might have split-her bravery was forgotten.

With a yelp, she leapt from her bed and hurried out of her bedroom. She scurried through the dark house, trembling as the storm raged on, until she reached the bedroom of her eldest sister. Quietly, her feet padded across the wood floor, creaking slightly as they did so. Her sister continued to sleep peacefully as Narcissa clung to the edge of the comforter, helplessly.

"Bella," she whispered, "Can I sleep with you?"

Her sister didn't reply.

Narcissa looked around the room as if hoping Bellatrix might wake up on her own accord as she stared. Narcissa had witnessed her sister's wrath at being awaken far too many times.

"Please," she whimpered.

The sound of a tree falling outside made up her mind for her. With a squeal, fearful that the tree would indeed fall into the house, Narcissa jumped onto the bed and burrowed underneath the covers. Her sister shifted over subconsciously. Narcissa peaked out of the sheets to look hopefully at Bellatrix. She scooted closer to her older sister, feeling safer by the second. Her arms looped around Bellatrix's, where Narcissa clung like a small koala bear.

"Hrmph," Bellatrix mumbled.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

Bellatrix jerked her arm in a futile attempt to relinquish Narcissa's persistent hold.

"Get off," she mumbled once more, though more distinctly this time.

"Can I sleep here? Just for tonight?" Narcissa asked, already making herself comfortable. She fidgeted a little before resting her head on her sister's pillow, Bellatrix's long curly hair tickling her face.

"Bella. I need more covers."

"Wha…" came the groggy response.

"I'm cold," Narcissa explained, tugging at the sheets, "and you're hogging all the covers!"

As Narcissa managed to pull the blankets away from her sister, Bellatrix finally stirred.

"Cissy! Give me back my covers!" she hissed angrily, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Narcissa relinquished her hold reluctantly as she fell in the path of danger.

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered, careful not to admit that she was afraid of a summer storm.

"So? Did you think that gave you a right to wake those of us who could?" Bellatrix demanded peevishly.

Narcissa winced noticeably as thunder rattled the windows. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Really, Cissy?" she sighed, "Why didn't you just sleep with Andy if it was just a thunderstorm keeping you awake."

"She was asleep… and she wouldn't wake up," Narcissa said feebly. They both knew the real reason, however. While Andromeda might have soothed her little sister, she could not dispel all fear. But Bellatrix could. Though she was not as gentle or motherly, she would protect her little sister with a fierce determination and strength.

Bellatrix grumbled a bit more before finally surrendering to the pathetic gaze her sister was implementing.

"Fine," she snapped. "But you'd better not snore."

Narcissa giggled. Distant and seemingly more innocent thunder rumbled. Though she felt much safer, Narcissa still inched even closer to Bellatrix.

Surprisingly, Bellatrix did not push Narcissa away but wrapped her arms around her like a human shield. Gently brushing the hair from her sister's face, Bellatrix asked, "Why are you so afraid of a little storm?"

Narcissa frowned. "It's not a little storm, Bella. It's awfully big!"

Bellatrix laughed softly. "Listen."

As she did so, Narcissa realized that the magnitude of the gale had subsided considerably since she was in the shelter of her sister's arms.

"See. It's not so big, is it?"

Narcissa smiled sheepishly up at her sister who couldn't help but smile in return. She made a noise of protest as Bella shrugged off the clutches of her little sister as she slid off the bed. Narcissa watched in horror as Bellatrix crept over to the window as if entranced by the storm. Without the reassuring embrace of her sister, the storm seemed far more dangerous. She stared over where her sister stood, gazing out the window almost longingly.

_Of course Bella didn't feel endangered._

Narcissa thought it stupid to travel closer to the storm, but found her feet hitting the wooden floor as she hurried over to stand next to her sister. She followed Bella's stare into the darkness of their garden that was illuminated every so often by the flashing light.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bellatrix murmured, an odd note rising in her voice.

"But it's dangerous, Bella."

Bellatrix didn't seem to hear the warnings of her little sister. Instead she busied herself with finding a robe and adorning it.

Narcissa gasped, "You can't go outside! I won't let you!"

Bellatrix smiled absentmindedly as she ruffled her sister's blond hair.

"Here, put this robe on," said Bellatrix as she handed Narcissa one of her own.

Narcissa did what she was told, blind with admiration at her sister's audacity.

The nature of their adventure, however, seemed to dawn on her as they left the safety of Bella's room.

Narcissa faltered on the stairs, clutching the railing desperately.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Bellatrix pouted.

"It scares me," Narcissa admitted in a whisper.

Bellatrix grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the steps. "Then you will find it all the more beautiful when you stop being a scaredycat."

Narcissa gave a little moan as her sister turned the handle of the door that was the portal into a dark nighttime.

Bellatrix stepped out into the rain as a triumphant mountain climber who had reached the peak. She threw her arms out and tilted her head back letting the rain splatter her until she was soaked in a matter of minutes.

"Come on, Cissy!" she laughed, spinning around to face her pale sister. "You won't melt, I promise!"

It was only her determination to not be seen as a baby in her sister's eyes that pushed Narcissa into the rain.

"I'm too young to die!" she sobbed as the rain fell down in torrents.

"Then make the most of your last few hours!" Bellatrix jeered playfully, mad with excitement. "Oh, don't just stand there like a wooden post, Narcissa."

The electric terror that had been running through the youngest Black melted away as Bellatrix grabbed her hand firmly.

"Run with me."

Narcissa felt a peculiar nervousness in her feet; so she ran.

The rain hit their faces with cutting stings, but the stinging sensation was only more encouragement to continue running. Puddles splashed under their feet and Narcissa noted how refreshing it was to dirty her clothes deliberately. Their robes flapped wildly behind them; they might have been flying for all Narcissa could gather. But she realized that their feet were still on the ground as her ribs began to ache from laughter, and from running. Finally Bella skirted to a stop.

They were in a meadow that Narcissa had visited only once or twice before. She would never venture so far from the house alone, but nothing ever seemed to stop her sister from doing the unspeakable. The sky was alight with dark blues, menacing grays, insane twirls of green, and mutinous purple tufts. The wind seemed to carry the whispers of a yesterday, a different expansion of time. Almost as if, in dancing in the field, one might stop time completely. There was a magic about the stormy night air. A magic that was different from that of the two young witches that stood, imploringly, in its wake.

"What now?" whispered Narcissa, afraid to break the spell.

"Nothing," Bellatrix answered with a smile directed at the sky. "We don't have to do anything. We just do whatever feels right."

There was only one possible thing to do in a setting so grand, so alive. They danced.

With elaborate twirls and leaps, they frolicked to the music of the raging thunder. Narcissa spun around Bella then reached for the sky, catching, as she did so, a few falling stars. Narcissa watched her sister eagerly. Every turn, twist, and hop, Narcissa tried to copy. They were shadows upon the damp wheat field. Dancing shadows, soaked to the skin, shivering slightly as they stopped, collapsing onto the soggy ground.

A wind blew over them coldly; Narcissa huddled next to her sister. A bolt of lightening cleaved the sky; Bella pulled Narcissa closer.

But Narcissa laughed. She had danced before the storm, paving the way for all its fury, she was no longer afraid. Not while she was with her sister, her Bella.

"I knew you weren't that big of a baby," Bella teased in an oddly gentle way, giving Narcissa's hand a squeeze.

Narcissa smirked.

She had danced in the face of danger.

She had done the impossible, because with Bellatrix, anything was possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:** With any luck, I'll update the story at least once a week throughout my school year. (Something to keep my mind occupied with during History of Magic) The stories will not be in any particular order and will vary in length. Andromeda will be a very present character; this chapter just couldn't include her without losing a certain quality. I am certainly open to requests for scenes you'd like to read in the future. As always, reviews are appreciated!


	2. School Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**School Shopping**

The small space between shops overflowed with wizards and witches bustling about in the rush before the school year started. Narcissa gazed around at the storefronts happily, bursting with delight that finally she would board the Hogwarts Express with her sisters. Her arms were linked with them, Andromeda on her left, Bellatrix on her right. She fought of the urge to squeal with delight as Andromeda read the supplies list out loud.

"…and, let's see, a cauldron, a wand of course…" Andromeda read. She glanced down at her little sister, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

Narcissa couldn't help but smile back.

"Obviously," Bellatrix laughed, "Let me see the list, Andy."

Narcissa looked over at Bellatrix whose expression was smug, as she was clearly the superior of her two sisters, having already completed four years at Hogwarts.

"…yeah, you're bringing a toad over my dead body…. _Darkness Lurks Within the Shadows: Identifying and Protecting Against the Dark Arts_," Bellatrix snorted, "Just stay away from Auntie Walburga…"

Andromeda shot her older sister a stern look as she glanced around at the surrounding crowd.

Bellatrix shrugged, "Don't look at me like that; it's true!"

"Well, where shall we go first then? Flourish and Blotts?" Andromeda suggested with an exasperated sigh.

Bellatrix met Narcissa's imploring smile knowingly. "I think Cissy wants to head to Malkin's. She's _obviously_ in desperate need of more robes. I might have seen that set _twice_ already this summer!" Bella teased, rolling her eyes.

Narcissa shrugged, "Sorry if my fashion sense isn't distorted, Bella."

"It's true, you know," Andromeda laughed, rubbing an imaginary speck of dirt from her sleeve.

"Well, then; looks like I have no choice. Madam Malkin's can't wait a minute more."

Andromeda gave an irritated huff. "I hate shopping for clothes with you, Bella. And besides, why do you get to choose where we shop first?" she asked, pulling the list from her sister's hands.

"Because, Dreary Drommie; mother said I was in charge," Bellatrix retorted gleefully, her chin held proudly in the air.

"Only because you're oldest," Andromeda noted wryly, shaking her head with a laugh. "I, on the other hand, am much more responsible."

Narcissa stamped her feet impatiently at her sisters' pointless bickering.

Bellatrix laughed, "Come off it, Andy, we'll get our books as soon as we're finished at Madam Malkin's. Besides, I think Cissy might throw a royal fit if we dawdle any longer."

Narcissa grimaced as Bella ruffled her perfectly placed blond hair carelessly. Her older sister laughed but Narcissa could only scowl. She was sorely tempted to smack the arm that had ruined her hairdo but she was pretty sure that Bellatrix would hit back. Actually, she _knew_ that Bellatrix would hit back. And harder.

"Such an attractive look for you," Andromeda laughed, smiling appreciatively at Bella.

Narcissa was not amused. If her sisters ever stopped their frivolous chatter and good natured bickering it was to team up against her.

"Fix it, Bella," she whined.

Bella laughed, "Now, Cissy, I'm _not allowed_ to do magic outside of school."

"Like that's ever stopped you before…" Andy noted wryly. She caught her sister's sneer with a smile. "I'll fix it, Cissy."

Narcissa softened a little as Andromeda's gentle figures smoothed the blond hair back into place with a certain expertise that came only with practice and care.

She looked at her reflection in the nearby shop window critically. Andromeda laughed at the delighted smile that crept upon her face.

"Perfect as ever?" Andromeda asked hopefully, a note of teasing in her voice.

Narcissa nodded ignoring Bellatrix as she mumbled something about narcissism.

A little bell jingled as Narcissa pushed open the door of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, followed closely by her older sisters.

Madam Malkin who had been mending the sleeve of a lurid purple robe looked up expectantly.

"Ah, hello, dears," she said cheerfully, walking over to greet them. "School shopping already?"

Narcissa heard Andromeda reply in her usual friendly way as Bellatrix made a typical snarky retort. She didn't care if her sisters made fun of her appreciation for fine clothes and fashion. She was, after all, a Black, and should thus look like one; even if Bella's tastes were of questionable decency and Andy's somewhat common. Narcissa couldn't help but let her eyes wander as she stared longingly at a set of pristine green robes embezzled with the finest silver clasps. It would look so lovely with her eyes, and her hair, as it cascaded down the back. She would look like a true Slytherin princess.

She pulled herself away from the dress robes rather unwillingly as she turned back to her sisters.

"I was thinking you could take in these robes a bit," said Bellatrix, analyzing her figure in the mirror.

Madam Malkin huffed back, "I was thinking I could let those robes out. They are hardly appropriate for school attire."

"She's right you know…" Andromeda laughed, leaning her chin on Bellatrix's shoulder, addressing their reflections. "Better to keep the boys guessing; that way there's no getting bored."

Narcissa saw Bellatrix smirk in the mirror; if the rumors were true, the boys were anything but bored.

"See how that's working for you, my dear," Bella laughed, poking Andromeda playfully in the side, "I think you might just be utterly boring."

Andromeda gave her sister a shove as Narcissa scolded, "Be nice, Bella."

"Ha, that's a laugh," Andromeda snorted, though Narcissa saw an unmistakable look of understanding and warmth pass between her older sisters.

Madam Malkin clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Come, come, dear," she said, ushering Narcissa onto a pedestal. The tape measure fluttered around her body quickly as Madame Malkin took down measurements on paper. "Your standard Hogwarts robes, I expect? First year, but my you're getting old. It seems like just yesterday you were pouting at your mother's side when Bellatrix was getting her first robes."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

Bellatrix, who already seemed bored by the shop sighed loudly, "Really, I don't see why she can't just get her Slytherin robes and be done with it."

Narcissa saw Andromeda cast Bellatrix a look that clearly said _don't make a scene, Bella._

"Now, Ms. Black," Madam Malkin said through a mouthful of pins, "I wouldn't be so certain if I were you…"

Narcissa stiffened and looked down upon the elderly woman. The very thought that she would be in any house besides Slytherin was repulsive.

Andromeda choked back a laugh.

Narcissa smiled at her sister appreciatively.

"Yeah, Narcissa Black, a Hufflepuff; I can see it now," Andy teased, winking at Narcissa.

Bellatrix whacked her on the arm. "Don't joke about such things, Andy. She's liable to get ideas."

Bellatrix winked at her and Narcissa laughed in spite of herself. Since the day she first heard of Hogwarts, Narcissa knew that she would be in Slytherin. She would walk proudly to the Sorting Hat and it would barely half to touch her head before declaring her a Slytherin and then Narcissa would trot off smugly to join her sisters at the most noble table.

Narcissa smiled faintly at the vision.

"There you go; how is that?" Madam Malkin asked as she slipped a newly pinned robe around Narcissa.

She looked in the mirror, turning a little to examine the robe from every angle. Frowning a little- Hogwarts robes were so mundane to her usual robes- she replied slowly, "It's pulling a little in the shoulders… I think."

Madam Malkin chuckled as she readjusted the pins. "Always my toughest customers, you three."

Narcissa saw Bellatrix role her eyes as Andromeda picked at her nails impatiently.

When Narcissa's robes had been properly fitted and Madam Malkin had refused for the fifth time to take in Bellatrix's robes, Narcissa left the shop with her sisters.

Much to Andromeda's obvious displeasure, they hurried through Flourish and Blotts with great speed as Bella had no interest in books and Narcissa's enthusiasm wasn't much better. They made their way through the other shops without much fuss, occasionally delayed by some fellow Hogwarts students of Andromeda and Bellatrix.

Ollivander's had been the last stop.

Narcissa looked down at her wand fondly as the three sisters sat on an outside terrace of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, reveling in the last warmth of summer before the inevitable fall chill. She twirled it in her fingers; it fit comfortably in her hand. Narcissa liked the thought of having a wand of her own. It wasn't the power or responsibility that came with owning a wand, but the feeling of passage, as if she was truly a witch now.

Bellatrix grinned over her scoop of mint chip with a certain understanding.

"What?" Narcissa wondered.

"Our little Cissy's all grown up," Andromeda teased, watching as pink and lavender sparks jumped from the wand gracefully.

Narcissa smirked as she placed her wand tenderly in Bellatrix's outstretched hand.

Bellatrix held Narcissa's wand next to her own at eye level as if comparing the two before handing it to Andromeda.

"What?" Narcissa asked again, noticing the smirk plastered on Bella's face.

"My wand's longer."

Narcissa smiled faintly at her sister's typical maturity. She licked the strawberry ice cream that had dripped off the cone onto her hand contently as she replied calmly, "You're taller."

Andromeda twirled Narcissa's wand around her fingers.

"Very pretty," she decided, handing the wand back to its owner. "I bet that's why you chose it."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Funny, Meda, but the wand chooses the wizard," she retorted in a voice similar to that of the wandmaker himself.

Bellatrix chuckled, "Yeah, but _you_ would choose a pretty wand, Cissy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, placing the wand in a pocket of her robe as they stood simultaneously.

As her sisters began to argue loudly, debating whether Narcissa was more likely to end up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, a warm feeling wrapped around her heart. She was finally going to school with her sisters. She wouldn't have to sit around the house all day bored out of her mind, waiting for the occasional owl. Hogwarts would open its doors to the three Black sisters and she would be welcomed eagerly into Slytherin as proof to just how pure her blood was.

"But Narcissa just isn't brave, Andy," Bellatrix was laughing, "Gryffindor would never take her."

"And good riddance," Andromeda added thoughtfully, giving her little sister's hand a squeeze. "Well, then, Hufflepuff it is!"

Narcissa gave Andromeda a well deserved pout before Bella ruffled her hair once more.

"Never. _My _little sister will be a Slytherin, and nothing else," Bellatrix declared with a haughtiness that only a Black could possess.

Narcissa beamed at Bellatrix with the utmost gratitude. Arm in arm with her older sisters on either side, Narcissa walked down Diagon Alley with her chin held high.

She was no longer a child.

She was a Black and would thus be a Slytherin.

In a few short days the doors of Hogwarts would be opened and she would cross the threshold proudly.

With her sisters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delayed update! I could make excuses but all they'd amount to is school work and the unfortunate need to go to bed before midnight. I thought I'd post a school related scene as an appropriate start to yet another year (even if it does restrict my fanfiction time)! Always taking requests/suggestions for scenes... Thank you for reading; as always, reviews are appreciated beyond all belief!


	3. Listening

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Warnings: A few profanities from the dirty mouth of Bellatrix.

* * *

**Listening**

"Alecto Carrow is a dead woman," Bellatrix snarled, throwing her hands against the table, rattling the fine china.

Narcissa glanced at her sister and repressed a sigh. After countless incidents, similar to the one at hand, where Bellatrix would storm into the manor just to find Narcissa to rant to, Narcissa was far to used to her sister's explosions. From her seat at the end of the table, Narcissa watched Bellatrix stalk back and forth, her wand shaking in her hand. As fierce profanities became incoherent growls, Narcissa closed her eyes and said a little prayer in the hopes that her house might stay intact when Bellatrix finally blew her top.

"…a foul, whiny bitch… she can just go and-"

"-Bella," Narcissa interrupted impassively, "What do you want with a cow like Alecto Carrow?"

Bellatrix turned sharply to face her. Narcissa stared blankly into the face of her sister. Her already rebellious hair framed her face haphazardly in response to Bellatrix pulling at it in frustration. Her dark eyes danced with anger and her mouth was a ridiculous scowl.

"Hmm?" Narcissa questioned gently.

Bellatrix toppled from her stiff stature with an exasperated moan, slumping over a chair, gripping the sides tightly.

"I want her dead."

"That, my sister, is perfectly obvious."

Bellatrix made an odd hissing noise.

"But I'd think she'd be below you. After all, how often have you seen her since Hogwarts?" Narcissa said in reason she hoped her sister might understand.

Bellatrix looked up at her sister with a pathetic frown, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"She's one of us now."

Narcissa didn't understand.

"A Death Eater."

"Alecto Carrow?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix snapped, pushing the chair to the floor as she marched over to the fireplace where she leaned on the mantle, her face staring into the flames. "The Dark Lord… gave her the mark… last night."

Narcissa watched her sister seethe against the pale stones.

She began slowly, timidly, "Bella, I just don't see-"

"I was supposed to be the only female," Bellatrix whined, banging her fists against the stones, "Why, why, why!?"

Narcissa looked warily at the mirror that hung over the fireplace, worried that her sister's angry fists might soon meet glass. "Is it so important?"

Bellatrix let out an almighty howl as she crumpled against the slabs of marble surrounding the fireplace. Moaning feebly, she slid down the stones to the floor with a soft thud. She took her head in her hands, looking far more vulnerable than she'd ever let anyone but Narcissa see.

"It was- I was someone special," Bellatrix mumbled, sounding like a timid school girl, "No one thought a girl could do it; but _I_ did. They noticed me; _he_noticed me. Narcissa, I stood out from all of them."

Narcissa smiled sadly at her sister. Her dark hair and dark eyes wild and frantic, looking very eccentric, Narcissa guessed that there were plenty of reasons besides her gender that might have brought Bellatrix attention.

"Well, Bella, I don't think killing a new minion of the Dark Lord will grant you more favorable attention," Narcissa noted wisely.

Bellatrix jumped up with a start to begin her pacing again. "But Merlin's beard, Cissy; you should have heard the way she spoke to me! Acting as though we were to be the chummiest pals… how much we'd _learn_ from each other," Bellatrix snorted, "Ha! The only thing I'll learn from her is how to speak troll."

Narcissa smiled, she had never liked the Carrows much, particularly not Alecto who did have a tendency to be a little brutish. And not in the exhilarating way her sister was.

"And then… she had the _audacity_ to question my ability; to suggest that _my_skills with the Cruciatus Curse were not equivalent to hers," Bellatrix cackled, a boiling temper straining the laugh, it quickly became an spout of evil mutterings, "The things that woman could stand to learn. How dare she… someday, she will learn her lesson. I'll put her in her place… How. Dare. She."

Narcissa looked at her sister with muted curiosity. She continued to listen as Bellatrix listed all the reasons she detested every bit of Alecto. As Narcissa had suspected, the motivations were fueled mostly by the bitter jealousy that the Dark Lord was now paying attention to another female. The most clever of which included Alecto's ability to be condescending and ignorant at the same time, they way her robes smelled of ghoul, the odd attachment she seemed to have to her brother, her inability to marry, and the overbearing similarities to a choice group of hideous magical creatures; Narcissa thought that Bellatrix's reasons, were at least, warranted.

Narcissa summoned a bottle of wine and poured two glasses gracefully. She thought perhaps she could try to console or, at the very least, decrease the intensity of Bella's ravings.

"Well, at least you have the comfort that while you're still attractive, Alecto looks like, what did you say, "the backside of a hippogriff"?" Narcissa noted softly.

Bellatrix marched over to the table and snatched the glass of wine from Narcissa's hand. She swirled the liquid violently, clicking her long, scarlet nails against the glass. The dark red of the wine illuminated the color that was high in Bellatrix's cheeks as she sipped the drink through tightly pressed lips.

Narcissa watched her sister warily over the rim of her own glass. There was something comforting in listening to her older sister vent. It was like they were back in the Slytherin common room, or even distant memories from years before Hogwarts. Narcissa smirked. She had her sister's emotional tract down to a science. The initial spout of anger, the incoherent screaming, then a slight bout of hateful tears, and now, the calm before the storm. Her rigid statue, flushed complexion, and staggered breathing was by no means an end. The storm was brewing in her sister's dark eyes. Narcissa gripped the edge of the table as she prepared herself for the worst.

"Alecto Carrow," Bellatrix began smoothly, an odd giggle escaping her twisted mouth, "is so foolish… so stupid…"

Narcissa waited; knowing there was no turning back now.

"I don't even think she really gives a damn about the honor of being one of _his_. In fact, I think that her brother is the only reason she signed up…"

Bellatrix was gripping the crystal glass so tightly that Narcissa was surprised it wasn't shattering into a million glittering diamonds.

"SHE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN COMPARED TO ME!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Narcissa saw the glass fly from her sister's hand at the mantle where it exploded, crystal flying everywhere, wincing slightly as the wine ran down the wall and onto the sleek white rug like blood.

"She doesn't-"

Bellatrix clutched her wand as books soared out from their slots on the bookcase.

"-never has-"

The books flew across the room with such speed that Narcissa ducked out of fear of being hit. The force with which they hit the walls broke the bindings; pages flew everywhere.

"-never will-"

The windows rattled fiercely as Bellatrix gripped her wand tightly, staring into the fire. She spun around once more and the windows shattered with an explosion of red light.

"-and never can-"

Narcissa watched her sister walk over to the open windows and claw at the curtains.

"-love the Dark Lord, and his cause, like I do," Bellatrix declared, a sneer etched in every line of her face.

Narcissa blinked, nodding slowly in agreement. She would be worried if there was someone who showed more dedication than her sister.

Flames erupted from the end of Bellatrix's wand as she adorned a wild grin of pride, her eyes gleaming. "I will always be the most faithful," she whispered.

Narcissa winced as the flames swallowed the surrounding curtains. When fire tickled the edge of Bellatrix's robe, however, it was swiftly distinguished. Bellatrix walked away from the window with an air of accomplishment.

Cautiously, Narcissa rose from her seat and stared at her sister. Bellatrix looked slightly abated as she glanced around at the practically demolished room. Finally, the wand was lowered, though Bellatrix did not stow it away in her pocket.

Narcissa inspected the room carefully. The bookshelf was completely bare. The pages of various books floated around the room in the breeze coming in from one of the shattered windows. The fine, alabaster rug was soaked with blood red wine, the shards of glass elsewhere. The mirror frame was empty, the glass having been hit by a poorly aimed book. Priceless china littered the floor like diamonds as the table had been stripped of its dinnerware. The flowers that had previously stood proudly and miraculously on that same table were now limp and worn.

Narcissa let out a soft moan.

Bellatrix heard the noise and a guilty smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The younger sister repressed a smile of her own. At least, Narcissa reasoned, she was alive and perfectly unharmed. No matter how much damage Bellatrix might cause in a violent rage, Narcissa never received a scratch.

"I guess I got a little carried away," Bella sighed, laughing happily as she flopped into a finely upholstered arm chair.

Narcissa put her hands on her hips. It was so like Bellatrix to demolish an entire room and then laugh as she reclined lazily.

"I still hate her, though," Bellatrix decided placidly, rubbing her wand with the hem of her robe.

Narcissa stood in the center of the wreckage of the room, running a weary hand through her silky blond hair. She gazed over at her sister who poked her head over the top of the arm chair to stare back at her, the dark eyes softer and child like.

Narcissa was reminded vaguely of the fierce tantrums from her childhood.

"Bella, fix my house."

With that she left the room.

Outside of the door, though, she laughed.

A part of her admired Bellatrix's hotheaded temper.

The other part wondered peevishly if elfish wine would come out of that rug.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Although that was a slight deviation from Narcissa being the main focus, I wrote this for three reasons. One, I am sure Narcissa had to listen to many of Bellatrix's incoherent scream fests, as Bellatrix has a tendency to do that and that's what sisters/friends are for! Two, I think Bellatrix would harbor angry feelings towards Alecto Carrow, however irrational they may be. Third, Bellatrix is so therapeutic to write when one is feeling a tad... angry, as this author was as of late. Hopefully, an update might appear rather quickly, if all goes as planned. Thanks for your continued reading and please continue to review!


	4. Procrastinating

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Procrastinating**

The grass was cool and thick under the shade of an enormous oak tree. Summer had become autumn and a chilly frost had crept over the school grounds earlier that morning. But now, a gentle sun warmed the skin pleasantly as rays found their ways through the branches.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Narcissa looked up from her empty page of parchment to watch her sister. Andromeda was sprawled out lazily on the ground, twirling a blade of grass between her nimble fingers. She smiled sleepily up at Narcissa as she stifled a yawn. The morning was a lethargic beginning to Saturday, and Narcissa wanted nothing more than to join her sister in procrastination.

With a sigh, she leafed once more through her transfiguration book. Just as quickly, she closed the book angrily and pulled out her wand instead.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered, feeling foolish as the blade of grass Andromeda had been playing with fluttered feebly then fell to the ground.

Andromeda laughed and pointed her own wand at the stack of text books and smiled as they floated gracefully through the air into her outstretched hand.

"You aren't waving your wand properly, Cissy," she noted softly, "Swish and flick, remember, not point and jab."

Narcissa gave her sister a sour look of jealousy, "You're worse than Bella, showoff."

Andromeda laughed her sweet melodious laugh as she rolled over onto her stomach, opening the book.

"Oh, come on, Cissy," she teased, "This stuff is _easy_."

Narcissa analyzed her nails as she grumbled, "Then you go ahead and do it if you're such an expert."

"Hmm… I don't know if I'm that good," Andromeda chuckled, turning the pages of the book fondly.

Narcissa sighed as she longingly thought of the freedom of summer. The days filled with gentle happiness and boredom, nothing to do but dream. No worries, no cares, no homework…

"I hate homework," she decided angrily.

Andromeda gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, it's not so bad, is it?" her sister replied lazily, handing back the textbook.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Andromeda pulled herself off the grass to crawl over to her little sister.

"Don't fret, Cissy," Andromeda said, "Mother would not approve if she saw such worry lines creasing your forehead already."

Narcissa's face softened a little at her sister's teasing wisdom.

"Will you help me with it then?" she asked sweetly.

Andromeda frowned, "I don't know, Narcissa, you should really learn the art of irresponsibly putting off homework until the very last minute. It's a skill that must be practiced and polished."

"Come on, I'm trying to be serious. Won't you help me, Andy?"

"Might as well," Andromeda replied with a sigh, "Seeing as how I can't seem to do my own."

Pulling out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, Narcissa turned the pages with disdain.

"When am I even going to use this?" she mumbled.

Andromeda suppressed a cough. "In our family? Quite a bit, I'd think."

Narcissa shrugged as her eyes scanned the chapter uncertainly. She spouted off various questions to her sister whose answers were rather vague and unfinished.

"Andy, you're not much help at all."

"That's not fair of you. You know Bella's better at this sort of thing than I am," Andromeda said rather defensively.

Narcissa sighed in vexation. "Well, where is she?"

Andromeda didn't conceal the grin quick enough. "Detention."

_Again?_

Andromeda seemed to read her sister's mind, "McGonagall; seems that hexing pesky Gryffindors isn't part of the transfiguration curriculum."

Narcissa grumbled about uselessness for a moment before scanning the grounds. Almost as if on cue, she saw her eldest sister exit the heavy doors and stroll across the grass.

Bellatrix walked over to them with a skip in her step.

"You're off early," Andromeda remarked.

"Yeah, I think I was getting on the old hag's nerves," Bellatrix said, looking rather pleased with herself.

Andromeda shook her head, "She's really not all as terrible as you make her out to be. Why don't you at least give Cissy a chance to decide for herself?"

Narcissa had a feeling that she'd been fed family ideas far too long for that to happen.

"Because McGonagall doesn't deserve the chance for Cissy's approval," Bella laughed, "I hope our little sister's standards are higher than yours anyhow."

Andromeda smirked, "I'm sorry if throwing a temper tantrum in class gets you into trouble with the teacher, Bella. Who'd have ever thought…?"

Bellatrix shrugged as she let her canvas bag fall to the ground with a heavy thud, just missing Narcissa's toes.

"Watch it, Bella," Narcissa grumbled, drawing her legs closer to her body.

Bellatrix leaned against the side of the tree and pointed her wand at a pile of leaves, sending them flying at her youngest sister.

Narcissa held up her Defense Against the Dark Arts book just in time to shield her face.

"Immature," Narcissa snapped, feeling considerably older herself, now that she had nothing better to do than homework.

Bellatrix stuck out her tongue and laughed. "What's got you in such a fowl mood, Cissy?" she wondered, grasping at the lowest branches, swinging back and forth.

Narcissa opened her mouth to retort but Andromeda was a second quicker.

"Cissy can't come to terms with the fact that a house elf isn't around to do her homework for her," she teased, tickling Narcissa's ear with the feather of her quill.

Narcissa smacked it away irritably.

Bellatrix looked amused. "That's not a bad idea, you know. About the house elf, I mean. It would save a lot of my time…"

"Since when have you ever even bothered to do your homework, though?"

"Well," Bella said thoughtfully, "then it would save you a lot of time."

Andromeda laughed, "Uh, no, Bella. I don't care how many times you _think_you beat me in gobstones; I am not doing your homework for you."

Bellatrix let out a pathetic whine as she fell to her knees, "But, Andy, please…"

"Ha, even if I wanted to Bella, you're two years ahead of me," Andromeda reasoned, "Believe it or not; I think it'd be better if you did it."

"Just my charms paper then?" Bellatrix pleaded, "You're brilliant at charms. And I'm not looking for perfection, just completion."

Bellatrix gave her sister a meaningful pout as she held out the book.

Andromeda laughed in spite of herself, "You've been hanging around Cissy too much, Bella. That was far better than your last attempt to con me into something."

Narcissa huffed in outrage as Andromeda took the textbook from Bellatrix's hand.

"You barely wanted to _help_ me with my homework but you're going to _do_ hers?!" she whined indignantly.

Andromeda shook her head. "No, Cissy. I did help you with your homework; whether you learned anything or not is your own fault. And I'm not doing all of Bella's homework… just one little paper for charms. And while you nagged at me, Bella flattered me. Besides, you're not as busy as her anyway."

Narcissa was hardly abated by this. "And what is it, really, that takes up so much of your time that you can't even write one paper?"

Andromeda turned to the eldest sister as well, suddenly curious. "She's got a point, you know. What exactly takes up all of your precious time?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Can't tell you, and wouldn't if I could."

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Tell me or the paper isn't written," Andromeda taunted.

Bellatrix laughed wearily, "Oh, come on Meda; you know very well what I'm up to. Sifting through marriage possibilities, holding up the Black family name; that sort of thing..."

"Right, like getting detention every other week," Andromeda noted, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she opened Bellatrix's charms book.

Bellatrix smiled, Narcissa frowned.

She remained stiff and cross as the air was silent but for the lapping of the lake against the shore and the scratching of quill against parchment. Narcissa was rooted to the spot as her oldest sister lay down in the grass, resting her head in Narcissa's lap. Bellatrix closed her eyes peacefully and Narcissa sighed.

"Thanks, Andy," Bellatrix mumbled, a smile playing at her lips.

Narcissa heard Andromeda give a knowing snort.

She then looked back at her monotonous pile of homework she had not managed to carve a dent in.

"I hope you fail that class."

Bellatrix laughed quietly, not bothering to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and Narcissa had a funny feeling that the paper wouldn't end up being written. Andromeda seemed to enjoy humoring her older sister only to withdraw her kindness at the very last minute. It was one of the many mentally antagonizing games the two oldest shared.

And indeed, Andromeda didn't seem to be able to resist the lure of procrastination that was displayed ostentatiously before her.

"Forget this," she laughed, casting the book aside as she flopped down next to her sisters in the grass. "Homework can wait, procrastination, on the other hand, can not."

Bella chortled appreciatively and Narcissa felt a light blanket of sleepiness crawl over her.

"You know," she yawned, "I think I'll do my homework tomorrow."

Andromeda nodded, "Right. You'll have plenty of time."

Bellatrix made a noise of agreement as she glanced up at Narcissa with a pleasant smirk.

"Cissy wasn't made for work anyway."

"Of course not," Andromeda agreed, "She is to sit on a pedestal above the rest of us and laugh scornfully upon our groveling figures."

Narcissa rolled her eyes but couldn't quite deny the accusation. Power without responsibility sounded fine to her.

"It's not like she can help it, though," Bella noted, tapping Narcissa's nose playfully. "After all, she is a Black."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Sorry if this was a little slow moving, but even the best of us suffer from procrastination; I'm sure the sisters Black were no exception. The next update should be more action packed and exciting... I have a more than few ideas threatening the need to do homework. Thank you for your continued reading; reviews and scene-suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	5. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series

* * *

**Babysitting**

The five cousins sat around a table in a room all by themselves. Their mothers had decided, somewhat foolishly in Narcissa's opinion, that as Bellatrix would be entering her fifth year in the fall, she was thus responsible enough to watch over Sirius and Regulus as the sister-in-laws had tea in a separate, more placid setting. However, as it always was, Andromeda was acting as the responsible adult, watching carefully as everyone sipped –or in Sirius's case, slurped- their tea with varying amounts of amusement.

"Sirius… don't do that," Andromeda warned gently as Sirius leaned back in his chair so that the front two legs left the ground.

"Why not?" Sirius challenged.

Andromeda smirked. "Because, you'll tip the chair over and fall to the ground."

Narcissa watched as Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"You can't tell me what to do, Droomie," he taunted, sticking out his tongue as he proceeded to rock back and forth in his chair even harder.

Suddenly, the chair seemed to give out completely and Sirius fell to the floor with a clatter.

Narcissa shot her sister a suspicious glare. And indeed, Bellatrix was struggling to conceal a smirk of her own behind her cup of tea. Andromeda rolled her eyes before turning to Sirius who was standing up slowly, flushed with embarrassment.

"You might not have to listen to Andy, but woe to you if you don't listen to me," Narcissa heard Bella mutter darkly.

Narcissa went to kick her sister under the table. However, she missed, perhaps fortunately, and instead made contact with Andromeda's leg.

"Ouch! Sirius, I'm serious –oh shut up, Bella, it's not that funny- if you don't stop it I'll tell your mother what a pain you've been."

Narcissa felt a slight twinge of guilt at the look of gloom that spread over Sirius's face. She knew that he was hardly used to Andromeda actually scolding him; she coddled him more than anyone else and thus was his favorite.

But the mood shifted as Regulus, having successfully built a tower out of crumbs, reached across the table to grab hold of the tea pot to add a moat to his creation. His fingers fumbled on the handle and the teapot tipped over swiftly. Bellatrix jumped out of her seat with a start, barely missing being soaked by the hot liquid that now stained the table cloth, chair, and carpet.

"Regulus!" she shrieked "Are you so impatient that you can't just ask for the tea to be passed? Are you as dim as your brother?"

Regulus frowned down at his saucer as he mumbled, "I didn't mean too."

Narcissa saw this as a perfect time to end the tea party and quickly suggested that perhaps they played a game instead. While she wasn't completely eager to chase after her two little cousins for hours upon end, it seemed like a fine alternative to letting Bellatrix strangle them on the spot.

"Play what?" Regulus asked hopefully.

Bellatrix grinned maliciously. "I've got the perfect game," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Why don't you two run and hide somewhere, then, after awhile, I'll come and find you."

Narcissa had the feeling that such a game would consist of Regulus and Sirius hiding for hours in cramped stairwells while Bellatrix made no effort whatsoever to find them.

Andromeda seemed to have similar thoughts, "How about we think of another game."

"I'll bet you can't catch us," Sirius decided, jumping out of his seat and racing out of the room.

That was all the challenge Bellatrix seemed to need as she dashed after Sirius.

Regulus followed pursuit, waddling happily behind them. Andromeda shrugged, running after them, and Narcissa brought up the rear. Sirius ran up the large staircase quickly, but Bellatrix's legs were longer and, bounding up the stairs two at a time, she was on his tail in no time at all. Regulus tripped over one of the steps and began to cry so Narcissa scooped him up gently and poked his nose.

"Don't cry, Reggie," she cooed. Narcissa smiled at him, all too familiar with the crying tactics of a youngest child.

Regulus gave her a goofy smile and the fake bought of tears stopped as quickly as they had started.

"Let's find your brother," Narcissa said as she carried him up the stairs.

"I can walk!" Regulus declared, squirming in her arms.

Narcissa was tempted to point out that his walking abilities were questionable, at the least, as it was he who had tripped walking up the steps. However, she merely shrugged and let him run ahead of her.

Following Regulus, she saw both of her sisters running after Sirius as he turned into a room at the end of the long hallway. Eventually, she and Regulus caught up with them and entered the room. Finally, it seemed that Bellatrix had also caught up with Sirius.

Bellatrix swooped upon Sirius and wrapped her arms around him, lifting him into the air.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as he was dangled upside down in an almost affectionate manner.

Bellatrix smiled as she spun her cousin around and around through the air. Sirius was laughing wildly as his head whipped around in circles. Narcissa couldn't help but think that the only reason that Bella held a sort of eager disdain for Sirius was because of the overwhelming similarities between the two. Though they were almost nine years apart, the likenesses couldn't be ignored.

Sirius, even at six, was stubborn and rebellious. Bellatrix, as a rule, was wild and reckless. Sirius couldn't sit still for more than five minutes and Bellatrix would rather die than attend stuffy social gatherings. Their dark black eyes were framed by wild dark locks of curly hair. Sirius laughed at the thought of danger and Bellatrix greeted adventure with open, waiting arms. Even as they laughed, for now Sirius was being subjected to a merciless bought of tickling from Bella, Narcissa was alarmed at how the sound blended together like a peculiar harmony.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sirius howled in between fits of violent giggles.

"Never!"

Sirius struggled against her hold fruitlessly. "Bella, I mean it, my ribs hurt!"

Bellatrix only laughed harder as she continued to tickle him.

"Aw, poor wittle baby."

Sirius thrashed, growing obviously weary. "Put me down, Trixie."

"Don't call me that, you little brat," Bella ordered with a snap, paying no attention to Sirius's plea.

Narcissa gave a shout of surprise as suddenly the hems of Bellatrix's robes caught fire. Bellatrix promptly dropped Sirius and searched desperately around the room for a means of distinguishing the flames.

A sort of maternal instinct overcame her as Narcissa put her hands over Regulus's ears just in time to block out a torrent of profanities.

Narcissa tried to hide a grin and Andromeda laughed loudly as they watched their sister battle with the flames Sirius had accidently produced.

Finally, shaking with laughter, Andromeda raised her wand and shouted, "Aquamenti!"

The flames were extinguished successfully, but Bellatrix was soaked from head to toe.

"Did you want to wait till I was reduced to a pile of ashes?" Bella shot angrily at Andromeda, shaking the water from her robes.

"I considered it."  
Bellatrix ignored this comment with an irritable huff, but spun around to face Sirius who was rolling on the floor snickering gleefully.

Narcissa loosened her grip on Regulus, thinking that it might soon be necessary to restrain her sister instead. Indeed, the look the eldest Black bore was formidable and livid. However, Sirius didn't seem the least bit frightened, in fact he laughed harder.

"Bella! You look like a soggy banshee!" he giggled, pointing up at her.

With a sort of growl, Bellatrix grabbed his wrist quickly, the other hand clenched tightly.

Sirius yelped as she made a movement to attack him, darting out of the way just in time.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SIRIUS!" Bellatrix roared as she chased her little cousin around the room for a second time.

The mad chase managed to encompass the whole room, sending the surroundings into disarray. They were like two bulls running through a china shop.

Narcissa jumped out of the way as the pair headed her way. Sirius grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him away from Narcissa.

"Run, Reggie!" Sirius ordered as he knocked over a night stand, causing Bella to swerve.

The two boys darted to the other side of the room where the door to an adjoining bathroom stood open. They pulled the door tightly behind them and Bellatrix skidded to a stop just in time. She leaned against the door for a moment to catch her breath then smiled with a delighted cruelty as she grabbed an overturned chair and propped it under the handle.

"There," Bellatrix declared, wiping her hands, "that should hold them for a little while."

Narcissa sighed in disapproval, "Bella, you're a terrible babysitter."

Bellatrix shrugged as she sat down in the window seat.

Narcissa studied Bella for a minute wondering what her sister's children would be like. Probably just as deranged as their mother, she decided. There was no way her sister would produce and raise normal children, anyway.

"Really, though," Narcissa began again, "You shouldn't keep them locked in a bathroom."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, I should have locked them in a broom closet. Oh come on, Cissy; don't look at me like that. The stupid kid set my robes on fire."

Narcissa thought that Bellatrix had little room to talk as she had very recently caused him to fall out of his chair, held him upside down for an extended period of time, and then promptly threatened to kill him. In fact, Narcissa couldn't help but think that she had to keep as much of an eye on her oldest sister as she had to Sirius and Regulus.

"He's only six, Bella," Narcissa reasoned.

"Oh come on, Cissy. Don't make excuses for him. I'm sure I didn't act like that when I was his age," Bellatrix argued as she attempted to dry her hair.

"No, of course not," Andromeda replied unblinkingly, "You were much worse."

Bellatrix had opened her mouth to retort when Sirius and Regulus began to pound on the door.

"Bella," Sirius whined, "Let us out!"

Narcissa looked over to see if Bellatrix would move. As she had suspected, Bellatrix didn't so much as bat an eye. With a sigh, Narcissa walked over to the door and pulled out the chair and opened the door. Sirius scurried over to Andromeda who laughed as she pulled him onto her lap. Regulus clutched Narcissa's robes with wide eyes, looking as though he had escaped a most certain death.

"Bella," Andromeda sighed wearily, "Don't ever have any children."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that was my first attempt at a Black cousins fic, so I hope it was vaguely believable... I'll probably write some more scenes with all five cousins, so any suggestions would be a great help! Thanks for your continued reading and reviewing; updates should arrive soon!


	6. Punishing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Punishing**

A large empty manor was the most frightening thing in the world. The shadows were tall and dark, echoes of past words resonated through the air. Even with the springtime, the air seemed cold, lonely. Narcissa sat in the parlor looking into the empty fire grate.

It had been five days since Lucius had left. She knew little about her husband's mission. Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, they were searching… for something, she wasn't sure what. Even Bellatrix, who usually boasted about her missions for days on end, had refused to give Narcissa any detailed information. So, Narcissa sat, all alone, waiting for her husband and sister to return. The five long days worried her. It shouldn't have taken them more than a few hours; five days suggested that something had gone wrong. There was only so much that good have gone right, she thought glumly.

But even as she watched the empty fire grate, flames sprung to life within it. As the green flames swirled, Bellatrix stepped out of the fireplace, not even bothering to brush off her robes. She looked disheveled and worn, her eyes weary and defeated. Narcissa feared the worst as her sister walked over to her with a slight limp.

"Bella," she chirped, jumping up to help her. "What's happened?"

Bellatrix pushed Narcissa's helpful hand away irritably, looking like she had not slept for days.

"Where's Lucius?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth as if to respond but then clapped her hand over it as her face adopted a strange grayish green tint. She swayed on the spot for a moment, her eyelids fluttering as though she might pass out.

"Bathroom," she grunted, hurrying past Narcissa.

Narcissa stood in the middle of the room for a moment, thinking that her sister might like to vomit in private. However, her maternal instincts soon overwhelmed her and Narcissa headed towards the bathroom, hoping Bellatrix had made it in time. The door was closed so Narcissa knocked.

"Are you ok, Bella?" she asked tentatively.

There was the awful sound of retching before Bellatrix snapped, "Of course. I just hurl for the hell of it."

Narcissa couldn't suppress a small smile; if Bellatrix was still maintaining her snarky personality, she wasn't all that unwell. Then again, Narcissa reasoned, her sister would probably greet Death with a sarcastic sneer.

"Do you want me to come in and help you?"

Though Narcissa didn't fancy the prospect of holding back her sister's hair while Bellatrix continued to get sick, thus endangering the cleanliness of her robes and person, she knew it was one of the many duties that came with being a sister.

"NO!" came the angry response.

Narcissa sighed as she leaned against the bathroom door. Bellatrix had been supplied with a copious amount of Black pride and hated being seen on the rare occasion that she was vulnerable, weak, and defeated. It was honorable, in many respects, Narcissa supposed, but just as equally, stupid.

Eventually no sound came from the bathroom but a feeble "scourgify" and then the sound of running water. Narcissa opened the door slowly, greeted by the rancid smell of vomit and the image of Bellatrix leaning over the sink, panting. Bellatrix looked up at Narcissa's reflection in the mirror. Her face was still very clammy, but Narcissa was pretty sure the remaining gauntness of Bellatrix's appearance was merely a leftover from Azkaban. Bellatrix glared as if to say, in not so many words, "Don't look at me like I'm about to die; I'm fine."

Narcissa sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. She watched in mild disgust as Bellatrix succumbed to a final bout of heaving, coughing up blood into the porcelain sink. Suddenly, Narcissa became even more thankful that Bellatrix had not thrown up in the parlor.

"How did this happen?" Narcissa sighed wearily.

Bellatrix turned around, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She shrugged.

Narcissa frowned. If Bellatrix had been tossed around in battle to the point of being physically sick, she could hardly imagine the severity of the fight. A sharp fear stabbed her as she wondered once more where her husband was. Narcissa pushed those thoughts to the back of her head- Lucius was fine, she told herself –and stared at her sister, demanding a coherent answer.

"You've got a little blood on your face…" Narcissa noted, gesturing to the corner of her mouth.

Bellatrix wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her robes with a soft "oh".

Narcissa folded her arms across her chest, demanding an explanation.

"The Order showed up," Bellatrix replied simply, as if this would explain everything.

Narcissa breathed out slowly. That hadn't been part of the plan. It had been a one man deal, Narcissa had been assured. Potter, and that was all. Surely a legion of the Dark Lord's finest Death Eaters could overtake a teenage boy without much fuss. But if there had been back up from the aurors… who knew what could have happened.

"Who was it then?"

Bellatrix frowned. "Who was what?"

"Who injured you?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Punishment."

Narcissa stared at her sister in bemusement for a moment before she grimaced in realization. "The Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix nodded swiftly, her eyes swimming with tears. "We failed him, Cissy."

Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat. Lucius had been the head of the operation. If Bellatrix was punished so severely, how would the Dark Lord punish Lucius? Images of her husband writhing in pain swam through Narcissa's head; suddenly, she felt queasy herself.

"The Dark Lord…" Bellatrix began slowly, "was very angry. We were thwarted, and then, Dumbledore showed up. I was pinned to the ground as the Dark Lord fought him. And then, the Ministry arrived… but, the Dark Lord didn't leave me behind. He grabbed hold of me right before disapparating. He rescued me."

Narcissa tried to ignore the slavish sort of longing that resonated through Bella's voice.

"What about Lucius?"

Bellatrix seemed to have slipped into a daze. She snapped up with a start and then, once more, she shrugged.

Narcissa arched her eyebrows indignantly as Bellatrix strolled out of the bathroom as if the conversation ended there.

"Where is Lucius?" Narcissa continued angrily, storming after her sister.

Bellatrix made her way into the parlor once more, sitting herself in a lavish armchair, looking rather exhausted.

Narcissa bore her eyes into Bellatrix's, as if hoping to read her mind.

"I… don't really know," Bellatrix replied tiredly, "we were all separated after the battle."

Narcissa had the strong feeling that Bellatrix was withholding pertinent information.

"Bella, please; I've got to know… he's my husband."

Bellatrix sighed, and to Narcissa's surprise, seemed sympathetic, "I heard that he was caught… that, that he's in Azkaban."

Narcissa let out a small shriek. She looked at her sister for a long time, as if hoping she would correct herself. Narcissa felt her legs grow weak at the thought of her husband becoming the sick and twisted skeleton that her sister was upon escape. She sat down on the loveseat slowly. She was surprised when Bella reached over to place a reassuring hand on her knee.

"He won't be in there for long, Cissy," Bellatrix said quietly. "Soon the Dark Lord will take over Azkaban. We've broken out before, after all."

Narcissa smiled sadly at Bellatrix's gentle attempt at humor. She pushed the image of her husband wasting away in a jail cell out of her mind momentarily. There was no point being emotional in front of Bellatrix.

They sat in silence for a moment. Narcissa was trying to suppress a stream of anxious tears. She could only guess that her sister was reflecting upon the battle, unaffected as ever towards the suffering of others.

"Oh, I saw the filth," Bellatrix remarked nonchalantly, examining her wand.

Narcissa laughed in spite of herself, because that was such a broad description for people in Bellatrix's life.

"Which piece of filth?" Narcissa wondered.

Bellatrix laughed as well before sighing, "The mudblood's spawn."

Narcissa figured this meant Andromeda's daughter but didn't see any need to mention the name when Bellatrix was obviously out of sorts.

"I suppose it wasn't a pleasant encounter."

Bellatrix chuckled darkly, "I injured her… don't know how badly…"

Then Bellatrix became very solemn.

"I killed Sirius, Narcissa."

Narcissa felt her blood run cold. Suddenly, there was nothing humorous about the situation. She didn't know how to respond. Maybe she wasn't supposed to. The only thing she realized was that her sister was eyeing her curiously, gauging her reaction. But Narcissa couldn't help it. Sirius had once been a Black. Andromeda had once been a Black. Staring at Bellatrix, Narcissa was certain that it was only a matter of time before Andromeda met her retribution.

Shamefaced at her own sentiment, Narcissa was extremely grateful that Bellatrix could not read her mind. She would much rather Andromeda be nothing to her than dead. But Sirius was dead. And Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was anything but sorry. Admittedly, Narcissa knew that she shouldn't be sorry that Sirius was dead; but even so, he had been her cousin. It wasn't so much that he was dead, but that Bellatrix had killed him. Bellatrix had killed him, just like she had promised.

A terrible realization fought against her better judgment not to speak.

"Bella," she began in a hoarse whisper.

Bellatrix looked over at her, unblinking.

"He was the last one."

Bellatrix didn't seem to understand; Narcissa didn't want to be the one to explain it, either. But it had to be said.

"Bellatrix, Sirius was the last Black."

The room seemed to freeze with terror and hatred. Bellatrix's eyes went blank for a moment before flaming with anger. She shook her head fiercely and spoke slowly.

"Don't you dare say that, Narcissa. He was no Black."

Narcissa closed her eyes as she continued on.

"No, Bella; that's not what I mean. He was the last male. He was the only one left to pass on the name; however dirtied it might have become. There will be no more Blacks."

Bellatrix's lower lip trembled violently before she flared up, "_How dare you._ What right do you have to put that blame on me? Don't you dare say it was my fault; Sirius was dead before I killed him, DON'T YOU DARE SUGGEST THAT I ENDED THE BLACK TREE!"

Narcissa jumped up, her fists clenched. "That's not what I meant at all!" she yelled back.

The two sisters glared at each other, tears welling up in their eyes.

"I just meant…" Narcissa said softly, "That we are the last of the Blacks."

Bellatrix let out a pathetic whimper and Narcissa felt her resistance crumble, tears sliding down her face. She thought of her husband locked away in Azkaban. She saw Andromeda dead at the hands of her sister. She thought, numbly, that Sirius was already dead. She saw Bellatrix, cold and broken beyond repair. Narcissa screamed at the unfairness of it all.

She flung her arms around Bella's neck and cried into her shoulder. She didn't care that Bellatrix stood stiffly without returning the embrace. She only wanted to hold onto her sister, because Bellatrix would always be a Black.

"Why should we be punished?" Narcissa sniffed. "We're only upholding the pride of our family."

But Narcissa knew that they weren't the only ones punished. Sirius had obviously been, in Azkaban and in death. Andromeda surely was, and would continue to be if Bellatrix had any say in the matter. All of the Blacks were punished.

Narcissa clung to her sister's robes and cried.

She felt Bellatrix's deep, concentrated breathing.

"The time will come when our punishment ends," Bellatrix declared quietly, her voice firm and unwavering, "We will have our glory."

But Narcissa cried even harder into her sister's robes. She feared that, for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, that time had already passed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated beyond belief! The next chapter should be up soon and I'm really excited for it. I figured seven was a pretty powerful magical number... and thus, chapter seven deserves to be awesome!


	7. Branding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Warnings: Mild language... again, from Bella.

* * *

**Branding**

Narcissa climbed the tall staircase to her room and looked down the long hallway almost mournfully. The two rooms preceding hers were now empty after Bellatrix had married and Andromeda had… left, but she wasn't thinking of that, not yet. She missed their constant company; she hated the sensation of change that bit her like cold whether every morning when she didn't wake to her sister's noisy banter. She walked past Andromeda's room quickly, forcing herself not to check, but opened Bella's door to look inside.

"Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly, running over to the bed where her sister slept. But then, her previous feelings of angst surfaced as she thought that something must be wrong. Narcissa thought her sister looked more ragged than usual. She looked almost sickly, as though she had not rested in a week, even as she slept.

Suddenly, Bellatrix stirred and blinked up at Narcissa with a grin. "Cissy!"

"Are you ok? You look dreadful! Why are you here? It's not Rodolphus, is it?" Narcissa asked in a torrent of both excitement and worry.

Bella laughed, "I'm fine; calm down. All on your own and you become a basket case? I had to talk to father and he said that you'd be home from the Malfoys' in a few hours. And, I was tired so I took a nap."

"Oh," Narcissa said, suddenly feeling silly. What could possibly hurt her sister? She sat on the edge of the bed, happy to have someone to talk to.

"So how was the old hag?" Bella asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Positively infuriating! I know the only reason Mrs. Malfoy invited me over to tea was to scrutinize me the entire afternoon; to decide if I was worthy enough for her precious son," Narcissa sighed contemptuously.

Bella shook her head in amusement, clicking her teeth disdainfully. "Lucius will never deserve you, my sister. No matter how rich he may be. Blacks are always above Malfoys."

Narcissa smiled appreciatively, even though she knew the first part of what her sister said was false. Narcissa Black was the only woman worthy enough of Lucius Malfoy, and likewise, Lucius Malfoy was the only man worthy enough of Narcissa Black.

With a yawn, Bellatrix ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly. As she did so, her sleeve fell down just enough to expose a glimpse of her forearm. Narcissa looked in confusion at the exposed skin, something like dark ink forming the beginnings of an odd tattoo. Bellatrix flopped back onto her pillow, apparently oblivious to her sister's bemused stare.

"Bella, what's that?" Narcissa asked slowly, as though worried she was treading into sensitive territory.

Bellatrix looked up at her blankly. "What's what?" she replied, though Narcissa had the strong feeling that Bella knew exactly what.

"…on your arm," Narcissa added hesitantly.

Something conflicting flashed briefly in Bellatrix's eyes; her mouth opened as though she might reply, but no explanation came as she fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve absentmindedly.

Narcissa bit her lip as a feeling of dread sunk in slowly. Rather bravely, she leaned over her sister to finger the material hiding her arm. Bellatrix smacked her hand away quickly as she sat up with a jolt.

"Bella…"

With a defiant sigh, Bellatrix pulled back her sleeve in a swift movement.

Narcissa gave a small squeal of surprise, clapping her hands to her mouth. She gazed at her sister's arm in shock. The pale skin had been darkened with the unmistakable brand of skull and serpent. Something about the image made Narcissa feel squeamish, as though it was something that ought not be discussed in the open.

"Is that… oh, Bella; is that…?" Narcissa managed weakly, knowing full well what it was.

"The Dark Mark," Bellatrix murmured, staring obsessively at the magical branding.

Narcissa winced as she watched her sister trace the mark with her long fingernails, in a trance, her lips lingering centimeters away from the skull as she seemed to inhale the scent of the dark magic. Perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised, though. After all, why wouldn't Bellatrix join a gang of pride-stricken crusaders? It just came sooner than Narcissa had thought.

"And you're… one of them? Already?" she continued, hoping that Bella might say differently.

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed in fiercely. Closing her eyes, she licked the passion from her lips. "A Death Eater."

Narcissa shuddered as she stood up from the edge of the bed. She walked around Bella's room in a daze, looking for some sort of indication to this that she might have missed all the years before. The dark elegance of the room, however, simply reflected the tastes of any pureblood witch. No, foreboding hadn't resided in Bella's bedroom, but in Bella herself. Narcissa had always known it was there; but to see the inner sadism displayed so arrogantly on her sister's skin was jarring. If Bellatrix had waited, maybe just five more years, she would have realized how very much this would shift her life. But even Narcissa couldn't convince herself that her sister would have had that much reason.

"Merlin, Bella!" Narcissa shouted in exasperation.

"I'm of age, Cissy," Bellatrix retorted as if reading her sister's mind.

"Barely!"

Narcissa stalked over to the bed and stared down at her sister.

"You might as well have run off to the Dark Lord the moment you got off the Hogwarts Express!"

Bellatrix smirked up at Narcissa; she returned the look with a frown.

"Well, I couldn't just get the mark without any sort of training," Bella laughed softly.

That would explain Bellatrix's seemingly constant state of exhaustion. Narcissa felt sick as she thought of what sort of training her sister had endured.

"This isn't right, Bella," Narcissa continued.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "You disagree with maintaining the blood purity of our society?"

Narcissa shook her head with her lips pressed tightly together. "No, Bella, of course I agree with the cause. It's just that… This isn't what _you_ were destined to do."

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. "Oh? Then what do you expect me to do, Cissy?" Bella taunted, "Sit at home as the dutiful wife and raise children?"

Narcissa smirked at the thought; but then, thinking of the constant danger Death Eaters faced swayed her reason again. "So then don't be a mother," Narcissa pleaded. "Claim infertility and forget the idea of producing heirs."

"It's more than that, Cissy," Bellatrix argued with arched eyebrows.

"Yes! Much more! Danger, death, and corrosion of sanity!" Narcissa spat quickly. In the light of her sister's obsessive fawning over her Dark Mark, a sudden repulsion filled her.

"You speak as though I know not of these things!" Bellatrix snarled, pushing herself up off the mattress to face her sister. "Danger and death are petty sacrifices next to the glory and honor of serving the Dark Lord. And what the bloody hell do you mean by 'corrosion of sanity'? If anything the cause focuses! There is nothing more liberating than to know that you are actually doing something to clean the world of filth than merely sitting on your pampered little arse complaining over tea!"

Narcissa did not miss the angry jibe at the politics of a woman's pureblood society that she adhered to so willingly. "That's not what I meant!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Then what?" Bellatrix wondered, a rising note of hysteria in her voice. "Is it that you fear for my safety? Don't you think I can do it?"

"Of course I know you're capable," Narcissa cried, "I just think it's rather stupid of you to-"

"Damn it, Narcissa! This is exactly why I didn't tell you the moment I was given the mark," Bellatrix screamed. "Can't you be happy for me for just a moment?!"

Narcissa softened with guilt as Bellatrix's eyes welled up with hurt tears.

Her chest rising and falling in staggered breaths, Bellatrix choked out, "I finally felt that I was worth something. That I could do something worthwhile; you know I was meant for something more than frilly benefit teas. But still there are whispers of my ineptitude; that I will be weak, because I am not a man. Is it nothing that the Dark Lord trained me himself?"

Narcissa pulled her face into what she hoped was compassion. "I'm sorry Bella, it just… gave me a shock."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Narcissa bit her lip and asked tentatively, "Have you… do our parents know?"

"Well, Father," Bellatrix paused, then continued on quickly, "Father is pleased, I think. He told me that I would make the family proud; that I was like the son he never had."

Narcissa smiled weakly as Bellatrix practically beamed.

"And Mother?"

Bellatrix gave a small laugh, "You know what mother would say…"

Narcissa nodded. Druella and Bellatrix had never exactly seen eye-to-eye in terms of a woman's position in society.

She watched as Bellatrix pulled the lavish comforter, a deep brooding purple, closer to her body. Bella's eyes closed and her features softened just enough so that only a sister would notice.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, Bella," Narcissa said softly, determined not to begin another argument.

"Hmm?"

"Why would you give up such a perfect life? You wouldn't have to lift a finger; you could do whatever you want without responsibility. People would adore you, or at least they'd pretend to, because you're a Black. Your life would be without pain, every luxury melting away in the palm of your hand."

At this, Bellatrix laughed a long and lofty sound that caused Narcissa a small pang as it sounded like Andromeda's laugh.

"Oh, Cissy. That's _your_ dream, not mine. You live for predictability, I for adventure."

Narcissa frowned, because she thought it had been a universal dream.

"I want something more, or maybe, you'd see it as something less," Bellatrix sighed happily, "And I'm going to have it, too."

With a sigh, Narcissa crawled under the covers next to her sister, like she used to do when they were growing up. Suddenly the world seemed to be spinning faster, out of control. A million thoughts of future sprung into her mind. Marriage. Children. And Death. She pushed the stories of all the Death Eaters that had died within months of being branded. Narcissa wouldn't have to worry about that; Bellatrix was too good, too bad, to die.

Seeing the lines that were creasing Narcissa's forehead, Bellatrix reached over and poked her sister's nose.

"You'll see, Cissy. It will all work out perfectly. _You_will raise the next generation of purebloods, as you were meant to, and _I_ will protect and purge our world so that they may live as you describe, with everything melting in the palm of their hands."

As Bellatrix held out her hands to complete the gesture, Narcissa saw the mark again. This time, however, Bella caught her gaze. She put her hand under Narcissa's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes.

"It's not a mark of doom, Cissy. So don't worry," Bellatrix whispered, her voice filled with something that was fighting to break free, "It's a mark of hope."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Seven is a powerful magical number, and I thought that the Dark Mark is a good example of powerful magic (however dark and creepy). I hope the sister interactions made sense in this chapter. I feel that, for all her pride, Bellatrix would realize that Narcissa might not be overly keen on the idea of her sister actually becoming a Death Eater. As for why Narcissa wouldn't be so keen, well mostly the danger and it not being the respectable thing for a pureblood woman to do. I'm tired of no Andy (I miss her), so she'll probably appear in the next chapter... As always, your reading and reviewing makes my days brighter!


	8. Visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

**

* * *

**

**Visiting**

The air around her was cold and biting. She was shaking, though not entirely because of the weather. Drawing her fur-lined jacket closer to her neck, Narcissa raised a hesitant hand to knock on the door. She cringed as she did so, knowing it was wrong, and knowing that her sister would most definitely not approve.

_But Bella's not here, now, is she?_

Narcissa considered disapparating quickly before the door was opened. But she couldn't; her feet were cemented to the doorstep. There was no where else to go.

The door handle twisted slowly and Narcissa felt her mouth go dry.

_What if _he_ opened the door._

But her last fear was put to rest as the door swung open. There was a period of time where neither of the two seemed able to comprehend the situation. All Narcissa could do was stare blankly at the other woman, taking in the features that had changed only slightly in a matter of almost ten years; wide-eyed, the woman gazed back.

"Andromeda," Narcissa said in as strong a voice as she could muster.

It was a mark on just how close they had once been that Andromeda did not slam the door immediately in her younger sister's face. Instead, her mouth twisted into an incredulous scowl, not devoid of contempt and conflict. Then, Andromeda slammed the door.

Though she had hardly expected a warm welcome, tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes. She felt incredibly pathetic, because she needed Andromeda. Fueled by the strange exhilaration of seeing her estranged sister, Narcissa rapped on the door fervently.

"Andromeda! Open the door… please!"

The silence that followed was worse than a stream of curses.

But Narcissa couldn't leave now.

"I must talk to you!" she reasoned, her throat constricting as the words she had hidden for so long were finally voiced. "Surely, you've heard the news by now."

She could practically see her sister, her back against the door with her arms crossed, lips pulled tightly into a frown.

"Let me in, Meda."

The door opened with a snap as Andromeda glared intensely.

"You dare call me that, after all these years?"

Narcissa swallowed hard.

She felt Andromeda scrutinizing every inch of her, but Narcissa could only manage to stare at the ground, fearing that even after such a period of time, Andy would still be able to read Cissy's mind like a book.

Sure enough, there was a sharp intake of breath.

"This is about Bellatrix, isn't it?"

It was an accusation. Narcissa had no idea what her sister knew, but didn't feel like being the one to fill in all the details.

"They've caught her, then, haven't they?"

Narcissa felt too sick to answer. The amount of loathing in Andromeda's voice was frightening.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa pleaded, "Bella was sentenced _for life_!"

Closing her eyes, Andromeda breathed in slowly, leaning against the door frame.

"Finally," she said in quiet relief.

Narcissa let out a tiny squeak of indignation. Andromeda had been her last hope for compassion yet she held none.

"_In Azkaban_."

"Narcissa! She deserves every year of it; among all the other terrible things she did, she tortured the Longbottoms into insanity!"

Narcissa's lip quivered with anger.

"Well, they chose their side," she sniffed.

Andromeda gaped at her. "The only reason you can't even see the monster Bellatrix has become, Narcissa, is because she dragged you down with her!"

Narcissa bit her lip; she knew this was a lie. Her sister was not a monster, she was just, well, Bellatrix. She thought about her words carefully before beginning again, "Andromeda, I did not come here to fight you… I am quite unlike Bella, in that respect, at least."

Narcissa smiled weakly as her sister sighed, and stepped to the side, gesturing Narcissa to come inside. Her eyes wandering over every detail of the rooms, Narcissa was led through the kitchen into a sitting room. The house was much like Narcissa would have expected; warm, small, and cozy, unlike Andromeda's childhood home in every possible way. Fidgeting with the silver serpent that was the clasp of her jacket, Narcissa waited anxiously for Andromeda to speak.

But Andromeda seemed to be having just as much difficulty grasping the fact that Narcissa was standing in the house of her traitorous sister. Her eyes swimming dangerously as she gazed at Narcissa.

"Tea?" Narcissa suggested, trying and failing to sound condescending.

Andromeda laughed oddly, "Or something stronger."

Narcissa was relieved, however, when Andromeda walked back into the kitchen. She walked around the room guiltily; she could practically hear Bella's indignation rattling through the cells of Azkaban. _Do you know the filth that lives here, Cissy?_But then she thought angrily that the whole situation was Bella's fault and that since she had left Narcissa, the youngest had every right to find… what was she looking for? Comfort? Pity?

Coming upon a mirror, Narcissa gazed into it wearily. She cringed at her appearance. Sleep had become a distant memory in the past month, and it showed. There were dark shadows around her eyes, and her skin's usual pale hue looked unhealthy rather than aristocratic. Tracing her finger along the faint, but nonetheless present, lines that were beginning to form across her forehead and at the corners of her mouth, she gave a slight start as Andromeda's face appeared in the mirror.

"You're pathetic," Andromeda snapped, though the conviction of these words was sprinkled with a hint of nostalgic amusement.

Narcissa spun around to find Andromeda holding a tray of tea with a raised eyebrow.

"You can sit down, you know," Andromeda said nodding towards an armchair, "unless you're worried you might dirty your clothes."

Drawing her chin up, Narcissa glared fiercely into her eyes. However, she sat down stiffly.

"Why did you come," Andromeda demanded, folding her arms after placing the tray on a table. Neither sister made a move to drink any.

"I just thought that, given the circumstances we might try-"

At this, Andromeda truly laughed. "Given the circumstances? What; you mean now that your leader has fallen, as you and your snake of a husband try to squirm out of your true loyalties, you think maybe you'll become chummy with some of the other side. Is that what this is? Am I part of your façade, _Cissy_."

The childhood nickname was a sharp blow.

"Don't you dare speak of Lucius that way!" Narcissa snapped, and because the image of her oldest sister was pounding in her head, added, "_You_, with your mudblood of a husband-"

"I thought you wanted to make amends, sister. Or did Bellatrix take away your manners too?" Andromeda said coldly.

Now on her feet, Narcissa seethed.

"You started it, Andy." She didn't care how childish she sounded.

"Funny, considering whom I learned from," Andromeda noted, teeth clenched.

Another painful stab of reality struck Narcissa at the subtle jibe at the eldest Black sister.

"You didn't really come to insult me, now, did you?" Andromeda mused, pacing back and forth, her eyes never leaving Narcissa's. "No… that's not _your_line of work, is it. You have to put up a show; don't let the wizarding world see your true colors, that's Bella's job-"

"Don't talk- shut up about Bella," Narcissa snapped. Her feeble composure finally broke, "You have no idea what it's like to know that she'll be locked away in some godforsaken sea, never to return…"

"Oh, yeah. I have no idea what it's like to know I'll never see my sisters again."

Narcissa faltered for a moment, but then saw a new way of attack. "But then you should understand!" she whined, "I don't care what Bella did to everyone else… I need her. They have no right to take her away."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "You're behaving like the whiny, spoilt brat that you are and always have been. If you came to me looking for sympathy, maybe you need to check your memory and see just how much _I_ once needed Bella, how much I used to love her. Don't you realize how much she hurt me?"

"But, Meda…" she begged, feeling desperate.

"Narcissa, I can't be your Bellatrix," Andromeda sneered, knowingly.

Andromeda might as well have slapped her, because then Narcissa seemed to realize stupidly a part of why she had come. But even more foolishly, she smiled, because in her own snarky cruelty, Andromeda was doing just that. Narcissa just wouldn't acknowledge that Andromeda's harshness towards her youngest sister did not have the same affectionate quality that Bellatrix's secretly harbored.

Andromeda ran a hand through her hair, shaking with anger. Narcissa trembled because she had thought for sure that Andromeda couldn't hold up her pretend hatred for so long. (And she had to convince herself it was pretend hatred.) But, maybe Narcissa had also forgotten just how stubborn and determined Andromeda could be. If she didn't want Narcissa to see her true feelings, Narcissa wasn't going to see them in a matter of one visit.

"Andromeda," she said, looking into the palm of her hands, "I've… missed you. Maybe if we just-"

"Narcissa," Andromeda cut her off, her voice like a dagger, "I think it was made perfectly clear that when I left, it was by my own doing and I would suffer the consequences. So, here I am, as it were, suffering. And I have no intention of dirtying your precious pureblood skin with the stench of my filthy home any longer. I think it would be best if you held up the Black part of the deal and just left, now."

A small choking noise was the only thing Narcissa could manage, raising her hand in protest.

"Leave."

Narcissa had underestimated how much Andromeda's words could hurt. She had forgotten, perhaps, after years with only Bellatrix. Her memory had been dulled by the obvious aura of darkness that surrounded her eldest sister. Bella would spout things off in flashes of anger. But Andromeda's words were slow and deliberate. They hurt so much more.

With a shudder, because something had flashed in Andromeda's eyes that had surely been picked up from Bellatrix, Narcissa stood from the chair. She gazed at her sister who stared back coldly. If she looked hard enough, though, Narcissa thought that she might have seen just a flicker of the pleading of her own eyes mirrored in Andromeda's. Sudden repressed emotions fought to overcome her senses as she stared at her sister. Narcissa wanted to scream at her, she wanted to weep apologies and beg for an end to their estrangement, but mostly she wanted to throw herself into Andromeda's shoulder and feel the arms of an older sister wrap around her protectively.

But she knew this couldn't happen. Andromeda didn't want her in the house. Bella certainly wouldn't want her in the house. Narcissa had no clue why she was in the house. So, she did the only thing that she knew to do. With a contemptuous sniff, Narcissa sneered down at Andromeda. Turning sharply, she headed for the doorway.

The laugh that came from behind her was cold and humorless.

"Well done, Cissy," Andromeda said, "Bella would be so proud."

Shaking, Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears burned down her cheeks. She didn't turn around to look back at Andromeda as she left her in the living room. Narcissa paused only once, in the kitchen, before she opened the door. To breath in the scent of her sister once more.

She closed the door behind her so quietly, it would be impossible to tell if she had left or not. A foolish, childish part of Narcissa hoped that, if she waited long enough, maybe Andromeda would run after her. And come back. Maybe, if she hoped enough, Bellatrix would come back.

But instead, Narcissa stood alone in the November air, howling feebly with the wind. She was lost, alone, and terrified beyond belief. For once, she didn't care about the little Black conscience throbbing inside of her. Merlin, she just wanted her sisters.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Oh, poor Narcissa. I really just wanted to write a great big sappy reunion that would have been completely un-canon. Thus, it didn't happen. It's funny, though, because while I was writing this, I was thinking of which of the three sisters was the luckiest. At first I thought Bellatrix, because she was so driven by obsession that she wouldn't notice the pain around her, but I don't think that's entirely true. In a lot of ways, I think she was consumed by a sort of pain and just externalized it to other people. Then, I thought Andromeda was lucky because she escaped the insanity of the Black family and found true love... but boy did she have to pay a hefty price. So, I decided that Narcissa was the luckiest, if any of them were remotely lucky. With her husband, she could always manage to slither out of situations. (pun intended) But, that rambling aside...

If you didn't catch it, this was supposed to take place a little bit after Bellatrix is captured and convicted of being a Death Eater and torturer of the Longbottoms. I know Narcissa visiting Andromeda is a bit far-fetched, but I really wanted to 'visit' an older Andromeda. Also, if it would happen, wouldn't it happen when Bellatrix is farthest away? I'm sorry that I played Andromeda so cold and unloving towards Cissy, but if I was Andy, I wouldn't be so quick on forgiveness; maybe it'll come... eventually. Oh, and, originally a cute little Tonksie appeared and was a delightful 9-10 year old. However, my inner-Bella scolded me for taking such an interest in the mudblood filth... actually, she just distracted from the plot. However, I'm sure Narcissa and Bellatrix's darling little niece will appear eventually. With that obnoxiously long note, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	9. Pillow Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

**

* * *

**

Pillow Fighting

The curtains were drawn tightly and the covers turned down, fluffy and inviting. The room was bathed in a calming turquoise light that reflected the outside rhythmic song of rain on the roof nicely. Humming softly, Narcissa slipped into her nightgown quickly, shivering a little with the chill of the night. She yawned, covering her mouth out of good habit rather than good company. Alone, Narcissa wanted nothing more than to slip into her bed and drift off to a sleep filled with the whimsy of dreams.

However, the peaceful, languid mood of her room was disrupted brutally by a shrill sound. Had Narcissa not known any better, she might have thought someone was dying, the melody so discordant and ridiculous. But, unfortunately from experience, Narcissa did know better. Snatching her slippers, she put them on her feet quickly to pitter patter down the hallway to the bathroom in which her sisters were singing. If it could be called singing.

As neared the source of the racket, words became more distinguishable, however, the notes were just as clashing. The unearthly sound had pulled Narcissa from her drowsy state of contentment to a sharp reality where her hair seemed to stand on end. She knew it had to be past ten o'clock; past their bedtime already. She also knew that her sisters were singing badly on purpose; they weren't horrible if they didn't want to be. However, she had no idea why they were choosing to sing poorly at ten at night.

She knocked fiercely on the door.

"Bella! Andy!" Narcissa cried, straining her voice over the racket.

But her sisters were too busy singing about a lovesick werewolf to hear the pleas of a very annoyed little sister who just wanted to go to sleep. Narcissa frowned at the door. Her sisters were, indeed, very annoying.

"Be quiet!" she shouted in a louder voice.

Once more, her words were drowned out by a chorus of animated howling.

Narcissa went to open the door, but as she had suspected, it was locked. She shook the handle and then pounded on the door for good measure as she tried again.

"Bellatrix and Andromeda, will you stop singing so I can go to sleep?!"

Finally, the noise stopped.

"Did you hear something, Droomie?" Narcissa heard Bella ask.

"Nothing but a whiny old bore who's afraid to stay up past her bedtime," Andromeda chimed in a much more pleasant singsong voice.

Narcissa scowled. It was very typical of her sisters. Leave her out of the fun because, according to them, she was never old enough. And then make fun of her when she wanted to listen to the rules.

"I'm tired!" she explained peevishly.

"And I'm Bella."

The peals of giggles were just as annoying as the previous singing.

"At least let me in if you're going to keep me awake," Narcissa reasoned. "I need to brush my teeth anyway."

Bellatrix and Andromeda didn't seem to have heard her or were just ignoring her. There was the sound of muttering and then something of a crash and then more muttering. Narcissa couldn't begin to fathom how her sisters could wreck a bathroom. But then again, she didn't really want to think about it.

"Please!" she added, stepping on her own pride. If there was one thing she hated, it was having to treat her sisters with the propriety and manners she'd show to anyone else. After all, it wasn't as if her sisters deserved special treatment. They were just her sisters. And she was tired of their shenanigans; every night come bedtime it was something different. Bella had put a toad in Andromeda's bed. The next night Andromeda took all the covers off of Bella's bed in retaliation. Bella accidently caught Andromeda's bed on fire. Bella and Andromeda had tired of fighting each other and decided that Narcissa's bed would make the best trampoline. While Narcissa was in it. She could only imagine what they were up to tonight.

"I just want to keep proper hygiene!" she whined, stomping her feet indignantly.

"Narcissa!" Andromeda laughed, "There is another bathroom down the hall."

Was her sister really that stupid, Narcissa wondered as she replied snappishly, "I know, Meda. But I don't feel like walking down that far."

"Yeah, are you as dumb as you act, Andy?" Bellatrix agreed mockingly, "Cissy's should get her way under every circumstance."

"Well, if I'm acting stupid it's only because I hang around you too much!"

Narcissa heard the affectionate arm-slap and then the melodramatic 'ouch!' that followed. Folding her arms over her chest, she slumped against the door and slid to the floor.

"Bella, Andy, you aren't being fair! Let me in!" she began again.

"Wait your turn, Cissy," her eldest sister replied.

Setting her face in a determined pout, as if anyone would see, Narcissa insisted, "But it's my bathroom too!"

Once again, Andromeda laughed, "But it's ours too!"

Narcissa was not amused; she could practically see her older sisters grinning at each other.

"Well, then why can't I come in and we can all share?"

There was a sarcastic intake of breath. "Is share even a part of your vocabulary?"

This comment might have come from either sister. Narcissa was now paying more attention to the logistics of a proper tantrum than coherent answers.

"I'm not a baby so don't treat me like one!" she huffed angrily.

Her sisters had far too much fun ganging up on her.

"Then don't act like one!" came the voice that was definitely Bella's. Even if she was just teasing, Andromeda was possibly resistant to being outright mean. But Bella seemed to be resistant to ever being outright nice. Either way it made for interesting dynamics.

"I don't know," mused Andromeda, as if seriously considering the issue, "What do you think?"

"I think the mirror can manage another minute without Cissy's smirking face."

Narcissa let out a shriek of annoyance. She did not smirk… all the time.

"But perhaps we are being a bit unfair."

"Maybe," replied Bellatrix lazily, "But we can't ruin the surprise."

Narcissa's ears perked up excitedly.

"What surprise?" she chirped.

But, as always, her sisters decided to be infuriating.

"Hmm, won't say, Cissy," Bella taunted, "You told us to be quiet."

Rolling her eyes, Narcissa shot back, "That was when you sounded like sick banshees."

"You take that back!" Andromeda retorted in mock insult, "My part sounded absolutely wonderful, it was Bella who-ouch! I was just kidding, stupid."

Narcissa listened to her sisters bickering happily, laughing, and leaving her very jealous on the lonely side of the door. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened a just a crack.

"Cissy," Bellatrix whispered mysteriously, "Close your eyes."

Narcissa did as she was told with a sniff.

"Open them slowly," Andromeda instructed carefully.

Narcissa blinked at her sisters waiting for some big grand finale. But after all the time she had spent with them, she shouldn't have been so hopeful.

"Well?" Andromeda laughed, "Who's who?"

Raising an eyebrow, Narcissa stared at the two grinning girls as if they were mental. Because they really were. Having done their hair the exact same way once again, they never seemed to tire of the apparently amusing fact that they looked very similar, almost like twins, regardless of the age difference. Narcissa, however, had found the joke old ever since Bella and Andy had tried to convince her that she wasn't really a Black because she looked nothing like them, and they _obviously_ looked like Blacks.

"You locked me outside of the bathroom for this?" Narcissa demanded.

Both sisters looked crestfallen. Well, Andromeda looked more disappointed and Bellatrix more annoyed.

"Give it a go anyway. I think you're just lying and you actually don't have a clue which of us is Bella and which is Meda," Bellatrix snapped.

Narcissa laughed. "No. You're Bella, and you're Andromeda."

Andromeda let her attempt at mimicking Bella's facial expressions fall. "How'd you know?"

Narcissa shrugged, "Easy. Bellatrix never looks that happy, Andy. And Bella, Andromeda doesn't sneer quite as well as you do."

Andromeda looked offended by this last remark.

"Besides, you two are my sisters. I think I know you more than anybody."

With a smug smile, Narcissa walked forward to enter the bathroom.

However, her sisters had other plans.

"I've got her feet!"

"Fine, arms!"

They scooped her up paying no attention to Narcissa's shrieks of protest. Bellatrix was laughing too hard and Andromeda was concentrating on not properly supporting Narcissa's head. Bounding down the hallway, her sisters swung Narcissa back and forth. Narcissa was quite sure that her head was going to hit one of the walls as neither Bellatrix nor Andromeda seemed to care that their little sister was not made out of rubber but rather flesh and bones.

Luckily, it was only when round the door into her room that Narcissa made any contact with the wall. Her sisters then skidded to a halt and nodded to each other with insane, gleaming eyes.

"One, two, three!" they cried, and sent Narcissa soaring onto her bed where she landed with a small bounce.

She fell into a fit of giggles. But she couldn't help it, especially not as Bella and Meda jumped on the bed after her to tickle her mercilessly.

Narcissa managed to grab a pillow and threw it at Bellatrix who caught it and in turn hit Andromeda with it. In a matter of minutes feathers were flying and Narcissa's bed was pillow-less.

With almost simultaneous yawns, Bellatrix and Andromeda flopped down amongst the covers. Narcissa was left standing in the middle of a mess Druella Black was certainly not going to appreciate; (not for the work, obviously, but for the very fact that her daughters were behaving so barbarically). She gave a small laugh as she watched the steady breathing of her sisters.

"Thanks a lot," Narcissa grumbled, though she couldn't say she that she regretted the pillow fight.

"Oh, don't worry," Andy mumbled sleepily, "I'll just blame Bella."

"And then I'll blame you, Narcissa," Bella finished the thought, equally as tired, "and mother won't be mad because, who can stay mad at you, Cissy?"

Narcissa crawled onto the bed in between her sisters, curling up into a ball.

"That's not what I meant," she yawned, this time she didn't bother to cover her mouth; her sisters were a bad influence. "I can't sleep without any pillows."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the late update. The weekend got away from me and then I had to fight off writer's block and deal with internet problems, (oh Godric). I thought some nice light-hearted Black Sisters stuff was necessary. I just love when they get along. Well, this Saturday is a very important day. Halloween. And I am properly excited for it and look forward to writing some "Black-Sisters-Go-Trick-or-Treating"! I kid you, obviously, but I'm really excited for what's next... because Halloween is just amazing as are the Sisters Black. Thanks for your faithful reading/reviewing! Once again, sorry for the late update!


	10. Terrifying

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Terrifying**

Narcissa threw the silky scarf around her neck and over her shoulder as she trotted, arms linked, with Andromeda. They were laughing, the slight chill of late October causing their breath to come out in twirling clouds. The earthy lanes of Hogsmeade were decked out in the festivities of the holiday, with pumpkins levitating around the doorways and enchanted shop windows. There was something comforting in spending Halloween browsing lazily through shops with her sister, even if it was just the two of them, Andy and Cissy. Not Bella, Andy, and Cissy. Not the complete ensemble of the Sisters Black.

The year was a lonely one. Of course, it was not quite as bad as the previous year; the first year Bellatrix had not been in school. But still, as a seventh year, Andromeda spent most of her time doing homework or minding her duties as a prefect. Narcissa was left to play the part of an aristocratic fifth year; carrying herself with an air of supremacy and sorting through marriage possibilities or rather, possibility. While this pleased her mother very much, Narcissa couldn't help but long for the days where she would stay up late in the Slytherin common room with just her sisters after Bella had ordered everyone out of their way.

As if reading her mind, Andromeda gave Narcissa's hand a little squeeze to say _I miss it just as much as you do._But even at that, Narcissa wasn't sure exactly what it was that she missed. Certainly she missed Bella, but it wasn't as though she never saw her oldest sister. After all, they were sisters. Maybe she missed the powerful number of three. Narcissa missed the thrill she got when walking through castle side by side with her sisters. They had been feared, adored, and respected all at once, mingled into some potent triad of power and glory. They had been the Black Sisters. A title, whispered in reverence and awe throughout the shadows of the castle. And it was difficult to be anything without the fear inducing backbone of Bellatrix.

But, as Narcissa happened a glance over her shoulder, it really came down to just missing Bella.

There, black curls falling down her back, Bellatrix was strutting towards Andromeda and Narcissa. She was, as always, smirking down upon the younger students who had heard only rumors of her. Narcissa couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride and thankfulness, because Bella embodied every confidence that Narcissa needed most especially when her oldest sister wasn't around. Bellatrix looked as though she ruled the world. And, as the mass of the crowd parted in her gate, Bella did.

"Bella!" Narcissa couldn't help but squeak in joy, running up to her sister eagerly.

As she flung her arms around her sister's neck, Bellatrix seemed stiff and almost cold. But, that must have been just a veneer of disaffectedness because wrapping her arms around Narcissa's small waist, Bella spun her little sister around like they were children. Narcissa couldn't help but think that such a display of sisterly affection did not coincide with the idea of tough detachment from the world. But then again, Bellatrix had never had time for putting on faces.

"Cissy," she laughed, releasing Narcissa gently as though she might break her.

Before Narcissa managed to begin a stream of excited gibberish nonsense, Andromeda stared at Bellatrix as though looking into a foggy mirror. A strange sort of longing and confusion was painted on her face.

"Bella," Andromeda finally breathed in what could only be described as relief.

Narcissa was surprised at the vulnerability that was straining her sister's voice. She hadn't known that Andromeda had missed Bellatrix so much, probably because Andromeda was so good at concealing her emotions. But still, even Bellatrix seemed shocked at such an impassioned welcome.

"Merlin, Andy," Bella teased as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "I expect this type of behavior from Narcissa."

Andromeda hugged Bella with an abandon to her pride. She stood, embracing Bella like she needed reassurance, holding her sister as though trying to hold onto something that was slipping out of her hands. It frightened Narcissa.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda mumbled into her sister's shoulder, the dark hair falling over her face like a curtain, "It's just been so hard… putting up with Cissy all by myself…"

Narcissa swatted Andromeda with a huff and Bellatrix laughed appreciatively. And with that, everything was back to normal.

"Bloody hell it's cold," Bellatrix grumbled, rubbing her arms.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, muttering to the side, "Well, with dress robes like that, I can hardly imagine that you'd suffer from overheating."

Bellatrix snorted, "That's what you think."

Narcissa smiled at the familiar banter of her two sisters, surprised at how nice it sounded in her ears after two months of just Andromeda's lovely voice never interrupted by Bellatrix's harsh snarky comments.

Their feet travelled in the same direction; without pausing to exchange thoughts, the sisters entered the Three Broomsticks. It was packed, full to burst with the sound of laughter and conversation. Narcissa scanned the crowd quickly, looking for an empty table.

She was about to sigh in frustration when she remembered that Bellatrix was with them. Indeed, the eldest Black began to weave her way through the crowd with little difficulty. (Of course, the warning that glinted maliciously in her eyes was encouragement enough for the students to move out of the way.) Andromeda and Narcissa followed without question; they always followed Bella, because Bella always knew what to do. When they had reached the back of the pub, they found a cozy booth where four young Hufflepuffs were sitting.

"Out," Bellatrix ordered, more with her presence than her words.

The third years looked anxiously at Bellatrix as they scooted out of the booth and scurried from her sight. With a wave of her wand, Bellatrix cleaned off the table and slid into the seat. Narcissa sat down next to her sister with a well inherited smirk of superiority. Andromeda shook her head as though conflicted, sitting down on the other side of the booth.

"Bella," she sighed, exasperation and amusement coloring her words, "when are you going to act your age?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "When Hogwarts stops letting filth like that into the school."

Andromeda looked as though she was about to reply, but luckily someone came to take their drink orders. Five minutes later Narcissa was sipping her butterbeer happily, licking her lips swiftly, savoring the taste. Andromeda had gotten hot cocoa just to annoy Bella, who thought the drink far too muggle. And in similar rebellion, Bellatrix was drinking firewhiskey with gusto.

As Narcissa heard the faint whispers of "The Black sisters", and "Yeah, over there with Andromeda and Narcissa", she couldn't help but beam at her sisters who were well practiced in the art of ignoring their surroundings. With a content feeling warming her heart, Narcissa watched Bellatrix happily over the rim of her own glass.

"What?" Bella asked suspiciously.

Narcissa's expression was smug. "I knew you couldn't stay away from us for so long."

Bellatrix laughed, "Don't kid yourself, Cissy. Do you really think I have nothing better to do than to follow my little sisters around?"

Andromeda scoffed, "And yet, here you are, spending your Halloween with two wee little Hogwarts students when you could be doing Salazar knows what instead."

Bella's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Nonsense, I was in the area for… business reasons and-"

"What business could you possibly have, Bella?" Andromeda mused with an air of disbelief.

Bellatrix folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Believe it or not, Andy, I don't spend my days stuck inside a tearoom gossiping over marriage proposals. I have found" once again Bellatrix hesitated "more important things to entertain my free time."

Narcissa frowned at the lack of detail, but she figured she'd get the full story eventually.

"Besides, I'll leave you when you must return to the castle and have plenty of time to do whatever I please with my Halloween night. In fact, since Narcissa is obviously dying to know, I have a date."  
Narcissa ignored the comment as Andromeda shot, "With whom?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "With my fiancé. Glad to see you consider me in such high regards. Rod and I thought we might try to improve our wizard to muggle relations, so we're going trick-or-treating."

Anyone else would have thought Bella was making a joke, but Narcissa saw the darkness in the cruel smile and had to push away the violent images of critically maimed (if not dead) muggles, still adorned in their costumes. Andromeda winced, obviously picturing the same scenes of torture.

"Your relationship skills are certainly worth considering," Andromeda noted with an unusual amount of coldness. She licked the final remnants of chocolate from her lips and stood, ready to leave.

Bellatrix, never to be out spoken, especially not by her sister, stood as well. With a moan of despair, Narcissa tried to sip the last of her butterbeer quickly.

"Then in the future, I hope you will consider them."

Bellatrix threw some money on the table and then made her way through the crowd once more, as always, with Andy and Cissy trailing behind.

The outside temperature was much crisper than the lethargic air of the Three Broomsticks. The three sisters walked with a jaunty spring in their step, an obvious result of being reunited in view of the jealous eye of the student public. Heavy grey clouds and a damp wind had beckoned most other students inside, however, so for now, they walked undisturbed.

When they reached the outskirts of the little village, their limited time of sisterly bonding ended.

"Bellatrix Black!" a pompous voice came behind, "Is that really you?"

Turning around, Narcissa found that it was a sixth, or maybe seventh, year boy who had dogged Bellatrix for an extended period of time in Bella's seventh year until Rodolphus had threatened unpleasant reductions in unpleasant areas.

"Glad to see you're still holding up your reputation. Dressing the part of a cheap whore, I mean."

Narcissa gaped in disbelief. Did the Gryffindor want to die?

Bellatrix, however, laughed dangerously as she turned around, twirling her wand. "First of all, I am not cheap," she sneered, "Second of all, Benjy, quite unlike yourself, I am no man's whore."

Benjy laughed as though they were merely bickering for the fun of it, but Narcissa saw Andromeda flash Bellatrix a stern warning glance, because Bellatrix was not joking.

"I just didn't think you'd still be hanging around with your baby sisters in the attempt to revitalize some schoolgirl gang. Aren't you married off to one of your cousins yet?"

Benjy was thrown to the ground before he had chance to defend himself, the nonverbal stunning spell taking him by surprise.

She walked over to him and smiled as she simpered darkly, "I'll appreciate, Benjy, if you don't talk about my family that way, especially not my sisters."

Bellatrix kicked him swiftly in the side so that his face was now pressed down into the dirt.

"Bitch," Benjy growled, clutching his side where Bella had kicked him.

The sound that followed was more of a cackle than a laugh. "Oh, forgive me, Benjy. Where are my manners? You deserve better than such muggle tactics."

Narcissa watched her sister raise her wand, a strange madness marring her features. Maybe it was just the firewhiskey swimming in Bellatrix's already bloodthirsty mind, but Narcissa was surprised that her sister would waste so much effort on an insolent Gryffindor.

"Crucio…" Bellatrix sang softly, almost lazily, her lips formed around the words like a kiss, deadly and formidable.

Narcissa gasped in shock as Benjy was suddenly thrashing against the earth, unable to scream for the pain. She glanced around nervously for any onlookers because Bella never had the sense to check her surroundings before doing something that could land her in a lot of trouble. Her eyes, however, found only Andromeda who was pale and stricken, not by fear or shock, but… disgust. Bellatrix was grinning wickedly, and Narcissa wondered where her sister had mastered such a skill.

Benjy suddenly found his voice with an ear splitting howl and his legs twisted awkwardly and Andromeda snapped out of her disillusionment.

"Bella, stop it," she ordered in a sternness that only she could possess.

But Bellatrix's eyes danced with the light of the torture curse and she neither heard nor paid attention to her sister's command.

With a braveness that Narcissa envied, Andromeda's fingers closed around Bellatrix's wrist as she said, with surprising simplicity, "Bellatrix."

Benjy's howls of pain became whimpered moans as the curse was lifted. Bellatrix frowned, as though not completely satisfied with her work, and turned to look fiercely at Andromeda.

"What's the matter with you, Andromeda?" she demanded, looking betrayed.

Andromeda lifted her head indignantly to stare back at her sister. "You can't do that, Bella. I don't care if he deserved it or not. I'm a prefect, and it is my duty-"

"Your duty?" Bellatrix mocked, "What, to protect a silly Gryffindor from your sister's justice?"

Andromeda sighed. "No. That's not what I meant. What happens when he tells? The Cruciatus Curse, Bellatrix? Merlin, it's an Unforgivable! I'm sorry, but I don't really want to see you being thrown into Azkaban at such an early stage in your life."

Narcissa's brow was furrowed with worry, but Bellatrix just laughed as she looked down at Benjy's grimy form.

"He won't tell, will you, Benjy?" Bellatrix murmured, "Obliviate."

And as if the matter was settled, Bellatrix turned and walked on down the lane. Narcissa hurried to catch up with her, but Andromeda lagged behind for a minute, still looking down at Benjy who was struggling to stand up, conflict drawing her mouth into a frown. Bellatrix stopped only when Andromeda arrived at her side, terribly silent.

Hands on her hips, Bellatrix smiled, daring Andromeda to pass judgment.

"I think you'd better hurry off to Rodolphus, Bella," Andromeda said quietly, "It'd be a shame if you wore yourself out before you got to those muggles."

Bellatrix gave Andromeda a strange stare.

"Keep an eye on her, won't you, Cissy?" Bella said slowly, a hint of taunting in her voice, "I think Meda's going soft."

Andromeda stared back unblinkingly, as always, the only one not afraid to talk back to Bellatrix Black.

"I can afford to go a little soft, seeing how hardened you've become."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and Narcissa felt the air around them buzz with electricity. But Andromeda's smirk transformed into a smile and the tension was relieved slightly.

"Happy Halloween," was all Bella had to say.

She turned away before Narcissa had a chance to hug her goodbye. But it was just as well, because something deep in the pit of her stomach was bothering her. Bellatrix had changed. Or maybe, more accurately, the darkness that Narcissa knew lurked within her sister was coming to surface without the limitations of Hogwarts and Andromeda. Whatever it was, it frightened Narcissa.

But it wasn't really Bella. No, Narcissa had never been afraid of Bellatrix. In fact, quite the opposite as she ran to her oldest sister when she needed protection; Bellatrix protected her from fear. Bellatrix walked into the darkening night, the distant rumbling of thunder growling in the clouds, her long hair billowing behind her, wand still in hand, itching to fight. Narcissa hated the feeling she got whenever Bella left. She felt vulnerable without her protector, without the element of fear in the triad of the Black Sisters. She was standing next to the resilience of Andromeda's honor, and Narcissa felt her own aristocracy quiver with the changing times she was just beginning to notice.

The fear that ached inside her the deepest, however, was seen in the odd presence of Andromeda. The second eldest was distant and conflicted. Andromeda and Bella never stayed blood mad at each other for long, but Narcissa felt a more disconcerting curtain being drawn between them. And Narcissa wanted to cry because she didn't understand why things would change just because Bellatrix was an adult and Andromeda was beyond the clutches of her older sister's wisdom. Nothing was supposed to tear down the tower that they had built. They were going to rule their world no matter the changing times because they were powerful, they were purebloods, they were Blacks.

Suddenly, though, it was as if the bonds of sisterhood could only take them so far.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I am so sorry that this update did not arrive on Halloween as I had planned! As it happened, I was mourning the fall of the Dark Lord, dressed and terrifying in my Bellatrix-Escape-From-Azkaban costume. It was a fun Halloween, and since it fell on a Saturday this year, I thought that maybe the students would visit Hogsmeade! For those very elite HP fans out there, yes that's a young Benjy Fenwick (the First Order Member who was found in a million little pieces). My friend and I have this theory about which Death Eater killed him, and thus, I am working on a rather sadistic one-shot about the final hours of poor Benjy. Let me know if you think it'd be a worthwhile read! As always, your reviews are appreciated! Happy Belated Halloween!


	11. Mothering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Mothering**

Hugging the warm comforter to her body, Narcissa savored the last minutes of sleep. A gentle smile of contentment softened her features as her chest rose and fell quietly. She stirred slightly, as she heard voices in the adjourning room. Opening her eyes, she stretched happily, sinking into the depths of the covers. She listened to the sounds from the other room as two people attempted to whisper so as not to wake her, but she knew those two voices better than any others.

Her husband and sister were talking, and for a change, not exchanging snarky jibes but normal conversation. Narcissa wondered what time it was, even though her sleeping schedule was anything but structured now. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, to gaze out the bay window. The night was dark and black but for the stars that glittered in the skies. Rolling her eyes, she tried to pull herself out of the temptation of a comfortable sleep. Leave it to Bella to drop by in the middle of the night after almost two weeks of no contact.

"It means dragon," she heard Lucius explain, pride flooding his voice.

Narcissa's assumptions to her sister's response were not disappointed, "Well then, Lucius, I can only hope he doesn't take after you if he is to live up to his name."

At the return of their usual banter, a third voice cried out above the hushed bickering. The sound of her newborn son crying was the only motivation Narcissa needed to hop out of bed. Slipping on a robe over her nightgown, she heard her husband's gentle attempts to soothe the awoken baby. She stood in the doorway with a smile on her face as she saw her husband and sister leaning over the bars of the crib to stare down at her Draco.

"Of course, Narcissa will do her best to spoil him. You must not coddle him, though," Bellatrix instructed, "When he is old enough, coming from such a family, he will be a wonderful addition to our Cause."

Lucius laughed at the staunchness of his sister-in-laws words. "Bella, by the time my son is old enough to talk, we will have triumphed. Draco will only have to sit upon the thrown in his rightful place a wizard of the purest blood."

Narcissa smiled at the thought, reminded once again of the benefits of sharing her husband and sister with the Dark Lord.

"Yes. As always, Lucius, your confidence is inspiring," Bella sneered.

"This sarcasm is coming from you? You of all people, doubting the success of our Cause?" Lucius asked, mockingly.

Bellatrix's gave him a death glare. "Never. I merely suggest that if you really looked at the vermin invading our world, you would realize that we still have a few more bridges to burn until we reach our eternal glory."

Narcissa laughed in spite of herself; her sister was so full of dark propaganda.

Her presence finally recognized, Lucius walked over to his wife and kissed her softly.

"I hope we didn't wake you," he murmured, brushing a strand of blond hair from her face.

Teasingly, Narcissa tucked a strand of Lucius's own blond hair behind his ear, giving his lips a kiss in return.

Still standing over the crib, Bella shot Narcissa a toothy grin.

"Yes, dear, but aren't you just a vision of loveliness," she mocked, casting Narcissa doe-eyes.  
"Oh, shut up, Bella," Narcissa laughed. She would have thrown a pillow at her sister but for Bella's close proximity to Draco. "Just because you and Rod don't have time for tenderly affections doesn't give you the right to insult those of us who do."

"No, but it certainly adds to the argument," Bella retorted, sticking her tongue out at her little sister.

"Yeah, the argument of Narcissa being a better wife than you since she has successfully produced an heir while you seem to be working on producing an heir for everyone but your husband," Lucius stated smugly.

"Ha ha, very funny, Lucius. Want to have any more children?" Bella threatened, pointing her wand at her brother-in-laws pants.

Lucius smirked back before kissing Narcissa on the head. "Since your sister is being just as charming as ever, it pains me, Narcissa, to say that I must leave you now."

Narcissa frowned into his face. "It's still early, though."

"Yes, but I would hate to rob you and your sister of your," he sneered at Bella, "girl talk."

Narcissa kissed him goodbye before she determined the likelihood of Bellatrix ever engaging in 'girl talk' to be nonexistent. As soon as Lucius had left, Narcissa pranced over to the crib, almost childlike, and carefully scooped up her son.

"Isn't he just beautiful," Narcissa sighed, kissing her baby's stomach until he squirmed with laughter.

"As blond as can be," Bellatrix laughed.

Narcissa ran her fingers over the fluffy white tufts of hair on the baby's head. "But with such parents, how could it be any different?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't know he's part Black," Bellatrix teased.

Narcissa frowned disapprovingly. "Just you wait, Mrs. Lestrange, my Draco will be more of a Black than you yourself."

Bellatrix laughed harder yet. "No, no, no… he will be a Malfoy. Such a Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled at the thought, because, well, the Blacks certainly weren't without their… peculiarities.

"So Malfoy like, in fact, that he will make your husband seem tolerable."

Narcissa gave her sister a look. "Just because I'm holding my child does not mean I will hesitate to hex you."

That comment seemed to fill her older sister with a silly sort of affection.

"I am glad that you have not been completely swallowed by Malfoy pretenses and forgotten your Black dignity."

"I'm afraid you'll have to impart that to him, though, Bella, as you are the expert on such matters," Narcissa noted wisely.

As Narcissa watched Bella gaze warily at the tiny life form and wondered if her sister's boggart had changed much since their childhood.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Bella looked back at her sister as if she had three heads.

"Come on, just do it before I change my mind," Narcissa warned, handing the boy carefully to her sister. "Support his head, Bella."

Bellatrix was rigid, holding the child, but attempted to relax as Narcissa scrutinized her.

"Draco…" she murmured. "Such a little dragon."

Narcissa grinned as Draco reached up to wrap his fingers around a tendril of shiny dark hair.

Bellatrix laughed herself as he pulled on her hair gently, "Oh, Draco… don't you wish you had such nice Black features?"

Narcissa cleared her throat.

"But you will be a handsome devil, won't you? If you inherited your mother's genes… such pure blood, little Draco," Bella said softly.

Draco squirmed and as Bellatrix tried to adjust her hold on the baby, he started to cry. Narcissa almost laughed at the wide-eyed, helpless expression on her sister's face as Bellatrix held out the crying child at arms length, like it was something poisonous. Leave it to Bella, Queen of the Death Eaters, to be set uneasy by a tiny infant.

"Aw, come here Draco," Narcissa cooed, pulling the child to her chest, "Don't be afraid of Auntie Bella. She won't hurt you, she'll protect you; you'll see. She and Daddy, they're going to clean this world up, just for you."

A sort of pride, masking her previous embarrassment, glimmered in Bellatrix's eyes as Narcissa placed her now abated son back in his crib.

"How was it?" Bella asked. She might have been asking about the weather if Narcissa hadn't known better.

"Oh, well, it was child birth," Narcissa laughed. Then, realizing her sister had never and probably would never have such an experience, added, "It wasn't too bad… I mean, it was pretty terrible, but what I expected."

Bellatrix apparently found this very amusing.  
Narcissa arched an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am, Bella."

At this, Bellatrix sobered up completely and replied solemnly, "Cissy, I don't think you're weak."

The two stared at each other for a minute, considering the roles they both assumed so gladly, so differently. They were doing completely different things. But for the same exact reasons. They were just trying to hold onto the world they knew, one way or another.

"I'm so proud of you," Bella muttered, always awkward when it came to doling out compliments.

Narcissa sighed into her sister's shoulder, pulling away suddenly to grab her by the wrists. "Where were you? Lucius wouldn't tell me anything, and of course he was so grave about it… Merlin, Bella, I thought you might have been…"

Bellatrix stared at Narcissa, confusion creeping into her smile. "Killed? I was only gone for a week or so. I would have thought that childbirth might have kept your mind occupied."

"Bella. That's not what I meant," Narcissa said, an unwarranted annoyance filling her. Suddenly, she was saying things that had nagged her for years, "It's just… well. Why do you have to do this? Why can't you be like every other dutiful pureblood wife and just have children?"

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a blank look, before chuckling quietly, "Because, Cissy. I'm not the dutiful pureblood wife. I'm a Death Eater. Even if I wanted children, and believe me I do not, I wouldn't have time to watch over them. Don't even say it, Narcissa, because I would never leave the Cause to raise some mere mortal's spawn."

"And what, pray tell, is their besides mortals to delight you?"

It had been a joke, but Bella replied seriously, "Everything."

Narcissa didn't press the issue, because she knew her sister would continue to avoid the matter of children to a fault.

Suddenly, Bellatrix let out a small moan, from shock or delight Narcissa couldn't tell. A jerk of her left arm confirmed Narcissa's suspicions.

"I have to go," Bella said, kissing her sisters forehead, "Raise him well, Cissy, he will be a fine addition to our world."

Narcissa smiled, though she was paying little attention to the words of her sister. Her little Draco was her world.

Bellatrix disapperated, as ever without the attention to manners, off to her duty. Narcissa gazed down at her sleeping son, content in her own.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took forever to update! Everything in my life decided to go crazy at the same time and I was sadly seperated from my writing time. So, I thank you patient readers, especially those of you who review because it really gives me inspiration! Hopefully, I'll have some time to write over the rest of Thanksgiving break; I'm working on a couple of small side projects that should be posted in the near future.


	12. Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Sorting**

The scenery flew by in blurs of color as the train sped along the track in route to Hogwarts. Narcissa gazed out the window and felt rather dizzied both at the distorted vision and the prospect of starting school in a few short hours. She turned her gaze to the occupants of the train compartment and was reassured immensely. Next to her, Andromeda was leafing through one of her new spell books while Bellatrix was sprawled out on the opposite bench looking utterly bored.

It was just the three of them as Bellatrix had kicked the lesser pureblood company out after she tired of them within an hour of travelling. Narcissa, though she had complained, was secretly grateful that Bella had done so. For once she didn't feel like hearing the idle gossip and discrete threats of blackmail, nor did she feel like watching Rodolphus Lestrange's hands mysteriously disappear under her sister's robes on numerous occasions. Luckily, Bellatrix had somehow managed the sense to kick her almost-maybe-sometimes-definitely boyfriend out as well. (If Bella wasn't careful, Narcissa had warned, people would start talking about her. Andromeda had noted that as Cissy would soon find out, people frequently did talk about Bellatrix. The eldest sister had smirked and reasoned that it was better to be well known and talked about because then you at least had a reputation for something.)

Narcissa could scarcely wait to forge her own path ahead, though. After hearing her mother complain loudly about Bellatrix and Andromeda's complete disregard for social niceties, Narcissa was determined to fill Druella Black with pride. She always did. Hogwarts would be no exception.

Still, she was more fidgety than usual. This did not go unnoticed by Andromeda.

"Cissy, what's the matter? Bella is sitting stiller than you."

Narcissa drummed her fingers against the glass as she sighed, "Suppose I've forgotten a set of dress robes."

Bellatrix laughed, "Merlin, Cissy… you only packed a thousand. Besides, you can always write mother and ask her to send you them. Knowing her, she'll probably _buy_ you a new set."

Out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa saw Andromeda smile in agreement.

"Speaking of dress robes," she decided, shutting her book with a snap, "We'd better change. We're nearly there, I think."

Narcissa jumped at her sisters words. It would not do to look the least bit unkempt upon entering Hogwarts. She slipped into her plain black robes with contempt. Bella eyed Narcissa and frowned similarly.

"I still think it was stupid not to buy you your Slytherin robes while we were at Malkin's."

Andromeda, now adorned in her silver and green differed, "Ah, but Narcissa is not quite the arrogant fool that you are, Bella. She will want to pay attention to the societal preambles of sorting. She wants everything to be proper and official."

Narcissa wasn't sure who her sister was trying to snub but didn't reply, because in any case, the words were true.

She shook her head at Bella who was still in her travelling clothes, refusing on the basis of stubbornness to change into her Slytherin dress robes until the very last minute. And maybe not even then if she didn't feel like it.

Andromeda's assumption proved to be true as the train soon came to a stop in the Hogsmeade station. The three sisters exited the train and Narcissa felt her stomach lurch unexpectedly as she saw the smoke of the Hogwarts Express billow into the night sky. But she was more than eager to be inside the castle. She had dreamed of the day when she would walk through the corridors of the school with her sisters. The Black trinity of power, pride, and purity… they would be a name to be treated with reverence and fear.

Her visions were interrupted rudely by the loud boom of "Firs' years. Right, now, over 'ere. Come on, you lot."

Narcissa gave her sisters the pouty expression she was so practiced at. But Bellatrix was looking over her little sister's head, her face scowled in bigotry as she muttered, "Stupid oaf."

Andromeda shook her head at both sisters and resolved to patronize Narcissa by patting her on the head. "There, there… Bella and I have raised you right, you'll be fine."

"Unless you're sorted into Gryffindor," Bella added sternly, "In which case, you will not be fine."

Narcissa stared up at her sisters, jealous for a moment as they linked arms.

Andromeda kissed Narcissa on the cheek and laughed, "We'll see you in a bit, Cissy."

"And you'll look so good in green and silver," Bella noted, kissing Narcissa's forehead in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

Narcissa smirked. "But I already do."

With that she hurried off to where the half-giant was holding a lantern to gather the first years. She looked around through the black robes to find faces that were familiar and might ride across the lake with to the castle.

But in less than a matter of minutes she recognized a clustered group of purebloods she knew thanks to her mother. They called her over eagerly, and Narcissa made sure not to look the least bit relieved. She knew them all, some just by their last names, but she wouldn't really consider them her friends. That hardly bothered Narcissa, however. After all, she hadn't come to Hogwarts with the idea that she was going to make friends. What did she need friends for when she had her sisters?

Having boarded the small boat she travelled across the lake with a chilly breeze. The coldness of the air made her breath foggy and gave away her small gasp as she caught sight of the castle when they rounded a bend. She had seen pictures, of course, and her sisters had told her stories, obviously, but Narcissa was still entranced because she knew the potential her family had risen to inside those walls.

In no time at all, they had departed the small boats and had been ushered into the entrance hall only to be greeted by a woman of such severity Narcissa knew her by Bella's loathsome description alone. As Professor McGonagall explained tersely about the school's history and the importance of sorting, Narcissa concentrated only on steadying her nerves so that she would not make a fool of herself when they finally began the sorting. Closing her eyes, she recited her family heritage starting from Phineas Nigellus and ending with Bellatrix, Andromeda, and finally, Narcissa. Black.

When she opened her eyes, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Narcissa promptly refused to join in the whispers of excitement the other first years had produced upon seeing the grandeur for the first time. Narcissa Black was used to nothing less than grandeur. Still, she did not look forward to the long walk down the room to the stool where there sat a ratty old hat. She knew she wouldn't trip; she possessed a poise that her older sisters could only envy. She wasn't afraid of the other students staring; she was a Black and should thus be stared at in fear and reverence. Narcissa was only worried that by some sick joke of Fate the Sorting Hat would send her home, or worse, put her in a house other than Slytherin.

She really didn't have to worry about that, though. Narcissa was far too superior to be in Hufflepuff. While her intelligence was surprising to those who judged her too quickly, Narcissa was by no means a bookworm and therefore had no worry of Ravenclaw. And, well, Merlin knew she had never managed the level of bravery that came with the Recklessness that was Bella, so Gryffindor was an impossibility. Narcissa caught sight of her sisters out of the corner of her eye and she drew up her chin proudly. In a matter of minutes she would be sitting with them in the true house of any pureblood.

Still, as McGonagall called, "Black, Narcissa" her stomach leapt with anticipation.

Putting on her best smirk (she had practiced for hours while her sisters were finishing their packing) she strutted her way up to the front of the great hall. McGonagall peered down her nose through her spectacles at Narcissa as though scrutinizing the girl. Though, from what Bella had related concerning the teacher, Narcissa was hardly surprised but simply smiled with such a subtle condescension McGonagall's mouth became a thin line.

Narcissa sat on gracefully on the stool, her back straight and her legs pristinely crossed at the ankles as her mother had instructed her so many times. She looked up at the ragged old hat with disdain and as McGonagall placed it on her head she wrinkled her nose. It had once belonged to Gryffindor, after all, her inner Bella sneered with contempt.

But as the hat was placed on her perfect blonde crown, everything went silent except for a raspy voice.

"Another Black… dear me… but you'll be wanting the house of your ancestors, then…"

Narcissa was smug, as if she would be in any other house.

She waited expectantly to hear the hat proclaim her house across the Great Hall.

As the Sorting Hat cried, "SLYTHERIN" Narcissa breathed out slowly.

McGonagall removed the hat from her head and Narcissa had to concentrate very hard on not showing an excessive amount of excitement. Her sisters, however, had never learned the art of being subdued and cheered the loudest amongst the sea of silver and green. They really would never learn how to behave.

But as Narcissa slid onto the bench between them, she was secretly glad for their obnoxious attention. As they beamed down at her with knowing smiles she felt as if she knew that she had made her family, and more importantly, her sisters proud.

"Well, Cissy," Bella taunted, having gone five seconds too long without being snarky, "That wasn't quite as quick as my sorting, but you certainly beat Andromeda."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored her older sister. "Well, I for one am very happy that my _favorite_ sister is now in the same house as me."

"Don't be mean, Meda," Bella mocked, swatting her sister's arm, "It's not my fault if the Sorting House considered putting you in Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuffs are loyal, Bella," Andromeda chided, able to do so only because the possible placement into the house of the badger was a complete fabrication on Bella's part. "And loyalty is a very admiral trait, you know."

Bella laughed scornfully, "Yeah, loyal to mudbloods and bloodtraitors alike."

Andromeda softened since Bella would obviously never back down, "Well let them have their faults then. All that matters is Cissy."

"The only thing that has ever mattered," Bella muttered as she shared a glance with Meda.

Narcissa sighed dramatically, she turned her back to both of them to watch the rest of the sorting. She cheered respectfully whenever a Slytherin was announced, and booed appropriately whenever "Gryffindor" was called. She listened to Bella's running, muttered, commentary with amusement.

"I've never even _heard_ of him before," she hissed as a small boy was sorted into their house.

Narcissa frowned in worry as she asked in a hushed tone, "They wouldn't let a mudblood in Slytherin, would they?"

Bellatrix scoffed, "Of course not."

"Probably a half-blood," Andromeda reasoned wisely.

"Not much better, though," Bella added spitefully. "Watch out for that one, Cissy. I'd hate for you to dirty your robes."

Narcissa nodded, not entirely sure what her sister meant, only that her sister meant well and right.

When the sorting finished, the feast began. Narcissa looked at her sisters on either side of her and then up at the green and silver banners over their table. There was certainly cause for celebration.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I must once again apologize for the late update. (I've gotten rather bad about this, haven't I?) But the next chapter is unlucky 13 and I am appropriately excited to spread the unluckiness, though, for the Black Sisters I think it might prove lucky. Anyway, the Black Sisters have corrupted me (finally!) because earlier I took a 'Which House Do You Belong In' quiz. I cheated so that I would get Slytherin. And, to uphold some of the house values, I'll give an unabashed author plug; I just posted a Rodolphus-Bellatrix oneshot (The Mark, In Fidelity). Check it out if you fancy them! As always, your reading and reviewing is so appreciated!


	13. Harboring

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Harboring**

At first she had thought it was the raging storm that had awoken her. But the gale beating against the windows was nothing to the eerie feeling that crept up her spine for no apparent reason. Narcissa was staring blankly up at the canopy over her bed. The sky seemed to explode as the windows rattled with the force of the thunderclaps. Slowly, she sank back under the covers, rolling over onto her side. Narcissa winced as she ran her hand across the empty expanse of the bed where her husband should have been sleeping.

She didn't know when he had left, but it must have been in the depth of the night while she slept, unnoticing as his Mark burned viciously into his skin. The storm, alive with a dangerous electricity, sent chills through her. It seemed to be catering a foreboding, one that Narcissa didn't understand, but frightened her all the same.

There was the sound of an opened door banging back and forth with the wind, _no it was just the wind pounding on a closed and locked door_, Narcissa told herself as she slipped out of bed to listen at the door. But then there was the scurrying noise of a house elf prancing across the floor. There was the sound of a low hurried whisper to which the house elf squeaked back quick replies. Then the house elf gave a shriek of pain as it was undoubtedly kicked to the floor. Straining her ears, Narcissa heard the whimpering house elf mutter submissively back to the other voice whose words she could not determine.

Narcissa hurried back to the nightstand to grab her wand and then quietly slipped out of her bedroom. Her heart raced as she wondered who was downstairs. _You're being foolish, Narcissa, _she scolded herself, _for all you know it's Lucius_. But she knew this wasn't true. Even from the brief rumble of whispered conversation she had overheard, Narcissa knew that wasn't the voice of her husband. Nor did she recognize it as another Death Eater who might have come to the house seeking to recuperate after a fight. But that didn't make sense. Lucius had made sure, _the Dark Lord had made sure_, that the only way to gain entrance to the manor was to bear the Dark Mark. Unless the security had somehow been broken. Narcissa clutched her wand tighter.

Ministry officials making a surprise raid, she worried. But they would have been far more diplomatic about it. At least they would have had the decency to announce their presence. _Your husband is still in their good graces; they trust him_, Narcissa reassured herself. An Order member? And as her imagination went wild with fear, that idea seemed entirely plausible. But what could they do to her? Nothing, she reasoned, because she didn't even physically bear the Mark. No, it just loomed around her house and through her blood.

Narcissa held her wand in front of her warily. She felt her way down the long staircase, neglecting to light her wand for fear of giving her presence away to the intruder. In almost all cases, she didn't look forward to dueling, but if it came down to it, Narcissa at least wanted the advantage of surprise.

But as she reached the landing, she regretted the darkness. Narcissa was filled with dread; she knew the intruder was in close proximity, if not mere inches away from her wand. Holding her own breath, Narcissa could hear, _practically feel_, the ragged breathing of the unidentified figure.

Her wand held tightly, Narcissa gathered her nerve.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, never having mastered nonverbal spells particularly well.

With the blast of red light, there was a startled shriek, and the sound of a chair falling. Narcissa was surprised to find that it was a woman's voice.

But then the woman laughed. It was almost a hacking sound, rough, and jagged. But the dark allure, piercing and haunting rang through the low chuckle.

Suddenly Narcissa gasped, clutching her heart.

"Show yourself," she stammered, a thousand nightmares taunting her at once. The tip of her wand was now lit just barely.

"Really, Cissy," the voice rasped in amusement. "After all these years, _this_ is how you greet your sister?

The house shook as lightening pierced the sky. The flash of great light shined through the windows, illuminating the woman with a terrible sharpness.

"…Bella," she whispered, barely audible.

Narcissa choked back her horror as the light from her wand fell over her sister eerily.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Bella laughed, her eyes gleaming, darker than Narcissa had remembered.

Narcissa didn't respond. She was too busy analyzing the figure before her because _this couldn't be her Bella_. The woman was a skeleton, so thin Narcissa wondered how she was still standing. The prison robes that hung like curtains over the last remnants of a body were dirtied and stained. Bella's once shimmering dark hair, a Black heirloom in itself, was lusterless and wild. Scabs seemed to have formed at the hair line as it must have been clawed at in exasperation and hysteria. The face was sickly and gaunt. It looked like the face of someone awoken from the tomb. Sunk into her face, Bella's eyes were the only think that bore resemblance to her former condition. Still heavily lidded, they were dark and black as sin, though no longer enticing, they were malicious.

"As the Lestrange Manor is obviously under strict Ministry surveillance and control, the Dark Lord has requested that I stay here," Bella added since Narcissa hadn't given a coherent answer.

"Of course," Narcissa said quickly snapping from her sorrowful inspection of her returned sister, "You needn't even ask."

She gave a half smile to her sister as she realized that she would now be harboring Azkaban's most wanted witch in a house the Ministry would obviously check right away. She also felt like bursting into tears of outrage. Narcissa had childishly imagined her sister's triumphant return every night when she woke up screaming from a nightmare filled with the faces of her estranged, one by choice the other by force, sisters. She had perfected the scene in her mind so well that she could replay it in her head until it rocked her to sleep like some sick lullaby.

Bellatrix would strut in (not hunched forward like she was now) with the wake of the storm (the only similarity to this night). As Narcissa heard her sister's victorious cry, she would run into the room. There she would find Bellatrix standing in the open door way, the wind whipping her waist long, but still glimmering, curls. Bella's pale face would be a beacon of light, even as Bellatrix was engulfed in the glorious darkness. Her arms outstretched, Bellatrix would throw her head back and laugh and laugh and laugh. Narcissa would run into the safety embrace of her older sister and she would be young again. Nothing would have changed…

"Rodolphus is still speaking to the Dark Lord," Bella explained, breaking Narcissa from her dream, "But he will arrive in a while, I think, if you will have a room prepared for him as well."  
Narcissa nodded, not about to ask her sister why she couldn't just share a room with her husband. "Who else escaped?" she asked for want of something to say. She couldn't stand the silence with her sister in the room. (A part of her feared that this might still be a dream; that Bella was really still locked in her miserable cell and Narcissa in her empty home.)

"There were many of us, though I did not quite see everyone's faces. I think you'll find that the Dark Lord will want to keep them here," Bellatrix said slowly, watching her sister's expression suspiciously.

But Narcissa had been expecting this much. "Yes," she replied, "The Dark Lord has been using our house as headquarters for some time now."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with pride as she declared, "A great honor for your family."

Narcissa was about to note that it was also a bit of an inconvenience, but thought better of it. Her sister didn't seem entirely… right. The glow of obsession seemed to radiate off of Bellatrix's entire person now, not just her left forearm.

"I…" Narcissa didn't know what she could say to bridge the gap of fourteen years, so she said the first mundane thing that came to her, "I'll show you your room then."

She turned and walked up the steps. Though she was more than happy to accommodate her sister, Narcissa cringed at the idea of housing so many escaped Death Eaters. A shortage of rooms would be about the only thing she didn't have to worry about. Behind her Bellatrix laughed in her strange way again.

"I haven't forgotten my way around your house, Narcissa."

Narcissa winced as she said softly, "No, of course not, Bella. How silly of me."

Why did she feel like she was talking to a completely different person from the Bella she had missed everyday for so long?

She opened the door to one of the guestrooms and then walked over to turn down the covers. Bella was gazing longingly at the overstuffed bed. Narcissa saw only the pristine white sheets and then stared warily at her post-Azkaban sister.

"I'm so tired, Cissy," Bella said drowsily, as if reading her sister's mind.

Narcissa put her hands on her hips. "Bella, you are not going to sleep until you take a bath. I don't know how to put this nicely, but you're filthy and quite frankly, you stink."

Bella raised an amused eyebrow as she said quietly, "I've missed you too, sister."

And with that Narcissa broke. She buried her face in the crook between Bella's neck and shoulder. As her tears fell from her face onto Bella's tinted skin, little streams of grime followed, but Narcissa couldn't have cared less. She was only concerned with holding onto the fading form of her sister. As her embrace tightened desperately, Narcissa winced because she could feel seemingly every bone of her starved sister. Bellatrix, once so strong, was leaning her full weight-which wasn't much anymore-against Narcissa as if needing the support to merely stand up straight.

"You need something to eat," Narcissa said quickly, her maternal instincts flaring in anger at Azkaban for marring her sister of… everything.

Bellatrix nodded.

"I'll get a house elf to make you something while you take a bath."

It was a telling mark on Bellatrix's physical condition that she didn't protest to her little sister's authoritative manner. As Bella sulked over to the adjoining bathroom like the stubborn child she would always be, Narcissa left the room and summoned a house elf with a snap of her fingers. Having ordered it to prepare something for her sister to eat, Narcissa went back to her room and found a nightgown for her sister. In a matter of a half hour, Bellatrix had exited the bath and changed into the nightgown that was far too light and frilly to be mistaken for her own.

Narcissa eyed her sister with tight lips. At first glance she wasn't even sure that Bellatrix had taken a bath, her skin still dark and stained. But her hair, instead of being a frizz of knots, was now a wet frizz of knots, so Narcissa sighed and realized that it was going to take more than a few baths to restore Bella to her original state. A small voice told Narcissa that Bellatrix would never be able to reclaim her former beauty, but Narcissa pushed that thought away irritably. At least she had washed the first level of grime off, Narcissa supposed.

Stretching lavishly, Bellatrix smiled as if possessed by the inviting comforts of a soft and overstuffed mattress. Indeed, as she slid under the covers she sighed in delight. It looked as though she was going to drift into sleep already.

"Bella, you need to eat first," Narcissa instructed, carrying the tray of food that the house elf had delivered over to her sister.

At first it seemed that Bellatrix barely even had the strength to eat as she poked her food with her fork noncommittally. But then, as she managed to take a first bite she acquired a renewed vigor. Bellatrix ate as though she hadn't done so for ages, and as it looked, she probably hadn't. Narcissa grimaced as Bella tore the meat from the bone with only her teeth, horrified not by her sister's lack of table manners for once but the desperation with which she consumed the food.

"Slow down, Bella," Narcissa warned, afraid of the very real possibility that her sister would vomit all over the bed.

But Bellatrix only ate faster, shoveling food into her mouth as if she was afraid that it might be taken away. Finally she finished, gulping down the wine greedily and then gasping for breath. As Narcissa removed the empty tray cautiously, vaguely worried that her sister might rip off her arm and start gnawing on that, Bella moaned as she clutched her stomach. With a smug laugh, Narcissa crawled under the covers next to Bellatrix.

"Are you going to be sick?" she asked tentatively.

Bellatrix swallowed hard and then shook her head. "No," she said weakly.

In an unexpected moment of vulnerability, Bellatrix curled up closer to her sister, clinging to her arm. Suddenly, she was sobbing into Narcissa's shoulder, though Narcissa couldn't tell whether they were tears of joy or exhaustion, maybe a mixture of both. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister protectively because she wasn't about to let anyone take _her_ Bella away again.

Hiccupping quietly, Bellatrix sniffed. She avoided Narcissa's eyes, so afraid to appear anything less than strong.

"It will be all over the papers tomorrow," Bellatrix whispered, a childish excitement filling her voice. "Everyone will know how we have triumphed. How the Dark Lord rewarded his most faithful servants…"

Bella trailed off with a wide yawn, scooting further under the covers to rest her head on Narcissa's lap. A small smile formed on Bella's cracked and out of practice mouth. In a matter of minutes, Narcissa heard her sister snoring gently. Still sitting upright, her fingers tangled in the streak of gray, Narcissa pulled the matted hair, once such a glorious mane of pure ebony, away from her sister's face. She ran a finger over the deep lines that now creased Bellatrix's forehead, lines that had not been present before Azkaban.

Bellatrix bore the signs of a warrior who had been through many battles. But it was with hot white fury that Narcissa knew that no opponent could have harmed her sister, but an internal war against the prison walls of insanity. Narcissa was shaking, trying not to cry, but there was no point. There was still much more fighting to come.

Bellatrix had escaped, finally, but Narcissa knew that she was only being pulled deeper into the fight. Even and especially as she held her older sister.

The war had never been closer.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**Hide your children, Bellatrix is waiting in the shadows. (Unfortunately for some of us, that's all the more reason to head for the shadows... ) I hope you'll forgive the sentimental sap that comes when I write Cissy, but I couldn't resist. Your reviews give me hope within the walls of Azkaban. And, with yet another self-plug, I recently wrote a humorous Black Sisters (minus poor Meda) entitled _What Greater Gift Than Sisterhood _and it can be found on my profile. Thanks for your time!


	14. Snowing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Snowing**

Shivering only slightly, Narcissa sipped her pumpkin juice, lazily scanning the Great Hall. Because one of the girls in her dormitory snored, Narcissa had woken early, only to find that it was snowing. There was a particular enchantment about Hogwarts when it snowed, as if the _true_magic resurfaced. She enjoyed the peace of the morning as most students were probably still in their warm beds, sleeping away the Saturday. The people who did filter in to eat, however, were talking excitedly, pointing up at the enchanted ceiling with peals of delight. Across the Great Hall, Narcissa saw her sisters enter, arms linked and grinning. They were almost skipping… except that Bellatrix didn't skip. At least not in public.

"Good morning, Cissy," Andromeda sang as she slid onto the bench.  
"Don't even think about it," Narcissa warned, already suspicious of their overt cheerfulness.

"Think about what?" Bella asked sweetly, far too innocent for Narcissa's liking.

She winced as Bellatrix ruffled her hair, ruining a half-hour's worth of work in three seconds.

"No," Narcissa snapped, swatting her sister's hand away.

"Oh come on, Cissy," Andromeda whined playfully. "It will be fun!"

Narcissa huffed in exasperation, "Meda. It's _freezing_ outside."

"But it's _snowing_," Bella sighed happily.

Narcissa smiled in her delicately cruel sort of way. "Yes, I know. I'm perfectly content to stare up at the ceiling. All day, if need be."  
"You," Bellatrix laughed, "Are _such_ a sissy."

Narcissa blinked her eyes demurely. "Why thank you."

Andromeda snorted as Bellatrix shot back, "Sissy, with an S."

"Oh, like snakes," Narcissa continued airily, "And, may I remind you that snakes don't like the cold either; something about their _blood_."

Andromeda sniffed, and in a perfect impression of Bellatrix, said haughtily, "But you, little Cissy, were a Black before you were a serpent. And the Black Sisters _are_ going to brave and triumph over the snow."

With that, Andromeda and Bellatrix grabbed either arm of their little sister and pulled her away from the table, dragging her towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Put me down!" Narcissa whined, flailing her legs in a fruitless attempt to escape. "You haven't even eaten breakfast yet, how can you possibly be in the mood to tromp through crystallized rain and freeze your toes off?!"

Bellatrix laughed loudly and replied as if her little sister possessed all the naivety of the world, "Narcissa, really. Breakfast can wait. We're going to conquer the world."

When they finally let her down in the chilly entrance hall, Narcissa stared warily at the ominous doors to the cold outside. She thought bitterly of the fire in the common room, how she had too much homework to do, how Lucius Malfoy had been spending the past Saturdays studying in the common room, and how maybe if she saw the appropriate time, she would find herself with him, next to the fire, cuddling for warmth…

"Cissy, are you listening to me?"

Narcissa blinked back at Bellatrix and stifled a yawn. Her sisters could be so trying. But she couldn't help but smile, inwardly of course, at their thoughtfulness as she was handed a pair of mittens and a scarf. Well, Meda's thoughtfulness, most likely. She sighed dramatically and slipped the green and silver scarf around her neck and the gloves onto her hands. There was no stopping Bellatrix and Andromeda when they were being… well, stupid was the only word that came to her mind.

"I can understand _your_foolishness, Meda," Narcissa sneered as they walked outside, "But you'd think a sixth year would have grown up by now."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Of course I've grown up, Cissy. But who ever said that meant I had to behave?"

Narcissa barely raised her wand in time to block the snowball. As she brushed imaginary snow off of her robes, Narcissa looked around at the wonderland that was at her beckoning and stifled a grin. Truth be told, she loved the snow. She loved the way it swirled from the sky and if she looked up, it seemed that stars were falling into her hands. She loved the way the crystals made her look like a nymph or a fairy as they fell in a halo on her head. She loved the thought of frolicking through the icy wind, especially with the potential idea of Lucius Malfoy waiting in the common room for her to warm her hands and take her scarf… She also loved her sisters, so obviously she wouldn't let them know this was the best idea they had had all week.

As they walked, arm in arm in arm, Narcissa listened happily to her sisters because everything felt so normal, so perfect like the snow; as if nothing could touch it even as their footprints made a path behind them. Narcissa's reverie was broken by the sound of the usual reprimands. This time, Meda was chiding Bella for pushing a first year Gryffindor into a snow bank.

"Really, Meda, the way you talk sounds as if you feel sorry for the Gryffindor," Bella laughed, an eyebrow raised.

"No, Bella, I was just hoping that you would have saved your talents for somebody in your own year," Andromeda smiled gently.

"You can't conquer the world if you don't spread fear through all the land," Narcissa said loftily. She was mocking Bella, of course, in the same way that Andromeda had; only, Andromeda was much more practiced at it.

And they were ruling the world, Narcissa couldn't help but think. Students were scattered about the grounds of Hogwarts talking amongst themselves. But of all these, there were none who possessed the renown that _they_ did. _Bella-Meda-Cissy_. As danger, unstoppable, and hypnotizing as a blizzard. And Narcissa loved every minute of it.

They were laughing as they walked. For nothing could stop the three witches from having their fun. Until a snowball flew through the air, just missing Andromeda.

"HA! I knew you couldn't hit her!" a high pitch voiced laughed from behind.

"Oh, shut up; you missed them the first two times," another voice whined. Second years, most likely.

Bellatrix froze and with her did Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Just don't kill him, Bella," Andromeda sighed wearily as they turned around.

But just as they did so, another snowball soared through the air, hitting Bellatrix right in the face. Narcissa heard Bella's low hiss of rage below Andromeda's scoff of surprise. Through narrowed eyes, Narcissa saw the culprit, frozen, his hand still raised.

Slowly, Bellatrix wiped the snow from her face, her nostrils flared.

The boy's mouth had dropped open in horror, his eyes wide with fear. Behind him, his friend laughed, "You're in it now."

Narcissa examined the group of first and second year boys, a mixture of every house but Slytherin. _Obviously_, or they would have recognized the Black Sisters right away. Even from the back. Well, they weren't likely to forget now, Narcissa thought with a grim satisfaction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bellatrix run her tongue over the bottoms of her teeth dangerously.

Finally, the boy who had thrown the last snowball stammered, "I-I'm sorry B-b-bell…" He trailed off as Bellatrix walked towards him.

"It's Ms. Black to you," she sneered.

The boy nodded back swiftly.

But from the back of the group, a Gryffindor retorted, "Sheesh, we were just playing around. You know, having fun?"

"Funny," Bella shot back darkly, "Because we were just trying to do the same thing."

Narcissa was vaguely surprised that Bellatrix hadn't drawn her wand yet.

With a smirk, Bellatrix threw Andromeda a glance over her shoulder, "Just be thankful you didn't hit my sister."

The boys didn't reply, but hurried away as Bellatrix let out a menacing growl.

"Leave it to the Black sisters to ruin everybody else's fun," a boy wearing a yellow and black scarf muttered from his position on the sidelines.

Bella, her mouth in a twisted grin, sauntered over to the boy who looked as though he was a fourth or fifth year. "From someone of the likes of you, I will take that as a compliment."

The boy folded his arms across his chest. "Oh yeah? The likes of me? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"What is your name, insolent little Hufflepuff?" Bella replied, her words laced with condescension.

The boy frowned but drew his head up to meet Bella's eyes, a defiance that surprised Narcissa. Nobody met Bellatrix with such an absence of fear. But the boy's face formed a pompous grin even Narcissa could respect. "Tonks."

"Tonks," Bella repeated with a laugh. "What a _charming_ name."

But instead of fidgeting as Narcissa was sure Bella had hoped, Tonks only laughed back. "Yep. But you, _Ms. Black_, may call me Ted."

Bella hadn't even grabbed her wand yet, but Narcissa had reason enough to believe that the boy might spend the next week in the hospital wing. Next to her, Andromeda shifted uneasily, obviously thinking the same thing.

"How dare you talk to me like that, _mudblood_," Bella said coldly, looking down upon the Hufflepuff boy.

Ted faltered for the first time. "Oh come on, how do you know I'm not a half-blood," he said defensively.

Breathing in slowly, she sneered, "Firstly, because I am unfamiliar with your last name and your first name is disgustingly common," pausing, Bellatrix leaned into his face and then muttered, "Secondly, I make a point of recognizing the filth that litters my world, _Tonks_."

But Ted Tonks continued to surprise Narcissa with his resistance to give in to Bellatrix. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you purebloods _know_ magic, so obviously you wouldn't have to bother with studying for Charms but rather pour over a hit-list for hours at a time."

In the next moment Bellatrix's wand was pressed into Ted's throat. "No, Teddy, usually I can just smell them. You see, once you catch scent of rotting filth, it's hard to forget until the source is… eradicated."

Ted flinched as Bella's wand seared his skin.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the odd smell.

"Bella," Andromeda said quietly, placing her hand on her sister's wrist, "Let the mudblood go. You only flatter him by wasting your attention on him."

With a hiss of annoyance, Bellatrix brought her wand down in a slash. "You're lucky my sister is so generous. Next time we meet, I will not be so forgiving of your impurities."

Rubbing his throat, Ted muttered, "I'm lucky that the lust for physical brutality isn't genetic."

Narcissa glared at Tonks. Bellatrix spat at his feet. Andromeda crossed her arms and said, "Leave."

Narcissa turned her gaze on Bella, who was still staring at the receding form of the mudblood, an unpleasant look on her face.

"They're getting more uppity every year," she growled, clutching her wand.

Andromeda laughed "As are you, Bella."

Bellatrix leveled her sister with a glare.

"I only meant that you should have the sense not to attack a mudblood in a clearing for the entire world to see when the castle has so many empty corridors."

"Let the world see then," Bellatrix spat angrily.

Narcissa sighed as she kicked at the snow. She hated when her sister got like this; it only acknowledged the insecurity of everything they had built their lives upon.

Andromeda grasped Bella's arm suddenly and leaned her head against Bella's shoulder. "One little insolent boy, Bella. What harm can he do?"

And Bellatrix breathed out slowly and smiled down at Andromeda, because Andromeda could always calm Bella down. It was a skill Narcissa envied.

"You are absolutely and completely naïve, Andy," Bella teased, poking her sister in the nose. "Just wait until they start breeding."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the thought but resolved to link her arm through Andromeda's saying with a contemptuous sniff, "Well, they'll be the ones suffering because they won't have the likes of _us_."

Andromeda broke away suddenly and spun around in the snow, laughing as she shouted to the skies, "Yes! And let the whole world be jealous!"

"Don't worry, they are. Cissy has made sure of it," Bella joked as she ran up to Andromeda.

Narcissa had a feeling there was a hidden insult in her eldest sister's words. Looking around to make sure no one would see, she ran up behind Bellatrix and jumped on her back, sending them falling, into the snow.

"Oh! My robes; you better not have messed up my hair!" Bellatrix mocked her little sister, throwing a handful of snow into her face.

"Bella, that was mean!" Narcissa whined as she shoved her sister in retaliation.

Sticking out her tongue, Bella waved her wand, enchanting a torrent of snowballs to pelt poor Cissy.

"Stop it! OW!" Narcissa giggled hysterically as a particularly violent snowball hit her squarely in the chest. "Bella! Stop your stupid snowballs or I'll owl mother and let her know just _why_ you got detention for skipping Transfiguration last Friday."

Andromeda laughed knowingly as the snowballs stopped immediately.

"Shut up, Meda," Bella snapped peevishly. "Mother wouldn't care if I clarify that I was just _securing_ my engagement."

"That's a nice way of saying you were shagging Lestrange in a broom closet," Andromeda noted wisely, a smug smile on her face.

In a matter of seconds, Andromeda was pulled roughly into the snow between her sisters. As they all fell into a fit of hysterical laughter, giddy because of the snow, because of life, Narcissa was filled with a warmth despite her icy, soaked robes. Narcissa sighed happily. Andromeda's eyelashes had collected snowflakes that were reflected glisteningly in her chocolate eyes. Bellatrix's dark features contrasted perfectly with the snow white world, making her seem somehow Blacker. And Narcissa knew her hair was shinning like glimmering icicles around her head. Together, they were an unstoppable force of nature.

Bella was the dark skies above, oppressive and inescapable. Meda was the purest quiet as the snow fell from the sky to the ground. Narcissa was the ice princess, brilliant and gleaming white within the twirls of the sky and the snow. For all the depth of Blackness of Bella, the undiscovered anger of Meda, and the arrogance from power of Cissy, they were pristine and untouchable. Holy, only in the sense of mangled philosophy and the religion they had built themselves. They were snow angels.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**Sorry for the slight delay; I was in fact frolicking in the snow myself! I'm sorry if this had no apparent purpose other than to say 'I love Bellatrix', because I just _couldn't_ have her vulnerable for more than one chapter. Well, Friday's the 25th of December... so, expect a very Black white Christmas!


	15. Unwrapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Unwrapping**

Light streaming into the room like as the first trumpet to mourning, Narcissa sat whispering excitedly to her sisters. They had not slept a wink, and having welcomed in the new day eagerly, their patience was vanquished. Bella was the first to jump up from the floor of her bedroom where they had made camp. Laughing, she tore down the walls of their fort of blankets just as skillfully as she had hung them. Andromeda crawled out of the fallen remains of a once glorious construction with equal giddiness. Only Narcissa was left, slightly smothered, under the pile of blankets.

With a flourish, however, her sisters removed the remains of their crafted fortress and Narcissa was free to beam up at them. Bellatrix pulled her upright and spun in circles around the room barely holding onto Narcissa so that she eventually flew into Andromeda. As they fell to the ground with clumsy giggling, Bellatrix tapped her foot impatiently.

Andromeda, seeing this, wrapped her arms around Bella's legs and pulled her to the ground as she sang, "Happy Christmas, Bella!"

Bellatrix screamed in surprise as her legs gave way and then promptly pushed Andromeda for pulling her down. Andromeda, however, hopped up quickly to avoid further berating and said, "Come on! Let's see if Mother and Father are awake yet!"

As she ran towards the door, Bella grabbed Narcissa's arm and then Andromeda's and said, "Why wait for them?"

She pulled them behind her as they galloped down the staircase and through the house until they came to an immaculate Christmas tree, underneath which sat an array of colorful presents. Narcissa's eyes grew wide with excitement, and she was about to follow her sisters in their unwrapping when a timid thought occurred to her.

"Won't Mother and Father be upset if we don't wait for them?"

Andromeda snorted happily and threw a bow at Narcissa's face. "Of course not; if they do, who cares? We'll just blame it on Bella."

That was reason enough for Narcissa who promptly opened a very pretty set of robes.

"Oh! Bella, help me put these on, please," Narcissa asked as she twirled around, clutching the soft blue material to her chest.

"Cissy, put them on later," Bella replied as she unwrapped another package.

Narcissa briefly considered throwing a tantrum, but luckily Andromeda feared the same thing and said gently, "I'll help you."

When they returned, Narcissa now twirling around like a princess in a shade of blue that so very well set off her eyes, their parents had also arrived. As they half-heartedly chided their oldest daughter who sat alone amongst the wrapping paper, Bellatrix's mouth was opened wide in protest.

"They unwrapped their presents too!" she retorted, pointing accusingly at her sisters.

"Only because Bella made us," Andromeda replied sweetly, sticking her tongue out at Bellatrix when her parents' backs were turned.

"Then you should learn not to follow quite so closely behind your sister," Druella warned softly, "Merlin knows where she'll lead you. It's all the better, though, I suppose. Your aunt and uncle will be arriving shortly and it would be best if you did not appear the wild savages that two of you are."

Her gaze warmed when her eyes fell upon her youngest daughter, "Narcissa is at least already dressed."

Narcissa felt a smug arrogance over her sisters as she pranced around in her new outfit to her mother's delight. She heard Bellatrix mutter "Suck up", but Narcissa didn't care. She didn't need to suck up when her mother liked her best.

However, especially as she stood, several hours later, in the parlor of Narcissa's house, Aunt Walburga had always frightened Narcissa. And not in the way that Bella sometimes frightened her, because while Bella would never lay a finger on her little sister, there was never the guarantee that her aunt also wouldn't. But, she was an elder, and Narcissa had been taught properly to thus respect her. Besides, she wasn't nearly as bad as Bellatrix who couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than two minutes at most. Or Andromeda, who had a way of looking at people that could often say more than Bella said in her most longwinded rants. Quite truthfully, Narcissa thought her aunt rather repulsive, especially in comparison to her own mother. (Though, whenever she pointed this out to her sisters, Bellatrix said that Narcissa was biased because she looked so much like their mom.) Regardless, most of the time, Narcissa just ignored her aunt and received the same treatment.

But, subtlety had never been her sisters' strong suit. Even as Uncle Orion helped their aunt out of her travelling cloak, Andromeda and Bellatrix had run over to her, still in their nightgowns.

"Oh, Auntie," Andromeda said excitedly, "Are you going to have a baby?"

The obviously pregnant Walburga wrinkled her nose and shot their mother a look, "Your daughters, Druella, have never failed to be completely insolent and bold."

But instead of retorting angrily as Narcissa thought the comment would allow, her mother walked behind her two dark haired daughters and spoke politely, "Thank you, Walburga. I would think such traits to be prized by the Black family."

Narcissa looked up at her mother, expecting an explanation as she had always been taught that boldness was not an admirable trait. (And whatever insolent meant, that didn't sound flattering either.)

In reply, Walburga merely sniffed distastefully as she stared down at her two nieces.

"Yes, I am, Andromeda," she said stiffly, "But regardless of what your mother says, it is not polite to be so forward."

This comment completely flew over Bella's head. "A boy or a girl?"

While Walburga glared harshly down at Bellatrix, Narcissa knew that her eldest sister would escape reprimand. Walburga always made sure to inform their parents, after every gathering, that they weren't completely failing at their duties because Bellatrix seemed to be turning out alright. "A boy, Bellatrix," she paused to smirk at Druella, "It seems we will be quite successful in preserving the noble name of Black. _Unlike your _poor_ mother and father._"

Druella looked as though she might finally lose her veneer of hospitable coolness. Luckily, Bellatrix spoke cheekily, "You can have all the sons in the world, auntie. But you'll never have three daughters as lovely and talented as us."

Walburga snorted, "Talented. Well that remains to be seen."

"Does it?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with innocence, but her mouth was a taunting grin.

They soon dined and the adults exchanged conversation on the issues of the day. Bellatrix was being utterly annoying and refused to join a game of exploding snaps because she wanted to listen to the boring arguments that Narcissa didn't care to understand. She had a feeling that her sister probably didn't either, but Bella at least pretended to and would later be sure to spout off terms about the minster being "a mud wallowing troll" to her sisters. Eventually, however, Andromeda managed to convince her to join their game, because, well, Bellatrix had always liked exploding things.

After their family had left, Narcissa found herself sprawled on the lavish carpet playing with her new dolls. She was secretly trying to determine which doll to name after her sisters (of course the prettiest blonde one had already received the title of Cissy). However, she spoke not of this to Bella or Meda, because her sisters, particularly Bella, were sure to tease her for doing so. Andromeda was in front of the fire and Narcissa thought she looked rather like a cat, even as her fingers turned the pages of a large tome filled with, as her father explained earlier, history of the pureblood world, and thus, primarily the Blacks. Narcissa couldn't imagine why anyone would want a book for Christmas when there were so many other pretty things to have. Andromeda seemed to be having similar thoughts for her nose was wrinkled in either distaste or confusion as she sighed over the long pages with far too little pictures. Narcissa caught the watchful gaze of her mother and smiled up and Druella's face was one of pride in her youngest, fairest daughter.

Bella, however, was sitting on her father's lap laughing wildly as she tried to catch the rings of smoke from his pipe. She roared in good natured frustration as she could never quite catch them because the smoke clouds merely sifted through her hands. And Cygnus was only antagonizing his daughter's silly whims, and in turn, antagonizing his wife for it was hardly ladylike to squeal with unhindered delight at something so trivial. But Cygnus ignored the glare he received for his wife because he seemed to enjoy finding new levels of giddy aggravation his daughter could rise to.

In that way, Bella had always been father's favorite. Just as it was obvious to anyone and everyone that precious, perfect little Cissy had always been their mother's favorite. As for Meda, while neither would ever admit it, she was Bella's. Even Narcissa knew that much.

As Bella sobered slightly from a fit of giggles, she asked, "Father, can I go with you and Uncle Orion tomorrow?"

Cygnus stared down at his eldest as though displeased by such boldness, but Narcissa could see how his eyes glimmered with pride. "But of course not, Bella; you might get your feet dirty."

Bella frowned at her father's taunting and pressed on, "Please, Daddy. Last time you went hunting, _you promised_-"

Cygnus laughed as he caught a pair of angry eyes from his wife. "Now, Bella, I'm very aware of what I promised. And next time, I will. However, _this_ time the situation is a little different."

Narcissa heard her sister huff in indignation as Druella shot Cygnus a disapproving look. "But that's stupid. What do you mean, different?" Bella whined. "You _must_ take me with you! It'll be so boring if I have to be stuck inside all day when I know you get to be having fun. Why can't I?"

Cygnus took Bella's chin in his hand for a means of controlling her rather than coddling her. His voice was quiet and secretive when he finally spoke, "This time it's different because your uncle and I aren't hunting in the sense you mean, _not exactly animals_. We have… a matter of business to attend to. You see, my Bella, there is a man and-"

"And that is quite enough, Cygnus," Druella finally snapped causing both Andromeda and Narcissa to look up from their distractions. "It is far time Bellatrix learned to behave properly. Putting these ideas in her head isn't helping."

Cygnus gave a soft chuckle as he brushed a dark curl from Bella's face. "I'm quite sure those ideas are already in her head, Druella."

Narcissa wasn't sure what ideas her parents were speaking of, but she heard her mother inhale sharply. "She is your _daughter_, Cygnus, not your son."

"As society continuously reminds me, Druella," Cygnus replied coolly, lifting Bella off his knees to stand, as if to overpower his wife.

Druella raised an eyebrow, not missing the gesture. "Then treat her accordingly."

"Yes, Mrs. Black," he replied, smirking as he returned to his seat.

Narcissa frowned in confusion, though she wasn't about to speak. She pulled her doll closer to her as her sister sulked over because Bellatrix had a tendency to kick things when she was angry. Curiously, Narcissa blinked up at her eldest sister. Bella was obviously annoyed even though Narcissa thought the idea of being angry at Christmas rather silly. Still, Bellatrix didn't have to speak for Narcissa to realize that it was time to go elsewhere.

With a pout, Narcissa gathered up her dolls. Bellatrix stamped over to the door, not even bothering to gather Andromeda. If Andromeda was going to come, it was going to be because she wanted to, not because Bellatrix ordered her to do so. But Andromeda needn't have been summoned anyway; she wasn't about to be left out, especially not at Christmas. As if awakening from a daze, Narcissa watched Andromeda snap the large book shut, clutch it to her chest, and hurry after Bellatrix.

"Bella!" Narcissa cried as her sister stormed up the steps. "Wait."

As Bellatrix stopped, she folded her arms impatiently as she muttered, "Why are you always such a baby?"

Narcissa's eyes watered, feeling like she had been slapped across the face, as she gazed up at her sister, "I'm… I'm not a b-baby…"

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix picked up her littlest sister and carried her the rest of the way up the stair case.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked timidly, for they were travelling at a brisk pace. "Why are we in Meda's room?"

"Because Meda's got the balcony," Bellatrix replied tersely, pushing the door to the outside world open.

It was cold, and for a moment Narcissa wished her sister had left her inside. Quietly, Andromeda slipped through the door behind them holding a blanket, always the practical one.

"Here, Cissy," she said gently, handing her the blanket. She sat next to Bella without saying a word, and already Bella seemed less angry. "Bella, will you read this to me? I don't understand it."

She pressed the book into Bella's hands.

"Later Meda," she said, gently fingering the pages.

"_But what does it mean?_"

Bellatrix let out a sigh and stared at her two sisters and then up at the expanse of stars above her. "It means a lot of things, Meda. It means pride and importance and not having to do what other people say, because we're the purest. _Always pure_."

Narcissa clung to every word that fell from her sister's mouth because they were said with such conviction. Pride and importance sounded so familiar in her small ears. Her parents and relatives and practically everyone she knew drilled it into her head constantly, always pure, always pure, always pure. But it didn't make sense until Bella said it. When Bella said it, it was as if the words came alive and might swallow them whole if they weren't careful.

"It also means," Bella mumbled glumly, "That if you're a girl you aren't as important. Because we can't pass along the name of Black…"

Andromeda breathed in slowly before beginning, "Bella… you shouldn't talk like that… Mother and Father-"

"Mother and Father know it just as well as you, Andromeda, so don't pretend to be stupid," Bellatrix retorted angrily, "Didn't you hear them? Didn't you hear Walburga? Mother and Father are _ashamed_ because they couldn't have sons."

Narcissa flinched as her sister spoke now. Andromeda stared back at Bellatrix, never crying, but shaking all the same. "Bella. You think you hear things that you don't. Mother boasts about us; her three beautiful, talented, daughters."

Bellatrix snorted derisively, "Mother boasts about everything and means nothing by it but to make herself look better. Well, she'll see. I'll make Father proud, if anything."

Narcissa nodded vigorously because it seemed like the right thing to do, though she couldn't imagine why Bella would not care to make their mother proud.

Standing up to lean on the railing, Bellatrix pointed up to the sky. "Look, there you are, Meda. And that one's me… _Female warrior_," Bellatrix mumbled to herself. "Just wait; I'll make the whole Black family proud."

As Andromeda and Narcissa jumped up to look, Narcissa complained, "Why aren't I up there?"

Andromeda stroked her soft blond hair soothingly. "But you've already got a place among the stars. Right here, with me and Bella."

Narcissa smiled as she linked arms with her sisters. Staring at Bella, she asked suddenly, "Do stars ever disappear?"

Bella laughed, "Only when they fall. But not Black stars. Blacks never fall."

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as she embraced her sister, "Oh good."

And because she couldn't think of anything else to say, Narcissa beamed at her now mollified sister, "Happy Christmas, Bella."

With as smile to Andromeda, Bella pinched Narcissa's nose and sighed, "Happy Christmas, Cissy."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Ok, so it wasn't as fluffy as I had originally intended... and if you were looking for that, I apologize. I'm also sorry if Narcissa seemed like a side-note in this story (I blame her age and my uneasiness in writing five year olds) or if you picked up on the _Alice in Wonderland _feel that the chapter occasionally possessed (I blame Tim Burton movie trailers). I got a little bit carried away with writing the dynamics of the parents/Walburga (which I'd love to receive feedback for) and subsequently wrote a one-shot called **Corsets** that deals with similar themes... so check it out! Anyway, next week is the coming of a new year... so expect Black/Pureblood style gatherings... maybe even some Lucius/Narcissa! Again, thank you to all of my faithful readers/reviewers and I hope you continue to have a Merry/Happy Christmas season!


	16. Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Changing**

Narcissa stood at the top of the staircase and gazed down at the swirls of colorful dress robes of lesser, more common purebloods. The pleasant tinkling of laughter floated through the air with the clinking of champagne glasses. The air smelled of soft lavender with a hint of ever present pure magic that soaked Narcissa's skin like the light of the grand chandelier overhead. She waited for her escort, smug with the knowledge that the party's elegance barely rivaled her beauty tonight. And Malfoy Manor was a fine place indeed.

From behind, a throat was cleared and with a gentle twirl of her dress, Narcissa faced the handsome heir of the great home.

"Lucius," she said softly, a smile gracing her lips. "I had expected to see you earlier."

Lucius chuckled as walked towards her to take her hand in his. "Forgive me, Ms. Black, I was merely admiring the view."

As he pressed his lips to her hand, his eyes glimmered and Narcissa was certain he wasn't talking about the same view she had watched.

"Yes, and isn't it wonderful?" she teased, her eyes both demure and knowing.

While Lucius held out his arm to Narcissa, he smiled, "I have yet to find a view I like better."

Narcissa smirked but took the compliment just the same. They descended the staircase like royalty and she couldn't help but hope that she would, in maybe just a few years, own the lovely estate.

Lucius seemed to read her mind as he asked, "Do you like the house?"

"Lucius, it is hardly a house," Narcissa laughed appreciatively. Her sisters had always made fun of her love of finery, but she didn't mind the difficulties of the wealthy. Feeling as if her dreams were in reach, she sighed, "It's a palace."

Lucius chuckled again as they reached the bottom of the tall, sweeping staircase. He slipped his arm around her small waist to lead her through the crowd. When they were in full view of a group of young girls Narcissa recognized from the Slytherin common room, Lucius stopped and stared happily down at her and murmured, "And you, my dear, are a princess."

"Only if you're the prince," Narcissa replied coyly.

His face radiant with power and contentment, Lucius pulled Narcissa into a kiss. It was chaste enough so that Narcissa didn't protest to such affections in the presence of others, but long enough to cause the on looking girls to hiss with envy. The sound was warm in her ears.

After her fill of their jealousy, Narcissa slowly pulled away from Lucius so that she held onto merely one hand. "Lucius, it's not even midnight," she scolded without much conviction.

Lucius twirled his fingers within hers and grinned, "Ah, but I will not wait another year more to have you."

And with all the practice of a female Black, Narcissa stifled a pretend yawn, "I'm afraid my parent's might not approve."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Of me?"

"…maybe," she paused, her eyes lingering over the crowd of potential pureblood men. She found all of them inadequate and undeserving of her compared to the wizard that stood next to her. (In her mind, Bella sneered that even and especially Lucius could hardly be considered worthy.) Also, she knew the Malfoy ego rivaled that of the Blacks so she wouldn't flatter him. "You see, they don't want me to be too hasty or too sure of myself. They think I should… shop around, for a bit. I can't help but agree with them, at least a little." She fluttered her eyelids innocently, so rapidly that they were sure to make him dizzy.

With a low growl, Lucius pulled Narcissa to his side and murmured, "You belong to me and me alone."

Narcissa laughed lightly and twisted her fingers through his. "Mr. Malfoy, I hardly belong to anybody. At least not until there is a ring upon my finger," she said simply, then leaned in closer to giggle into his ear, "And I have very expensive tastes."

Lucius stroked her chin lazily as he replied, "I would have it no other way. But you'll have to wait another year or so for such official declaration."

Narcissa was the one to raise an eyebrow this time as she said, "Just because we're still at school, Lucius, is not reason that I shouldn't have a lovely engagement ring to flaunt. Especially as it seems you have a fan club."

Lucius kissed the bridge of her nose and muttered, "But you are not without your own fan club…"

Narcissa shrugged, "I guess I'm doomed the same attention as my sisters."

Lucius wrinkled his nose. "Yes. But I'd prefer it if you don't remind me of your relations… Being a brother-in-law to Bellatrix Black is enough to scare me out of an engagement."

Narcissa laughed, "Bella will be flattered. But what about Andromeda? Certainly she's not as bad?"

"No…" Lucius agreed slowly, "Still, there's something in her scrutinizing gaze. Like she knows everything just by looking at you."

"She does."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You three are ridiculous excuses for proper pureblooded women. In fact, if it weren't for you I'm sure your family would be quite displeased."

Narcissa grinned; she knew it was true. And just as this had been said, Andromeda walked up looking utterly beautiful and bored.

"There you are, Cissy," she smiled warmly. "Lucius."

Lucius gave a low bow and a trademark smirk. Andromeda matched the latter. "It's almost midnight, you know."

"How time slips by when is with such intriguing company," drawled Lucius.

Andromeda gasped overdramatically, "Don't talk about my little sister in such away." Clearly Meda had been around Bella too long, Narcissa realized.

"Did you want me for something?" she asked Andromeda to halt the pointless snubbing. She couldn't help but think that Andromeda could play an annoying third party entirely too well.

Andromeda's eyes gleamed as she was clearly smug with the same thoughts. "Bella wants you too, so no need to be rude, Narcissa."

She sighed loudly, thinking of kissing Lucius on the stroke of midnight. Leave it to her sisters to interrupt such a perfect little dream just because they felt like it. Of course, Narcissa could never mind them too much.

"She might not," Lucius differed, "But I will have reason to be rude if you are thinking of taking away my date, Andromeda."

Andromeda laughed and linked arms with her sister as she scoffed, "She may be your date, Malfoy, but she is my sister."

As Narcissa was whirled away through the crowd and up another, quieter staircase she whined, "Really, Meda. You might have the sense not to interrupt; you're as bad as Bella."

"Interrupt what? Your Lucius time; give me a break, Cissy," Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Bad as me?" Bella asked from her position on the floor. She was sprawled out so her dress robes would be properly wrinkled, but Narcissa thought she looked comfortable. Of course, Narcissa would never voluntarily lie on the floor. As if to prove the point, Andromeda sat next to Bellatrix and played with the unruly dark curls.

"Less than an hour left," Andromeda murmured so that Narcissa could just barely hear.

Narcissa was struck by a peculiarly melancholy sound in her sister's voice.

Bellatrix only laughed, "Oh yes! An hour left and then another year rolls in, next year another, and then another… and so many years will pass in this same way until we are old and grey. Well, except for Cissy who will be sure to find the best hair and skin saving potions."  
Narcissa tossed a heel in Bella's direction, but sadly missed.

Andromeda sighed again.

Bellatrix frowned and added, "Nothing will change. Nothing ever changes with numbers. It's only time that really matters in the end. And even at that; so what? Don't worry yourself away, Andromeda; it's not becoming." Bella finished in a rather accurate imitation of their mother.

"Oh, Merlin, don't get me started on that woman. Mother's been giving me death glares all evening whenever she catches me talking to friends rather than potential suitors," Andromeda laughed as she leaned against the balcony, far too casual for her surroundings.

"You expect anything differently?" Bellatrix replied slowly, looking at her sister just barely. "You're half-way through your seventh year; Druella's getting antsy."

Andromeda frowned, and Narcissa didn't like it. It was exactly the look that only Andromeda could possess; the look of one about to talk back to Bellatrix.

"I can't enjoy myself for one evening without some matchmaking creep breathing fire down my neck because I don't have a ring on my finger?" she replied coolly, but it might have been better if she'd yelled.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself," Bellatrix noted. It was an accusation and the mood of the air changed rapidly.

"I'm talking to my sisters, aren't I?" Andromeda sneered back.

The silence that followed the words stung.

Finally Bellatrix exploded in frustration, "So then go snog Rabastan or somebody in front of Druella for five minutes and be done with it for the evening. When you're finished you can come back and complain!"

"Oh, sorry, Bella," Andromeda shot back, "you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to throw myself at the first pureblood man I see."

"Good," Bellatrix replied cruelly, "Because the first, second, and third pureblood men you see tonight are probably already taken!"

"You would know."

Bellatrix eyed Andromeda dangerously but the latter didn't so much as bat an eye.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Bellatrix hissed.

Andromeda shrugged. "Nothing."

Narcissa watched fearfully as her sisters locked eyes and exchanged brooding glares for a matter of minutes.

Hoping to ease the tension she said softly, "Come on, you two. It's a party; if you're going to fight, go outside at least."

She gave an uneasy laugh to which Bellatrix snorted derisively.

"Since Meda doesn't seem to want to look for eligible men, I'll be waiting outside," Bella spat.

"So go ahead and freeze to death, Bella. I'm not going to fight you when I know your head's full of nonsense and your breath smells of fire whiskey," Andromeda said coldly with an air of superiority.

"Let me freeze, but you might just burn," Bellatrix snapped. She was sitting upright, and her wand was now clenched in her fist.

Andromeda eyed her sister's wand with disinterest, probably because she, like Narcissa, knew that Bella wouldn't stoop to attacking her with magic. Raising an eyebrow Andromeda noted, "Mother won't be very happy when her eldest daughter disgraces the family name with the reckless behavior of a common Gryffindor."

Bellatrix reluctantly pocketed her wand but snarled at Andromeda all the same. With a swirl of her dark hair she got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Narcissa feeling pained and Andromeda with tears glistening in her eyes that she quickly tried to hide from her little sister.

"Talk about a mood swing. What's got her wand in a knot?" she muttered, flicking imaginary dirt off of the banister.

Narcissa sighed and put a comforting hand on her sister's bare shoulder.

"She's just restless."

"She's always been restless," Andromeda retorted.

Narcissa smiled. "Well, that, and I walked in on her and Rodolphus an hour ago…"

Andromeda laughed, "So the subtle whore comment probably didn't help."

Shrugging, Narcissa replied, "Probably didn't hurt; Bella's never understood subtlety."

Andromeda merely scoffed in agreement so Narcissa continued to ramble on for want of an end to her sister's silence, "You know, I thought that after she got out of Hogwarts she would calm down, a little. I mean, since she has more freedom. Well, maybe she doesn't think so if she's worried about the wedding. But… who knows if she even worries about that. Probably not; Bella's never worried about-"

"Narcissa," Andromeda interrupted solemnly, "_Bella is changing_."

Narcissa felt her stomach plummet; the words were foreign and made her skin grow cold.

"Meda, don't be silly," Narcissa laughed shakily, "Bella can't change."

She couldn't because Bellatrix was resolute. An unmoving pillar in a rapidly spinning world. Bellatrix was conviction to everything that mattered; their values, their family, their blood. But most of all, Bella couldn't change because Narcissa needed her to remain the stronghold that she always had been.

"You're the one who's changing, Meda." The thought had slipped out before Narcissa could stifle it.

In a matter of seconds the blood had drained out of Andromeda's face and she looked weak and about to crumble as she turned to Narcissa.

"Don't say that, Cissy," she whispered. If Narcissa hadn't known better she would have thought that Andromeda was begging. And Andromeda _never_ begged. "_Please_. And don't dare ever say that to Bella."

Narcissa frowned in confusion as she managed, "But… what-"

"Just… don't put ideas in Bella's head," Andromeda said even more quietly, looking at the ground. "Everyone knows there's a storm brewing up there already."

Narcissa looked into her sister's pale face, searching for an answer. When she only found a confliction that stirred her stomach, Narcissa said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Meda. But you are wrong… about Bella."

Andromeda hugged her arms closer to her as she mumbled, "Then maybe she's always been like this and I just couldn't see it."

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply but Andromeda tapped her chin deftly. "You're just lucky because even if she does change… you'll never see it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Narcissa demanded, annoyed that her sister insisted upon treating her like a baby.  
The response was simple, "You've never properly looked into her eyes."

Narcissa faltered for a moment, but then shook her head. Andromeda was wrong.

"And… well, who knows what the New Year will bring," Andromeda continued, her voice barely above a mumble.

"Nothing will change, Andromeda," Narcissa said slowly and carefully, "Bella promised.

Narcissa knew it because she needed it to be so. Nothing would change. The New Year was just a number on the calendar, nothing more. Times might change, but not her life, not their life. Nothing could deter the power of three.

"Then why have three become two so suddenly this evening?" Andromeda asked defiantly, practically reading her mind.

Narcissa was filled with an empty hopelessness. They were always together when the clock struck midnight. _Always_.

Minutes passed by, minutes that felt like hours, and Narcissa and Andromeda sat in silence. One contemplating the past, the other, the future. The last moments of the year were drifting away rapidly. The happy noise from downstairs floated up tauntingly, and Narcissa regretted leaving Lucius for this gloom festival. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and decided to find him again. As she went to leave, however, Andromeda caught the edge of her dress.

"Don't leave me."

Something in her sister's eyes terrified Narcissa more than anything this evening. Andromeda was finally pleading.

Narcissa tapped her hands on the banister before replying, "Of course not. If you want me to stay."

Andromeda sniffed, "Do you think I want to welcome the New Year in alone? One sister is better than none, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled weakly and was caught in an unexpected embrace. She supposed Andromeda was more stressed about the blatantly apparent lack of proposals than she let on because she hardly ever acted so… distraught.

"Last five minutes of the year and you want to spend then sniveling?" Narcissa teased. It was the sort of thing that Bella would say, so it was the sort of thing that cheered Andromeda up.

"Who's sniveling?" Andromeda challenged, her chin raised arrogantly once more.

Narcissa felt her body go numb as the last minute was counted out loudly by the crowd below. It wouldn't be the same if Bellatrix wasn't by her side laughing wildly at anther year so foolishly spent like excess galleons.

_Thirteen, twelve, eleven…_

There was the mad pounding of feet as somebody charged up the long staircase.

_Nine, eight, seven…_

And Bellatrix was there, smirking at Andromeda, but there all the same.

_Three, two, one…_

Narcissa didn't move as the rest of the manor whooped and cheered for the New Year. Nothing to note; just another year; nothing would change; nothing could change. She wouldn't allow it.

Andromeda seemed content in smirking back at Bellatrix.

"Damn all sisters to hell," Bella growled to cover up the vulnerability in her return.

Narcissa had never been happier to hear that profanity inclined tongue.

With an arm around either sister she spoke softly, so as not to disturb anything.

"Happy New Year."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**...I know I promised to have this in before 2010 rang in, but I stumbled over a bit of Writer's Block and my own celebrations. Timeline-wise, in my mind this was their last New Years celebration together as it was Andromeda's seventh year and I've always pictured her leaving that summer. Sorry to go angsty on you; hopefully this was a little bit more focused on Cissy since Bella's been hogging the spotlight lately (what's new?). Next chapter will be fluffy and funny... maybe. I hope everyone's New Years celebrations were well spent and that 2010 is a grand year!


	17. Trusting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Dedication: A little silliness for my lovely readers/reviewers... I never thought I'd reach 100+ reviews. You guys are the best!

**Trusting**

"You want me to babysit your child?" Bellatrix demanded incredulously.

When Bellatrix said it, it sounded a lot less rationale than it had in her head. However, she was desperate so she tried to conceal her sudden apprehension. Besides, she should be able to trust her sister. Maybe. "Yes, Bella. I am asking if you would please watch over Draco." Narcissa was beginning to think this wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

Bellatrix stared back with her mouth hanging open and asked, "Have you finally lost it, Narcissa? You sent an owl asking me to come over so I could spend my free night watching over a tiny, pink, squirmy-"

"Continuation of an ancient pureblood name," Narcissa finished smugly, using logic that even Bellatrix couldn't argue with.

But because she was Bellatrix, she did, "It's not the Black name that's being carried on through your little Draco."

"One evening, Bella. _Please_. Lucius and I haven't been out for _months_," Narcissa whined.

"Haven't you anyone else to ask?" Bellatrix sighed in aggravation.

"Of course I do. But they're all busy," she replied bluntly.

"I'm insulted, Cissy. Your own sister," Bella scolded mockingly.

Narcissa folded her arms over her chest. "Yes. My own sister. Surely you can sacrifice one night to watch over your nephew. What were you going to do anyway?" she demanded, then added quickly, "Never mind, don't tell me."

Bellatrix shrugged. "Even if I didn't have plans what makes you think I'd enjoy an expedition in childcare." She shuddered even as she spoke.

Narcissa resisted the urge to do the same and pressed on, "Because, your little sister is asking a favor."

"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard," Bellatrix retaliated, though she finally sat down with an exasperated growl on the sofa next to the playpen where Draco was staring up at the two bickering women.

But that was the most surrender she'd ever get from Bellatrix, so Narcissa formulated her attack. "I've already fed him and changed him, so you won't have to do anything," she explained carefully.

"Yes, Narcissa," her sister replied as though very bored.

"In fact, don't do anything," Narcissa added after considering the very real possibility of returning to a heap of ashes rather than a manor.

"I won't, Narcissa," Bella sighed.  
"Just stay here and guard him, please," Narcissa responded for nothing better to say. She thought the idea of actually having a purpose other than maternal childcare might appeal to Bella.

"From what, Narcissa?" Bellatrix leered, twirling her wand in her fingers eagerly.

"Wipe that laugh from you face, Bella, I'm serious."

"Of course you are, _Narcissa_."

Narcissa ignored the worn out joke and continued, "If anything goes wrong, you are to immediately apparate- no, then you'll leave Draco by himself; send a house elf."

"If you insist, Narcissa."

"And stop that, Bella. I have no idea if you're even listening to me. For all you know about child caring, Draco will be dead by the time we get home."

"I _am_ listening, Cissy."

At that moment, Lucius entered, staring warily at his sister-in-law. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore her and turned to his wife.

"Ready, Narcissa?"

She hurried over to Draco and kissed his head and muttered a tiny prayer that he would be there when she returned home. Smoothing down her dress robes, Narcissa forced a smile for her sister.

"Well, have fun." She instantly regretted her word choice; _fun_ for Bellatrix usually involved loss of limb, after all.

She swirled out of the house with Lucius as she heard Bella deadpan, "You're welcome, Cissy. You owe me."

Narcissa had never put so much unfounded faith in one person.

"I just don't know if it was such a great idea to leave our baby with Bella," Narcissa sighed as the door closed behind her. She fastened her coat slowly, following Lucius down the pathway as she cast frequent glances back at the manor.

Finally, Lucius stopped abruptly so that as Narcissa looked backwards anxiously she walked into him. As Narcissa gave a reluctant giggle, Lucius brushed her hands away and finished fastening her coat as he said, "Look, Narcissa. Having _your_ sister babysit was _your_ idea."

Narcissa ignored this. She wasn't about let Lucius know that Bella was her _very_last resort. Well, unless the house elves were counted, and they weren't. Narcissa wouldn't dream of letting the line of both Black and Malfoy, her son, in the hands of such creatures.

"Well…" she mumbled, distracted as Lucius kissed her forehead.

He smirked, "Is that a lack of faith in dear Bella?"

Narcissa shot him a look.

"Really, Narcissa," Lucius sighed, "Bellatrix is perfectly capable."

_Capable, certainly. Of mayhem, torture, and bad hair days_, Narcissa thought, _really bad hair days_. Of childcare not so much. She knew it was a telling mark on just how long it had been since their last night out that Lucius was defending his sister-in-law. Obviously he was desperate to prance around and show her off to the lesser purebloods. The thought was a very tempting distraction to the fact that Narcissa had just left her only son with an infamous murderess. But then she remembered the disconcerting last words she had exchanged with the murderess in question. Narcissa had not missed that Bellatrix neglected to deny the idea of accidentally killing her nephew. She shivered slightly and then assured herself that Draco could be in worse hands. At the moment she couldn't think of many, however, and she was about to turn back and stay home the rest of the evening when Lucius grabbed her arm and said, "We're leaving now, Narcissa."

But half an hour later, Narcissa returned to the manor. They had barely ordered when Narcissa wondered, with great horror, what would happen if Bella's mark burned. Lucius' joke that she would probably bring Draco along with her to the Dark Lord and have him branded did not soothe Narcissa's fears but rather sent her into a frenzied panic. So now, she was standing in the entrance hall of her house, hurrying to find her sister and, more importantly, her son. When she did find them, right where she'd left them, Narcissa couldn't have been more surprised.

Bella was reclined lazily on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Her hand was draped over the play pen, dangling just so that as Draco stretched upwards he could bat at his aunt's long fingers. Bella's hand twitched occasionally as Draco would manage to latch onto a finger. Bellatrix's free hand was holding her wand loosely, rotating in lazy circles as she spent various colored sparks shooting in the air to fall around Draco who squealed in surprised delight.

Narcissa might have smiled at such an unexpected scene of tenderness but instead she was frozen in the doorway, gaping.

Her son was not injured, maimed, or dead; all of which she had considered very real possibilities. Rather, Bellatrix was behaving… almost normally. Aside from the fact that she was sending potentially dangerous sparks falling around an infant, of course.

Narcissa cleared her throat to finally announce her presence. Bellatrix pushed herself up to see who it was and said, "You're home early, Narcissa. Lucius that boring?"

"No, Bella. I just wanted to check in on you… and Draco," Narcissa added quickly. "But it seems you two are… fine and the house is… strangely intact."

Bellatrix smirked. "Surprised?"

That was an understatement, Narcissa thought. "Um… yes."

Bellatrix laughed loudly and then shook her head at her little sister. "I'm not completely helpless, Cissy."

Narcissa still wasn't convinced that she wouldn't find the rest of the house demolished with the parlor the only thing left untouched. "Well, I'll accredit your alarming success to the wonderful temperament of my son," she sniffed, picking up Draco gently as she said so, kissing both cheeks.

"Ha! Wonderful temperament," Bellatrix snorted, "There's more Black in him than I first thought. Not five minutes after you left your 'little angel', he woke up and started wailing. You'll be happy to know that he has your lungs; when it comes to crying, I mean."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and examined her sister curiously. She then checked her son for any visible bruises or signs of unnecessary roughness. It wasn't that she didn't trust her own flesh and blood, but Bella had a tendency to stop whining with physical restraint. Narcissa knew this from experience.

When she found that her son was in the same health that she had left him in, Narcissa asked carefully, "Bella, if you didn't resort to violence… how on earth did you manage to get Draco to stop crying?"

Bellatrix raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh? Is that how you get him to shut up?"

"That's not what I meant."

Bella sighed, as though it was blatantly obvious, "Silencing charms, Cissy. How else do you get anything to shut up?"

Narcissa was suddenly angry at herself for believing, if only for a moment, that Bella knew anything about childcare. "You silenced my crying child with a charm?" she said in a deadly cool voice.

"That's what I just said," Bella replied as though Narcissa was the dumb one. "Don't give me that look; I don't care if he's half-Black. Your little brat's annoying."

"You magically silenced my crying child because _he was annoying you_?" Narcissa hissed angrily, "It inconvenienced you to follow conventional mother methods and soothe the poor dear so much that you just pointed your wand at him?!"

At this point Bellatrix stopped shooting jets of light into the air and instead pointed her finger at her sister. "Now really, be fair; there are far worse things I could have done by pointing my wand at your screaming brat, Narcissa."

Narcissa clutched Draco tighter to her chest. "Don't call him a brat; he's your nephew, Bella," Narcissa snapped, glaring at her sister. "How long was he crying? Or didn't you take notice?"

"Of course I noticed. It went on and off for about, oh… awhile," Bellatrix muttered.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa said harshly, "Just because you can't hear him screaming doesn't mean he's not in pain!"

"Pain?" Bella roared with laughter, "How you coddle him, Narcissa. He was just upset that his mommy and daddy weren't around; from the way you keep me away from him, Draco probably didn't even know who I was. Besides, don't question my methods. Mother did the same thing for us when we were growing up and we turned out just fine."

"As far as raising children goes," Narcissa reasoned, "Mother had a thirty percent success rate, all thanks to me."

Bellatrix, one hand on her hip the other hand pointed at the playpen, ordered, "Narcissa, put your child back; he managed this long without you, I think he can survive another two hours or so. Besides, since he isn't talking, for all you know he could be just dying to spend time with his aunt."

Narcissa mumbled, "Yeah… just dying." However, she lowered Draco into the playpen just the same. After all, Bellatrix was doing a lot better than she had expected, and well, Draco had at least seemed happy when she had entered. Bella might have been making up the whole Silencio story just to cover up her inner tenderness. And in her defense, Bella had watched over her two little sisters with a fierce protectiveness; surely Draco couldn't be too different. In any case, Narcissa was itching to return to her husband.

"Same rules as before, Bella," Narcissa said firmly, "You hurt my child in any way, shape, or form, or-"

"Or you'll come up with a coherent threat for me, I know, I know," Bella condescended with a smile.

Ignoring the teasing, Narcissa disapperated back to her husband. Her faith in her sister more together than she would have thought possible, Narcissa managed to rather enjoy her time with Lucius. However, even she realized that leaving Bella unattended for more than four hours at a time was a bit foolish and she was torn between disappointment and relief when their night out reached its end.

Narcissa entered the manor quietly, allowing Lucius to remove her coat as she called out, "Bella, we're home. Bella?"

They walked into the parlor where Bellatrix had been sitting with Draco before but the room was empty. Narcissa felt a pang of worry at the absence of her son and looked, wide-eyed at her husband.

Lucius laughed at her expression, "Narcissa, it's late. Hopefully your monster of a sister at least had the sense to put him to bed. Don't be irrational."

Narcissa scoffed back, "In matters where my monster of a sister and small children are concerned, a little bit of apprehension is not irrational."

Apparently Lucius agreed, because he didn't reply but headed swiftly in the direction of the nursery. Narcissa walked behind him, practically wringing her hands as she wondered what on earth had possessed her to trust Bellatrix Lestrange with an infant.

But when Lucius' hand finally seized the doorknob, Narcissa was once again left gaping at the sight that met her eyes. Bellatrix's arms were resting on the rail of the crib. As she looked down upon the sleeping Draco, her chin was cupped in her left hand. The scene was made only more bizarre by the fact that Bellatrix's left forearm was entirely exposed and thus the branded Dark Mark gleamed over Draco's crib even as Bella spoke in a low mantra.

"Then Pollux and Irma Black had Walburga and your grandfather, Cygnus. Well, technically they had Alphie as well, but," Bellatrix yawned, "We aren't counting blood traitors, are we, Draco?"

"Is that your version of a lullaby, Bella?" Lucius drawled, the first to recover from the shock.

Bellatrix looked up slowly to meet Lucius with a smirk, "No, Lucius. If I wanted something as short as a lullaby, I would have hardly recited the Black Family Tree. I might have considered the Malfoys first, for an abbreviated bedtime story, I mean."

Narcissa ignored both of them and walked over to pick up her son and cradle him in her arms. "I suppose it's never too early for him to learn it," she said gently, kissing his nose. Then she was struck with a thought. "Bella… how exactly did you get him from the parlor to the nursery?"

Lucius looked at her as if it was the stupidest question in the world, but Narcissa was well aware of her sister's unwillingness to even touch babies, let alone carry one (hopefully gently) up a long flight of stairs to the opposite end of the house.

"Levitation charms, obviously," Bellatrix said simply, "Really, Cissy, are you as daft as you look?"

Narcissa was about to protest her sister's methods of child transportation, but then reasoned that Bellatrix was much better with a wand than maternal gestures.

"Right. Well, thank Draco for babysitting you. I mean," she said quickly, catching her mistake, "Thank you for babysitting Draco."

Bellatrix glared at Narcissa for a moment as though trying to decide if she should be insulted or not. Finally, she sneered, "You're just lucky my mark didn't burn, Cissy."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Firstly,I apologize for the delayed update. Secondly, I apologize for the absurdity of this chapter. It was a raging plot bunny that threatened to be crack fic quite easily; hopefully I have avoided that extreme. Anyway, Bella had been cranky the past 2-16 chapters so I thought she could use a little redemption. (However, this was only Narcissa's version of what happened. Hopefully I'll have a one-shot up in the near future from Bellatrix's POV about what really happened when Narcissa was stupid enough to leave Draco with his auntie.) Again, your reviews mean so much to me and I can't begin to thank you all enough!


	18. Self Inflicting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Note: This takes place after the Dark Lord arrives at Malfoy Manor only to find that Harry again escaped. Thus, the residents of Malfoy Manor must be tortured.

* * *

**Self-Inflicting**

The silence of the room was an oppressive barrier that prevented the occupants from leaving while simultaneously filling them with terror. Narcissa was huddled over Draco, as if her mere proximity might protect them both from further punishment. Once she would have looked to her sister for protection. But not in this case. Now Narcissa feared the worst kind of retribution, and Bellatrix was a glutton for torture. As Draco stared at his mother in silent panic, Narcissa saw her husband out of the corner of her eye and longed to run to him.

He stood in the center of the room, back to back with Bellatrix. Neither slouched and neither fidgeted even after successive rounds of torture. The Dark Lord circled around them, wand in hand, seemingly unsatisfied with the punishment he had just instituted.

"You called yourselves my most skilled, _most faithful _servants," the Dark Lord finally said quietly, knives piercing every word.

Lucius fell back into the shadows, standing away from his wife and son as if his proximity would cause them additional torment. Bellatrix, likewise, stood still no longer but fell at the knees of her master. "My l-lord, we are, I am, my lord," she said quickly, clinging to his robes like a child.

"I am afraid, Bella," the Dark Lord said, his voice conflicted between distaste and twisted amusement as Bellatrix gazed longingly, "that that did not pain you quite as much as it needed to. But no matter, there is no need to rush as we watch to see just how far your fragile mind can bend before it breaks…"

Unexpected fury flew through Narcissa. It was because of him that Narcissa saw Bellatrix in such a mental state of incapacity. Bella had always been zealous, if not irrational. But never had Bella been so possessed. Bellatrix had _never_been controlled before the day that disgusting tattoo had been burnt into her patrician flesh. Now, though, Bellatrix was no better than a slave and Narcissa thought her, for once, very hypocritical.

Her face was gleaming with cold sweat and her eyes feverish after the grueling round of torture. And it, torture, did something strange to her. Narcissa noted it just as the Dark Lord obviously had. Bella was not defeated but rather seemed honored that such powerful magic from her master had seconds ago been coursing through her every limb, throwing her into fits of sidesplitting pain. Torture, whether inflicted or received, afforded Bella the chance to escape humanity. For the time that it lasted (and Bella always made sure that it did last for some time), Bellatrix was not mortal. But now, the Cruciatus Curse having been lifted, she pushed a shaking hand through her matted black hair and sputtered, "W-what do you mean, Master? Surely you can not think me weak?!"

The childish cry was ignored with a wave of a long, spidery hand. "There is still, however," and the Dark Lord paused, his eyes scanning the room until they rested, to her revulsion, on Narcissa, "the matter of your sister."

Narcissawould not give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of trembling in fear but rather glared fiercely at her sister, needing more than anything, a last ray of hope.

Bellatrix, however, did not respond; still clinging to every word that fell from the Dark Lord's thin lips that were now curled into an emotionless smile.

"I'm sure, as the youngest, she has always learned from you. It would not do to break tradition," he hissed into Bella's ear.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said in a hoarse whisper, "But I don't understand what you want-"

"Do not lie to me, Bella. You know exactly what I ask of you," the Dark Lord snarled impatiently. "Torture your sister, and see that she learns from your mistakes."

Narcissa's flicker of hope died like a tiny candle in the middle of a thunderstorm. She was numb, and cold, and wax, waiting suddenly, to be burnt to the ground by a flash of lightning.

"But…" Bellatrix mumbled, her face suddenly flushed, "I do not have my wand, My Lord."

Bellatrix had not begged for an explanation. She had not tried to dissuade the idea; in fact, she had barely protested. The thing that worried Bella the most was the shame in losing her wand. Narcissa wished her head would stop spinning with worry for her husband and son so she might feel something towards her sister. Something dark, something brooding, Narcissa wanted to feel hate. Instead, all she felt was the violent urge to be sick. Narcissa had never been so hurt in her life.

The Dark Lord's eyes flashed in red-hot rage for a moment before he replied, "Then you are quite lucky, Bella, that this mudblood so willingly donated his wand for our Cause." Bellatrix caught the wand that was throne at her with a sudden urgency. Wrapping her pale fingers around the stick, she stared at it, humiliated. Narcissa knew her sister would obey her master to render the humiliation.

"Bella," Narcissa whispered. She was not trying to call her sister's attention but rather, she wanted to hold the memory of what her sister had once been as a protection. She feared that she might never look at her sister the same way again.

But Bellatrix had heard the feeble cry and she faltered, even as her wand was raised.

Suddenly, Bella did not look forty-seven. She was a child again, vulnerable and afraid. But only on the inside, of course. On the outside, Bellatrix had always been tough and extraordinarily determined. Narcissa remembered her no other way. But she could feel her sister's weakness, just as she knew Bellatrix was detecting hers.

_Just torture me, Bella_, Narcissa thought. Somehow, in seeing Bella's hesitation, the idea of being punished by her was even more painful. And then, a sick, curious part of her wondered what it'd be like. Certainly, Bellatrix bragged and people cowered. Narcissa had even had the unpleasant experiences of watching her sister use the Cruciatus Curse. But never had Narcissa been subjected to it herself. And a small part of her wondered…

Finally, as though urged on by the invisible thoughts of her sister, Bellatrix pointed her wand directly at Narcissa. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Narcissa was dumbfounded. Bellatrix could not be hesitating. It was driving the room into waiting insanity. Narcissa only saw her husband and son who, somehow, she knew would die if she was not tortured properly. Bellatrix was only torturing herself, as the Dark Lord had planned, by delaying the fact. Narcissa could not stand it any longer; she needed the pain, to escape.

_Crucio, crucio, crucio._She needed Bellatrix to start before Narcissa lost her feeble ray of bravery and screamed to be forgiven for her failure.

Bellatrix breathed in a staggered breath and said in an unwavering, emotionless voice, "Crucio."

Narcissa flew backwards with the jet of light, hitting the ground painfully. She felt her body crunch unnaturally. All strength was sucked out of her but she felt strangely numb. She realized the curse had lifted the moment Bella must have seen Narcissa inflicted by her own magic.

"Ah… dear Bella. Could it be that you willingly defy your master?" the Dark Lord hissed. He was standing behind Bellatrix, but his voice carried throughout the room, hanging eerily until a twisted smirk formed on his face. "But I think… yes. It seems quite possible that Bellatrix Lestrange can still love…"

Bella was frozen, her face hid no vulnerability. She was terrified. But, worse than that, even Narcissa couldn't deny it, Bellatrix was conflicted. The Dark Lord circled around until he stared into Bella's face.

"Such weakness," he snarled. He brought his wand down in a slash and Bellatrix fell to her knees, clutching her face.

"Master!" Bella whimpered, gazing imploringly up at him. "I tried… but I… I c-can't…"

Narcissa stared at her sister and the helplessness she saw terrified her.

"Can't you, Bella?" the Dark Lord asked quietly. "You mean you can't obey your Master because of _love_?"

Bellatrix shook her head quickly, but Narcissa was sure she saw tears seeping from those dark eyes. For some reason, Bella's tears made Narcissa's eyes dry as dirt. Even as Bellatrix rose shakily to point a quivering wand at Narcissa once more, Narcissa couldn't fear her sister.

"C-crucio," Bellatrix choked. It was barely enough to cause Narcissa's body to spasm for more than a few seconds.

"Bella!" the Dark Lord snapped in angry disappointment, "Mean it! Your sister is part of your failure and she must pay for her sins as well as yours."

But Bella had broken. Narcissa realized it with great fear; not for herself, but for her sister.

"Crucio…" Bella muttered, but her anger came from frustration, not hate and thus Narcissa felt a lightening jolt of pain and then nothing. And then Narcissaknew what she had to do. To save her sister.

"Pathetic… is this your womanly solicitude finally shining through, dear Bella? Do you love your worthless sister so much?" the Dark Lord demanded.

And Narcissa saw her opportunity, she laughed. It was a wild and desperate cackle of a laugh. "But I don't!" she shouted cruelly, "I am not so weak, my lord. I do not love my sister. Yes! _I hate you Bella_."

The words she did not mean tore Narcissa's aching throat, but she continued, avoiding her sister's face. "That's right! I'm ashamed of you. You're supposed to be the best but you have fallen. Time after time you fail, Bellatrix! I can't even count how many times you've let the Cause down, let me down! You can't lean on the crutch of your time in Azkaban forever; realize that you are pathetic either way. You disgraced the name of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black when you grovel in excuses. Don't think you're still standing, Bella! You're not. You've fallen! Just like Regulus; useless. You thought you killed Sirius, but he beat you because you ended the Blacks when you killed him. It's all your fault and you can't change that, _ever_!" Narcissa didn't know where the words came from; she only knew that there was nothing stopping them. Finally, she laughed again, softer but more cutting, "Bella. You're worse than Andromeda."

And with the screaming silence that followed Narcissa's words, she knew that she had succeeded. Bellatrix was livid and posed to explode.

"Shut up, Narcissa!" Bella finally hissed, "Don't you… you selfish, whiny bitch! How dare you-"

"How dare I what?!" Narcissa roared. "How dare I tell the truth? Does it scare you, Bella? Are you _afraid_ to face your own weaknesses?"

And she was. She always had been. Narcissa just didn't know it for sure until Bellatrix raised her wand and cried, "CRUCIO!"  
Bellatrix's scream was then lost in an unearthly howl of the worst pain Narcissa had ever felt. Blistering and scorching hot, the scene in front of her grew fuzzy until she could no longer see her monster of a sister but for blackness. Narcissadid not know where she was, but that she was trapped within her thrashing body. She clawed at the air above her and the floor below her; she knew if she could just leave her body she'd be fine.

She had never imagined that the physical pain would be accompanied by a feverish nightmare of memories. But as knives clawed at her back, causing Narcissa to constrict violently, she fell into a fever. Maybe it was because Bellatrix was her sister, but Narcissa felt as though she was feeling Bella's pain in addition to her own. Betrayal, lies, disloyalty, hate. Regulus dead. Sirius killed. Andromeda…

Narcissa was no longer sobbing profusely; she was silent, her throat finished. Since there was no outlet for her suffering, Narcissa strained to open her eyes. She wanted to see Bellatrix, to spit at her sister, to claw at her, to make Bellatrix realize just how much she was hurting her. She wanted to hate Bellatrix. But she couldn't, because, where there was Bellatrix, there would always be Bella.

_Bella_. Narcissa clung to the hope even as her nails scraped the smooth floor, pounding and ripping at her own hair for the pain. _Bella Meda Cissy_. Narcissa felt, rather than imagined, the day she caught Andromeda packing and knowing too surely what that meant. _This is why nobody can love you, Bella, _Narcissa wanted to scream,_because you hurt anybody who tries to. This is why Meda left._Narcissa was rocking back and forth with the curse, her mind falling towards madness. She clung to the only sanity she had, the past. _Bella Meda Cissy_. They had been the untouchable triad of everything. _Had been_, gone, finished, fallen. Now it was _Bella Cissy_. And this is where it had brought them.

The curse was lifted. But Narcissa did not rise for fear that any movement would cause her to vomit.

Then from somewhere amongst a cloud of insanity a tiny voice whimpered, "Cissy."

Narcissa felt more pain in that one cry than she had by the Cruciatus Curse.

"Look at how your failure destroys your family, Bella," she finally heard the Dark Lord say before he walked from the room.

Narcissa could not stand for the aching pain of her body. Somehow, she managed to pull herself across the floor to meet Draco. He made no noise as Narcissa brushed away the blond hair from her son's face. Bellatrix, however, was sobbing loudly at the opposite end of the room. Alone in a crumpled heap, she looked pathetic.

Narcissa pushed herself off the ground with shaking arms. She would be strong because Bellatrix had nothing left. She had to comfort the broken woman. Bellatrix was her sister, no matter what. Narcissa found herself weeping into the shoulder of her punisher, only to realize that Bellatrix was just as punished by the torture, if not more. There was no escaping the pain.

They had brought this upon themselves.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Again and again and again, I'm so sorry for the really delayed update. This was probably a stretch of the imagination, but as always, raging plot bunnies and interesting character studies are hard to resist. (I'm also not entirely sure that it made sense...) If you were looking for something more light-hearted, I just wrote a spin-off of last chapter called _Bella's Lullaby _strictly for humorous purposes... As always, your reviews are appreciated beyond belief. I will work really hard to update on time this week!


	19. Culturing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**

**Culturing**

Narcissa looked at her sisters with varying degrees of disapproval. While Andromeda sat cross legged with her hair pulled back into a soft braid, she was still wearing her night clothes. But at least Meda had made half the effort. Bellatrix, as always, looked as though she could have cared less about what her youngest sister thought. Her hair was unkempt as though she'd just been woken up, sleep still clouding her eyes. In Bella's defense, however, Narcissa _had_ just bounded into her sisters' rooms early in the morning deciding to play dress up.

"You two look dreadful," she scolded them, already adopting her best imitation of their mother's high-society voice.

"You sound dreadful," Bella mumbled.

Andromeda snorted out a laugh.

Narcissa chose to ignore Bellatrix's unerring ability to be rude but rather addressed Meda.

"I hope you realize, Andromeda, that I will not stand for that sort of thing in company other than your barbarian of a sister," Narcissa sniffed, sipping the tea she had ordered the house elf to prepare.

"I am _not_a barbarian," Bellatrix retorted. She promptly shoved a handful of cookies into her mouth. Grinning from ear to ear, she corrected Narcissa through a mouth full of crumbs, "I am a mongrel."

Andromeda roared with laughter as she took a cup of tea and slurped it loudly.

Narcissa shot her a look and snapped, "And you're just purposefully annoying."

"Really?" Andromeda mused, "I was going for more of a Bellatrix."

Narcissa managed to grab the small table just before Bella lunged at Meda, her leg hitting the side in the process. After Bella had been mollified by Meda's threats to pour hot tea on her head, the two returned to merely sitting in boredom across from Narcissa.

"We will address the issue," Narcissa began again as though nothing had happened (she had long ago realized that giving her sisters the attention they wanted only made them worse), "that we were first confronted with. Bellatrix, Andromeda, neither of you are in the proper attire for such a social gathering."

"Cissy," Bella groaned, "Why, in the name of Merlin, do you want to pretend we're having a high society tea-party when mother makes us practice practically every other day?!"

Narcissa drew up her chin and said pointedly, "Well, since Mother has clearly failed to teach you manners, it is my duty as your sister to do so."

Andromeda gaped in disbelief. Bellatrix got up from the floor and jumped on Narcissa's bed, burying her face in the pillows. Narcissa almost screamed in frustration.

"I'm trying to help you!" she whined, abandoning her mother's lofty aristocratic way of speaking. "The least you two can do is play along."

"Wait," Andromeda began slowly, winking at Bella, "You mean we only need to pretend that we care?"

Narcissa sighed, "Yes."

"But, Cissy," Bella said with an innocent smile, "How is that possibly different from any other time we're with you?"  
Narcissa stood up with her fists clenched. She could tolerate her sisters being rude, obnoxious, and uncontrollable; after all, they couldn't help it if they hadn't simply been born precious as she had. But they were not going to ruin her tea party.

"Meda and Bella. Go change into acceptable dress robes. Now," she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Or what?" Bellatrix laughed wildly, throwing a pillow at her.

Narcissa ducked the pillow and retorted, "Because if you don't… I'll tell mother that you pushed me down the stairs and that you, Meda, merely stood by and laughed, encouraging Bella the whole time."

Bella considered this for a moment before exclaiming suddenly, "Wait a minute; I've never even done that to you! And threatening is not the same as doing, Narcissa," she added as a quick after thought.

Smirking, Narcissa replied simply, "Mother will believe anything if I cry enough."

Andromeda stood and walked over to where Bellatrix lie, pulling her off the bed. "Come on," she grumbled, "What Cissy wants, Cissy gets."

Narcissa was mildly concerned by the impish grin that replaced the scowl on Andromeda's face as Bella whispered something quickly in her ear. But then she disregarded the exchange in light of Meda's obvious flattering of her persuasion skills.

To highlight those talents further Narcissa added, "And do something to fix your hair, Bellatrix."

"Like what?" Andromeda laughed, "Cut it all off?"

Narcissa was not surprised when Bellatrix yanked Meda's braid ferociously. Andromeda then let out a very unladylike screech followed by a phrase she had undoubtedly heard Bellatrix say first.

Narcissa waited, somewhat impatiently, for her sisters to return, hopefully in the proper attire this time. She didn't care if they teased her, or quite literally stamped their feet over the issue. _Narcissa had been born cultured_. She thrived off of the formalities, the dressing up, the social status, having to say exactly the right thing to exactly the right person at exactly the right time… They were all merely the responsibilities of being superior.

Bella and Meda should have accepted those duties. Bellatrix was coincidentally the worst at social acceptability when she should have been the best. After all, she was highly proficient at being superior. With Andromeda, Narcissa supposed, there was at least room for improvement. Meda's ineptness did not come from deep-rooted personality as Bella's did, but rather, a lack of enthusiasm.

But, put to a challenge, Narcissa was forced to realize as Bella entered the room, Bellatrix was overenthusiastic. She was dressed in one of Druella's very best ball gowns, and she must have ordered a house elf to do her hair because Bellatrix never could have managed the elaborate twists of hair piled stylishly on her head. Twirling a strand of black pearls around her neck lazily, Bellatrix strutted over to Narcissa.

"I hope I'm not late," she said, her voice laced with something suggesting that no gathering would start until she had arrived.

Narcissa approved, but doled out disapproval nonetheless, "You are horribly overdressed, Bella."

"Really?" Bellatrix spoke cruelly, "I think, rather, that you are underdressed."

"Oh!" Narcissa gasped, "Wait until Andromeda arrives, and you will again be the vulgar one."

But for once, Meda had managed to out do Bella. Smirking as she walked through the door way, she flounced over to where her older sister stood glaring. Narcissa clapped her hand to her face in disbelief as Andromeda twirled around smugly in the elaborate folds of snow white material embellished with stitching of green and silver.

"Andy," Narcissa finally sighed in aggravation, "Why are you wearing a wedding dress to a tea party?"  
"Never mind that," Bella snapped, "Why are you wearing _my_ dress at all?"

Andromeda stopped her ostentatious spinning as she faced Bellatrix with a light laugh. "What makes you think it's your dress?"

Bella raised a dangerous eyebrow and replied coolly, "Because, Meda, I am the eldest female of this generation of Blacks. That particular dress, as you very well know, has been worn by the eldest bride for ages. Thus, it is mine."

Narcissa stared at her sisters wearily; she knew exactly what was coming next.

"Oh," Andromeda replied with mock confusion, "Are you suggesting that somebody will ever be foolish enough to marry you?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to retort but Narcissa cut in irritably, "With your manners I'd be surprised if men came near either of you."

Bella, who had never appreciated being interrupted, addressed Narcissa with a harsh "shut up" before turning her attack on Andromeda. "What do you mean, _foolish_ enough to marry me? I've got a lot better chance than you."

"Better chance than me?" Andromeda demanded.

Narcissa found their argument rather pointless as it was _obvious_ that she was the most eligible of the three. But, since her sisters looked so much a like, she had a feeling they'd gang up on the pretty blond angel. They always did.

"I hope you realize," Andromeda continued, "that because we do look so similar, the contest comes down not to our looks, but to our personalities. In which case, I'd like to agree with Cissy; your social skills are horrible."

"We look nothing alike, Andromeda!" Bella retorted, always in denial.

This time Narcissa joined Andromeda in raised eyebrow.

"I suppose you look more like Cissy, then?" she shot sarcastically.

Bella wrinkled her nose and said, "No need to be insulting."

Narcissa huffed in anger. "You're just jealous that mother thinks I'm the prettiest."

Bellatrix snorted, "Yeah, I've always cared about what mother thought; that must be it."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and tossed her hair back. "Admit defeat, Bella. We could be twins if we wanted to."

"Only, I don't want to and no; I'll never admit defeat," Bella laughed, raising her dark eyebrows. "Besides, even if we do have certain similarities, I am clearly more striking."

"If by 'more striking' you mean you're more apt to hitting people, then yes, Bella; you are more striking."

Bellatrix illustrated Andromeda's point nicely by throwing a punch into her shoulder. But Andromeda was not one to let Bella win that easily. With a growl of anger, Meda shoved Bella, causing her to stumble backwards, almost upsetting the table of tea for about the tenth time, to Narcissa's counting.

"BELLA, MEDA!" she shouted in outrage. "If you don't care about ruining my tea, at least worry about your dresses. Mother will be furious if something happens to them; especially you, Meda."

Looking surly, Bellatrix flopped down on Narcissa's bed, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. Andromeda sighed loudly as she sat behind Narcissa; she then began to braid Cissy's hair roughly, ignoring the fact that it had been perfectly straight and stylish.

"Now, let's try this again," Narcissa breathed, rearranging her own dress robes. If anything, she was determined to get her way. She _was_ going to have a societal gathering and her sisters _were_going to cooperate. She again adopted her mother's voice, "I have heard that the minister is about to pass a bill allowing mudbloods to keep their blood status anonymous when entering Hogwarts. As the self-proclaimed authority on these matters and the only one of us currently attending the school, please shed some light on the matter, Bella."

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix replied in a bored drawl, "The mudbloods that plague the school do not concern me. Besides, their blood status hardly needs specification. If you can't pinpoint your inferiors straight off, you clearly aren't superior enough."

Narcissa nodded, though she wasn't exactly sure what Bella meant. Then again, she rarely understood exactly what Bellatrix meant.

"And how are your prospects, Andromeda?" Narcissa inquired thoughtfully.

"I find it crude to boast, so I will only say that they are much better than my eldest sister's," Meda said with a paradoxical air of delicacy.

Sitting on the mattress, Bellatrix glared daggers at Andromeda who bore a silly simper.

"You might be familiar with my sister," Andromeda continued on, ignoring Bella's growing level of irritation. Narcissa closed her eyes waiting for the final line to be crossed. "You know; that loud-mouthed cow who has as much chance of finding a husband without use of force as the Chudley Cannons have of winning-"

But Andromeda was cut off, literally, as Bella sprung from the bed, tackling her sister to the ground. There was a flurry of ancient wedding dress and the sound of squabbling siblings as Bella clawed at Meda's face as Meda pulled Bella's hair. Narcissa flinched occasionally as a flailing arm or leg threatened to hit her. As she stared at the scene with only mild interest, Narcissa realized that she was far too used to her sisters' behavior, or lack thereof.

Finally, Bella managed to twist Andromeda's arm behind her back as she snarled, "Give me back my dress!"

"Bella, since when have you cared about dresses? Particularly frumpy old wedding gowns?" Andromeda sighed wearily, wincing slightly as her arm was jerked tighter.

"Because it's mine!" came the childish response.

Narcissa had tolerated enough. So did what had always worked; she cried.

"Bella, Meda, _please_ stop!" she sobbed, fake tears falling down her face.

And, immediately, they did.

"What's the matter, Cissy?" Andromeda asked gently, pulling herself from Bella's death grip.

"As if you didn't know," Narcissa sniffed dramatically, turning away from her sisters.

There was an awkward silence that was finally broken by Bellatrix as she teased gently, "Come off it, Cissy. We aren't that bad; look, we dressed up and behaved for you… sort of…"

"Oh, shut up, Bella! You're the worst; you never want to play with me-"

Narcissa was promptly cut off, though, as Bellatrix scooped up her little sister under the arms. Spinning her around, Bella said, "Now, that's not true at all, Cissy. And you know it."

Narcissa couldn't help but giggle wildly as Bella spun around faster and faster until the room was a blur with the occasional sight of a grinning Andromeda. When Bella finally stumbled to a stop, Narcissa tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor in a most unladylike fashion. Her sisters were clearly a negative influence.

Bella, clasping her dizzy head, staggered for a few steps until she ran into Meda. As she prevented her sister from slipping to the floor, Andromeda pulled Bella's hair out of its elaborate up-do so that her ebony curls fell much more naturally around her face.

"You can have the dress," Andromeda finally said, a small smile lighting her face. "It'd be worth it just to see you in all white."

Bellatrix made an odd noise in the back of her throat before replying, "Just see if I don't make my own modifications."

"Oh, Narcissa would never approve," Meda teased.

But Cissy shrugged, "I don't really care how Bella chooses to embarrass herself, so long as the Maid of Honor's dress is attractive. In any case, if Bella's wedding is a complete flop, it will only make my wedding that much better."

Andromeda scoffed. "I hope you don't think that you will be Bella's Maid of Honor, Cissy. Your arrogance is really getting out of hand, isn't it? Besides, even if Bella's wedding fails to live up to society's expectations, you'll still have to compete with the prestige of _my_ wedding."

Narcissa scowled for a minute before refuting, "But you won't be wearing Mother's wedding dress, will you? That honor will go to her favorite, which is me, in case you forgot."

Andromeda rolled her eyes; Bellatrix mumbled something about what a great honor wearing a Rosier family heirloom was compared to that of the Black family.

"I guess that means I'll have a dress made all for myself," Meda finally said, smugly.

Narcissa had no reply to this as she truthfully loved the idea of designing a gown specifically for herself. So instead she snatched up a cup of now cold tea and sipped it peevishly. "Well," she said haughtily. "If anything, I'll have one thing over both of your weddings."

Andromeda exchanged a smile with Bellatrix who noted, "Yeah, the best bridesmaids ever."

Narcissa shook her head delicately. She thought of the morning's failed culture lesson as she explained, "I won't have to watch either of you bungle your way down the aisle."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**Well if that wasn't a plot-less mess of Black Sisters, but what can I say? I missed Bella-Meda banter. I am literally trapped inside my house thanks to snow so there is no excuse for not updating on Valentine's Day with a chapter appropriate for the holiday. As always, thank you for reading/reviewing!


	20. Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Personal Timeline Check: This takes place sometime in June, 1970. Meda just finished her seventh year. Because I like July thunderstorms, I've always imagined Meda leaving in July... of this same year. :'( Just ask if you want a more specific set of dates; I drafted something in compliance to JKR's timeline for personal clarification.

**

* * *

**

**Wedding**

Bellatrix looked so unusual in white. Narcissasquinted, wondering if the blurred vision might resolve the image in front of her. The luminous mane of thick black curls for once did not obscure Bella's face like a veil. Rather, her hair was pulled up and twirled elaborately on top of her head and Narcissa could only wonder why Bella wouldn't wear her hair like that more often. But even with the odd clash of the literal darkness that was Bella with the pure white of the ancient dress she wore, Bellatrix possessed an ethereal beauty as she stood facing the equally dark Rodolphus Lestrange.

Narcissa wasn't entirely surprised by the look of contempt etched in Bellatrix's face. Such feelings, Narcissa had always known, Bella held towards marriage and the expected duties of a pureblood wife rather than Rodolphus himself. Still, Narcissa had hoped that Bella might, for once, take into account the public opinion of her actions and force a smile. The only person, Narcissa noticed out of the corner of her eye, who rivaled Bellatrix in looking positively dismal was Andromeda. A childish and very present part of Narcissa thought that Andromeda had no reason to sulk as Bella had appointed Meda Maid of Honor over her littlest sister.

However, the scowl on Andromeda's face only deepened as the ceremony proceeded. Narcissa hoped that Andromeda's expression would just come across as extremely haughty, rather than sullen. While it wasn't particularly exciting, Narcissa had attended too many weddings before this, she didn't understand why Andromeda would look so disgruntled. She suspected that Andromeda had fought with Bellatrix before the wedding. They were arguing more and more frequently since Meda's graduation from Hogwarts. Narcissa suspected that the clash came because Andromeda was afraid to grow up while Bellatrix was yearning to break free… of something, Narcissa wasn't sure what. All she knew for certain was that Bella would be moving out of their house into the Lestrange's drafty castle. And three would become two. While she loved her sisters equally, Meda was no Bella.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were now exchanging smirks, in addition to vows. Narcissa would have been rather frightened of Rodolphus, she supposed, if she hadn't grown up with Bellatrix. He was broad and tough looking, as he had been in many fights and lost very few. His hair was a mess of dark brown, untamed waves but his eyes were wilder still. They unnerved Narcissa; his eyes were entirely too intrusive, but at the same time, cold. Their mother had noted that Rabastan was much less independent and would be easier to control, to manipulate. Bellatrix had laughed in reply, because she always thought Druella a fool, besides, didn't she like a bit of a challenge? Narcissa thought it was only fair that Rodolphus present a challenge to Bella. After all, he was certainly going to have his fair share.

"I declare you bonded for life," the ancient wizard said as he drew his wand to end the ceremony. Green and silver shot from his wand and fell over Bellatrix and Rodolphus as they met in a kiss that lasted five seconds too long. Andromeda was finally grinning at Bella's obvious last laugh to Druella. Narcissa resisted the urge to shake her head; some things wouldn't change.

As was evidenced by the dress Bellatrix changed into after the wedding. She had done away with the stifling material of the Black family heirloom and was now dressed in a silky dark emerald that looked much better against her pale skin. Skin which, to Narcissa and Druella's distress, Bellatrix showed far too much of. Unfortunately, though, Bella's typical fashion taste was about the only exciting thing to happen at the reception. Nothing exploded, no guests caught on fire, the orchestra played without interruption. If Narcissa had not wanted to present such a good face to society, she might be a little bit disappointed in her sister's lack of antics.

As it was, however, Bellatrix was no where to be found and Narcissa stood with Andromeda as some woman whom Druella had entertained only occasionally talked without restraint. _Little class, little money, little importance_, Narcissa thought wearily, hoping that Lucius might spin by to sweep her onto the dance floor.

"…and in only a year or two Andromeda will be married off, won't you?" the woman smiled, nudging Andromeda teasingly.

Andromeda looked as though she had been pulled out of another world as she gave a startled, "What?"

"Marriage, dear. Soon the three pretty Black girls will all be married off; a shame, really. I had hoped my sons might have at least a chance," she laughed. Sobering a little, she stared at Andromeda thoughtfully through her pince-nez before continuing, "Though, your mother tells me you aren't seeing anyone at the moment?"

Andromeda's "no" was sharp and quick.

The woman (maybe a Prewett, Narcissa guessed) looked rather taken aback for a moment before Andromeda amended, "That is to say, I'm sifting through some possibilities, but no. At the moment I am not seeing anybody."

The woman nodded with a smile as if she understood perfectly and then tapped Andromeda patronizingly on the shoulder before saying in departure, "Well I wouldn't fret too much if I were your parents. If they can marry off Bellatrix they can marry off you, certainly. You're much more pleasant. Besides, I always did think you were the more attractive of the two."

"Well then, that's entirely a matter of opinion, isn't it?" a laugh came from behind.

Narcissa recognized the low cacophony to be that of Rodolphus. Andromeda turned to face him first. "With charm like that, it's just a wonder why you'll never catch Bella," Andromeda taunted, her eyes gleaming with a strange malice. While Narcissa had never exactly grown a fondness for the man who was now her brother-in-law, Andromeda straight out loathed Rodolphus.

"She's wearing my wedding ring, isn't she?" Rodolphus countered with equal contempt.

Andromeda smiled at his apparent naïveté. "Yes, for now."

Maybe the extra boost of confidence came from the firewhiskey Narcissa had seen Andromeda consume with uncharacteristic neediness throughout the night. Or maybe it was Andromeda's last chance to claim ownership over Bella. In any case, her words were unfiltered as she asked, "But who will she belong to _after_the honeymoon's over, hmm? Who'll be the first to put their _mark_ on her?"

Rodolphus let out a growl of warning as his eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," he said through gritted teeth.

Narcissa couldn't help but agree with Rodolphus. Meda's words were strained with anger, and perhaps, a touch of madness.

"Don't think you're going to stop her, Rodolphus. I _know_ Bella, I know what she wants. And she won't let anything stop her… now," Andromeda finished, breathing heavily.

Rodolphus seemed to find this amusing as he chuckled, "Now? Implying that the precious bonds of sisterhood aren't enough to keep up with the changing times?"

Andromeda winced with almost physical pain. Narcissa wanted Rodolphus to stop talking. He was cruel at best, but always at his worst.

"Now, now, Andromeda," he continued, "What makes you think your dear sister and I haven't had this conversation a million times over. And… what makes you think I don't plan to give her everything her very heart desires?"

Andromeda let out a ragged, shaky breath before spitting, "You can not give her freedom."

She grabbed Narcissa's arm roughly, yanking her away from the scowling groom.

"Meda, what did you mean-"

"I hate him," Andromeda interrupted, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Well, I don't like him much myself. But Bella did marry him so she must at least-"

"Bella doesn't love Rodolphus, Narcissa. Don't let yourself believethat she holds any sort of tenderness towards him. She married for something beyond herself; if I knew what it was, I'd tell you. It wasn't just status; Bella doesn't give a damn for politics and you know it. She married him because…" Andromeda was suddenly helpless. It pained Narcissa and she needed, more than anything at that moment, to finish the statement.

"Because Rodolphus is just like Bellatrix?" she guessed.

"No. He's not."

Narcissa was not surprised by such a defiant reaction, so she merely shrugged. "They've dated for… I don't know, a long time. Would it be so bad to believe she married him because she loves him?"

"Narcissa," Andromeda finally snapped. "Don't pretend to be stupid because I know you're not. Bellatrix doesn't love Rodolphus any more than she… Bellatrix… Bella doesn't love anybody, Cissy."

If Andromeda hadn't been acting odd throughout the entire wedding, Narcissa might have taken the words more personally. But, as it was, Andromeda didn't seem to know what she was saying, and Narcissa noted this.

"You couldn't make me believe that if you tried."

Andromeda looked as though she might protest for half a second before a shadow of defeat fell over her.

"Of course not... I don't mean that, I'm sorry Cissy," she sighed, suddenly looking very weary as though she'd been fighting for days without sleep. "I'm just… I'm just mad at the world."

Somehow Narcissacouldn't shake off a nagging feeling even as Andromeda laughed at herself. She had always figured that Bella was the one who held anger for the entire human race and everything above and below it. Meda was just… Narcissa had never been sure what exactly, but then the tremulous thought flooded her brain.

"You're not mad at the world, Meda. You're just… mad at your life."

There was an electric pause, and then they laughed uneasily at this statement; it seemed so irrational, just after a wedding. In fact, none of their conversation felt real to Narcissa. It was like they were stumbling through a sleepless dream where everything was fuzzy but stung even more for that reason.

"I'll so miss your poorly construed, Bella induced, perceptions of life," Andromeda said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean, you'll miss them?" Narcissa demanded in a small voice.

A strange blush crept into Andromeda's sharp cheek bones but she waved it off, saying, "Oh, you know what I mean. Like, when you change and, see the world differently, Cissy. Just one of those growing up things, I mean."

"I don't think I'll change much," Narcissa decided finally, staring curiously at her sister.

Andromeda blinked rapidly as though there was something in her eyes as she gave a resigned laugh, "Oh, I think you will. At least a little bit, I hope. You know, so you can have your own identity apart from three."

"I don't know if that's possible," Narcissa teased, "with you and Bella always following me around like I need looking after."

"I guess not."

Narcissa didn't like the stifling silence so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Even if you and I change, though. Bella won't change, will she?"

"No. Never."

There was another desperate silence between them.

"Cissy, find Bella, _please_," Andromeda whispered hoarsely, staring into the distance.

Narcissa nodded swiftly, gathering her dress robes to stand gracefully. But as soon as she turned around she was facing Bella, her cheeks flushed from dancing. Before Narcissa could react to Bellatrix being there right at the moment they needed her, there was the sound of a strangled cry. Brushing past Narcissa, Bella knelt next to Andromeda swiftly.

"Meda," Bella laughed in a voice so soft it worried Narcissa, "What's the matter? If anybody has reason to cry, it's me. I just got married, didn't I?"  
"That's not helping," Andromeda whined into her older sister's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Narcissa said, deep in thought, "I'd be a little bit upset too if my last name was 'Lestrange'. It just sounds…"

"Strange?" Andromeda giggled, hiccupping as Bella swatted her head.

"Laugh all you want. See if anybody forgets the name Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Just watch me…" Andromeda muttered, a rueful grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Narcissa. "I'm surprised at you, in any case, Cissy, hiding from the party. I saw Lucius before; he was looking for you, I think."

Narcissa grinned, trying to hide her delight with the appropriate smugness. "Well, let him search for me, then."

"Lucius wants what he can't have," Andromeda mumbled tiredly, still burying her face in Bella's shoulder. "Cissy is doing exactly what she's supposed to be doing."

As she stroked Andromeda's hair absentmindedly, Bellatrix noted, "But you're not, Meda. You should be flirting, at the very least."

"Well, clearly the inability to behave oneself is genetic," she said in reply.

Bellatrix's smile contained something of a pride Narcissa knew that only Andromeda could obtain. "Be that as it is, you'll endure a lot less scorn from Mother if she sees you dancing instead of moping around with your little sister."

Narcissa would have protested to this insult, but Andromeda's words were more troubling.

"I will not parade festivity for something that does not deserve celebration."

Bellatrix looked torn between insult and agreement. She settled for neither, and chose to speak the words Andromeda needed to hear and Narcissa wanted to hear.

"It's just a wedding ring, Meda. I'm not going anywhere; not really, I'm not leaving you guys."

Narcissa was comforted by what she already knew to be true. She watched Andromeda fiddle with a loose hem on Bella's dress. Bellatrix stared at her left hand, somewhat in a trance.

Meda finally spoke in a whisper, "No, of course you won't."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I fail at posting stories on holidays... But that aside, I can't tell you how very thankful I am for all the positive support you guys have given me! Reaching chapter 20 would have been a much longer slog had you not read/alerted/favorite-d/reviewed this story. Ahem, I took wedding technicalities from the "Wedding" chapter of DH. Bella's actual wedding and reception gala was sadly not as detailed as I'd hoped (Meda got out of hand)... so I might just write this chapter from Bella and or Meda's pov. Let me know if that would be interesting or just plain redundant...


	21. Camping

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Camping**

Leaves crunched under her feet as Narcissa tromped through the forest behind her sisters. The air felt crisp and smelled sweetly of fall. The day was pleasant and, as Bella had pointed out, perfect for adventure. But the hike had lost its novelty after several hours and Narcissa grew weary for the time when it would be over. Of course, she voiced none of her displeasure as she knew it would receive nothing but teasing from her sisters.

In any case, however, Bellatrix and Andromeda seemed to pay little attention to their youngest sister as they were bickering themselves.

"This has to be the right way!" Bellatrix said, her words more hopeful than her voice.

"We passed that tree before," Andromeda sighed in frustration.

Bellatrix shook her head fiercely.

Narcissa chirped worriedly, "We're lost, aren't we, Bella."

"Don't be stupid," Bellatrix shot back angrily, "We wouldn't get lost in our own woods."

But as the shadows grew longer, the terrain more covered, and the foliage thicker it became all too apparent that they were indeed lost. Andromeda laughed as Bellatrix tripped over a fallen tree, muttering under her breath.

"Shut up, Meda."

"We are _so_ lost, Bella," Andromeda taunted, "Whatever happened to your 'amazing' sense of direction?"

Bellatrix frowned, peering around the woods. She met Narcissa's gaze and softened a bit.

"You're scaring, Cissy. Come on, I think there's a clearing up ahead," Bella decided, stepping over the log she had just stumbled over, pushing some braches aside to trek forward.

Andromeda smiled back at Narcissa, holing out her hand. Grumbling about Bella's keen ability to make her life miserable, Narcissa took the helping hand and climbed through the forest. She winced as her robes caught on a tangle of thorn bushes. Pulling on the fabric, she yanked it free, moaning as the material ripped. Finally she fell into a clearing, circled by tall evergreens.

Bella was walking around the area as if checking for dangers. With a yawn, Andromeda sat down on a patch of moss. Wrinkling her nose, Narcissa folded her arms across her chest. She scowled in confusion as Bella started gathering small twigs and leaves, placing them in a small pile in the center of the clearing. Apparently Andromeda understood, because she hopped up and collected more tinder for the pile.

"What are you guys doing? You look like a pair of muggles," Narcissa sneered. She wasn't usually so short with them. But she had had her fill of adventure for one day.

Bellatrix spun around to glare at her sister.  
"Go ahead and mock us, my fair little princess. But see if we let you sit near our fire," Bella retorted with an equally effective sneer.

"What do we need a fire for?" Narcissa sighed in exasperation, "What, are you going to burn the woods down so we can see our way out?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Of all people, Cissy, I'd think you'd appreciate the warmth of a fire on a chilly autumn night."

"Night?" Narcissa demanded in sudden worry, "Like camp out?"

"You catch on quick…" Bellatrix mumbled as she bent over the twigs, staring at them in deep concentration.

Narcissa stifled her fear as she watched her oldest sister try to produce flames without a wand. Not that a wand would have helped a ten year old witch very much, but Bella seemed to have an unusual knack for producing dangerous things like flames. However, the only evidence of successful underage magic was a series of small flickering sparks underneath the leaves.

"Come on, Bella," Cissy urged, the idea of a fire suddenly welcome as a cold breeze blew through her robes.

Bellatrix growled in frustration as the sparks did nothing but smolder with the leaves. From behind, Andromeda whacked Bella on the head swiftly. Flames roared up to consume the scattered twigs easily. Rubbing her head, Bellatrix stood up to glare at Andromeda who wore a satisfied smirk.

"Your magic is stronger when you're angry," she explained with a shrug.

Bellatrix laughed appreciatively. As Narcissa sat down by the magically produced flames, she thought that Andromeda might be one of the few people who could get away with striking Bellatrix Black without sustaining injury.

"I'm hungry," Narcissa whined, resting her head in her hands, gazing at the dancing tongues of red and orange.

Andromeda's stomach growled in agreement. "I'll go look for something," she decided wearily. Narcissa had no idea what her sister could possibly look for in a rapidly darkening forest, but she didn't argue because she had little desire to search for food herself.

As Andromeda walked off into the trees, Bellatrix began collecting larger pieces of firewood and stacked them neatly next to the fire. Narcissa yawned as she looked up through the trees to the purpling sky.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Cissy," Bella teased as she dropped an armful of wood next to her little sister.

Narcissa frowned at such impertinence, "That's what house elves are for, _Bella_."

"Well, I don't see any house elves wandering through the woods, do you?"

Sitting down next to her, Bella laughed. Narcissa hardly saw the humor. They were lost in the middle of the woods with no food, shelter, or protection. Their parents would be either worried sick or furious; well, they'd probably be worried sick for Narcissa and furious at Bella and Meda for being such bad influences. If they managed to find their way out of the forest come morning, they'll have probably caught cold. And all of this because Bella had decided that exploring the woods was more fun than attending a "stuffy old tea party" of their mother's. Well, Narcissa supposed, it was exactly the sort of thing Bellatrix found hilarious. Suffering and rebellion.

"Bellatrix. I do not want to sleep on the ground," Narcissa decided in her most authoritative voice.

"Ok… let me see if I can find a nice tree for you to sleep in," Bella answered tiredly.

With a huff of annoyance, Narcissa scooted closer to her older sister until she was close enough to lean her head on Bella's shoulder. Bellatrix shifted at first but then resigned to serve her purpose as a pillow. The bit of sky that was visible between the trees and clouds had slowly turned from purple to night black, and glistening stars shined brightly.

"Bella," Narcissa mumbled into her sister's shoulder, "Where did Andromeda go?"

She felt Bellatrix shake with laughter. "She probably got lost. Meda's sense of direction is absolutely terrible."

Lifting her head off of Bella's shoulder, Narcissa looked up just in time to see Andromeda yank Bellatrix's hair peevishly.

"That's not true. Besides, you're the reason we're camping out in the first place," Andromeda reasoned, wincing as Bellatrix punched her arm in retaliation.

Narcissa ignored her sisters but instead analyzed the berries that were staining Andromeda's hand.

"Oh," she said as she caught her little sister's stare, "That's all I could find. But they don't taste too good."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think they might be poisonous?"

Andromeda looked nervous for a moment then shot back, "Oh yeah, well I'm not dead, am I?"

"Just because something doesn't kill you doesn't mean it's not poisonous, Andy," Bellatrix noted, as always the expert on physical pain.

Andromeda looked worried. As Bella picked one of the berries from her sister's hand and threw it in the fire, the flames turned a light green color. The three girls looked at the fire in concern before Bella and Narcissa turned to look at Andromeda in concern.

"Just because the flames turned a different color doesn't mean they were poisonous," Narcissa said carefully. She felt like yelling at Bellatrix for getting them in the situation in the first place. However, an angry Bella would hardly help their predicament.

Andromeda nodded swiftly, not about to look weak in the eyes of her sisters. As if on cue, the sisters sat on the ground, huddling around the campfire. In the distance a branch snapped and they gave a start, jumping closer together. Bella snatched up the closest piece of wood and clutched it like a weapon.

"Bella," Narcissa whimpered, practically hanging off of her sister's arm in search of protection. "What if it's a werewolf?"

"Narcissa, there's not even a full moon tonight," Andromeda sighed.

She frowned for a moment before replying, "Yeah… but, aren't you at least a little bit scared of…"  
"Scared of the dark?" Bellatrix laughed as she peered swiftly around the forest.

Narcissa swallowed, shaking her head in disagreement. But a small "no" was all she managed to say.

Finally, Bellatrix relaxed and sat down once more. "It was nothing, see. Relax, Cissy; nothing's going to hurt you because they'll have to get through me first."

Narcissa sighed loudly, still a bit worried at the darkness closing around them. She poked her toe at the ground, silently lamenting their predicament. If Bella and Meda were having fun, they seriously needed to reorganize their priorities.

Bellatrix was smiling into the fire while Andromeda looked as though she was concentrating deeply on something.

"This is really cool," Bella eventually whispered, "I feel… free."

Narcissa snorted. "I feel like a common muggle."

They turned expectantly to Andromeda, waiting for her comment. But Andromeda's face was twisted with pain, her skin pale and clammy as she managed, "I feel sick." She jumped off the log but didn't make it more than ten feet from the sitting area before she doubled over, hacking up vomit.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant scene just barely outlined in the darkness. Bellatrix, on the other hand, ran over to Andromeda and pulled her hair away from her face. As Meda continued to throw up, Bella rubbed her back worriedly. Narcissa thought Bellatrix's display of care was rather hypocritical because Narcissa just knew that if _she_was the one getting sick, Bella and Meda would just be standing around, not even noticing her.

With ragged breaths, Andromeda pushed herself away from the ground, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Bella helped her stand up on shaky feet, walking back to the fire.

"Are you ok, Meda?" Narcissa asked tentatively, hoping that her sister wouldn't get too close because there were visible flecks of vomit on her robes.

Andromeda shrugged wearily. Bellatrix smiled as though this was something to be very proud of. "Andromeda's tough."

Narcissa thought, rather than said, that if being tough meant possessing the ability to hurl up poisonous berries and then not even blame Bellatrix for it, she had no desire to be so. They huddled together, with Bellatrix in the middle. She didn't care how much she loved her sister, Narcissa wasn't about to lean on someone dirtied by their own vomit.

Narcissa didn't exactly recall falling asleep. The night had turned damp and cold, even with the warmth of the fire and her sisters. It was more difficult to sleep leaning against somebody than she would have thought. The sleep she did manage was restless and disturbed by howling wind and frightening noises throughout the wood.

She opened her eyes just enough to see the trickling rays of morning sun float through the tree branches.

"Wake up, Cissy," Andromeda said gently.

Narcissa mumbled an indistinct sound of disparity, her head clouded with tiredness, her body vaguely sore. Bellatrix shaking her shoulders violently did not help the soreness.

"Come on!" Bellatrix said, as always, much less empathetic than Meda. "Don't you want to eat breakfast?"

"What? More poisonous berries so we can all vomit? No thank you, Bella," Narcissa grumbled, remembering to be angry at her eldest sister since the entire camping fiasco was, after all, her fault.

"No," Bellatrix laughed, "Like something prepared by those house elves you just can't live without."

Yawning, Narcissa stood up to stretch. "Bella, you told me last night we didn't have any house elves in the woods."

"But we have some in our house, don't we?" Bellatrix suggested as though Narcissa was the dumb one.

Narcissa thought the teasing was entirely unwarranted and unfair. "Um, thanks to you, Bella, we're lost and we don't even know where our house is and-"

Narcissa stopped midsentence. Suddenly, all lit with sunlight, this part of the woods was much more recognizable. If she squinted, she could just make out the shape of their house. The yard of which was only one hundred or so from the place they had camped. Bellatrix was snickering at Narcissa's incredulity.

"You knew where we were this entire time?!" Narcissa screeched, turning to face Bellatrix, her fists clenched. "You knew that we were this close to our house and didn't say anything? Meda got sick and my hair got messed up but _you still didn't lead us home?!_"

Bellatrix could not respond for laughter. Narcissa gazed at Andromeda imploringly, needing her support in scolding Bella properly. But Andromeda started giggling too as though there was something funny about Narcissa's face.

Irritated beyond belief, Narcissa smacked Bellatrix as she shouted, "You know I'm terrified of the dark, I hate the cold, I can't sleep unless I'm comfortable, and camping is not comfortable, and now my hair is full of twigs!"

Bellatrix stopped laughing and asked in mock concern, "So, in other words… you're a sissy?"

"BELLA BLACK YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Narcissa finally screamed, collapsing to the ground in a fit of tears.

"Stop being such a crybaby, Cissy," Andromeda sighed. "I'm the one who got sick and I'm not complaining. It was… kind of fun. Like an adventure."

Narcissa sobbed loudly, "I d-don't like adventures!"

Chuckling, Bella picked up Narcissa from the ground and cradled her like a one-year-old. "You don't like much of anything, Cissy."

"Well I don't like you," she grumbled into Bellatrix's shoulder.

"That's ok, Meda still does, so I think I'll live," Bella replied, carrying her sister out of the woods with Andromeda following closely behind.

Narcissa was about to reply but then she heard something that made her infinitely happier; her mother, stalking across the lawn, clearly livid as she shouted at Bellatrix and occasionally Andromeda.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Druella demanded, noticing the waterworks Narcissa had started again in attempts to get Bella into more trouble. Druella pulled Narcissa away from Bellatrix and held her protectively.

"We're your daughters too!" Bellatrix shouted back, clearly not happy at how her little camping trip was going to end.

"If you behave like sons you will be treated and punished as such," Druella snapped. "Look at the state of you, absolutely filthy! I thought you would know better than to run around like common muggle children but apparently you don't."

"Mother," Andromeda spoke up in Bella's defense, "Bella made a fire without a wand; I don't think muggle children can do that."  
"Ha! I'm more impressed that she managed to contain the fire rather than set the entire woods ablaze. Bellatrix has absolutely no self-control, and you are little better Andromeda; so do not congratulate her."

As if to prove the point that she had no self-control, Bellatrix spoke up again, "Yeah, well you'll be happy that I have abundant magical powers when Narcissa turns out to be a squib."

Druella slapped Bella for her impudence and then ordered, "Go to your father now and he can deal with you two."

With much grumbling and feet stomping, Bella and Meda walked away. Druella gently picked twigs from Narcissa's oh-so-Rosier blond hair, murmuring words of comfort. She was tired and hungry, though considerably less cranky in the arms of the mother who'd promised significant punishment for making those who had made her, Druella's precious princess, suffer. She yawned delicately as she watched Meda and Bella bicker in the distance, probably deciding too whom the blame should be put. In spite of herself, Narcissa smiled. She just reveled in Druella's well-placed favoritism.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **So that was sort of random, but it's been in the making ever since I went hiking last fall. Again, I'm really sorry updates have been late recently... I would like nothing more than to write fanfiction all day, but sadly life says that just can't happen. :( Also, I know I haven't done a Sirius and/or Regulus chapter since... chapter five (eek). If you guys have any ideas for chapters involving those two cousins, let me know! Your reviews are so appreciated...


	22. Protecting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Protecting**

Narcissa folded her hands in her lap as she stared blankly at the wall opposite her. The intricate patterns of the green and silver wall paper were blurred, however, as tears ran down her face silently. Straining her ears, Narcissa heard the secretive hisses of the Dark Lord, her sister, and her son. She ran her tongue over her quivering lips, thinking desperately of her husband. If Lucius had not been in Azkaban, this wouldn't be happening. But, as Bellatrix so cruelly and often reminded her, Lucius had failed. If he hadn't, _this_ wouldn't have to happen at all.

A strange, unfamiliar incantation was heard, then a scream of unexpected pain. Narcissa bit the insides of her mouth so that she would not scream in unison with her son. _Do not cry out, Draco_, Narcissa urged him silently, _you will only encourage_him. There was a final, strangled noise and then silence. Narcissa clutched her barren left forearm, as if in doing so, she might save her son. But Bellatrix gave a laugh of pride, and Narcissa knew it was over. Then the Dark Lord Disapparate with a pop, the deed having been done. There was little chance to save Draco.

Voices grew closer to the door so Narcissa stood from her chair, wiping the tears from her face quickly.

"Do not fall into the same weaknesses of your father, Draco," Bellatrix was saying, "Pain is only how you perceive it. Chanel it properly and it can be advantageous. It stands as a reminder that you are still human, alive, and that your life belongs to a higher Cause. Use the pain for anger."

There was a pause. Narcissa could imagine her son's hand, frozen on the door knob as Bellatrix leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You have trained well enough, Draco. But you can do better. You lack the proper passion, if you want to succeed. Is not your life motivation enough?"

Narcissa's nails dug into the palms of her hands as Draco replied, "Yes, Aunt Bella."

The door opened and Narcissa rushed to her son. She reached out for his arm, but Draco flinched away. Avoiding her eyes, he pushed past her and disappeared upstairs. Narcissa whimpered a noise of protest, but then gathered her resolve and glared at her sister.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, perhaps in surprise.

"You should have congratulated Draco," she said coolly.

"As you are training him, Bella, I think that duty falls upon you," Narcissa replied stiffly.

Bellatrix frowned. "Surely you are proud of him." It was a statement; not a question by any means.

Narcissa could not stifle a twinge of madness from her voice as she laughed, "Oh, yes! So very proud. How happy I am that Draco is following his father's footsteps! But perhaps, if I'm so lucky, he will be as good a _servant_ as you."

Narcissa could think only of her first sight of Bellatrix upon returning from Azkaban, mangled, starved, and altogether absent.

"I do not think he will be quite so fortunate."

The two sisters stared, unblinking, at each other. Narcissa searched Bella's face desperately. It used to be that if she looked closely enough she could see the briefest flicker of Andromeda. But not anymore. Bella was Bellatrix through and through. Narcissa closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see what her sister had become. She wanted the part of Bella that had been Andromeda. For all her disloyalties, Andromeda would have understood such maternal pain. Narcissa wondered briefly if what she felt was disloyalty.

"Your eyes betray you, Cissy. You have been crying."

"I suppose you think I'm weak," Narcissa snapped, tears threatening her vision once more.

"No. I think you're foolish."

Narcissa felt her blood, every bit as pure as Bella's pounding through her head.

"Is it so terrible that I do not want this for my son; that I don't want him to follow you and Lucius?" she demanded.

"Whether you like this or not is hardly the point, Narcissa. You're not five anymore, so don't expect to get everything your way by throwing tantrums."

"I am not throwing a tantrum; I am trying to save my son," Narcissa cried in outrage.

"Draco must save himself," Bellatrix countered harshly. "If he doesn't mind his fate, why should you?"

Narcissa's hands were trembling. "Because I'm his mother and I've seen first hand what lives that mark has destroyed."

"Don't you dare accuse-"

"Think of Regulus!" Narcissa interrupted, "He was barely sixteen when he joined, and look what happened to him. He _died_before he turned nineteen; and thus produced no family, no continuation of the name. Draco is only sixteen! Not only is that extraordinarily young to become a Death Eater, but now you expect him to bring down Dumbledore?"

Bellatrix did not reply.

"Or is it that no one believes Draco can do it, and that he too will fail. And thus he will…" Narcissa trailed off, staring disbelievingly at Bella. "You would watch your own nephew die?"

"Why do you think I requested to train him myself?" Bellatrix retorted, jabbing her finger at her little sister. "I want him to succeed. He is learning quickly. If I continue to teach him until he goes back to school, Draco's skill will advance considerably."

Narcissa did not back away but instead stepped closer to Bella. She muttered, "Did you ever consider that I do not approve of your teaching methods?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "Are you suggesting that you would prefer Draco in the hands of another Death Eater besides your sister?"

"No," Narcissa said, her eyes only a foot away from the burning dark pits of her sister. "I'm suggesting that I never wanted Draco in the hands of Death Eaters to begin with!"

The words screamed disloyalty, even to Narcissa.

"You have never protested _our_ presence in Draco's life before," Bellatrix said dangerously.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her sister's ignorance. "It is something that you will never understand, Bella, but what I say and what I think are two very different things."

Bellatrix stared at Narcissa with scrutinizing eyes.

Narcissa thought it better not to test her sister; especially not after Bella had spent the past few weeks practicing Legilimency on Draco. Indeed, not a minute after she had closed her mind, Narcissa could feel the urgent prodding at the edges of her thoughts.

With a snarl at being denied access, Bellatrix leered, "Are you trying to hide something from your sister?"

Narcissa stared back impassively. She knew Bella was just trying to distract her.

"Since when have you found it necessary to employ Occlumency?" Bella asked, her voice dripping with contempt.

Narcissa raised a cold eyebrow. "Since my sister found it necessary to invade the privacy of my own thoughts."

"Only to better serve our Cause!" Bella snapped back angrily, color rising in her cheeks.

_Your cause, Bella. Your cause_, Narcissa thought wildly, projecting her thoughts onto her sister.

Bellatrix's nostrils flairs, the message having been received.

And then, just as quickly, Narcissa's shields were back up.

Glaring into each other's eyes, Bellatrix finally spoke, "It is no matter that you try to block me out, Cissy. You are so obvious. I hardly need Legilimency to read your mind."

Narcissa's mouth formed an almost sad smile as she said, "Maybe when we were young. I'm afraid you'll find my mind much less _obvious_ than it once was."

Bellatrix was breathing quickly, practically radiating frustration. Clenching and unclenching her fists, her face was twisted between anger and something that might have been hurt.

"What's the matter with you, Narcissa?" Bella finally screamed, pulling at her already tangled hair. "You've known about the Dark Lord's plan for almost three months now. You knew he was to be branded. Even if your husband had retrieved the prophecy like he was supposed to, this would happen eventually. Draco is almost of age; he would have made the choice to join our ranks anyway. You should support such aspirations!"

The difference, Narcissa thought angrily, was that the choice was made for him, not by him.

"My Draco is not a murderer," Narcissa said through clenched teeth, tears blurring her vision.

Bellatrix stared back, her eyes narrow slits. "Your Draco might not be, but the Dark Lord's had better be."

Narcissa glared into her sister's face, her head pounding with anger, "Bellatrix, the Dark Lord has my husband and my sister. He can not have my son."

A shriek of indignation was the initial response. "You dare suggest such clouded loyalties. Have you no sense of duty, Narcissa?!"

"I'm sorry, _Bella_. I had forgotten that duty now means, to you, _blind servitude_."

Bellatrix slapped Narcissa; the sound echoed around the room mingled with Narcissa's gasp of surprise.

"You're talking just like Andromeda," Bellatrix finally hissed, her eyes brimming with… something.

Narcissa faltered for a moment, suddenly wary of her sister. She took a step back, her eyes focused on Bellatrix's branded left forearm. "Meda would have helped me, at least," Narcissa mumbled in spite of herself.

The air in the room grew still and dangerous. Neither sister moved as the tension built. Each mind raced furiously, trying to determine the weight behind Narcissa's words. Memories of Andromeda fighting with Bellatrix during the months leading up to her eventual departure obscured Narcissa's ability to think. Thus, Bellatrix reached a conclusion before Narcissa did.

"That only proves your mounting betrayal to the Cause."

Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat at this accusation. Her mind raced as she searched for a solution. If Bellatrix, who boasted of being the Dark Lord's favorite, would not help her dissuade the crazy idea of ordering Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa had little hope of saving her son. Bellatrix used to be the embodiment of everything Narcissa could rely on to protect and defend those things important in her life. But now, Narcissa could hardly communicate normally with Bellatrix, let alone evoke sympathy in the latter.

Her throat constricted as she stifled a dry sob. "Bella… I don't know how to make you understand. But my husband is in prison, and you've already been there. What's going to happen to my only son?"

Bellatrix either didn't care, or couldn't formulate an appropriate response. Narcissa rotated the wedding band around her finger anxiously. And then it came to her.

"Severus," Narcissa breathed slowly, suddenly illuminated.

"What about Snape?" Bellatrix demanded suspiciously.

Narcissa ignored her sister, summoning her travelling cloak with a flick of her wand.

Bellatrix's mouth fell open in disbelief as she scoffed, "You can not be thinking of running off to whine to Snape for help?"

Narcissa sniffed, "Who cares how I whine if I get what I want." She walked towards the door, her decision made.

But Bellatrix rounded on Narcissa, grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving. "I will not allow you to lower yourself to asking a half-blood for help."

Narcissa frowned, knowing all too well her sister's overwhelming distrust for Severus. She considered those opinions for only a minute before she thought again of Draco.

"Let me go, Bella."

But Bellatrix's grip around her wrist only tightened.

"I am your blood, and I am trying to protect everything we've worked for. You can not put your trust in Snape!"

"Just watch me, Bellatrix," Narcissa laughed, driven by something like madness, "If you won't help me protect Draco-"

"-you were told not to speak of the plan to anyone!" Bellatrix growled. "And the Dark Lord will know if you do, and he will punish you."

"There is nothing more the Dark Lord can do to me," Narcissa snarled bitterly. "He has already destroyed my husband and sister."

Bellatrix suddenly froze, her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to protest, but no sound came out. She was almost numb, looking like a grotesque statue. Narcissa took advantage of the moment, yanking her arm from Bella's death grip. She turned away and stormed out of the room, Disapparating just as the door slammed behind her. Narcissa had lost everyone else; she was not about to lose her son.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I just couldn't resist a little sibling rivalry after watching the Red and White Queens go at it in Underland. ;) If it wasn't obvious enough, this takes place right before the whole Unbreakable Vow incident with Snape. As for Bellatrix being a Legilimens... Snape notes in HBP that "Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you [Draco] Occulmency" and I took this to mean that Bellatrix was capable of Legilimency as that's how Snape taught Harry. Reviews are appreciated and loved.


	23. Celebrating

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Celebrating **

Narcissa might have appreciated the Slytherin victory if it hadn't given her oldest sister the excuse to act inappropriately in the middle of the common room. The air was filled with good spirits and triumph, a simply elevated state of the house's usual feeling of supremacy. It was the type of thing Narcissa should be enjoying, but instead she was playing babysitter, Andromeda was talking to some girls from her own year, and Lucius Malfoy hadn't even had the decency to seek her out yet.

A part of Narcissa died in mortification as Bellatrix kissed Rodolphus a little too eagerly.

"Mmm," Bella murmured when their glistening lips finally separated. "That's for knocking the Gryffindor filth off his broom."

Rodolphus was apparently unaware or didn't care that Bellatrix's little sister was sitting in the chair closest to them as he pulled Bella onto his lap. He ran his nose down Bellatrix's; Narcissa resisted the urge to make gagging noises. She heard him reply, "A mudblood, no less…"

Bellatrix's dark grin matched Rodolphus's perfectly. "Oh, you're too good to me," she snickered, meeting his mouth again.

The couple became a tangle of green, silver, and black as they continued to kiss. Narcissa ignored their overzealous celebrations as best she could. But then Rodolphus's hands began to wander in and out of Bellatrix's robes and Narcissa had enough. "Um, hello? I'm sitting right here." She repeated herself several times before either seemed to notice her; though, she suspected Bellatrix was just ignoring her. Bella was very good at that.

Finally, Bellatrix pulled herself away from Rodolphus, jumping off his lap. She walked around behind the armchair to place her hands on Rodolphus's broad shoulders. With a sigh of boredom, Narcissa watched Bellatrix kneed his neck muscles, abandoning her usual roughness for an uncharacteristic display of care. Narcissa rolled her eyes; Bellatrix was never nice unless she wanted something.

Catching her little sister's stare, Bellatrix shot, "If it bothers you so much, then go away, Cissy."

"I was here first," she grumbled back, folding her arms over her chest, daring Bella to make her move. She really could have cared less about moving; common room parties bored her in comparison to the elegant galas of pureblood high society. It really came down to hoping Lucius might take note of her and abandon his crowd of giggling girls to sit with her. If they were going to be any sort of respectable, Lucius would come to her. Not the other way around.

So lost in her daydream of being held in the strong arms of the polished Slytherin keeper, Narcissa didn't realize Bellatrix had addressed her.

"What?" she asked over the racket.

Bellatrix laughed, so she must have been making fun of Narcissa with her obnoxious boyfriend. _Really obnoxious_, Narcissa thought as Rodolphus glared unpleasantly at her.

"Geez, _Narcissus_. Bella's always sticking up for you when anyone suggests your brain's as light as your hair, but you seem to prove her argument wrong… consistently," he taunted offhandedly.

Bellatrix smacked Rodolphus's head swiftly as she addressed his rudeness, "Don't talk to my sister like that."

Narcissa was smug for about a second until Bella turned her focus, "Really, Cissy. I think it's time you go to sleep anyway; it's probably past your bedtime."

Scowling, Narcissa marched away from the infamous laughter of the scandal prone Slytherin couple. She was warmed only slightly by the fact that Bellatrix apparently cared a lot more than she was letting onto if she stuck up for Narcissa's intelligence on a regular basis. But the thought grew less comforting when Narcissa realized that there shouldn't be any reason for such defense of her cleverness in the first place. She was a Slytherin, after all. A title that she thought was very well-deserved.

"Ms. Black," the familiar voice called with such a quality that his words washed over her like silk sheets, proving that her assumptions were not misplaced.

She turned around slowly so that her hair might cascade into place gracefully upon facing the handsomely arrogant face of Lucius Malfoy.

As she had predicted, he was standing amongst a cluster of the most eligible pureblood girls, safe for her. She smiled back, managing both smugness and delicacy in the curve of her mouth as replied simply, "Mr. Malfoy."

He gave her a look as though he wanted her to join the group of girls. If those were his intentions, Lucius was sadly mistaken. Narcissa had learned better than to be collected as a mere decoration and not the centerpiece, no, an ice sculpture; something that every guest admired but few had the audacity to touch for fear of breaking it. And Lucius was familiar with ice sculptures.

With an appreciative chuckle, he separated himself from the hopeless girls and closed the gap between him and Narcissa. "I hadn't seen you," he said, taking her hand to kiss it, "If I had I would hardly have wasted so much time with females whose beauty could never compare to your own."

Narcissa, the ice sculpture, melted a little, even as she heard her sisters' _he is so full of it._Lucius grinned as if realizing how out of place his lofty, but never abandoned, manners were. Her eyes twinkling in spite of her efforts, Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think we're overdoing it a bit? A mere common room celebration hardly compares to one of your own events."

"Hmm, perhaps," he drawled, surveying the crowd of silver and green. "The circumstances are certainly less appealing. But what else do you expect of me? Or would you prefer we make a spectacle of our selves like your sister and Lestrange never fail to do…?"

"Was that a comment against my sister?" Narcissa leveled him coolly.

Lucius corrected himself quickly, "Forgive me. I meant only that you have quite a different idea of fun than your sister."

Narcissa shrugged. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Bellatrix, but she wouldn't mind snogging Lucius heatedly for the whole common room to see. That would at least put a stop to some of the tarts who had the nerve to flirt with Lucius. It was common knowledge that Lucius had chosen Narcissa as she had chosen him even if they weren't officially together. With this was the very common knowledge that Narcissa was Bellatrix's sister… and to scorn one of the Black Sisters was to scorn them all. Some people had no respect for politics, though.

Ignoring his last comment, she said, "You played very well today."

Lucius laughed lightly, pushing a strand of blond hair behind Narcissa's ear. "I didn't know you took an interest in Quidditch."

Narcissa smiled coyly as she replied, "Well, it wasn't exactly Quidditch that caught my interest."

This time they both laughed with usual smugness. Lucius took Narcissa's hand and led her to a quieter section of the common room. After shooing a couple of first years away, Lucius offered a seat to Narcissa which she accepted with a smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, staring fixedly into her face.

Narcissa was caught off guard by the intensity of his gaze that she faltered for a moment before answering. "Butterbeer?" she suggested, for want of something to say rather than real want of the drink.

Lucius summoned two of the drinks with a wave of his wand. Narcissa laughed as he floated her glass over to her. He was just showing off and she knew it, but she would have him no other way.

Narcissa barely sipped her drink, though, as they talked easily. The length of their conversation was measured by their surroundings. Eventually the majority of the students dispersed and the fanfare died down a bit. Only the rowdiest of the house remained, and they would surely carry on into the wee hours of the night.

Lucius and Narcissa were now sitting on the same loveseat, holding hands, flirting with the same self-centeredness that drove the rest of their actions.

"What are you thinking about," Narcissa asked softly as their eyes locked, noses almost touching.

"You…" Lucius replied.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at such obvious display of sappiness.

"Just that, you don't look a thing like anyone else in your family," he clarified.

"I look like my mother," Narcissa noted.

"Perhaps… in any case, you're a fair contrast to your sisters."

"They're pretty enough when they try," Narcissa said, defending them reflexively.

"Well, in any case… you're prettier," Lucius whispered, closing the gap between their lips.

Unfortunately, the tender moment was ended abruptly as a familiar voice shouted.

"Hey! Lucius, you've been hiding all evening," Rabastan said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something my father informed me of."

Looking peeved, Lucius asked, "Oh? What might that be?"

Rabastan stared pointedly at Narcissa. Lucius sighed, kissed Narcissa's hand and said, "forgive me". Narcissa rolled her eyes as they left her. Somehow, Rabastan taking Lucius away from her only gave Narcissa more reason to hate Rodolphus.

With a sigh, she got up and began to look for her sisters, slightly curious to what business Rabastan had with Lucius. Finally she found Meda talking to the same group of girls she had been talking to earlier.

"Where's Bella?" she asked after Andromeda had pulled herself away from a gaggle of silver and green laughter.

Andromeda shrugged. "I don't know… I think her and Rodolphus were going to sneak down to Hogsmeade to bring back more firewhiskey."

Narcissa frowned. "But that was over an hour ago."

Andromeda grew strangely red in the face as she stifled a laugh, "Yeah, well… these things take time."

"Getting liquor?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no… not exactly."

Narcissa sighed at Andromeda's apparent lack of concern. "Meda, what if they got locked outside of the castle! What if they got caught?" she worried.

"Merlin," Andromeda muttered, "I _hope_ they didn't get caught."

"Mother will be furious if she catches wind that Bella's received another week's worth of detention," Narcissa agreed.

Andromeda seemed to find this particularly amusing, but then, she seemed to be in the sort of mood where she found everything amusing. With a loud yawn, she ruffled her little sister's hair and sighed, "Oh, Cissy… there are much worse things than detention. You need to lighten up; you've been walking around the party all night with a terrible scowl on your face. Mother isn't here to tell you otherwise, so live a little!" Andromeda laughed, looking utterly slap happy as she collapsed into the armchair.

At that precise moment, the common room door opened and Bellatrix stumbled in, one hand clutching a half empty bottle of firewhiskey, the other hanging onto an equally disheveled Rodolphus. Andromeda roared with laughter as Bella attempted to saunter over to both of them, Rodolphus fixed to her side like some sort of lichen.

"That's ok, I think Bella lives enough for the both of us," Narcissa noted as Bellatrix sat on the arm of the chair, only to slide off so that she was sitting on top of Andromeda.

"Hey, Meda…" Bellatrix giggled.

Andromeda smiled appreciatively at Bellatrix in the way that only Meda could appreciate Bella. "Hi, Bella. I think you might just be intoxicated."

"Shhh!" Bella warned, pointing a finger at Narcissa whose arms were once again crossed in disapproval. "Cissy might hear you and run and tell mummy!"

"It'd be of no matter," Rodolphus noted, flopping down on the adjacent dark leather sofa after shooing away the third years that had previously been occupying it. "Druella is fond of me; she won't mind…"

Clearly he had consumed just as much alcohol as Bella had, Narcissa thought. Her lips however were terse and she did not speak.

Bellatrix and Andromeda, on the other hand snorted with laughter. If Narcissa hadn't known better she might have thought Meda had been drinking too, only, Andromeda rarely drank. It must have been the sad fact that Bella's inability to behave herself was rubbing off on Andromeda. As Andromeda continued to giggle, Bellatrix corrected Rodolphus. "Don't flatter yourself, Roddy. If not for your blood, your money, and your family, Mother would hate you. It's father who has taken to your _charming_ personality."

"Charming personality?" Narcissa scoffed, examining the scene before her with growing disapproval. "Rodolphus? That's a deep insult to those of us who actually have such charm." She wouldn't normally be brave enough to insult Rodolphus, but as he finished the bottle of firewhiskey, Narcissa figured his aim wouldn't be that good. Unfortunately, she forgot to consider that Bella might also be offended by this comment and she barely ducked the hex her older sister shot at her head, jumping aside with a yelp.

Meda scolded Bella half-heartedly and then added her own thoughts. "Bella, father only approves of Rodolphus because he knows nobody else will be stupid enough to take you as a bride."

"Ha! As if your prospects are any better than mine," Bella teased.

Narcissa thought Andromeda to be a tad angry after this comment as she snapped, "Stumbling into the common room, slobbering all over your drunken, handsy companion is not something to take particular pride in, Bella."

"She's right, you know," Narcissa piped up, figuring that if Meda was talking back to Bella, she should be able to as well.

Bellatrix merely laughed as she tried to push Andromeda off of the chair. "Aw, I think somebody's cranky…"

Andromeda stood up on her own accord and shook her head at Bella's disheveled, partied state. "Oh, this is nothing to how you'll be tomorrow morning…"

Bella made a crude gesture then tried to get out of the chair, only to stumble into her sister again.

Rodolphus made a move to catch Bella who showed every indication of falling, but Bellatrix dismissed him with an unhindered wave of her arm.

"Go to bed, Roddy… I've got to get these kids to sleep or they'll cry home to mummy," Bella snickered.

"It's only two thirty!" Rodolphus complained, glaring at Narcissa and Andromeda.

Bella cast him a disgustingly suggestive grin as she stumbled into his arms. "I said go to bed, Rodolphus; I didn't say you could go to sleep yet."

As Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared a sloppy kiss, Andromeda let out a sigh of repulsion as Narcissa tried her best to ignore the couple. But when they showed no inclination to stop, Narcissa met Andromeda's eyes desperately. Bella was far too good at bringing routine scandal to the Black family. Andromeda nodded, understanding the need to stop the couple themselves.

Andromeda and Narcissa grabbed either of Bellatrix's arms, physically dragging her away from her boyfriend. Rodolphus made a noise of angry protest, but Andromeda silenced him quickly by hitting him with a stunning spell.

"Hey… that's not very nice," Bella mumbled.

"Since when have you cared about Rodolphus?" Andromeda asked derisively.

"Yeah," Narcissa demanded as they helped Bellatrix up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "You tell us you loathe him and yet you still fool around with him on a daily basis."

Bella hiccuped, giggled, then answered with a shrug, "I like making a spectacle of myself."

"See how much you like it tomorrow when you're making a spectacle of yourself by hurling all over the place," Andromeda shot, though the anger was dissipating from her voice.

If the thought hadn't been so disgusting, Narcissa would have reveled in Bella's impending hangover as overdue punishment.

Bella managed to open the door to her dormitory as she smiled hopefully at Andromeda. "But I won't have to worry about that, because you'll have a potion waiting for me the moment I wake up."

Andromeda leveled Bellatrix with a stare.

"You count on me too much."

Bellatrix patted her sister on the shoulder happily. "Only because I'm not stupid enough to count on Cissy for such a thing."

Narcissa scowled as Bellatrix bid them goodnight, or good morning (whichever they preferred) as she collapsed onto her bed, asleep before she hit the mattress. Andromeda rubbed her forehead, chuckling vaguely.

"I'm going to sleep too, Cissy. Promise me you'll never end up like Bella," Andromeda teased, kissing her tenderly on the forehead before drifting off to her own dormitory.

"Don't worry about that," Narcissa mumbled, thinking of the humiliation she had endured all night. But she wasn't ready to go to sleep. She had in mind writing a letter to Mother detailing Bellatrix's behavior, or lack thereof, and sending it before morning. Potion or no potion, Narcissa thought a howler waiting at breakfast would just capitalize Bella's hangover.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: So 20 days was far too long of a gap between updates. I will try really hard to update again by the end of the weekend, _seriously_... *hint, hint* Reviews are still appreciated and loved beyond belief...


	24. Tearing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series

* * *

**Tearing**

Narcissa shut her eyes tightly, hoping to block out the images that had kept her awake all night. She concentrated on nothingness because every other thought seemed to lead back, somehow, to that terrible, poisonous reality. When she had gone to sleep, or rather had tried to, the night before, Narcissa had been able to convince herself for a short while that she was stuck in a bad dream and that when she awoke, her fears would be in vain. But now she was fully dressed, groomed, and for the most part, awake in the empty Slytherin common room as everyone else slept peacefully, looking forward to the start of a new school year. New beginnings…

But to Narcissa, everything seemed to have ended. She didn't care that Meda had shrugged it off as 'insignificant in the long run'. Meda hadn't spoken without such uneasiness herself, after all. Narcissa wouldn't be consoled until Bellatrix told her that it didn't matter, because Bellatrix understood the importance of such things far more than Andromeda ever had. At the same time, Narcissa hoped that Bellatrix didn't find out, because it would anger her too much. But more than that, she also knew, it would hurt Bella.

Finally, even the silence of the common room disturbed Narcissa, reminding her of the eerie silence that had fallen upon the Great Hall the night previous as Sirius had been sorted. With the need to hear something other than the ringing disappointment of generations of Blacks, Narcissa hurried to Andromeda's dormitory. She was fueled by an urgency that was maddening and unexplainable, as though maybe, if she hurried, she could undo the unthinkable.

"Meda," Narcissa whispered, shaking her sister gently, "Wake up."

There was a brief moment of hesitation as though Andromeda was deciding whether or not to acknowledge her sister. Finally, "I'm already awake."

She rolled over to face her little sister. Her eyes were puffy and red, Narcissa noticed in surprise. For some reason the idea that Andromeda had been crying terrified her because Andromeda had never been overly concerned with tradition. Not compared to Narcissa, not compared to Bellatrix.

But Narcissa knew the deep affection Andromeda had for Sirius, even if she had never quite understood.

Finally, after an almost petulant silence, Narcissa asked, "Have you heard anything yet? Have you talked to him?"

Andromeda remained still, her face like a stone, revealing nothing.

"Have you?" she finally countered, turning her heavy gaze upon her sister.

Narcissa was surprised by the darkness swirling in Andromeda's eyes; she looked away from the stare. Holding her chin up stiffly, she sniffed, "I have no desire to."

Andromeda did not reply, but her face changed, and Narcissa knew exactly what her sister was thinking. Andromeda had fought the need to run over to the Gryffindor table last night after dinner. Andromeda hadn't slept, but cried. Andromeda needed to talk to Sirius. Narcissa didn't share the same need. But maybe it was best, regardless. If anybody could talk sense into Sirius it would be Andromeda.

When they had eventually gone for breakfast, Narcissa found the cheerfulness of the Great Hall a cruel mockery of how dismal she felt. She wanted to brood properly, and she wanted the school to suffer along with her. Next to her, Andromeda stared glumly into her breakfast. Narcissa moved her fork without realizing what she was doing as she poked at her eggs.

"I thought you said you were hungry," Andromeda noted blankly.

Narcissa shrugged. "I guess I just lost my appetite," she replied, a sickening feeling rising in her stomach as Sirius entered with that James Potter he was so fond of.

Andromeda opened her mouth as if wanting to speak and then closed it very quickly.

"What," Narcissa demanded.  
"Nothing."

Andromeda answered less and less questions, it seemed.

"Obviously you wanted to say something."

Andromeda sighed, waving her hand in the general direction of the Gryffindor table as the two boys sat down. "It could be worse, I suppose. I mean, the Potter's are purebloods at least."

Narcissa scoffed, "Barely. Come on, Andromeda. If Sirius hadn't spent so much time with Potter this whole mess never would have happened."

"Sirius has always been rebellious, Cissy. With him, anything could have happened."

Narcissa shook her head angrily; why wouldn't Andromeda understand? "Bellatrix is rebellious, Meda. Sirius is… something beyond that. He just does things like this to spite the family."

"And can you blame him?" Andromeda mumbled. She stemmed Narcissa's outrage only a little by adding, "I mean, Walburga isn't exactly a cauldron full of amorentia, is she? Actually, I'm vaguely surprised she didn't show up at the castle herself to terrorize the Gryffindor's this morning. Merlin knows Sirius won't hear the end of this."

Almost as if on cue, there was a flutter above as the morning post arrived. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius was bombarded with letter after letter, the entirety of which, Narcissa knew, would not be congratulatory.

A particularly vicious looking owl delivered a flame red envelope that could be nothing but a Howler. Andromeda had closed her eyes upon seeing the letter while Narcissa winced in anticipation. Sirius, on the other hand, appeared to be laughing as he waved the letter around to his friends.

"See, they do care! They're aren't upset at all; even took the time to buy Gryffindor colored stationary," Sirius was shouting.

Narcissa buried her face in her hands. Sirius was perhaps the only person who could rival Bella when it came to making a spectacle of oneself.

But as Sirius waved the Howler around like a victory flag, it suddenly began to smoke profusely and seemed to open on its own accord.

Instinctively, Narcissa and Andromeda clapped their hands over their ears, bracing themselves for the shrill cries of their aunt. They were surprised then, when it was not Walburga's voice they, and probably the rest of the castle, heard. It was Bella's voice, magnified to an alarming level, even for her.

"-DISGRACED THE WHOLE FAMILY, SIRIUS, _YOU UNGRATEFUL, MISERABLE, PATHETIC_ _EMBARRASSMENT_! IF YOU'RE GOING TO CONTINUE TO CARRY ON WITH SUCH FILTH, I HAVE LOST ANY DESIRE TO CALL YOU MY OWN BLOOD. MY ONLY RELIEF IS THAT YOU HAVE AT LEAST SAVED THE HOUSE OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN THE HUMILIATION OF YOUR IMPENDING FAILURE."

As the letter burst into flames, Narcissa could imagine the same fire burning fiercely in her Bellatrix's eyes when she'd heard the news. Her words seemed to resonate in the silence that followed. Narcissa was comforted, in a strange way, by her sister's voice. With Bellatrix's presence, there was a sense of security and safety; nothing would change their perfect world, because Bella wouldn't let it change. Andromeda's presence was exactly the opposite in that there was always possibility, whether good or bad, and then the requirement to make of a situation what you could. But even as she sat next to Andromeda, staring at her in a hope to glimpse a part of Bellatrix, Narcissa saw no opportunity in the present situation.

Time eventually thawed. James Potter appeared to crack a joke and Sirius laughed a little too loudly, people went back to their chatter, though more disjointedly than before. Narcissa didn't notice the letter in front of her until Andromeda nudged her.

"Don't fuel the lions' pride by staring at them," Andromeda sniffed in an out of taste, but nevertheless accurate, impersonation of their mother.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I wasn't staring…" she mumbled with a twinge of annoyance. "Just sizing them up."

"What?" Andromeda asked with a slight laugh.

Narcissa gave a tiny smile. "Just something Bella taught me…"

Andromeda wasn't paying attention to Narcissa in any case. She had ripped open her own letter swiftly, her eyes darting across the glistening cursive of the letter. Narcissa knew her letter was also from Bella, but as Andromeda stared at her own letter with something like tears in her eyes, Narcissa had little desire to read of anymore sadness.

But she couldn't help but ask Andromeda.

"Nothing," Meda replied quickly. "Just Bella being stupidly stubborn, angry, irrational, passionate, wonderful Bella."

In other words, Andromeda didn't care to tell Narcissa what Bella disclosed in the letter. But she could guess enough as Andromeda's face turned slightly ashen as Sirius left the Great Hall alone. Immediately, Andromeda sprung up and hurried after him. Regretting the unfortunately low level of class her family was displaying this morning, Narcissa hurried after them. When she found them, Andromeda had pulled Sirius into an abandoned classroom; they were, to Narcissa's surprise since Andromeda had been rather lenient towards Sirius previously, in an argument.

"What are you trying to do, Andy?" Sirius was shouting. "I thought it wouldn't matter to you."

Andromeda's cheeks flared red as Sirius's robes as she shot, "Of course it matters to me! You think I don't care that the entire castle's been buzzing with nothing but how the Black family is falling apart? Maybe I don't care that the girl's in my own dormitory snickered as I walked in for bed last night when they once respected me? Do you think it went unnoticed by me that my sister is obviously upset and it's all your fault?"

Sirius's face was incredulous. "I just thought that at least you wouldn't be furious at me. That maybe you'd realize everybody else is yelling at me, so you might not."

Andromeda breathed in slowly, though she was clearly affronted as she said, "Sirius, you know I love you and I'm not your mother. But you're treating this matter as if it's nothing. I'm not saying that you being sorted into Gryffindor is necessarily the worst thing that could happen-"

Narcissa made an obvious noise of disagreement which Andromeda dismissed with an irritated wave of her hand.

"Cissy, if you can't think of anything worse, just ask Bella to give you some ideas," she said as an aside, then turned her attention back to Sirius. "But you've got to realize that this… well, this is just…"

"Horrible."

Sirius glared at Narcissa, but she leveled him with a stare she had picked up from Bellatrix.

"I was going to say monumental," Andromeda differed carefully. "In fact, I'd say you're lucky that Bellatrix didn't arrive at the castle herself this morning."

"The morning isn't over yet, so I'm not ruling it out."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, but there was a twinge of amusement playing at her lips.

"And my stupid mother woke up my whole House in the middle of the night when I got her howler, so don't think you're going to say anything that she hasn't already said to me."

"Sirius!" Andromeda pleaded, all amusement vanished, "I told you I'm not trying to be like your mother. I'm just-"

"Just what?" Sirius demanded. "You aren't making any sense. What? Do you think you're big bad Bella now? She's not here to terrorize the castle and make lives miserable- guess you had to step in and fill her shoes. You look so much alike but I thought that you at least had a heart, Andy."

Andromeda looked beyond furious. She stepped towards Sirius, her wand suddenly in her hand. He was tall for his age, but Andromeda was taller and she glared down upon him with anger that Narcissa rarely saw in the middle sister.

"Do _not_ talk about Bella like that," she hissed, pressing her wand into his chest.

Though concerned, Narcissa was quite sure that Andromeda would not harm her favorite cousin and Sirius seemed to think the same thing as he laughed in her face.

"Ha! Going to prove my point?"

Andromeda lowered her wand suddenly, looking at it with growing mortification.

"I would never, Sirius. I'm sorry," she muttered this hurriedly and quietly.

Bellatrix would have, Narcissa thought bitterly. And it would have done Sirius some good for all of his cheekiness.

"Yeah… I know you're not like _that_," Sirius muttered.

"I told you to stop talking about my sister," Andromeda said lowly.

"You're still going to defend her?"

"She is my sister, Sirius. Yes."

"The _lunatic_ sent me a howler? Who does she think she is? It's not like she's the bloody heir of Slytherin!"

"She's a Black, isn't she?" Narcissa snarled. While Andromeda's anger flashed in and out, conflicted with her affection towards her little cousin, Narcissa's was a constant state of disgust.

"And our sister, Sirius," Andromeda repeated quietly.

"What? You guys are as ridiculous as her! Are you really going to tell me Bella didn't mean anything by it? That she sent me a Howler as a joke? Or that by 'you pathetic embarrassment' she really meant 'I love you; have a good term'?" Sirius roared.

Andromeda actually took a step back, torn between wanting to defend Bella once more and comfort her cousin. "Sirius, you know how Bella is, she just got upset and-"

"Went completely mental? No, Andy, she'd never say something if she didn't mean it," he spat.

Though Bellatrix often spoke when she should have held her tongue, Narcissa thought, for the most part, that when it mattered, Bella's thoughts were sound.

"You know how much our family means to _her_," she said pointedly.

Sirius snorted derisively. "How are you so stupid, Narcissa? Bella doesn't love the family at all. She loves the title, the blood, and the power. She doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself."

The words struck Narcissa like a stinging sensation, even if she knew it wasn't true.

"That's a lie and you know it, Sirius," Andromeda snapped, looking furious. "Why do you think she got so upset in the first place? She cares about you."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Bella just doesn't want anyone ruining the precious reputation of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Sirius said in a mocking tone. "She's afraid that people will start talking about how weak our bloodline's become. And her over enlarged ego won't be able to handle that sort of question to her supremacy."

"Sirius, be fair, Bella's ego is no worse than the rest of the family's."

"Like that's supposed to be a comfort?"

Narcissa didn't understand Sirius sometimes. "Sirius, what's wrong with having an ego if you've got a proper reason for it?"

"But the family doesn't."

"We do," Narcissa snarled. "And you aren't so modest yourself, I might add."

"Fine, fine, sure, whatever," Sirius said, throwing his hands up in the air. "But your sister is the worst of the disease…"

"Disease?" Andromeda asked, looking vaguely amused even as Narcissa's anger only mounted.

"Yeah! Like she has a fever, mad, reckless, angry. All the time."

"You know there's more to Bella than that, Sirius," Andromeda noted coldly.

"She doesn't love me," he argued simply.

"Well," she faltered. "If that's the case, it's only because she sees too much of herself in you."

Sirius laughed wildly. "Yeah. Bellatrix Black, pride of the family, cousin of the disgrace Sirius Black, who doesn't even deserve the last name."

"You don't." The words left Narcissa's mouth before she had time to register what they meant.

Sirius's face was blank and he stared back at Narcissa. She wanted to break the gaze, but something prevented her. The breath that had caught in Andromeda's throat made the air dangerous, explosive.

Finally, Sirius lit the flame.

His face lost its pallor as he broke. "Well I don't want the name of a bunch of blood crazy freaks anyway!"

Andromeda tried to grab his sleeve as Sirius stormed from the room, but in vain. Tears slipped down Andromeda's face as she drew in an unsteady breath. Narcissa stared at her sister, wishing once more for Bellatrix. Bella had always been the one to comfort Andromeda, in a way that Narcissa could never equal. With Sirius's disappearance, the letter in Narcissa's hand grew heavier, demanding to be opened; she needed Bella's darkly accurate wisdom. But she had barely ripped open the letter when Andromeda's hand shot out to clasp her own unexpectedly.

"No," Andromeda said harshly. "Not now."

"Wha-"

"We'll be late to class," Andromeda explained, an uncharacteristic amount of curtness in her voice.

The thought was strangely foreign to Narcissa, as if it came from another world entirely. Somehow, it didn't seem possible that such normality as classes could go on when Sirius was tearing the family apart.

Andromeda drew in another shaky breath as she wiped her eyes. "They'll talk if we're late… whisper about our family crumbling and all that. And we've… got to be above that, I suppose. That's what Bella would say. She'd just laugh haughtily in their faces and say 'it's not the first time this has happened, maybe it won't be the last; our blood line is still purer than yours'."

"But it _is_ the first time one of our family hasn't been sorted into Slytherin!" Narcissa whined, frustrated with her sister. Andromeda was overly hopeful; Bellatrix would never have confronted disrespect with such indifference.

Andromeda sighed wearily. "You know what I meant."

"No, I don't."

"Never mind," she said quietly.

"But you're suggesting that he'll be the next one to go," Narcissa accused, looking for an outlet for her anger and finding only her sister.

"N-no… he just…" Andromeda winced, her argument suddenly run out.

Tears escaped her eyes more fervently this time, causing Narcissa's heart to jolt.

"He just… can't." Sometimes, Narcissa realized, Andromeda loved Sirius far too much for her own good.

Narcissa stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Andromeda with more certainty than she felt. "You've lived with Bella how many years and you're crying?" Narcissa teased softly. "Don't you know that's a sign of weakness? Weren't you just saying that if Bella was here-"

"You're right," Andromeda replied quickly, drying the tears from her cheeks. She forced a look of harsh, untouchable disdain; directed, as Narcissa knew it should be, to anyone and everyone below the name of Black. "No weakness. We can't disappoint Bella."

Thus, Narcissa pushed away the thought of Sirius's folly. Narcissa pushed away the image of Andromeda, too much of a bleeding heart. Narcissa pushed away the whispers of the decline of their ancient family. The only voice she allowed to consume her mind was that of Bellatrix. Bellatrix, who always knew, whose pride was so strong the loudest laughter didn't trouble her.

Narcissa nodded. "We're Blacks; let them dare laugh."

_And oh, if they dare…_ Narcissa could hear Bella seethe from how many miles away. It gave her resolve enough to face the school with a hardened sneer. Bella's words had that affect because they so reflected her way of thinking, fear or be feared. And, in the case of blood and politics, Narcissa didn't mind following her sister's wisdom at all. Bellatrix was the only voice of reason as change tore Narcissa's family apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **All I can say is that... I really missed you guys. Hope you enjoyed it, as many of you requested a Sirius chapter. Thank you for your continued reading/reviewing/awesomeness. :)


	25. Wondering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Wondering**

"There you are," Narcissa said as she stood over her sister who was sprawled out on the grass next to the lake, a look of concentration on her face. "Meda said you had gone somewhere with Rodolphus, I didn't expect to find you."

Bellatrix answered slowly; sounding as though she had only half listened to what Narcissa had said. "Huh? Oh, yeah… I met up with him earlier."

"Much earlier according to Andromeda," Narcissa added suspiciously, for her sister was being oddly aloof.

Bella twirled a piece of grass in one hand, her wand in the other. "Some things are worth getting up for, Cissy."

"Oh," Narcissa said, feeling stupid; that must have been why Andromeda seemed so annoyed when she had asked where Bella was. "You know, if Mother knew just how often you and Rodolphus were sneaking-"

"Narcissa!" Bella laughed, grinning at her little sister. "Where is your mind these days? It wasn't like that at all. We met up with a few of Rodolphus's friends."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at Bellatrix's mock scolding; if they hadn't been this time, they certainly had enough in the past. Narcissa wasn't completely naïve. "Why were you hanging out with his friends then?"

"Just had to talk about a few things," Bella shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Like how my little sister asks too many questions. Mother wouldn't approve of that anymore than she'd approve of Rodolphus and I doing whatever you think we're doing," Bella replied, as an end to that conversation.

Narcissa closed her mouth resolutely. She followed Bellatrix's gaze across the grounds, trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at with little luck.

"Where's Meda?"

"Studying with some other fifth years," Narcissa answered. "Let's do something."

Bellatrix shook her head. "No… nothing's as interesting without Andromeda."

Narcissa tried not to take this personally.

"We could go to Hogsmeade," she suggested hopefully.

"Boring…" Bella yawned.

"You think everything is boring!" Narcissa sighed. However, she quickly reconsidered this statement, "Well, everything that's socially acceptable, that is."

"That explains why I find you dull and trying, at least," Bella noted with an innocent smile.

Narcissa chose to ignore this snub as well. "Please, Bella. It'll be fun. _Everyone's_ at Hogsmeade."

"Are you suggesting we follow the mainstream of the commoners?" Bellatrix chided teasingly.

"That's not what I meant; I just thought since we're just sitting around being bored-"

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you, Cissy, because I outgrew that halfway through sixth year," Bella said, yawning again.

"You think you're too good to do anything I want to do!" Narcissa complained. She didn't really care one way or another if they went to Hogsmeade, but it was the principle of the thing.

"I am…" Bella replied.

The trouble with having Bella as a sister, Narcissa thought, was that it was impossible to like her but even more difficult to hate her. Bellatrix's unfailing ability to be superior in any situation was both irritating and admirable. Of course there were benefits; like learning to smirk, sneer, and scowl from the best. But there were downsides too… like trying to have a meaningful conversation. Narcissa had thought that since Meda was preoccupied with studying Bellatrix might actually pay attention to the youngest Black sister for once.

After thirteen years with Bellatrix, Narcissa shouldn't have had such delusions. Sighing, she resigned to sitting down on the grass next to her sister in silence. From her bag she produced a leather bound book, her favorite quill, and some ink.

Bellatrix's curiosity was aroused at the sight of Narcissa writing on her own free will.

"What are you doing?"

Narcissa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear but did not reply. Not answering Bellatrix would infuriate her beyond belief, and when it came down to annoy or be annoyed, Narcissa preferred to do the annoying. Plus, Bella would make fun of Narcissa if she knew that the diary Andromeda had given the youngest last Christmas was being put to good use.

After a minute or so of being ignored, Bellatrix sighed in aggravation and returned to cutting individual blades of grass with her wand.

The pages of the diary were soft under Narcissa's hands. She absentmindedly chewed on the end of her quill, re-reading the entry from a week ago. A smile crept over her face and she couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Bella inquired lazily.

"Nothing," Narcissa said hastily, shutting the book with a snap before her sister's prying eyes could decipher the elegant cursive.

Bellatrix shrugged and rolled over in the grass. And then five minutes later she shifted again. And then she flopped over on her stomach. She pulled grass out of the soil peevishly. Finally, she let out a sigh and pushed herself off the ground to walk closer to the glimmering lake. Bellatrix had been restless lately; that's what Meda called it anyway. Narcissa didn't notice much of a difference from Bella's usual behavior.

"Just two more months," Bella breathed, staring into the dark water as though it held all the answers.

"Till what?" Narcissa asked, not looking up from her writing.

Bellatrix laughed, a cold sort of eagerness filling her words, "Till I'm out of here, of course."

"Oh, right," Narcissa mumbled, suddenly unable to concentrate on documenting the morning's friendly encounter with a certain Malfoy as she realized the implications of her sister's words. She had tried to push the date out of her mind, even though she knew Bellatrix's graduation from Hogwarts would change very little. But it would mean two years of only two Sister's Black, Narcissa, Andromeda. And then two would become one and Narcissa would have to spend two more years all alone with only the company of lesser purebloods to entertain her. She almost groaned at the idea, and then she pushed it to the back of her mind once more; two months was about sixty days… the time couldn't go by that quickly.

Nonetheless, Narcissa couldn't help but stare at her oldest sister as Bellatrix kicked stones into the lake methodically so that the water had no sooner mastered the pattern of ripples then another rock became a new epicenter of the distorted surface. A part of her hoped Bella wasn't as eager to leave Hogwarts behind her as she seemed; the other part knew better. Still, Narcissa couldn't quite understand it as Bellatrix constantly pledged her utter hatred for the life that awaited her: marriage, children, society. The only thing Narcissa could imagine Bellatrix looking forward to was, perhaps, Rodolphus. At least he was… well, the kind of person Bella liked, or tolerated.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

Narcissa was watching her gather stones now.

"Only if I don't have to answer it," Bellatrix replied, her level of rudeness never failing to astound Narcissa.

She asked, just the same. "Do you love Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix paused in the middle of throwing a rock into the water. After a moment's hesitation she continued with the motion, answering as the rock splashed. "What does love even mean, Cissy?"

There was a hint of teasing in her words, but more gentle than usual, somehow more genuine.

Narcissa immediately thought of dancing with Lucius at his family's New Year's Eve party. "Uh… like, people you don't mind being around. And wanting to be around those people, that person, constantly."

Bella chuckled, probably wise to what Narcissa was thinking even if she hadn't voiced her thoughts.

"I mean, you _are_going to marry him. It'd be nice if you did love him," Narcissa said, considering this possibility.

"It would add to its convenience…" Bellatrix agreed absently as she stared at the pebble in her hand. "But Cissy, you know as well as I that marriage is not about love; it's politics through and through."

A final splash in the water as the last rock fell from Bella's hand.

Narcissa knew this; she knew their society's politics better than Bellatrix at most times. "Yeah, obviously; but that doesn't mean you can't love him. I just… I don't know, I was just wondering."

Bella sat down on the shore, pulling off her shoes to dip her toes in the water. Her finger traced something in the dirt. She smiled. "Meda's rubbing off on you, Cissy. All she ever does is wonder."

"Maybe…" Narcissa mused. She had always thought that Andromeda and Bellatrix were the most alike out the three of them, but maybe they just understood each other the best.

"Can't imagine how soft she'll turn you once I'm gone…"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You won't catch me spending my weekends stuck inside studying, at least."

"If you want to pass your O.W.L.S. you will in a few years," Bella said, examining her sketch in the dirt more closely.

Narcissa frowned; the suggestion couldn't be any less appealing. "You barely studied."

"Sorry you didn't inherit the same proficiency I did."

"Proficiency at having false delusions…" Narcissa muttered, going back to scribbling in her book.

Bella's shoe hit Narcissa in the head.

"Ow!"

"I do not have false delusions!" Bella retorted, as if that was justification for throwing things at her little sister. "Besides, I did study… some… for your information. I just didn't parade it, that's all."

"You parade everything else," Narcissa grumbled, rubbing her head. "That really hurt, Bella! This is why I like Andromeda better."

"Aw, did I mess up your hair?"

Narcissa couldn't stand the self-satisfied smirk Bellatrix wore as she continued to rub her head. She grabbed Bella's shoe and flung it as far as she could into the lake.

She greeted Bella's look of fury with glee. "Aw, did I mess up your shoe?"

"Narcissa, go get that," Bella ordered, holding her other shoe threateningly.

"Ew, no! Even if I felt like swimming, I'm not about to go in there with that _thing_ lurking around in the water."

Bellatrix took another step closer to Narcissa; reflexively, though she knew Bella wouldn't lay a hand on her for fear of Druella's wrath, Narcissa stepped back.

"Then why don't you summon it?" Bellatrix leered.

Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I can't…"

"Who's the proficient one now?" Bella taunted, summoning her shoe with a wave of her wand. "And that was nonverbally, too. Bet you'll never master that, the way you run your mouth."

Narcissa huffed in annoyance as she sat back down to her diary.

"Whatever. Your shoes are horrid anyway."

"Matter of opinion, Narcissa, not that yours matters much," Bella replied, staring across the lake.

Neither talked for awhile as Narcissa's quill scratched against the blank leaves and Bellatrix continued to trace some pattern in the dirt.

"What are you writing?" Bellatrix finally asked.

Narcissa drew the book closer to her chest as she answered, "None of your business."

Bellatrix didn't take no for an answer, a fact that Narcissa always forgot at the most inconvenient times, like now as she swooped down and snatched the diary out of Narcissa's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Narcissa cried, jumping up quickly.

Bellatrix skipped back from Narcissa's immediate reach, opening the book to a random page.

"Don't read that!" she whined, grabbing the top of the book in attempt to pull it away from Bella.

"Like you're going to stop me!"

"No!" Narcissa shouted in outrage as Bellatrix yanked the book free of Narcissa's grip.

Laughing madly, Bella tore off towards the castle, barefoot and everything, wielding Narcissa's diary above her head. Narcissa stumbled after her sister, thankful only for the fact that the rest of the Hogwarts student body was in Hogsmeade so that no one could see how foolish she must have looked.

"Bella! This isn't fair!" Narcissa cried, as the distance between them increased. "Your legs are longer!"

Narcissa heard Bellatrix laughing as she shouted over her shoulder, "Yeah, but you still have your shoes on!"

Concentrating only on getting her diary back from Bellatrix, Narcissa pushed herself to run faster until she had almost caught up to her sister. Bellatrix was doubled over in an attempt to catch her breath as well as contain her laughter as Narcissa raised an eyebrow and put out a hand to collect what was rightfully hers.

"Give… me… my… diary…" Narcissa panted, trying to regain her composure.

"Here," Bella said, tossing the book in Narcissa's direction.

However, instead of landing in her hands, the diary flew over Narcissa's head and was subsequently caught by Andromeda.

"Hey!" Narcissa said angrily, "That's not fair; I didn't even know you had come outside, Andromeda."

But neither sister paid attention to Narcissa.

"Oh, Bella! Listen to this," Meda giggled, opening to the center of the diary. "_Today Lucius bumped into me when I was walking to Potions. He was ever so polite and apologized; but I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose._"

Narcissa felt her cheeks grow red and she rushed towards Andromeda, determined to end the humiliation before it only worsened. But Andromeda threw the diary to Bellatrix who promptly began to read aloud in a voice that was about three octaves higher than Narcissa's.

"_Some Ravenclaw prefect was flirting rather obviously with Lucius this evening. That tart could learn to keep her hands to herself if she wants to keep them. Meda told me not to worry because a Slytherin, no less a Black, is better than a Ravenclaw any day. Bella suggested more active reinforcement; for once I think she might be right_," Bellatrix closed the book smugly. "See, I do give good advice," she laughed, tossing the diary back to Andromeda.

"_For once_," Andromeda noted, leafing through the pages to find a more interesting selection. "Oh look, she also noted that I have better hair, manners, and fashion; thanks, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled at Andromeda, ignoring Bella's glare; she couldn't help if she documented the truth.

"Give me that book," Bellatrix ordered. "I'm sure Narcissa's said plenty of negative things about you too."

Andromeda disregarded her older sister with a raised eyebrow. Her index finger traced over Narcissa's neat cursive writing as she skimmed quickly. But then she paused, rereading the current page. Her calm smile faded; concern suddenly marred Andromeda's face. Her eyes flashed almost imperceptibly to Bella then back to the page, but Narcissa didn't miss this.

When Andromeda slowly closed the diary, she met Narcissa's stare with a strangled curiosity, looking as though she wished she hadn't read whatever it was that she had read. Narcissa couldn't imagine what would've caused her sister to react in such a way.

"Here, Cissy," Andromeda said quietly, marking the page she'd been reading. She handed Narcissa the diary.

"What's the matter with you?" Bella laughed.

"Huh? Nothing… Cissy just wrote something cruel about my magical abilities compared to yours," Meda replied, adopting a smile once more.

But it was a lie, Narcissa knew, as she opened the diary discretely to the marked page.

Bella and Meda, lost in their own conversation as always, paid no attention to Narcissa but walked towards the lake as she read her entry. She didn't understand what had upset Andromeda so much. Detailing yet another day in the life of Bella trying to annoy Druella, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about Bellatrix threatening to do _"something more drastic than present Rodolphus's mutant children to the pureblood world"_. Andromeda probably just misread something, Narcissa shrugged.

She hurried to join Bella and Meda in wasting the rest of an afternoon, since they seemed keen on doing nothing else. When she appeared next to them, however, they stopped talking immediately.

"What?" Narcissa asked suspiciously as Andromeda and Bellatrix stared at her fixedly.

"Nothing," Bella replied with a grin that wasn't altogether reassuring.

"Why do you always do this?" Narcissa demanded. "I'm not a baby; you don't need to exclude me from every conversation. Especially when I know you're talking about me."

"What makes you think we were talking about you?" Andromeda said sweetly, too sweetly.

Narcissa sniffed at their overbearing sense of camaraderie against her. "Mother says that the only reason you two are so mean to me is that you're just jeal-"

But Narcissa didn't get to finish as her sisters grabbed her arms and feet, swinging her across the shoreline. She hit the water with a splash, quickly drenched from head to toe. When she resurfaced, coughing and shivering from shock, Bellatrix was on the ground with laughter as Andromeda held her face in her hands, shaking with giggles.

"H-how c-could you!" Narcissa screeched, flabbergasted by the unprovoked attack.

"How could we not?" Bella howled with glee at successfully ruining Narcissa's day. "I mean, Merlin knows how _dry _you can be sometimes."

Narcissa clenched her hands in fury, trying to formulate the best plan for revenge.

"Oh, Cissy; don't be so sensitive, it's all in good fun," Andromeda managed between her own fits of amusement. "Besides, we thought you'd enjoy the refreshing swim on such a nice warm day."

Bella and Meda exchanged high fives, far too pleased with themselves.

"Well come in and t-tell me the water's w-warm!" Narcissa sputtered.

"I dunno…" Andromeda said slowly, sobering as she eyed the water suspiciously. "That thing in the lake doesn't really appeal to me."

"Yeah," Bella agreed, "And that Giant Squid's not so inviting either."

Narcissa huffed in annoyance, "The sooner you leave Hogwarts the happier I'll be!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes; Andromeda snickered as if she understood just how much of a lie the statement was.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade," Andromeda said.

"Sure, why not," Bella agreed.

_Of course_, Narcissa thought. Andromeda had suggested it, so _of course_ it was a brilliant idea.

"But I'm soaked!" Narcissa cried, stamping her foot out of habit, only to splash more water on herself.

"Who says we were inviting you?" Bella laughed, linking arms with Andromeda as they walked away.

As she stood cold, dripping, and alone, Narcissa realized that she would never understand her sisters. Bellatrix, while so driven to defend the family name, treated Narcissa as though she was otherwise. Andromeda, meanwhile, possessed a fierce independence and yet sometimes clung to Bella like she might disappear any minute. Therefore, even more perplexing to Narcissa was her own fervent dislike of being left behind by her sisters and her fear of what would happen to herself and Meda when Bella left Hogwarts in a matter of weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First I must say: YAY SUMMER! Hopefully this means I will have much more time to write and will update more frequently. Please continue reading and reviewing; you guys are the best! Thanks!


	26. Drinking

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series

Warning: Contains drinking and the resulting ridiculousness.

Dedication: To Bellalover, who does nothing but increase my love of Bellatrix.

* * *

**Drinking**

Every so often, Narcissa regretted that protecting the values of pureblood society seemed to interrupt actually upholding the values of pureblood society.

On the outside, Narcissa looked every bit the composed, uncaring aristocrat with a new silk gown and her hair fixed to perfection. However, below the table she tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what could possibly be taking her husband, sister, and brother-in-law so long to arrive. But, given the fact that they were supposedly serving the Dark Lord, Narcissa wasn't so sure she wanted to know specifically why they were late.

Narcissa had discouraged a waiter from serving her for the fifth time when finally she saw the trio slip into the banquet hall. Lucius alone was properly dressed. Rodolphus didn't look as though he had bothered to change out of his Death Eater robes. Bellatrix, Narcissa noted sadly, would have been better to have done the same. Her silky black dress clung to her body tightly, emphasizing the indecently low neckline. But worst of all, and Narcissa about died of mortification, she noticed that Bellatrix's fingertips appeared stained with some not so mysterious red color. The Cause did nothing to improve Bella's lacking sense of social grace.

"Where were you," she hissed as Lucius sat next to her.

"Forgive us, Narcissa," Lucius said tersely, glaring at Bellatrix. "Your sister became a little… distracted."

Bellatrix dismissed this with a wave of her hand as she too sat on the opposite side of her sister. "Cissy, you've married a complete and utter bore."

"I'm sorry that you find obeying our master's orders boring."

Bellatrix laughed, "Hardly! I was doing exactly what he told us to do… very thoroughly."

"Too thoroughly," Rodolphus grumbled, "thanks to you we've completely missed the main course."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Well you couldn't have possibly heard anything over the racket you were making," Lucius snapped.

Bellatrix wore a smile that suggested she was recalling fond memories as she sighed happily, "Yes… they were quite the screamers, weren't they?"

"We could have very well been caught," Lucius hissed back, looking over his shoulder at the surrounding tables as a precautionary element.

Narcissa adjusted a crooked utensil rigidly as she muttered under her breath, "If you two don't hush you very well still could…"

Bellatrix, not bothering to lower her volume, disregarded her little sister, "Your husband's over-exaggerating, Narcissa. We were in no danger, whatsoever… Not compared to those muggles."

Narcissa grimaced; they weren't really going to talk about this over food…

But, even so, Lucius retorted, "One muggle would have been understandable, Bella, but four muggles was a bit excessive."

Narcissa choked a little on the wine she had just sipped.

"I counted five," Rodolphus muttered, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth despite his scolding tone.

Bellatrix jabbed him with her fork. "You aren't helping, _Roddy_. Besides, you definitely helped finish off the third muggle."

"Quite nicely, you said," Rodolphus added with a smug smile.

Narcissa rested her chin mournfully in her hand as she stared disbelievingly at her sister. "Bella, you arrived late to yet another important social event to unnecessarily torture muggles?"

"Unnecessary is a matter of opinion," Bellatrix noted, waving a hand at the crowded banquet hall.

"I tried to make her understand just how important our presence at this event was," Lucius said, taking Narcissa's hand in a would-be soothing manner. "And we would have gotten here on time if not for your sister."

Bellatrix glared at her brother-in-law over her wine glass. "Ignore your husband, Cissy. He's just sore because he was out-done by a girl."

"I was not out-done," Lucius snarled back a little too quickly for Narcissa to believe him.

"Oh, sure…" Bellatrix smirked, "I must have forgotten that it was you who successfully identified and killed the Ministry's undercover official for the muggle prime minister, after obtaining the acquired information for the Dark Lord of course. And how could I forget your exhilarating performance of the Cruciatus Curse to extract said information? Or your brilliantly planned escape from the aurors? Oh, I know how. Because you didn't manage to do any of that; _I did_."

Lucius was squeezing Narcissa's hand so tightly she thought her circulation might be cut off. "Well someone had to be the responsible one; Merlin knows how you lose your head the moment your husband's stupid enough to suggest torturing the intruding muggles."

"One of Rodolphus's better ideas," Bella laughed, pinching her husband's forearm playfully. "Besides, you're just jealous because _your_ pathetic fizzle of a spell could never compare to the infamy of _my_ crucio."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. They were entirely too childish.

"Well why don't we step outside and you can be the judge of how powerful my Cruciatus Curse is," Lucius spat, clutching his wand under the table.

"Don't make me laugh!" Bellatrix snorted. "Face it, Lucy, there isn't anything you can do that I can't do a thousand times better. Why else would I be the Dark Lord's favorite?"

"For reasons that would be improper to mention in front of your husband," Lucius muttered.

At this, Bellatrix's eyes flashed threateningly, her fists clenched dangerously around a butter knife that could easily turn into a projectile. She was seething at Lucius as she snarled cruelly through clenched teeth, "Just because you're only the _second best_ woman in the Dark Lord's service does not give you the right to make false assumptions as to how I got to the top."

"There's that…" Rodolphus agreed, his voice laced with the usual darker intentions, "And the fact that there's no accounting for taste."

If Bellatrix's dinner utensils had missed Lucius, Narcissa certainly didn't expect them to miss Rodolphus. As it was, however, Bellatrix just continued to seethe, leaving Narcissa vaguely surprised Bella had managed to keep from exploding this long. Narcissa supposed that the reason for this was, as she had suspected unwillingly, that there was some truth to Lucius's accusations and Rodolphus didn't seem to grasp the full extent of the situation.

Lucius and Bellatrix were staring unblinkingly at each other, Lucius, his eyes like slits as he seethed, Bella with a scowl across her face.

"Or," Bellatrix growled, "If you really must be convinced, I have no hesitation to disprove your theories myself. Right now."

"_Merlin_, Bella, put your wand away!" Narcissa muttered urgently as Bellatrix whipped out her own wand, not bothering to hide it under the table. "This is hardly the place to _show off_."

Apparently Bellatrix did not perceive the mocking emphasis Narcissa had placed upon the phrase. "See, Lucius," she smirked, "Even your wife admits it."

As Bellatrix stowed her wand away to the relief of Narcissa, Lucius's indignation continued to mount.

"Do you really think- is your ego so out of hand that-"

"Lucius, are _you_ really going to lecture me about my sense of vanity?" Bella chuckled. "Besides, what's a little egotism… if it's deserved and righteous?"

Lucius ignored this jibe. "Are you really so wrapped up in your lofty _position_ with the Dark Lord that you can't even consider that you might have weaknesses?"

"Well, since our master hasn't brought any to my attention, then I'm unaware that any exist," Bellatrix yawned lavishly.

Narcissa, though she remained silent, came up with about twenty weaknesses without even thinking about it. Inability to behave and/or act respectably in public was at the top of the list.

Lucius glared into Bellatrix's gloating face.

"What _exactly_ are you getting at, Lucius?" Bella asked curiously. "Care to challenge the fact that I am supremely better than you in every conceivable way?"

"Actually, I do," he snarled back.

Bellatrix laughed at the determined vengefulness that read so clearly across Lucius's face. She leaned back in her chair, swirling her wineglass obnoxiously, smirking at her challenger over the rim of her glass.

"Just name your challenge and I will meet it," Bella replied, "And beat you."

"You two are behaving like children," Narcissa sighed wearily. Though she was very grateful that tortured muggles were no longer the topics of conversation, she couldn't help but worry that the evening was not headed in the right direction. She was right.

"I can hold my liquor better," Lucius noted with a start, pointing at Bellatrix as she sipped the dark wine. "I've seen you at more than enough parties to think otherwise."

Bellatrix swallowed slowly, considering this. "Is that so?"

"Whether or not it is so is beyond consequence," Narcissa interjected stiffly. "If you are suggesting what I think you're getting at, I will answer for the both of you. No."

"Stop trying to cover up for your husband, Cissy," Bella said airily, "For once he's trying to defend his manhood, and I for one, will prove him wrong. Lucius, I accept your challenge, however small."

"Care to join us, Rodolphus?" Lucius drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay sober so I can take advantage of the aftermath properly," he muttered, his eyes darting to Bellatrix quickly.

She caught his comment, however, and replied, "If you're so eager, you can go get us some firewhiskey."

Rodolphus stood up after a silent battle of power with Bella. "How much would you like, _my_ _dear_?" he asked sardonically.

"Oh," Bella said, smirking at her challenger, "I don't think Lucy will last through more than one bottle."

Rodolphus looked vaguely amused as he walked away, saying no more. Narcissa was at the pinnacle of exasperation as she sat in the middle of the line of fire.

"I will not allow this to happen," she said finally.

Bella disregarded this with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, you're sure going to stop two Death Eaters by stamping your foot and pouting."

"Bellatrix, I mean it! I don't mind you making an arse out of yourself but not when you make me look like a fool too," Narcissa fumed.

"Cissy, language," Bella scolded, sipping her wine delicately.

Realizing that converting Bellatrix to reason was a hopeless case, Narcissa turned on Lucius.

"If she can't see sense, then you have to," she said, jabbing her husband in the chest.

Lucius looked between Narcissa, who was obviously livid, to Bellatrix, who was holding her glass between her long fingers tantalizingly, just waiting to be put in her place.

"Your sister calls upon my honor," Lucius said tersely, avoiding his wife's eyes.

Narcissa snapped her fingers in front of his face so that he might focus on the issue at hand; their position in society and the keeping thereof.

"No, my sister calls upon your ability to behave like a barbarian whenever she threatens to do the same," Narcissa disagreed.

"I do not behave like a barbarian," Lucius snapped, his level of irritation rising as Bella laughed at Narcissa's words.

"Oh, really? I must have overlooked the last ten or so times you and Bella have arrived at the Manor still feuding about some mission assignment, unable to resolve your differences, eventually dueling in the dining hall over dinner; and I'm only considering the last few months!"

"All of which I came out of victorious," Lucius muttered.

"Your ability to keep count is worse than your magic," Bella snapped.

"Lucius," Narcissa finally pleaded. "You're holding a contest, the outcome of which will ultimately show only who can make more of a drunken spectacle of themselves and you really expect to beat Bella? Pick your battles, you egotistical-"

"Damn house elf didn't even want to give me the stuff, so you'd better drink up quickly," Rodolphus announced as he returned with the tools of battle.

Narcissa threw her hands up in the air, her logic completely overlooked as Bella and Lucius both grabbed glasses full of the amber liquid from Rodolphus.

"May the best man win," Lucius snarled, holding up his firewhiskey.

"Don't worry, I will," Bellatrix replied, throwing back the drink without the slightest hesitation.

Narcissa couldn't help but sink down lower in her seat, hoping to Merlin that nobody had caught wind of what her sister and husband were doing. Luckily, everyone else seemed to have finished eating, proceeding to the adjacent room to dance, or engage in other amusements that were actually acceptable to society, just as their glasses hit the table and Rodolphus poured again. Narcissa let out a weary whimper of protest, hiding her face in her hands.

An hour later, and Narcissa couldn't have been more thankful for this state of reclusion from the other guests. When she had considered the evening's events several months ago upon receiving the invitation, Narcissa had not once envisioned a scene like the mortifying depiction of unseemliness before her. To make matters much worse, the only sober, like-minded companion that remained in the room with her was Rodolphus. In other words, she was completely on her own in terms of saving her family from impending shamefacedness as Bella and Lucius prominently displayed every sign of drunkenness.

"Don't. You. Dare." Narcissa snarled, her wrist closing upon Rodolphus's wrist as he reached for Bella's half-finished glass. She was surprised by the sudden ability to stand up to Bellatrix's formidable husband, but she took advantage of what similarities her face held to Bella's all the same. "You have to help me get them out of here without anyone noticing."

"Narcissa," Rodolphus said, removing her small hand from his muscular arm. "I think that possibility has passed us."

Narcissa barely stifled a shriek of outrage as Rodolphus raised the glass to his lips, downing the rest of the liquid.

But he didn't get further than that, for just as he set the glass on the table to refill it, Bellatrix draped herself across his lap.

"Roddy," she giggled, wiggling her finger at him, "Cissy told you not to."  
Narcissa glared at Bellatrix, _as_ _if the man had needed any encouragement_.

Rodolphus merely raised an eyebrow at his drink-sodden wife. "Bella, if you don't scare me when you're sober, why on earth do you think I'd listen to you when your aim is impaired."

"Oh, Roddy," Bellatrix grinned as her fingers wrapped around his belt. "If you can't think of any reasons to be afraid of me, especially when I'm sitting on your lap, then I'll have to give you some."

Narcissa died of mortification as Bella clicked her teeth with a threatening grin as Rodolphus fidgeted noticeably. He might be rude, Narcissa realized, but Rodolphus wasn't stupid enough to doubt Bellatrix's threats.

"Besides, my aim is never impaired," she added as an afterthought.

Neither Rodolphus nor Narcissa felt the need to contest this.

"Come on," Bella slurred, her point having been made, "Let's dance."

"You can not possibly take her out on the dance floor," Narcissa hissed, even as Bellatrix struggled to stand up with Rodolphus's hands planted securely on her waist. "People will _see_ her."

"Bellatrix has always been a dirty dancer," Rodolphus reasoned as he prevented his wife from tripping over her own feet. "Nobody will even notice the difference."

"They might notice that," Narcissa said through gritted teeth, nodding pointedly to Bella's forearm.

"What? Oh, right," Rodolphus said, pulling the sleeve of Bella's dress back over her dark mark. "Don't worry about us. I'm sure she'll collapse after a dance or so, and then I'll take her home."

"You're not getting off that easy," Bella hiccupped. "If you can pull at my clothes then I can pull off yours."

"Your logic is impeccable," Rodolphus laughed as Bellatrix grabbed the hem of his dress robes, holding on or else fall backwards.

Narcissa continued to glare at him, needing him on her side in the matter of drunken spouses.

"Narcissa," Rodolphus noted with a smirk, "You've got your own problems to worry about."

She turned around just in time to see Lucius stumble noticeably as he attempted to join the discussion. Narcissa threw her hands up in exasperation as she left Rodolphus and Bellatrix to their own doom.

"Lucius, I really think we should get you home," she said, frowning at he grinned sloppily at her.

"And I think we should get you home," he differed, taking her hand in his. After pressing his lips to her hand with more enthusiasm than the gesture warranted, he made his way up Narcissa's entire arm until he ended up nuzzling her collarbone.

"This is ridiculous," Narcissa grumbled.

Lucius looked up at this comment, took hold of her hand again as he sat down unsteadily in his chair. With a yank of her arm, he pulled her into his lap with a toothy smile.

"Why hello there," Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around Narcissa.

"Lucius, contrary to your thinking, this is not amusing me," she said distractedly as she attempted to wiggle out of his grip.

"You know, my wife would kill me if she saw such a pretty little Veela sitting on my lap," Lucius whispered into Narcissa's ear.

She pushed him away irritably. "Don't think she needs any additional reasons to do away with you," she snapped.

"I'll make it up to her somehow…" Lucius murmured, closing the distance between their mouths.

"Mmph-" Narcissa protested, struggling to claim her lips as her own. "You smell like firewhiskey, Lucius."

"I bet I taste like it too," he laughed, commandeering Narcissa's lips once more.

Lucius was more persistent this time and Narcissa almost found herself forgetting that her husband was horribly drunk. Almost. Finally she swatted the side of Lucius's face to make him stop.

"You're behaving worse than Bellatrix!" Narcissa scolded over Lucius's whines of protest at their stopping.

However, Narcissa had to reconsider this statement as Bellatrix and Rodolphus approached the table. Both looked rather spent and Bellatrix's already low cut dress seemed to have slipped down even further, if possible. Narcissa realized that this fashion statement could have been either member of the couple's doing. She also wondered how much time they had actually spent dancing.

"Been enjoying yourselves?" Rodolphus laughed, noticing Narcissa's flushed appearance.

"I wonder, Rodolphus," Narcissa fired back cruelly, "given the eagerness with which you greet your wife's state of intoxication, that such drunkenness is the only way you can get Bella to touch you."

It was a low blow, and an untrue one, presumably if anything Bellatrix often and not so subtly hinted about was true. But Narcissa had had it with the evening's festivities.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to retort angrily, but Bellatrix beat him to it with her usual directness.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Rodolphus and Narcissa stared hesitantly at Bellatrix as she swayed even while she clutched the edge of the table, rather green in the face.

"Take her home!" Narcissa finally urged Rodolphus who seemed to be torn between amusement and disgust. Narcissa was banked surely and firmly on being disgusted.

"I can't apparate her home in the state she's in!" Rodolphus argued. "She's your sister; you take her to the bathroom."

"I don't think I'll make it that far," Bella moaned, slipping towards the floor.

Rodolphus caught her around the waist just in time.

"Here, hold onto your sister," he said, shrugging his wife off on a highly disgruntled Narcissa.

"Cad," Bella mumbled, clutching to her sister as if she would fall at any minute, which, given the circumstances, seemed a keen possibility. "Cissy, will you be mad at me if I ruin your dress?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Bellatrix, you spent the greater part of this evening slaughtering muggles into a bloody pulp, and then bragged about it for the rest of the evening before you drank your weight in firewhiskey. Excuse me if I don't hold much sympathy, but there is no reason you should make a further disgrace of yourself tonight by publically vomiting. More importantly, if you ruin my dress, I will make sure you regret… or you can fall asleep on me, that's fine," she sighed as Bellatrix's chin drooped so that her head was resting on Narcissa's shoulder.

Rodolphus was beyond laughter at this point as Narcissa struggled to balance Bellatrix onto a chair of her own.

"What are we going to do?" Narcissa moaned into her hands as she sat down between equally drunken Lucius and Bellatrix.

In some sort of answer, Bella slumped over so her head was resting in Narcissa's lap, and Lucius rested his chin on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I have a few good ideas if you don't," he murmured a little too loudly.

Rodolphus, apparently amused to no end, flopped down on his own chair in laughter.

"If you won't take your wife home, at least get rid of him," Narcissa practically shouted in exasperation.

"And miss the show?" Rodolphus exclaimed, delighted by Narcissa's humiliation.

"I hate you," she spat, discouraged by her lack of creativity.

Rodolphus looked as though he was about to reply, but then cleared his throat, giving a silent nod to his left. Narcissa practically squeaked in terror as she realized what Rodolphus was addressing. Walking towards their table with steady purpose, the Minister of Magic was the last person Narcissa wanted to talk to.

For a brief second, she considered shoving both Bellatrix and Lucius underneath the table; but the Minister had surely already seen them. Bellatrix wasn't too dangerous, Narcissa decided, since she wouldn't be talking. However, Narcissa wasn't sure the Minister could view Lucius without comment, especially as he seemed content in trailing sloppy kisses down Narcissa's collarbone. Rodolphus stood up quickly, walking to greet the Minister with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, giving Narcissa that much more time to do something. With no other ideas coming to mind, however, she pulled Lucius closer, pinning his head to her chest so his words were at least smothered.

"Nice view," Lucius mumbled, seconds before Rodolphus arrived with the Minister.

"Most unfortunate," Rodolphus was explaining, "They were fine up until that last course. I don't think it sat very well with them."

A look of confusion subsided into one of concern, much to Narcissa's relief.

"Indeed, unfortunate," the Minister agreed. "Madame Malfoy," he addressed her.

"Good evening, Minister," she replied with a forced smile.

"Yes, I had hoped to speak to your husband tonight about his interest in making a donation to the Department of International Magical Cooperation that we had discussed."

"Oh?" Narcissa laughed nervously. "Well, I assure you that he holds every intention of seeing through with that matter."

She was struggling now to control Lucius, a fact which the Minister unfortunately seemed to notice.

"Perhaps he is feeling better? I only need to talk to him for-"

"_Imperio_," Narcissa heard Rodolphus mutter, his wand held below the table.

When Rodolphus had successfully led the Minister back into the dance hall, Narcissa turned to Rodolphus with a crazed expression upon her face. "Are you insane?" she hissed.

"Narcissa, surely you know I have done far worse things than imperio the Minister," Rodolphus drawled, looking at his sister-in-law as though she was daft.

Narcissa was about to reply viciously when Lucius pinched her squarely on the bum.

"Ow! Lucius that hurt," Narcissa screamed, her frustration finally coming to a head. As Lucius seemed merely content to ogle back at her like a needy schoolboy, Narcissa finally unleashed her fury onto her husband. "This is exactly what I meant when I said Bellatrix makes you act like a barbarian! Couldn't you control your unfounded desire to best Bellatrix at something for once? Because, as it would seem; it isn't going to happen any time soon! In fact, Bella brings out the worst in you!"

Lucius babbled an unintelligent sort of protest which Narcissa ignored.

"Slobbering drunk and acting utterly uncouth towards me! What have you proven except Bella's point?" Narcissa screeched in outrage.

Lucius had stopped babbling in the wake of his wife's fury. He stared at her as a scolded schoolboy might, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Narcissa," he mumbled earnestly, "You don't mean that, do you? I beat Bella- see? She fell asleep, that means I win."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "No, Lucius. That only means that you've allowed yourself more time to fondle me in front of my loathsome brother-in-law. Congratulations."

Lucius did not understand the sarcasm. "You mean I can keep doing it?" he asked eagerly.

"No!" Narcissa cried over Rodolphus's laughter. "Merlin, Lucius. Where are your manners? Suggestive sweet nothings in my ear is one thing but squeezing my-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Lucius interrupted with a flurry as his arm wrapped around Narcissa, his hand searching blindly to rub Narcissa's sore bum. "I'm sorry, darling, you know I am. I'll make it up to you."

Lucius's hand wandered about Narcissa's back and chair more to Narcissa's irritation than comfort.

"Lucius, just stop it. I want to go home. I've had a terrible evening and your overactive hands only capitalize the misery!" Narcissa growled into Lucius's face as showed every inclination of kissing her.

"But you can't tell me that doesn't feel good," Lucius murmured smugly, his arm still behind Narcissa.

Narcissa almost snorted in disbelief. "Lucius, I don't even feel anything."

"Come on, Narcissa. You don't have to put on airs for Rodolphus. Because I certainly _feel_ something good," Lucius grinned.

Narcissa stared at Lucius incredulously, her mouth hanging open, dumbfounded.

"_My lord…_" Bellatrix giggled, her words muffled in Narcissa's lap even as Narcissa was about to speak.

If possible, Narcissa's jaw dropped lower as she glared daggers at the roguish grin plastered on her husband's misinformed face.

"Get your hand off of my _sister's_ arse," Narcissa hissed in such a deadly voice that Lucius looked as though he'd been slapped in the face, even if the meaning behind the words did not exactly translate.

Indeed, his hand still rested upon Bellatrix's rear as she mumbled, "Master, don't stop there."

With a decidedly would-be-seductive pout, Bellatrix raised her head off of Narcissa's lap to address the owner of the hand that had just previously been caressing her. However, it only took a second for Bella's mouth to transform from a sulk to a snarl as her eyes fell upon her brother-in-law.

"You!" she spat in outrage. Her state of intoxication, however, seemed to render Bellatrix's ability to come up with snarky retorts useless. She was able only to sputter a stream of colorful profanities, the likes of which did not seem to register with Lucius either.

But Lucius's accidental close encounter with Bellatrix was not to continue. Yanking Lucius's hand off of Bellatrix, Rodolphus lifted Lucius to his unsteady feet. With a snarl, Rodolphus twisted Lucius's arm, satisfaction glinting in his eyes as Lucius yelped in pain. Rodolphus it seemed, much like Bellatrix, did not like to share.

"Next time you want to touch my wife, Lucius," Rodolphus growled, teeth barred, "Why don't you ask for my permission?"

Lucius still seemed confused as Rodolphus held him by his collar.

Bellatrix, however, had no such fear of Rodolphus, drunk or not.

She hiccupped loudly as she struggled to stand, using Narcissa's shoulder as a support.

"Rrr-dolphus," Bellatrix slurred angrily. "Since when am I 'your wife'? Don't think you can own me, _Rod_, because _you can't_."

Narcissa stood up quickly, sensing the beginning of an explosive argument between Madame and Monsieur Lestrange.

"Come on, Bella," Narcissa reasoned gently, wrapping her arm around Bellatrix's waist to direct her away from either husband.

"_I_ own you!" Bellatrix laughed nastily, stumbling even as she said so.

Given the nature of Bellatrix's previous mutterings for the Dark Lord, Narcissa thought it best if her sister didn't antagonize Rodolphus so boldly.

Before Rodolphus, red in the face, could manage to fire back a retort to his ever so insolent wife, Narcissa snapped, "Rodolphus! Know that I don't hate it whatsoever when I tell you, I told you so. None of this would have happened if you had helped me make them see reason. I'm taking Bella home with me; I don't really care what you do with Lucius at the moment, as long as he ends up at my manor by morning."

And without another word, Narcissa held onto Bellatrix more tightly and spun on the spot, disapparating with a loud pop.

Bellatrix moaned in agony after they had apparated into a dark parlor room, clutching her stomach as she stumbled away from Narcissa.

"This sisn't your house, Cissy," Bella managed to point out, right before throwing up onto a finely upholstered couch.

Narcissa watched her sister with limited sympathy. "You don't really think I was going to let you vomit all over my furniture, did you?"

But Bellatrix was too preoccupied to reply.

"Don't think for a minute that I'll be over here tomorrow to take care of you, either," Narcissa added snootily.

"You mean you're leaving me?" Bellatrix wheezed before she doubled over once more.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the hunched over form of her sister. "Bella, you aren't exactly the greatest of company at the moment. I don't care if you're my sister. This is just disgusting. And besides that, you've brought this sort of thing upon your self more than just once. Somehow, little Cissy has no idea what she's talking about when you get a great idea to behave vulgarly. Funny then, that such triviality as being nursed out of a hangover should bother you so much," Narcissa mocked, perhaps a little cruelly.

Bellatrix, as ever, seemed beyond listening to her sister.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in distaste as Bella beckoned her with a vague groan.

"What?" Narcissa demanded, taking only a step closer to Bella.

"Hair," was all that Bellatrix could cough out as she looked at Narcissa with surprisingly weak eyes.

"Ew! No. I refuse, Bella," Narcissa said, taking two steps back.

Bellatrix groaned again, clutching the edge of the couch. "P-p-please," Bella finally exclaimed with a dry sob.

Narcissa considered the very appealing idea of disapparating loudly, leaving her sister to her well-deserved fate. However, she walked over to Bellatrix with a sigh. With mild disgust, Narcissa pulled Bellatrix's curtain of dark curls away from her face.

Bellatrix coughed something that might or might not have been a thank you. Narcissa thought bitterly of the night's events and her sister's unfailing ability to care nothing for appearances. This time, she supposed, Narcissa could give Bellatrix the benefit of the doubt and blame her actions on far too much firewhiskey. The sad part, Narcissa realized, was that Bellatrix didn't act much differently sober.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's a funny fact that the longest chapter I've posted so far detailed drunken Lucius and Bellatrix. However, I can not take all the credit. As mentioned in the dedication, Bellalover helped me brainstorm this chapter many a times, so a special thanks to her! Also, if you have never read her story _Greatness_, you are severely missing out on some priceless Bellatrix, so check it out! As always, thank you for your alerts, favorites, and most especially reviews!


	27. Comforting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Comforting **

Narcissa closed her eyes in the hopes that if she concentrated hard enough, she could block out the sound of a rising argument. Such arguments between her mother and sister seemed to become a routine this summer. Always the same, always unforgiving, always without yielding results other than slammed doors and bitter feelings, Narcissa was beginning to tire of them. However, it seemed that the slightest things would push Andromeda over the edge, taking Druella with her.

"You spend all of your time cooped up in your room when you should be concerned with securing an engagement!" Druella was shouting at Andromeda.

"Mother! It's not like I'm completely isolated; I'm writing to people everyday-"

"Yes, that is very well, Andromeda," Druella replied coolly. Then she produced the morning's post which appeared to have started this particular squabble, waving it in her daughter's face. "But I hardly expect Bellatrix to propose to you any time soon!"

"Mother, she's my sister-"

"And thus you see her nearly every other day. There is no need to spend all of your effort writing to her!"

Andromeda looked sulky, an appearance she seemed to be adopting more and more frequently. She shrugged, "I miss her."

Druella threw her hands in the air, her aggravation only increasing with every word Andromeda uttered. "I thought we had finally gotten rid of her and all you want to do is bombard her with letters! She has a life of her own now, with more responsibilities than you care to take on."

Andromeda rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Yeah, I'm expecting to be an aunt any day now."

"Hold your impudence, Andromeda. Bellatrix was lucky enough to find a man who wanted to put up with her. I'm relieved as is at her marriage, even if nothing else comes from it but that she's out of the house with the name of another prominent family settling her down."

Andromeda scowled, an expression that Narcissa rarely saw upon her sister's usually calm face. "You're a fool if you think Bella's content to sit around doing nothing," she muttered darkly, quiet enough so that only Narcissa heard.

Narcissa took advantage of the small space of silence. "Mother, I was wondering if we could visit Twilfitt and Tatting's sometime today to buy a dress for-"

"That's one thing I'll give your sister," Druella started once more, completely ignoring Narcissa in a manner that was both insulting and uncharacteristic. "At least when Bellatrix was around you three left the house so that men knew you existed."

Peevishly, Andromeda ripped open one of the letters with a loud sigh.

Eyebrow raised and mouth open, Druella stared at her daughter incredulously.

"Don't you even care?" she finally hissed in disappointment.

"Mother, I'm barely out of Hogwarts. I don't think my proposal opportunities are at a complete end," Andromeda sneered. "Bellatrix just got married and she's been out of school for two entire years! What nerve…"

"May I remind you, Andromeda, that Bellatrix had her engagement to Rodolphus secured far before her marriage," Druella noted harshly.

"A little too secure, I'd think," Andromeda muttered with a trace of a smile.

"You are not in a position to be making petty jokes," Druella snarled, finally reaching her point of exasperation. "Narcissa is closer to a wedding than you and she is two years your younger!"

Andromeda stood up from the table with a start, shoving her chair under it with more force than necessary. "Well, as you constantly have me know, Narcissa is a far greater beauty than myself so _of course_ she's got a wedding ring all lined up."

Andromeda stormed out of the room. Narcissa flinched as the slammed door rattled the table. Druella stood with her mouth pursed angrily, glaring into space. Not thirty seconds later, Andromeda burst into the room with the same ferocity with which she had departed. Marching to the table, she snatched her letter without looking at her mother. The door slammed again when she left.

Druella let out a staggered breath. Composing herself with a control that Narcissa envied and admired, Druella sat across from her daughter.

"Narcissa, go talk sense into your sister."

Bellatrix, Narcissa knew, was perhaps the only person whose opinion Andromeda respected. However, Narcissa was not one to cause her mother additional strife. She nodded, dismissing herself from the table. Soured by the complete lack of attention she had received lately in light of Bella's wedding and Andromeda's completion of Hogwarts without a hint of a proposal, Narcissa felt very few kind feelings towards the matters of sisters. She wouldn't mind giving both of them a stern lecture. Not that they would ever listen, of course, but the idea certainly had its appeal.

Narcissa did not find Andromeda in her room. However, she was not entirely surprised when she checked Bella's. Andromeda was sprawled out limply on Bellatrix's bed staring up at the ceiling without moving except for the occasional need to blink.

"Andromeda…" Narcissa sighed as she entered the room slowly. "What are you doing in here?"

"I miss Bella," Andromeda replied as if a ghost, her voice lifeless yet strangely haunting.

"This is what Mother's talking about, you know," Narcissa reasoned coldly. "All you've done this summer is mope around the house, lamenting Bella's leaving."

Andromeda shrugged, trying to appear aloof and uncaring. However, Narcissa could see the tears that were watering in her eyes. When she spoke, Andromeda's voice was rough, "When Bella was here I didn't care what Mother said."

"Yeah, because you and Bella did nothing but mock our poor mother behind her back."

Andromeda didn't even acknowledge this. Her hands clutched the mangled letter so tightly that her knuckles were white. Noticing that, Narcissa also realized how badly Andromeda's hands were shaking.

The youngest sister bit her lip as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was used to being comforted; actually doing the comforting was another story entirely. Narcissa could calm Bellatrix when necessary, sometimes. Andromeda, however, was an impossibly terrifying challenge because Narcissa seldom saw her so upset.

"Meda," she said softly, trying and failing not to sound superior. "I know you think Mother's pretty harsh on you, but really, it's for the best."

"Oh shut up, Narcissa," Andromeda grumbled. "Hearing it from you doesn't make it any better."

Narcissa wondered briefly if Andromeda would yell at Bellatrix if they tried to have the same conversation. Wiping away a tear as it attempted to escape down her cheek, Andromeda turned away from Narcissa. She stared into the laughing faces of herself and Bella, captured in a frame that had been forgotten in the moving process. Narcissa felt a pang of sadness for Andromeda, and in spite of herself, jealousy too. Watching this, Narcissa reasoned that the only reason she had never seen such a broken side of Andromeda was because of Bellatrix. After all, Bella didn't exactly invite weakness. But it was more than that, Narcissa admitted, Andromeda just seemed happier around her older sister. Again, Narcissa was conflicted with a touch of envious irritation.

Pushing such feelings aside, Narcissa reached out to place a hand on Andromeda's quivering shoulders. "Andromeda, stop worrying so much. You're not an old maid yet."

Andromeda snorted derisively.

It was not in Narcissa's nature to pass compliments to people other than herself. However, she realized that one had to make allowances for sisters. "Look, Meda. You're beautiful, cultured, rich, powerful, and above all, a Black. Any pureblood wizard would kill to marry you."

For some reason, this seemed to do little but upset Andromeda more. She slapped away Narcissa's hand with a yell of frustration, finally rising from the bed to stalk across the room.

Without another word, she summoned a quill and bottle of ink. On a spare bit of parchment she found on Bella's nightstand, Andromeda scrawled a note furiously.

"I'm going to Bella's."

"What?" Narcissa asked, hurrying after her sister as Andromeda headed to her own room. "Didn't you listen to anything Mother said?"

"All I heard was a bunch of yelling to the horribly familiar tune of _Andromeda is doomed to become an embarrassing spinster_."

"Well, running off to hide at Bella's isn't going to solve anything," Narcissa argued, hands on her hips as Andromeda sent her Owl.

"I'm not _hiding_ at Bella's. For all you know I'm going for dating advice," Andromeda snapped.

Narcissa leveled her sister with a grimace. "And you're visiting _Bella_?"

Andromeda almost managed a smile. "Fine; no dating advice from Bellatrix Lestrange," she shuddered at the last name then continued with the harsh teasing, "Maybe I just want to see what she's done with the place."

"But her house is so…" Narcissa struggled, finally deciding, "Creepy."

"Yeah, because a hallway full of severed house elf heads is really quaint," Andromeda spat. "Look, Cissy. I don't care; I just need to see Bella."

Narcissa searched for another argument. "Well… you can't expect to just show up her house without invitation."  
"Narcissa," Andromeda scoffed in something dangerously close to insult, "Bellatrix is my sister. I'll show up to her house whenever I please. Besides, I just sent her an Owl. Merlin, the way you're going on I'd think you don't miss Bella."

Narcissa thought this was rather an unkind thing for Andromeda to say. Of course she missed Bellatrix; Narcissa just wasn't as keen as her sisters to cause their mother emotional trauma. Besides, it hadn't been _that_ long since Bella's last visit. And, truth be told, Narcissa thought the absence of Bellatrix in the house had its benefits. She endured far less insults by Andromeda, for one thing.

However, ten minutes after threatening to tell their mother if Andromeda didn't let her go along, Narcissa stepped out of the green flames in a fireplace of Bella's. She hadn't even managed to comment on the dreariness of the parlor before there was a flash of light and a scream of surprise as Andromeda ducked behind a piece of furniture, pulling Narcissa down with her.

"Bella! Watch who you're aiming at!" Andromeda shouted, after it became apparent that Bellatrix had fired the spell.

"Oh, sorry," Bellatrix chuckled, lowering her wand as she sauntered over to them. "I thought you might be Mother. She's been making a habit of sending annoying letters in which she subtly threatens showing up at an unannounced time."

"Yeah… perfectly fine to pop up randomly at Bella's, it's not like she'll try to hex us into oblivion or anything," Narcissa muttered crossly.

Bellatrix stared at Narcissa in confusion. Maybe she was trying to decide if this was a compliment or not, Narcissa thought.

"I sent you an Owl!" Andromeda whined, her voice wavering noticeably.

"I know," Bella yawned, "I got it a few minutes before you arrived."

She rubbed her eyes wearily. For some reason, Bella's lack of presence reassured Narcissa. Andromeda, however, paid no attention to Bellatrix's less than hospitable reception. With a quiet yelp, she flung herself at Bellatrix, clinging onto her sister shamelessly.

Bella staggered back a few steps as she caught Andromeda's weight.

"What's the matter? Meda, what's happened?" Bellatrix demanded, looking furiously between the clearly distraught Andromeda and the cantankerous Narcissa.

"_Mother_," Andromeda practically sobbed into Bella's shoulder.

Bellatrix's face changed from reflecting anger to something like understanding, possibly amusement. "Then why is Narcissa here? I'm sure Mother wasn't bothering her."

Narcissa huffed in annoyance.

"I was just teasing you, Cissy," Bella sighed, ruffling the perfect blonde hair.

Narcissa glared at Bella's unnecessary ruining of yet another perfect hairdo as she seated herself on a dark leathered armchair. Shaking her head, Bellatrix led Andromeda to the adjacent sofa. Bella sat while Andromeda lay with her knees pulled close to her stomach, her head resting on her sister's lap.

"What did the old bat do this time?" Bella asked gently, brushing a loose strand of hair from Andromeda's cheek.

"It's what she said."

"Figures. But I don't see why you'd let her opinion upset you so much. I mean, what's the worse she could say? _Andromeda, why can't you have hair like Narcissa?_" Bella mocked.

"_Andromeda, why can't you be married like Bellatrix?_"

"Oh," Bella replied, as though she was in part responsible for the comment. "That topic again…"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

Narcissa thought that _that_ was part of the problem. Bella looked as though she might press the issue, then seemed to decide against it with a yawn.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Andromeda asked.

Bellatrix nodded, yawning widely again. "Yeah… late night."

"Oh please, spare me the details," Andromeda grumbled, suddenly not as remorseful.

Narcissa frowned at Bellatrix who was wearing a sleepy smile.

"I was reading, Narcissa," Bellatrix drawled. "So skip the lecture."

"And I was shagging the Minister," Andromeda replied with equal sarcasm.

Bellatrix looked at Andromeda with a furrowed brow. "You _are_ in a bad mood, aren't you?"

"I just don't need to hear about your frequent dirty rendezvous with that thing you call a husband," Andromeda mumbled.

"You're the one who mentioned shagging, not me," Bella noted lightly. "Really, Meda, is that all you think I'm good for?"

"No. But I can't say the same for your husband's thoughts," Andromeda said, uttering the last word with particular loathing.

It was a telling remark on Bellatrix's love for Andromeda that she didn't shove the girl to the floor.

"Merlin, that man endures more abuse by you than by me," Bellatrix mused. "Something about that doesn't seem right."

"Is Rodolphus here?" Andromeda sniffed.

"I think so; he tends to live here, you know," Bella chuckled, apparently not noticing the bitterness in Andromeda's question.

"Get rid of him then."

Bellatrix laughed harder still at this comment, smiling at her sister. "Don't worry, Meda," Bella said, pulling Andromeda into a closer embrace. "I won't let Rodolphus near you."

"Or Mother," Andromeda added in a mumble.

Bellatrix grinned at this, not hesitating to stage whisper, "This is why I like you better than Narcissa."

Though hardly about to take anything Bellatrix said to heart, Narcissa couldn't help but regret tagging along if her sisters were going to make a point of making her feel like a third wheel.

Andromeda shifted slightly, clasping Bella's wrist tightly as she said, "I'm not joking, Bella. How long can I stay with you? I think I'll go mental with mother nagging me constantly for the rest of the summer."

Narcissa examined her nails imperiously as she muttered, "Mother wouldn't nag you if a ring appeared on your finger."

Andromeda groaned in obvious irritation. Bellatrix, using a small throw pillow, whacked Narcissa on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Cissy, are you stupid? Andromeda just wanted to escape Mother's hackling; is it completely necessary to be her miniature?"

Narcissa could not see the harm in mimicking a woman whose social skills and graces far exceeded the combined total of her two sisters. However, worrying that Bellatrix might hit her with something less cushiony than a pillow the next time she spoke, Narcissa remained silent.

Satisfied, Bellatrix returned to Andromeda's request. "Meda, anytime you long for a sound other than the consistent whining of Mother, you are welcome here. But, that doesn't mean I find this whole situation entirely amusing. Really, if you don't get moving, all the good ones are going to get taken."

"Not you too, Bella," Andromeda cried. "Please, I know; it's just that-"

"What?"

"N-nothing. I'm just sick of Mother."

"Don't worry about her. Mother wouldn't visit me now if I threw a tea party in her honor. Which I would never do in the first place," Bella added as an afterthought.

"It must be the décor that's keeping her away," Narcissa noted wryly.

Bellatrix made an elaborate show of taking her surroundings into consideration, pressing a finger to her lips as if in deep thought. "Perhaps you have a point, Cissy. The residence is certainly lacking… something. Of course, I had considered finding some live mudbloods to keep in the dungeons. For sound effects, mostly. It would liven the place up a bit, don't you think?"

Narcissa grimaced, daring to express her hopes aloud, "I hope you're joking…"

Bellatrix shrugged, winking at Narcissa in all of her uncertainty.

"That's disgusting, Bella," Andromeda finally said.

For the first time since their arrival, Bellatrix seemed to take Andromeda's nastiness personally.

"Don't be such a bleeding heart, Andromeda. I was only making a comment. Practicality, really."

"Well your definition of practical has always been skewed."

After that, Andromeda didn't seem to want to talk much. Bellatrix challenged Narcissa to a game of chess. After losing four games in a matter of an hour, Narcissa remembered why she hated the game so much in the first place. Not to mention the fact that Bella owned the most violent chess pieces Narcissa had ever seen.

"Exploding Snap?" Bella suggested, smirking as Narcissa's King was demolished into a pile of dust.

"Sure…" Narcissa said, looking at her pieces in displeasure. "This is a stupid game anyway."

Exploding Snap didn't prove much more successful. But Narcissa realized she should never have expected to beat Bellatrix in a game where exploding things was not against the rules but actually part of the game.

"You cheated."

"You're only sore because you lost… again," Bella said, smug as ever.

Narcissa knew that protesting the point would only fuel Bella's ego.

"She isn't sleeping much, is she?" Bella noted, nodding to Andromeda who had fallen asleep, her head cushioned on Bella's legs.

"What makes you say that?" Narcissa asked for the sake of conversation. Andromeda's sleeping habits weren't exactly the most exciting thing to talk about.

Bella ran a finger slowly over the dark shadows below Andromeda's eyes.

"She just looks exhausted every time I see her," Bella said, a tinge of concern not often heard in her voice.

"That and the fact that she's been a royal bitch lately," Narcissa added.

"Yeah, and that," Bella agreed with a laugh, apparently surprised by her sister's word choice. "I think she's just worried."

"Aren't we all?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, shook her head, and then breathed in deeply. "Andromeda will be fine. Something's going to happen soon. I can feel it."

Narcissa took comfort in this, even if she didn't feel the same. Bellatrix's gut instincts were usually right.

They sat without speaking for a long time. Narcissa was skimming through an old copy of the Daily Prophet she had found on an end table; Bellatrix stared down upon her sleeping sister, apparently lost in thought. Eventually Bella's eyes began to droop and she too fell asleep, her head resting on the back of the sofa, mouth slack and open. Boredom finally getting the better of her, Narcissa decided to go home. She thought her mother might be in a better mood by now, and the desire for a new dress would not be in vain.

Taking a pinch of Floo Powder from the mantelpiece, Narcissa cast a final glance at her sisters. With a small smile, she found herself comparing the facial features of her two sisters. The similarity wasn't as prominent as it had once been, but still, there was a mutuality between Andromeda and Bellatrix that even Narcissa couldn't deny. Somehow, in sleep they looked younger. Maybe not more peaceful, but at least at peace. Narcissa didn't think that she would ever understand the bond between Bella and Meda; but maybe that was it. As they held onto each other as though sometime might somehow disappear, even in sleep, they were untouchable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a timeline check; I imagined this taking place less than two weeks before Andromeda leaves. (Eek!) I can't thank you guys enough for your reading and reviews!


	28. Engaging

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Engaging**

"What is that horrid thing?" Bella asked, slender finger pointed at Narcissa's hand.

Two weeks without any correspondence from her sister and this was how Bellatrix addressed Narcissa. If she hadn't been so eager to tell Bellatrix her news, Narcissa might have been offended by the look on her sister's face.

"It's a ring, Bella."

"Let me see it; it looks hideous."

Bellatrix was laughing but Narcissa couldn't help but feel a spark of annoyance. Especially when she knew her fashion sense was superior to Bella's.

"No. Not if you're going to be insulting," Narcissa said, withdrawing her hand from Bella's immediate reach.

Bellatrix sighed as though Narcissa made her weary, and not the other way around. But before Narcissa had a chance to so much as blink an eye, Bella's hand darted to Narcissa's, pulling it under her dark scrutinizing gaze.

"Ugh. Did Mother pick this out for you? I know you're self-absorbed, Cissy, but this is ridiculous."

"Lucius gave it to me, thank you very much," Narcissa retorted. She attempted to pull her hand back, but Bellatrix's fingers closed tightly around her wrist.

"Lucius gave this to you?" Bella asked, bringing the ring closer to her eyes.

Narcissa nodded slowly, recognizing the suspicious displeasure in her sister's voice. "He proposed to me."

Narcissa relinquished her hand as Bella's grip slackened. Bellatrix stared at Narcissa with something not far from possessiveness glinting in her eyes.

"Lucius proposed to you?" she repeated. "When did this happen?"

"Last week." Narcissa knew her sister better than to think she was merely surprised. After all, her engagement and marriage to Lucius Malfoy was hardly a new concept. To say that the arrangement had been premeditated would have been an understatement. No, it was something else altogether that overtook Bella. Maybe a sense of muted betrayal? But as Narcissa looked closer, it was gone.

Bellatrix snorted. "Bloody coward would propose while I was gone."

"Oh stop flattering yourself, Bella."

"This from the girl with half her weight in goblin-made jewelry around one finger."

A smile tugged at Narcissa's mouth. Ostentatious or not, she appreciated Lucius's keen sense of fashion. Never mind what Bella said; Narcissa adored the ring. Her ring.

"If I remember correctly," Narcissa replied imperiously, "Rodolphus's ring was none too scant to look at either."

Bella rolled her eyes with a dismissive, "At least I didn't parade the silly thing. Merlin knows how many you've blinded flashing that ring around."

Narcissa ignored the somewhat accurate jibe. "Well, that's not a fair comparison because you didn't even love Rodolphus."

"Implying that you love Lucius," Bella said, something begrudging in her tone.

Narcissa felt the strange, unfamiliar sensation of blushing creep into her cheeks.

"Of course I love him," Narcissa said softly.

She didn't understand or appreciate why Bellatrix felt the need to make her feel guilty about such a thing. All too well she knew Bella's less than friendly opinions towards marriage. But Narcissa also knew that, for all her shenanigans and complete lack of social grace, Bella would respect the politics of pureblood society. Most of them, anyway. Narcissa caught herself staring at the horrible tattoo on Bellatrix's left arm.

That was what had convinced Bella to choose Rodolphus in the end. Narcissa had tired herself of the silly notion that Bella secretly loved the man she married. Besides, Bella herself had admitted enough to the effect that there were exterior motives to marrying Rodolphus. That reason, and a few other dirty details Narcissa could have done without.

"What?" Bella demanded, breaking Narcissa's train of thought, though she continued to stare at the Dark Mark. A skin blemish of sorts that was more of a wedding band than the ring of gold around her finger.

"Nothing," Narcissa lied. She made a silent promise to herself that she and Lucius were and would always remain a far cry from Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Don't look at me like that then."

"I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at… never mind," she mumbled, biting her lip.

"No one ever said we have to want the same things, Cissy," Bella said as though reading her sister's mind.

"Then why aren't you happy for me?" Narcissa asked, hearing the whine in her own words. She hadn't expected a party, not from Bellatrix anyway. Narcissa just wanted some sort of sisterly display of congratulation.

"I didn't say anything!" Bella said defensively.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "_You_ hardly need to say something just to make your point."

Bella grinned. "Well, I guess I've been around Lucius too much to genuinely wish you happiness more than sympathy."

"If I depended upon your warm wishes, Bella, I'd live a dreary life indeed," Narcissa muttered. "Besides, I will be happy. Because not only do I love Lucius, but he loves me."

Bella did little to suppress a gagging sound. "Don't make me sick," she teased.

"Shall I go into details?" Narcissa smirked, longing to give Bellatrix a taste of her own medicine.

Bella stared intently at Narcissa, determining the implications of this challenge. Finally she said darkly, "He'd better."

"Better what?" Narcissa giggled in spite of herself.

Something drained from Bella's expression; it was weaker somehow. Not as hardened as Narcissa had frequently seen it lately.

"He'd better love you," Bella mumbled irritably, "if he's taking you."

Narcissa frowned, Bella's words worrying her. "Taking me away from what?"

Bella made a scoffing noise in the back of her throat. "From Mother and Father, of course," she spat sarcastically.

"Oh."

Bellatrix suddenly became fascinated with something outside the window. A twinge of guilt nagged Narcissa. She tried to brush the sensation aside, told herself Bella was being selfish and silly, but the feeling remained. Narcissa knew firsthand just who and what Bellatrix associated happy willing marriages with.

"It's not like that, Bella," she said gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

_I'm not leaving you._

"Course you aren't," Bella replied roughly. The smile she gave Narcissa was more like a grimace, though. "Just now it won't be long till you're fat as a troll with another child, caring more about a bunch of snotty smelly brats than your own sister."

Narcissa couldn't tell if Bella was trying to make a joke or a prophecy. "You know…" she began, seizing her opportunity, "If you settled down a little and had a child or two, our children could be friends."

"Settled down?" Bella demanded, her brief moment of vulnerability vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. She leaned threateningly toward Narcissa over the table.

"Yeah," Narcissa replied, leaning towards Bella to smirk properly in her face. "And I will _never_ be fat."

"If you say so," Bella chuckled.

As Narcissa returned to her proper posture, Bellatrix cupped her chin in her hand, still leaning forward.

"What?" Narcissa asked as a mischievous smile spread across Bella's face.

"Oh, nothing… Mrs. Malfoy," she taunted.

"You're such a child, Bella."

"Am I, Mrs. Malfoy?" Then Bella shuddered. "Well, I hardly want to call you Narcissa Malfoy. That sounds dreadful. And Cissy Malfoy is completely out of the question. The right to call you that belongs to me and me alone."

"Of course it does, Bella. But Narcissa Malfoy sounds nice. Better sound than Narcissa Black, anyway."

"Maybe if you like the feeling of being owned."

"Oh no, Mrs. Lestrange; don't tell me your husband owns you," Narcissa teased cruelly.

"_Never_."

Narcissa laughed; Bella was so easy to irritate.

"Bellatrix Black only sounds good because it alliterates," Narcissa noted.

"And because it means something."  
Narcissa restrained the urge to poke fun at her sister's unfailing sense of family pride.

"Yeah… but I think Le_strang_e is starting to mean something too."

Bellatrix shrugged, though Narcissa could tell she was bursting to give evidence. "So says the Daily Prophet, at least."

The real reason Bella had been so willing to talk, Narcissa supposed. To brag.

"Recently?" she asked, politely trying to feign interest.

"This morning; didn't you see it? It was on the front page." Bellatrix sounded a little disappointed.

Narcissa shook her head. She didn't tell Bella that she searched the paper specifically for signs of what her sister had been up to everyday. Bellatrix's ego wasn't that deprived.

As if to demonstrate this, Bella summoned the morning edition of the Prophet. With a flourish, she displayed it before Narcissa.

"There," Bellatrix declared. She might have been announcing she had won Witch Weekly's Best Dressed list. As it were, Bella's finger pointed at an article about the newly discovered body of a dead "muggle born".

"I read this article, though," Narcissa said, pushing aside some of her queasier feelings to look at Bellatrix. "You weren't mentioned in it at all."

"That's the clever thing, though," Bella explained eagerly. "The Ministry hasn't a clue who's behind this strand of "Disappearing Acts" as they're calling a few mudbloods who've gone missing for no apparent reason."

Narcissa pushed the paper away from her. She adjusted her engagement ring ever so slightly. Finally she met Bella's eyes.

"Don't tell me you're behind all of them," Narcissa said in a quite voice.

"No, not all of them."

Such a statement wasn't exactly reassuring, but Narcissa didn't want details.

She sighed and wished the conversation had never left the topic of her fiancé.

"Lucius does this too, Narcissa," Bella said with unfortunate timing.

Narcissa looked at her ring once more, at Bella's Dark Mark, then the ring.

"I don't mean it in a harsh way. You should be proud. It's going to be part of your life. It _is_ a part of your life as a pureblood." Bella's eyes were different; she was older suddenly.

"It just bothers me when it's you."

That wasn't true. It bothered Narcissa to think of Lucius's arm burning too, to think of him fighting and killing in the middle of the night. But Bella didn't need to know that.

"Why?"

Narcissa stared at her sister, wondered if she was joking.

She decided Bellatrix really wanted an answer. "Because, Bella. Every time you're gone for extended periods of time I have to worry about you."

Bellatrix hesitated. "Well that's stupid."

It was Narcissa's turn. "Why?"

"Because I worry about you when I'm gone."

"Then why do you leave?" The words escaped Narcissa's mouth before she considered how they might offend Bella. But she wanted a reason just the same. She wanted Bella to end her service to the Dark Lord in favor of a safer, less time consuming life. She wanted Bella to love Rodolphus. She wanted Bella to be happy. After all, Narcissa was going to be happy; wasn't she?

"I _leave_," Bella said carefully, though there was a harshness to her words. "So that I have something worth coming back to."

More worn out sermons of Bella's that Narcissa didn't understand.

"It's the same thing as Lucius, really. We're both trying to protect what we are willing to die for."

Narcissa knew that asking what exactly that was would only result in endless snubs.

"But Lucius being a Death Eater is different from you being a Death Eater," Narcissa argued. _Lucius does it because he has to; you do it because you want to._

"Yeah. I'm better at it than he is."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, until Bellatrix nudged her.

"You'll let me help pick out the bridesmaid's dress at least, won't you?"

Narcissa appreciated Bella's none to subtle change of subject. But then she winced as a thousand vivid images of Bellatrix's previous slinky excuses for dresses flashed before her eyes. "Considering you're looking to be the only bridesmaid, there's little point in voicing my preference as you'll surely ignore it."

Bella smiled triumphantly.

"Of course," Narcissa said, "that doesn't mean I won't try."

She grasped Bella's hands excitedly, more than willing to move away from the topic of the copious amount of Death Eaters she seemed to be connected to. "We can go shopping together like we used to; it will be fun!"

"More like reliving a nightmare," Bella muttered.

Narcissa scowled, manipulative as she said, "I could always ask a Rosier to be my bridesmaid."

Such threats were lost on Bella, however. She laughed. "Oh, Cissy… I've been your Maid of Honor since the day you first imagined your wedding."

"I can't think of a more unfortunate truth."

Bella's eyes gleamed, and Narcissa knew the taunt before she heard it.

"You're marrying Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Who else is pumped for _Deathly Hallows_ after seeing the pictures in _Entertainment Weekly_? Now I'm really itching to write some post-Azkaban Bellatrix so if you guys have any requests, let me know! On a different note, I just put up a _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ parody of _Sweeney Todd_'s "Epiphany" for my fellow Tim Burton fanatics called _In Which Mr Bucket Experiences an Epiphany_. Thanks so much for your continued reading and reviewing!


	29. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Beginning**

The last rays of summer fell through the open window in Narcissa's room. She sat on her bed doing her best to concentrate on her dolls and her dolls alone. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt nervous.

_It's stupid to be nervous_, she scolded herself, _you aren't even the one going to school_.

But Bella was. For some reason, the idea of Bellatrix leaving for her first year at Hogwarts unsettled Narcissa. As though something existed outside her petite and precious world of privilege, Narcissa couldn't help but wonder what might happen if Bella wasn't around to watch over her.

She gave an emphatic sigh.

Narcissa abandoned her dolls to search for better company in her sisters. Bella's room, though scattered with schoolbooks and clothes around a half packed trunk, did not contain Bellatrix or Andromeda. Her investigation of Meda's room proved more successful. Following a lofty trail of giggles, Narcissa found her sisters sitting on the room's balcony.

"Cissy!" Bella chirped happily.

Narcissa smiled, her uneasiness dissolved, and sat next to Bella so that her older sister could hold her. Andromeda's brows furrowed in concentration as she sorted through a new set of stationary.

"Can I see your wand, Bella?" Narcissa asked.

With an unmistakable touch of pride, Bellatrix handed over the desired object.

Narcissa held it gently, examining the intricate patterns along the handle. Bella had paraded it around all summer, showing anybody and everybody who would pay her mind; which, Narcissa had realized somewhat enviously, was a surprising amount of people. Bella clung to it as though the wand was a part of her. But as she stared, Narcissa couldn't see anything extraordinary about the wand. She wondered if perhaps she'd feel differently once she had a wand of her own.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring, twelve-and-three quarter inches," Bella sighed fondly. "Unyielding…"

"Oh," Narcissa replied, nodding in agreement as though that cleared everything up; even though it didn't. Besides, she had heard the same mantra from Bella more than once before.

"What does unyielding mean?" Andromeda asked a minute later, looking up from her parchment.

Bella bit her lip as she worked on an explanation. "Father said it was something like being stubborn."

"That would make sense," Andromeda agreed, glancing slightly at Bellatrix.

"But I think he was sort of teasing," Bella laughed. "I think it's more to do with not giving up. Like sticking to and defending what you believe in."

Narcissa thought of all the things she believed in as she considered this. She wasn't sure if she believed in all the stories her sisters told her, but she knew she believed in her mother's ability to solve any catastrophe and the fact that one day she would marry handsomely. Nor did she ever once doubt Andromeda's quiet, soothing power or the protection Bella could and would always give them.

"What do you believe in then?" Narcissa wondered. An evening breeze caused her to shiver gently and she snuggled closer to Bella's chest.

"Lots of things," Bella replied. "Our family for starters, our motto, that I'll be sorted into Slytherin, that when I do go back to school you two won't miss me as much as you should…"

Bella was teasing, but Andromeda looked up suddenly.

"I'll write everyday, Bella!"

Narcissa pulled at a thread on Bella's robes that had snagged whilst tromping through the woods. Mother had told Bella not to, so of course Bella had.

"And I'll help Cissy write too," Andromeda added gently, as if she could sense Narcissa's quiet regret.

"Yeah, but I won't write back and then you guys will get mad at me," Bellatrix noted with a wry grin.

"Why wouldn't you write to us?" Narcissa asked with a twinge of rejection. She loved receiving post and it would be good to know that Bella missed them.

"I'll just be busy, that's all."

The concept of Bellatrix leaving for Hogwarts no longer sounded as exciting as it once had. If going to school would make Bella forget about her sisters, Narcissa didn't like the idea at all.

"You'll never be too busy for us," Andromeda remarked smugly, nodding at Bella's arm draped over Narcissa like a blanket.

Narcissa matched Andromeda's face of self-importance. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go outside," she said as a means to change the subject.

"We are outside, Bella."

"I meant on the grass or something," she clarified.

Narcissa looked at her fingers as she mumbled, "Mother said we're supposed to get ready for bed."

"It's barely getting dark out! And who cares what Mother says?"

Narcissa cared, but she still found herself frolicking in the last light of summer on the cool grass with her sisters. She watched in amusement as Bellatrix chased Andromeda with peals of laughter. Then Andromeda turned and ran after Bellatrix. Then they conspired and targeted Narcissa. She ran as fast as her tiny legs would allow her, but it was to no avail. Bella caught Narcissa easily, latching her arms around her little sister's waist to swing Narcissa through the air.

"Bella, no!" she protested as Bellatrix held Narcissa as a peace offering to Andromeda who tickled her incessantly.

Narcissa feared, after enduring numerous moments similar to the one at hand, that her sisters might never end their joint efforts of tormenting her. Luckily, though, Andromeda became distracted as sunset fell into night.

"Look!" she cried excitedly.

As she pointed, Narcissa noticed the hundreds of lightning bugs sparkling across the lawn. Rather unceremoniously, Bella dropped Narcissa to the ground. Brushing herself off, Narcissa scampered up to catch the bugs with her sisters.

"They're like flying stars!" Andromeda giggled as the bug in front of her lit up golden.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard, Meda," Bella retorted, diving for a catch. "They aren't stars; we are!"

As her sisters shared grins in camaraderie, Narcissa felt as though she had been denied membership to an exclusive club.

"Well _technically _I'm my own galaxy," Andromeda bragged.

It was appropriate then that, of the three, Andromeda had the most luck in capturing the fireflies, though they slipped out of her hands the moment she did so. Bellatrix, meanwhile, had trouble sneaking up on them as she cried out in delight whenever she neared one. Narcissa didn't manage success until a lightning bug landed on her nose as if mocking her. Smacking her hand to her face, Narcissa cupped the firefly in her hand gingerly.

"Here, Bella," she said offering it as a present, "I don't want it."

She wrinkled her nose as the bug crawled from her finger to Bella's.

Holding the lightning bug carefully, Bellatrix sat on the ground. She cleared a patch of earth and pulled out her wand importantly. Andromeda stopped her own pursuits as various colored sparks emitted from Bella's wand.

"Doesn't that hurt him?"

Bella shrugged, poking the bug with her wand. "I don't know. Probably not too much."

But noticing that it seemed to bother Andromeda, Bella pocketed her wand. The firefly crawled away, though its tail now lit up in different colors.

With a contented sigh, Bellatrix fell backwards into the grass. Andromeda imitated this action. Narcissa crawled in between them. She held onto Bella's arm. Andromeda began to braid her hair. Bella stared up at the sky. Stars began to appear.

"The end of summer is really strange," she noted, picking pieces of grass and scattering them in Narcissa's hair.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked, her practiced fingers weaving quickly.

Bellatrix squinted in concentration. "Well, it's not exactly a bad thing… but it's not exactly a good thing either. It's something you can't touch, and you don't realize you're losing until it's too late. I don't know… summer just goes so quickly."

"You can't stop the seasons, Bella."

Andromeda always proved the voice of reason.

"I know, but…"

"But what?" Narcissa asked, though she had no inclination of what Bella meant in the first place.

"But… maybe you can."

Narcissa felt Andromeda's even breathing on the back of her neck as the braid was hung over her shoulder. Bella looked over at Narcissa and smiled, unraveling the end of the braid.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Narcissa replied, feeling foolish. Bella rarely asked Narcissa's opinion.

"Not on your own, anyway," Andromeda said.

Something danced in Bella's eyes. "Well, then I guess that's why there's three of us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, the end of summer. I hope everyone's has been enjoyable! Another update will arrive very very soon... Your reading and reviewing makes me so happy!


	30. Storming

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Storming**

Storm clouds hung low in the sky, pressing heat upon every inch of the late July afternoon. Strange mixes of purples, blues, and blacks twirled ominously as murmured thunder began to play across the sky. The day, stagnant and unending, weighed upon Narcissa heavily. The approaching gale had been brewing for some time, due to burst at any moment. Still, Narcissa wondered if it might pass over. She didn't fancy facing the roaring unpredictability of summer weather alone.

She handed the results of a few hours of shopping to the house-elf that held open the door. The ghosts of an argument waited for Narcissa as she entered the house. Bellatrix had appeared early in the morning, livid, and without a word to anyone, had marched into Andromeda's room. Narcissa had been eating breakfast downstairs, catching only disconnected snips of her sisters' argument. Something about a letter, something about keeping secrets, something about using a smarter owl next time, something about no next times. Narcissa hadn't been able to piece the conversation together, but it made no difference.

Lately her sisters fought about anything. Narcissa found she rarely spoke to either of them anymore. When Andromeda snapped at her, Bellatrix was sadly missing. When Bellatrix did grace the house with her visits, they were with mounting irritability once she realized how confrontational Andromeda seemed to be. Needless to say, neither treated Narcissa very kindly. Still, she tried.

"Merlin, it's hot," Narcissa muttered, announcing her presence as she sat on the edge of Andromeda's bed. As she fanned herself, to no avail, she watched Andromeda freeze in the middle of cramming a large trunk with clothes.

"Cissy," she said, with a touch of resentment, "You didn't knock."

"Your door was open," Narcissa replied, frowning at the unnecessary rudeness. Since when had she been required to knock anyway? Andromeda latched the trunk. "Where are you going?"

Andromeda bit her lip, turning from Narcissa. The silence lasted too long. "Bella's," she finally said. "Mother and I had a row again just before she left with Father, and we both thought it'd be in everyone's best interest if we just gave each other some space."

"I thought you and Bella were fighting, though too."

"Huh?" Andromeda winced, as if mentioning the idea caused her physical pain. "No, um, we've resolved that issue. It was a silly thing, really."

That was not the impression that Bella had given Narcissa when she had crossed her visit at breakfast that morning. However, Bellatrix and Andromeda had a way of understanding each other that was beyond Narcissa, so she didn't press the issue.

"Merlin, how long are you staying?" Narcissa laughed, looking at the trunk. "You call me a heavy packer; you've got half your room…"

Narcissa trailed off as she noticed Andromeda's necklace.

"What is that?"

Andromeda's fingers darted to the chain, hiding it beneath the fabric of her dress.

"Just a necklace I bought in Diagon Al-"

"No. What was _on_ the necklace, Meda?" Narcissa giggled, her eagerness getting the better of her as she stepped closer to her sister. It was a ring, Narcissa knew, an engagement ring. It _had_ to be. Suddenly months of agonizing over Andromeda's nonexistent line of proposals seemed pointless. Andromeda had been hiding her engagement all summer. This proved only the terrible influence Bellatrix had on her, toying with their mother's frustration like it was part of a game, but Narcissa couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of relief.

"I told you, Narcissa. It's _nothing_," Andromeda said, stepping back.

"Oh, stop it! I've already seen it, so now you've got to tell me. Whose is it?"

Andromeda shook her head even as she backed into a bedpost.

Narcissa stuck out her hand with a grin. "As long as it isn't Rabastan I'm not going to laugh, Meda. It's Evan's, isn't it? I bet it's Evan. That's why you haven't told Mother yet!"

But the ring strung upon the necklace fell heavy in Narcissa's waiting hand. She brought it to her eyes slowly, though she needn't have done so. As one well accustomed with the feeling of fine jewelry against the skin, Narcissa knew the ring was not goblin-made. The ring was a tiny thing in every respect. Ordinary and simple, though Narcissa couldn't even muster the adjective quaint. A sinking feeling of dread replaced her so quickly found state of celebration. The ring couldn't possibly have belonged to a pureblood.

"Andromeda."

They stared at the ring, though each looked at something different.

"A _halfblood_?" Narcissa whined, struggling to suppress the disappointment in her voice.

Andromeda's nostrils flared. She snatched the ring from Narcissa, pulled it off the necklace, and placed it upon her finger.

"His name is Ted Tonks."

No face came to Narcissa's mind at the name and that worried her. She remembered everyone and anyone of importance.

"He was in Hufflepuff."

A feeble flicker of an image surfaced. A shock of sandy blond hair. The touch of laughter in Andromeda's voice when she expressed frustration for him once with Narcissa. A silly, stupid, lopsided grin. But that couldn't be possible. Ted Tonks was a mudblood.

Andromeda's hand twitched by her pocketed wand, prepared to fight if necessary.

Narcissa's eyes didn't leave the ring around Andromeda's finger.

Her surroundings went fuzzy as her mind numbed with confusion. A mudblood meant dishonor, disgrace, disloyalty. With a sharp, cold jab that interrupted the impenetrable July heat, Narcissa surfaced. Thoughts exploded around her. _How could you. How dare you. _ She looked into Andromeda's face and saw a gleam she had never seen before.

"How?" she demanded, though her voice trembled upon the one word.

Andromeda's lips twitched at a smile. There was something superior about the movement. "Love?"

"No," Narcissa snapped, everything rushing around her violently. "No. No. NO! That isn't love! Love is three sisters who understand each other; who've grown up with each other; who _are_ each other. You aren't supposed to love the man you marry. It's not a requirement, Andromeda. Just a convenience."

Andromeda drew a shaky breath. "If I had known I would be addressing Bellatrix, I would have used a word she might understand."

"She'll be furious," Narcissa cried wildly. "She's been different lately, you've seen it! And this sort of thing will set her over the edge!"

Andromeda pressed her lips together, almost wincing. But there was resolve even as she whispered, "I have no doubt that Bella will never forgive me."

"So break off the engagement! Forget the mudblood. Nobody ever need know. We won't even tell Bella. You still have time to find a proper husband. You'll forget Ted Tonks by the end of the sum-"

"Narcissa," Andromeda interrupted sharply, "I'm leaving."

Narcissa's mouth went dry, the full extent of the situation finally settling upon her, clammy and surreal. A thousand protests fought to break free from Narcissa's mind. She bit back a scream of hurt feelings. She closed her eyes, hoping she'd wake up from the nightmare. A storm cloud rumbled in the distance.

"You don't know how this will destroy us."

Us. One word that meant so much; one word that suddenly fell into the harshest jeopardy. Three. Sisters. An untouchable force of nature that everyone strived for, that no one would attain as they had. Bella, Meda, Cissy. Bella, Meda, Cissy. Didn't Andromeda care? Didn't Andromeda recognize her part in the all powerful trinity of the Sisters Black? Didn't she love them?

"Everything's different now."

Narcissa felt as though Andromeda had slapped her. Change could not come. Narcissa hated it. Bellatrix wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, in a strained state of apology without regret, Andromeda rushed to kiss Narcissa's cheeks, petting her blonde hair one last time. "I still love you, Cissy," she said so lightly it could have been a breeze, "Because you'll find your way out eventually too. Someday you'll really see Bella and then you'll see yourself. It might be years from now when it's too late. But someday."

Narcissa didn't waste time trying to comprehend her sister's riddles. There were too many things to be said even as time had ended, spent itself on foolish childhood.

"What do you think I'm supposed to do without you?" Narcissa demanded, anger pounding out her words through clenched teeth.

A final look as their eyes locked. A final strangled attempt to understand one another.

"You don't need me, not really."

_But Bella does._

Narcissa opened her mouth to say so when a door creaked downstairs, the sound of a house-elf being ushered away unceremoniously.

"Cissy, Meda?" Bellatrix's voice rang through the air with bolts of electricity, causing the younger sisters to freeze.

Narcissa heard the petulance echo through the house, hanging eerily around them. As though somehow Bella could already know what was happening.

Andromeda gave a small squeak. Narcissa felt the blood rush from her face.

"Promise me you won't turn into Bella," Andromeda said, clutching Narcissa's shoulders.

"What?"

"Promise me!" Andromeda hissed with such urgency that Narcissa couldn't help but nod.

"Meda. You aren't going to do this to us."

"Don't let Bella find me," Andromeda said, suddenly breaking away from Narcissa to grab her trunk and wand.

"Wh-"

Andromeda gave an odd, cold laugh. "Because she'll probably try to kill me."

Narcissa opened her mouth without realizing what Andromeda had said. Narcissa faltered, was caught by the intensity of her sister's eyes. Andromeda had thought about this for a long time; she knew what she wanted to do.

"Besides," she continued, her voice suddenly hoarse, barely above a whisper, "I don't think I could say goodbye to Bella."

Narcissa watched everything she had ever known change in a matter of seconds as Andromeda vanished from the room. The dull noise of feet descending staircases dissipated until finally Narcissa could strain her ears no more. Her legs shook, though not so badly as her hands. She felt feverish, the world growing hot, cold, and inescapable all at the same time. As though it knew of the turmoil within, the house shook with the approaching thunder.

"Cissy!"

Narcissa jumped as Bellatrix entered.

"Bella!" Her voice came out in a muffled shriek. "I didn't hear you come up."

"You don't listen well enough, then. What's the matter with you?" Bella demanded as Narcissa struggled to compose her face from emotion.

Narcissa managed a shrug.

"Why are you in Meda's room?" she asked suspiciously, not convinced by the lackluster façade of blasé.

Narcissa opened her mouth, torn between blurting out everything and comprehending Andromeda's last words to her. "I… I was looking for you," she lied.

A bolt of lightning flashed violently outside. A few seconds passed when the windows rattled with the closeness of the storm. Narcissa jumped, threatened by all sides. Bellatrix glanced out the window, her face pale and hardened by the darkening backdrop. Her dark eyes slid back to Narcissa.

"Have you seen Andromeda?" Bella asked.

_If she finds Andromeda she'll kill her_.

"N-no."

Narcissa's lower lip began to tremble as Bellatrix looked around the uncharacteristically disheveled room, putting the pieces together. Bits of parchment scattered on the floor as unwritten letters whispered what ifs. Andromeda's copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ sat opened on the unmade bed. An empty picture frame rested on the ransacked vanity. A tear slipped down Narcissa's face. She barely smothered a dry sob.

"No," Bellatrix snarled, turning upon Narcissa after slamming the wardrobe door. "You're lying to me."

The room seemed to shrink. Narcissa couldn't even manage to shake her head, terrified, for the first time, of Bellatrix as she stepped closer, eyes burning menacingly.

"Where is Andromeda?" Bellatrix spat, grabbing Narcissa by the wrist. "Where is she going?"

Bella knew. Somehow, Bella had known for a long time, even if neither acknowledged it. Narcissa wanted nothing more at that moment than to return to her previous state of all consuming naivety.

"_Where?_"

Narcissa felt her lips move, though the world grew muffled around her. The lightning in her sister's eyes struck Narcissa as she squirmed under Bellatrix's pulsing, rising anger. "She's…"

Seemingly miles below, a door slammed. The unearthly stillness of the air shattered.

Bellatrix gave out a shriek before tearing out of the room, leaving Narcissa sick with fear. Had she not slammed the door, Andromeda could have easily escaped unnoticed. But it was what Andromeda wanted, Narcissa realized. She wasn't brave enough to leave on her own; she needed Bella to chase her out as much as she couldn't say goodbye.

Bellatrix thundered down the stairs with Narcissa several feet behind her. She heard herself crying out to Bella, pleading and begging her not to go after Andromeda. In high pitched whines, she told Bella it was too late, that Meda had already fallen. But it didn't matter. Bellatrix wasn't listening. Bella ran with the intent only to pull her sister back.

As her feet hit the last steps, Bellatrix drew her wand. Throwing a spell over her head, she blasted the door open. She sprung over the threshold onto the wide expanse of lawn and bolted towards the receding figure of her sister.

"AN_DROMEDA_!" Bellatrix screamed across the grounds.

The wind had picked up and the air no longer rang hot with sluggish summer but chilled with the threat of a storm about to break overhead. Bellatrix's cry, however, was not lost in the persistent thunder and howling, moaning wind. It swirled through the air with a danger equal to that of Bellatrix herself. But Andromeda did not stop, and that only drove Bella harder.

Narcissa clambered through the doorway after Bellatrix, struggling to keep the same pace. Bellatrix ran with a speed such as Narcissa had never seen. Her legs pounded furiously against the ground, the past pushing her forward towards the escaping form of her sister, silhouetted in the storm light. Narcissa saw Andromeda as though she had lost sense of time. She ran without really moving; for it wasn't possible that Andromeda would really leave.

Bellatrix raised her wand again, slashing it through the air furiously. Sparks flew out, hitting the ground around Andromeda. The trunk Andromeda carried slowed her considerably and Bella gained on her. But within twenty feet or less, Andromeda would hit the boundary line, would be able to Apparate without a second thought. The torrent of spells increased, and their proximity to Andromeda increased as Bella realized the closeness of her sister's escape. Andromeda didn't glance back once, though it was apparent she struggled towards her destination. With a roar, Bella hit the trunk with a stunner, sending it flying out of Andromeda's grip.

Before Narcissa could grasp what was happening, Andromeda whipped around with her wand drawn.

"Don't make me fight you, Bella!"

Their wands pointed directly at one another.

"Then don't make me your enemy."

The air went oddly still as Bella's words thundered with terrible emotion. The final calmness anointed the deadly storm eerily.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me, Andromeda."

Neither wand lowered.

"If you love him you can not possibly love me any longer."

"Those are your words, Bellatrix. Not mine."

A breeze whispered through the air promises from the past; laughter, friendship, unyielding loyalty. Bella's eyes glistened with hurt. Harsher murmurs crept from the morning's argument. Meda's eyes didn't apologize.

"You told me it was _nothing_. You promised me you would stop writing and forget him," Bella said, a strange weakness in her voice.

"Well, clearly we all can't be as good to our word as you, Bella."

The mocking struck deeply as the past bonds of sisterhood, the loyalty they maintained, turned to urgent wailings as the wind stirred fiercely once again.

"I need you, Andromeda."

Narcissa watched Andromeda faltered, clearly not prepared for what Bellatrix had admitted.

"No! Don't you dare be so selfish as to say something like that, Bellatrix. You don't even understand love. So how could you possibly-"

"I understand that it is a weakness, that in time it will destroy you."

"No, Bella. You-are-wrong," Andromeda said, punctuating each word with rising volume. "You and everything you stand for. And such flawed opinions will destroy you!"

"You're really going to let a mudblood take you away from me?" Bella demanded coolly.

"I can not stay around to be responsible for what you're becoming!"

Narcissa looked at her sister's searchingly, possessively, wondering if she would still recognize them.

"You're afraid of the future," Bella sneered though Narcissa could see the worry Andromeda's words evoked, "You're running away because you're afraid."

"No. I'm leaving because I'm braver then the rest of you. You're the coward Bella; the future gives you nightmares and you don't know how to deal with them."

"I am doing my utmost to protect my world's future!"

"Your world, Bella! _Your_ world!" Andromeda shrieked, madness straining her voice.

"But you are a part of it so you should thank me! How dare you accuse me of such cowardliness?"

"How can you call hiding behind a mask brave?" Andromeda laughed, practically leering at Bella. "Your fear of change has reduced you to a minion, a follower, a _slave_."

"You have no idea what you're saying," Bella hissed, her eyes flashing with warning.

"Don't I? How long did you think you would hide it from me?"

"You yell at me for hiding things?" Bellatrix scoffed bitterly.  
"Hide what!" Narcissa demanded, confusion mutating into uncontrollable dread.

"You haven't told Cissy yet, have you? Such sneakiness has little company with bravery, Bella."

"She's just a girl; she isn't-"

"You're just a girl, Bella!"

"She isn't even out of Hogwarts yet," Bellatrix continued, ignoring the interruption, "These things shouldn't concern her."

"It will concern her when she loses her sister!" Andromeda exclaimed hysterically.

"And yet you're leaving," Bella said, cold and vengeful, "Then that only proves how little you care, _traitor_."

Finally, Bella's words stung Andromeda. Suddenly, years of love meant nothing in light of the treason being committed.

Bellatrix faced Andromeda, but Andromeda faced something more than just her sister. Even with the wind whipped hair around their faces, Narcissa noticed something all too clearly. Never before had she seen such a stark contrast between the sisters. The absence of similarity haunted, evoked horror, because it spoke so clearly the shattering bond between them. A bond that both Andromeda and Bellatrix broke with each word they uttered.

A strangled whimper finally escaped Narcissa, "Meda, please. You can't go. Please. Please don't leave us."

Bella gave a sort of unappreciative growl.

Andromeda laughed. "Oh, Cissy. Reduced to pleading; I don't think Bella approves. Bella would never plead, never beg me to stay. No, she's far too proud to care. Far too superior to love."

Narcissa was sobbing now. She grabbed the sleeve of Bella's robes, clinging desperately. "But she does, Meda, she does. Bella, tell Andromeda she can't leave. You love her, Bella. You love her."

Bellatrix's face was hardened, her lips set in a tight line, her eyes burning dangerously. Andromeda stared back anxiously.

"Say it," Andromeda finally said, her voice cracked and hungry. "I really don't think you can. Just say it. Just once, I _dare_ you."

Bellatrix didn't flinch. Narcissa was thus driven to new depths of frenzy, grabbing Bella's arm tighter. "Bella, please! Bella, just answer her!" Narcissa screamed, her terror spiraling higher with each unanswered plea. "Please, Bella. I still love her; you still-"

Bellatrix let out a shriek of pain as Narcissa's white fingers wrapped around her forearm. Reflexively, it seemed, Bellatrix pushed Narcissa away with such force that she almost fell to the ground.

"You can't even see that you're hurting the few people foolish enough to love you," Andromeda seethed. Sobbing harder still, Narcissa was not sure if such angry words were sprung out of protective feelings for Narcissa or mere anger towards Bellatrix.

"Hmm, and do you count yourself among those precious few? Tell me, dear sister, are you so better than me?" Bellatrix's teeth were bared as simper turned to snarl. "Don't be so clever. You brought me here, Andromeda."  
"Then say it yourself."

The words were harsh, but then Andromeda continued with great urgency, unfounded hope straining her voice. "Say it, Bella. Prove Narcissa right, if you can. Justify my fears, if you can't. Merlin, Bella," Andromeda whispered hoarsely, "Say something."

A silence raged through the air between the two sisters.

"I hate you."

Bellatrix shook with the weight of Andromeda's betrayal and Narcissa staggered with pain. But Andromeda remained still, her eyes closed, mouth set in a frown as the words crowned her unwanted in Bella's eyes. The only gaze Andromeda had ever cared about. The only thing that might have convinced her to stay.

"Thank you," Andromeda breathed, her eyes opening only to reveal frigidity.

Bella had never been less welcoming.

"Get. Out. Now."

Narcissa bit her tongue till she tasted blood, restraining herself from begging her sister to stay because Bella couldn't plead herself.

The wand clasped in Bella's hand suddenly sparked danger. Narcissa had never truly thought of it as a weapon, but then, she had never seen her sister so emotionally unwell.

Andromeda stared at the wand then at Bella as though they were the same entity. "You don't scare me, Bella," she said finally, almost in a sigh, "You never have, and you never will."

"You'll regret this," Bella snarled. "I promise you. Just wait; I will terrify you."

Andromeda did not flinch. "No, Bella. You may anger me, disgust me, worry me… no doubt you will disappoint me. But what you mistake for fear will only be regret for what you once were to me."

Three figures waited in the gusty wake of a carefully constructed tempest. Three sisters searched for one last glimpse of the past. Rain drops fell sporadically. Time would pass final judgment, but for now they had only their selves to lose.

"_Meda_…" Bella breathed.

She turned, walked forward.

A final crack split the air as Andromeda Disapperated. The sky broke. Narcissa knew her heart broke. And with a final howl of fury, Bella broke.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All I can say is that this story means a lot to me, it's been exactly an entire year, and thank you so so much. Oh, that and: _why, Meda, why?_


	31. Rumoring

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Rumoring**

"Your sister is a heartless tart."

Narcissa's nostrils flared at the accusation. Her expression however, remained cool and unaffected as she stared from Mrs. Parkinson to the baby cradled in the woman's arms.

_And your grand-daughter looks like a mandrake. _

Narcissa almost let a smile slip.

Instead she replied, "Is she really? Goodness. What ever did Bella do now?"

The older, and perhaps batty, Mrs. Parkinson's tea cup paused midway between mouth and saucer.

"I was merely remarking on our conversation. You mentioned the decline of expectations for young pureblood women as though you yourself were so far removed from such scandal. I couldn't help but reflect upon your sister's complete lack of morals or social niceties."

"Oh, yes… of course," Narcissa gave a weak smile as she stifled a yawn. "Most unfortunate."

In truth, Narcissa hadn't really been paying much attention to the ramblings of a fat old woman come to match-make while her daughter-in-law still recovered from childbirth.

"Not to mention her complete lack of class!" Mrs. Parkinson snorted.

Narcissa sipped her tea through pressed lips. "I must disagree with you there, Mrs. Parkinson. Bella will be the first to tell you she has plenty of that."

"Hah!" Clearing her throat as to muffle the snort, Mrs. Parkinson said patronizingly, "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't mean to contradict you on matters of your own family, but your perceptions of Bellatrix are clearly misguided. If you've failed to notice her outlandish behavior at your last reception, capitalizing- I might add- an already tasteless outfit, surely you can not overlook the glaring issue of her failings as a pureblood wife."

Narcissa's eyes darted imperceptibly at the room's ornate clock. Only thirty minutes and already Mrs. Parkinson's visit had exhausted any possibility of amusement. Mrs. Parkinson's grand-daughter had retained interest only for a moment. And then the woman's nerve to map out Draco's future with Pansy- a horrid name, to be sure. No, Narcissa would be the only one to have such control over her son's life. When the Cause succeeded, as her husband and sister constantly assured her would happen very soon, even a Parkinson wouldn't be fit for her Draco. Narcissa hoped her cousin started producing children; she wouldn't mind a Rosier for Draco.

Narcissa's attentions shifted as Mrs. Parkinson's ranting of Bella's impropriety mounted in volume. Clearly the woman still harbored hard feelings for Bella's very public and very jeering refusal of the Parkinson's hand in marriage several years back.

"-and never mind her horrible attendance to your poor mother's monthly luncheons. I've heard rumors too of a much more sinister nature! That she's quite embodying the warrior her name paints her to be; responsible for countless incidents of mudblood terrorization, deaths even!"

"Mrs. Parkinson, while I hardly believe there's much truth behind what you're suggesting," Narcissa began, even though she knew firsthand there was indeed truth to such suggestions, "It almost seems you're sympathizing with the lower class."

"Hardly. I'm merely stating that Bellatrix's actions lack the subtlety and discretion necessary to avoid bad publicity for our world. If Bellatrix put half the effort she does in flaunting poor breeding into-"

"Poor breeding?" Bellatrix laughed as she closed the door behind her, "You aren't talking about yourself again, are you?"

"Bellatrix!" Mrs. Parkinson exclaimed with an obvious note of fear edging into her voice.

Indeed, her face paled of all color as Bellatrix sauntered from the doorway to the sitting area.

Narcissa barely withheld a smirk. Clearly the rumors about Bellatrix were only increasing in ferocity. Bella, however, had no such intentions of hiding her amusement. Her mouth spread into a wide grin, teeth showing in a way that was little less than threatening.

"Hello, Cissy," Bella said, "I didn't know you were having… company." It was a statement, not an apology by an means.

"I'm sure I must have mentioned it," Narcissa replied airily, giving a forced smile in the direction of Mrs. Parkinson.

"Must have forgotten," Bellatrix snubbed. "You don't mind if I join you, of course. Haven't had tea yet."

Bella shrugged off her travelling cloak, draping it upon the back of Mrs. Parkinson's chair.

It became very apparent to all three party members that Mrs. Parkinson did indeed mind when Bellatrix sat in the space between them. Narcissa almost groaned, knowing too well what Bellatrix was doing. Sure enough, Bella began inching her way towards Mrs. Parkinson until the older woman started to squirm. Bella took a moment to linger over Mrs. Parkinson's shoulder, breathing down her neck.

"Boo."

Instinctively, Mrs. Parkinson pulled Pansy closer to her chest. Bella did not miss this defense mechanism.

"Hello, Bellatrix," Mrs. Parkinson said with grimace.

Without missing a beat, Bella exclaimed, "Oh, is this your granddaughter? How _lovely_. You'll let me hold her, won't you?"

Bellatrix grinned encouragingly, wiggling her fingers as she held out her waiting hands. In spite of herself, Narcissa scoffed at the sheer absurdity of the request.

Mrs. Parkinson, however, did not catch on to Bellatrix's bluff, stuttering some form of protest.

"Hmm?" Bella asked, something horribly sinister about her overbearing friendliness.

"I was only remarking on Pansy's adversity towards meeting strangers," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"Be fair, I'm not so strange."

Mrs. Parkinson gave a strained guffaw as she stood quickly, moving to place Pansy back in the playpen with Draco. She then sat in a chair further away from the tea, but also further away from Bellatrix.

Trying her best not to acknowledge the blatant rudeness playing out before her eyes, Narcissa poured Bellatrix some tea, handing her the cup with a meaningful stare. Bella took the cup, looked into the liquid, then said, "Something stronger perhaps? Now that I think about it; work was an absolute killer."

Narcissa snatched the teacup peevishly, not at all amused by Bella's none too subtle implications. Mrs. Parkinson made a ridiculing noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh, Mrs. Parkinson; you can not tell me you dislike me for being extremely good at my job?"

"And what is it exactly that you do, Madame Lestrange?"

Bella ran her tongue over her lips slowly as she considered this. "But of course, I live to serve and please only my better half."

"Better half indeed. But I've heard quite a few murmurs about Rodolphus too."

"Oh? Were we talking about Rodolphus?" Bella questioned with a flare of false politeness.

Narcissa found this a very appropriate time to summon a house-elf with a quick snap of her fingers.

"_Something stronger_ for Miss Bella, Dobby," Narcissa ordered, glaring at Bella who was too rebellious to even take tea at the appropriate time.

Bellatrix, in turn, was glaring at Dobby who cowered with a squeak.

"Dobby."

Wringing his hands, Dobby turned back to Narcissa with a low bow. "Dobby will fetch it right away, Mistress."

After the house-elf had scurried from the room, Mrs. Parkinson returned to the conversation.

"Do your little jokes amuse you so much, Bellatrix?"

"Speaking of jokes," Bella began, brushing imaginary dirt from the left sleeve of her robes as a grin formed upon her face. Narcissa cringed. She had been the unlucky audience to too many of Bella's jokes.

"Yes?" Mrs. Parkinson asked as Bellatrix chuckled to herself.

"Jokes. Yes. Speaking of jokes, Mrs. Parkinson, how is your dear son?"

Bellatrix smirked. Narcissa bit back a moan of frustration. Mrs. Parkinson stood up abruptly.

"You might have broken my poor son's heart!" the woman gasped. If that was supposed to be an insult to Bellatrix, Narcissa thought it a rather weak abuse.

"I'm sure he's among good company, Mrs. Parkinson," Bella sneered.

"How dare you; the nerve of you to even suggest-"

Bella remained seated. "Nerve, me? Never… It simply comes from being superior."

"A lot of bloody room you have to talk. When you are such a… such a…"

Bellatrix beamed expectantly. "Do tell. I love flattery."

"Such a talking point!" Mrs. Parkinson said, eyes flashing with disdain.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "That is a high compliment indeed."

"Oh don't be so high and mighty with me Mrs. Lestrange; everyone knows your marriage is an absolute shamble. And I can hardly blame your poor husband, what without a wife with the ability to dutifully bear him a child."

Bella apparently found this very amusing, throwing her head back with laughter. "A shamble? No, no, no. Rodolphus and I can be quite cordial. In fact, you might say we're downright friendly when the mood strikes us."

Color rose in the older woman's cheeks but she pressed on, "The fact remains that you wouldn't know your place in society if it was spelled out and _branded _on you!"

Narcissa's sharp intake of breath was muffled by Bella's low chuckle. Narcissa shot a furtive glance at her sister hoping she would leave Mrs. Parkinson's surmise without comment.

"On the contrary, Mrs. _Parkinson_," Bella said slowly, letting the name die in a following silence of inferiority. "I know my position in society exactly. On top."

Narcissa rubbed her temples in exasperation.

Before Bellatrix could continue to list the numerous ways she was superior to everybody, Mrs. Parkinson, because she was older and apparently approaching senile, wrinkled her nose and met Bella's eyes challengingly.

"My dear girl, I hope you aren't depending on family ties for such supremacy. I said it to your sister and I've said it many times before, between runaways and unsuccessful marriages the Blacks are dying out faster than-"

This time, Bellatrix sprung to her feet, wand pointed directly at the mouth that had dared to speak such insult.

"_Bella_," Narcissa hissed through clenched teeth.

With a low growl that Narcissa hoped Mrs. Parkinson didn't hear, Bellatrix lowered her wand. Clearing her throat she sneered, "Forgive me. Must have been something in the tea."

Mrs. Parkinson scowled, though underneath it was apparent she had been startled. "You did not consent to having tea, Mrs. Lestrange."

"No. But you did, did you not?"

Narcissa drew in an irritated breath as she stood to face her sister. "Bella, I know how idle tea parties wear on you, why don't you visit later?"

"Don't worry yourself, Mrs. Malfoy. I am more than prepared to leave," Mrs. Parkinson declared with a sniff.

"Yes…" Bella drawled in agreement. "Better get dear Posy back to Mummy before it gets dark out. You never know what might be lurking around in the shadows."

The moment Mrs. Parkinson had left with her granddaughter, mumbling all the while, Narcissa turned on her sister, half exasperated, half amused.

"Merlin's sake, Bella. She's on our side!"

"I don't care, that stupid old bat has never liked me."

"Bella. If you had a galleon for every stupid bat that's never liked you, you could afford to buy robes with a better fabric to skin ratio."

Bellatrix glanced down at her outfit then to Narcissa. "I think I've found the perfect ratio, thank you very much. One, I might add, that is a bit more expensive than you seem to think."

Narcissa sighed heavily. Her irritation at the afternoon's unsuccessful conclusion lessening as she stared upon her son, taking the opportunity to scoop Draco into her arms, twirling him around to greet his aunt.

"Say hello to Draco, Bella," Narcissa ordered delicately, holding her son towards her sister.

Bellatrix frowned as she glanced quickly from Draco to Narcissa. "Only if he says hi back."

"Oh come on, one little ray of kindness isn't going to kill you."

"Why take a chance?"

"_Bella_."

"Well, shouldn't he be able to talk by now?" Bella replied, staring cautiously as Draco gurgled.

Narcissa held Draco closer. Bellatrix's disapproval had a way of physically manifesting itself at times.

"He's only five months old!" Narcissa sighed, weary of her sister's utter lack of maternity.

"If you make excuses for him already, he'll get nowhere…"

Narcissa stopped in the middle of petting Draco's fuzzy blonde head. "I'm not making excuses."

"Oh, then maybe you can spare one. Why would you continue to have tea with that old cow after she insulted our family?"

"Bella! You hardly have room to lecture me on etiquette," Narcissa scolded, "That's the third guest you've scared away this week!"

"I'm sure it's only the second. Don't exaggerate, Narcissa. That halfblood from the Daily Prophet doesn't count."

"She certainly would have counted if she had printed half the things you hinted at!"

Bellatrix shrugged, examining her fingernails, which looked more like blood-red talons, in Narcissa's opinion.

"Obviously, though, she was afraid to," Bella drawled, "so clearly the hints worked. Besides, I never mind a little press coverage."

Narcissa bit her lip.

"I think you're getting a little careless," she said quietly.

"Do you?"

Narcissa couldn't tell if Bella was mocking her or not, so she continued.

"The Death Eaters are hardly a secret anymore… and people are beginning to suggest that disregarding your role as a pureblood woman isn't the worst of your actions against society's standards. If the Ministry catches wind, Bella," Narcissa trailed off.

"Cissy, if I'm not already on the top of the Ministry's list I'll be disappointed in myself." It had been a joke, but not a very funny one, Narcissa thought.

"Azkaban, Bellatrix," Narcissa retorted.

"Only if they can catch me."

Bellatrix's smirk irked Narcissa for some reason.

"The Parkinson's have a degree of sway with the Ministry," Narcissa noted.

Bella scoffed. "As if the old bat's family is a pristine example of law abiders and muggle-lovers. Besides, she only has it out against me because I'm _disregarding my role as a pureblood woman_ as both she and you so delicately put it."

"Regardless, you don't need to hold high opinions of people, Bella. You only need them to reciprocate the notion."

Bella rolled her eyes. "She shouldn't be spreading rumors about me in the first place."

"You shouldn't be listening at doors," Narcissa said pointedly, "And I think it was a bit more than idle gossip."

"Rumors, hardly a bit of truth…" Bella said, her mouth slowly turning smug, "I've done far worse than _that_."

Narcissa stroked the back of Draco's head as he started to cry.

"Shhh," she cooed, aware of her sister's persistent stare. Narcissa brushed a nagging feeling away; Bellatrix didn't understand. Bellatrix couldn't understand.

"Please don't cry, Draco," she murmured into his cheek. Narcissa hadn't realized how tired she felt until her son's tears dripped upon her lips, wearying her instantly. She felt a powerful urge to tell Bellatrix off, for something- anything. Draco continued to wail and Bella chuckled. "Shut up, Bellatrix. This isn't as easy as it looks!" Narcissa snapped, simultaneously silencing both son and sister.

Narcissa caught Bella's frown out of the corner of her eye. "I wasn't laughing at you."

Narcissa snorted derisively, clutching Draco tighter. "Oh no, never. I'm sorry if I can't live up to your lofty expectations, Bella.

A moment of tension surged between them then dissipated, unseen, but not gone.

"And have I lived up to yours?" Bella mocked, "Do I make you proud, Narcissa?"

"Most the time you make me sick." She had said it reflexively in a moment of anger, but regretted the words as they slipped off her lips.

Bella walked away from Narcissa and Draco.

"I didn't mean that so harshly," Narcissa mumbled.

"_Oh no, never_."

Bellatrix collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. Narcissa mimicked the sound as Bella propped her dirty boots on the armrest.

"Get over yourself, Cissy," Bella muttered, closing her eyes. "Nothing a house-elf can't clean."

Narcissa didn't even bother to tell Bella it was the utter lack of manners that distressed her the most.

On cue, there was a squeak at the door as Dobby scuttled across the room, bottle in one hand, wine glass in the other.

"Dobby apologizes for the delay, Miss Bella," the house-elf panted as he rushed to hand Bellatrix her glass. As he did so with shaky hands, the dark liquid sloshed from the glass onto Bellatrix's lap. Dobby gave a yelp of terror that turned into a whimper as Bellatrix hissed in rage.

"Then again, Narcissa, with the incompetence of your staff it's hard to say," Bella snarled, sending Dobby to the floor with the back of her hand. Dobby scurried from the room as fast as possible, issuing incoherent apologies at the top of his shrill voice. "Stupid varmints," she muttered, cleaning the damage with a flick of her wand.

Narcissa paid her sister's fluctuating moods no mind. Instead, she gazed fondly at Draco and then not so fondly at Bellatrix whose eyes were closed once more. She gave her son a devious grin. Silently, she padded over to the sofa with Draco pressed to her chest. Lifting him under his arms, Narcissa kissed his feet and then a final kiss to the forehead. Slowly, she lowered Draco until he was planted, all fours, on Bella's stomach. Thankfully, Bella did nothing more than give a yell of surprise.

After the initial shock at such an unfriendly greeting, Draco crawled his way towards Bella's neck. Narcissa realized that, in the future, she would have to teach her son to not be so trusting of his aunt. Still, she couldn't repress a smile.

"See, Bella. It's fine, he doesn't even bite."

"Well Draco might not, but I can't say the same about his Auntie Bella."

Narcissa considered the potential danger behind this statement minimal; Bellatrix practically winced as Draco's hand planted itself on her cheek. Narcissa's heart warmed as Draco's fist curled around a strand of Bella's hair, pulling it towards his mouth. Bellatrix almost smiled. No, she _had_ smiled, Narcissa told herself, even if for just a moment. She didn't care what others thought and what braver ones said. Narcissa believed in Bella; she had to.

"Be careful with that witch," Bella murmured, though not so much to Draco as to herself, "I've heard the most terrifying things about that Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it's been forever since the last update! To clear up any confusion, I never planned to end the story with Andromeda leaving (ugh, how horribly sad!). Unfortunately, my laptop decided to break and it has taken this long to recover my files from the dark abyss. I'm toying around with a few one-shots ideas that will hopefully be posted soon as well as the workings of a new story. Of course I shall continue updating this story as frequently as I can! Thanks so much for your reviews and patience!


	32. Haunting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Haunting

A scream pierced the dark stillness of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa's eyes snapped open at the sound, searched the surroundings as though to find the source. Chilling nothingness settled upon her heart. Shuddering, Narcissa thought the unhindered cry the stuff of her nightmare.

Beside Narcissa, however, Lucius stirred, discrediting this theory.

"Narcissa," he hissed, groping through the dark in search of his wand, "Did you scream? What's the matter?"

"Bella."

Narcissa pushed herself from the bed and grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

"I'll take care of her. Stay here."

She ignored Lucius's comments from behind and summoned a robe as she exited the room.

Narcissa rubbed her eyes as she walked quickly through the long hallway, lit eerily by a succession of flickering wall candles. Sleep had eluded her in the weeks following her sister's return from Azkaban. Before the incident, Narcissa had imagined that a stronger sense of security would wash over her with Bellatrix's presence. It always had before.

However, Narcissa had found no such peace. Neither, as the night's disturbance proved, had Bella. The skeleton of what Narcissa's sister had once been spent her days pacing and brooding. Those nights Narcissa did not smother out with sleeping potion, she heard Bella pacing and muttering through the darkness.

A scream was progressive. A scream meant Bellatrix had at least tried to sleep. Narcissa pushed her bitterness to the growing realm of her mind that harbored forbidden thoughts. Bellatrix deserved no such sardonic musings.

_She's your sister._

Narcissa wondered why the urgency in her step came only from the need to assure that Bellatrix didn't wake the entire manor.

_Bella can't help that she's… changed._

Bellatrix hadn't changed. Narcissa wondered if she herself had.

_Bitterness, Narcissa, bitterness. That's not for your sister._

No, any ill feelings were to be held for Azkaban, because Azkaban made Bellatrix so weakened. For the Ministry, because they took away Narcissa's sister. For the Dark Lord, who rendered Bella a needy slave. For just about everyone else in Narcissa's life who didn't understand. But not for Bellatrix. No such bitterness for dear Bella.

Narcissa breathed in slowly as she paused in front of the closed door of her sister's bed chamber. She gripped her wand in case Bellatrix reacted without thinking; something she did with more and more frequency.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked, rapping the door swiftly.

The reply was a series of discomforting murmurs.  
"Bella. Are you ok?" Narcissa's hand struck more purposefully.

Not wishing to alarm her sister, for reasons of both manners and personal safety, Narcissa turned the knob slowly. Stepping into the room, the coldness crashed upon her like a wave of the rigid North Sea. Narcissa drew her robe closer to her body, raised her wand slowly.

A dim glow illuminated Bellatrix. Her brow furrowed with an ever deepening frown. Occasionally, her mouth twitched with a barely audible word of protest. To what, Narcissa did not know, only that her sister's nightmares had not been left behind in that wretched prison.

"_Bella_," Narcissa urged gently. She took a step closer to the bed, sat tentatively on the edge of the mattress.

Bellatrix flinched harshly at the closeness of the light. Narcissa pulled the light away from her sister's face and Bella whimpered. This tremulous and fearful murmur of vulnerability thinned Narcissa's hope for Bellatrix's recovery more than any scream could.

"Bella," Narcissa whispered. "I'm here, you're fine, wake up. You're fine."

The statement lacked the reassurance Narcissa had attempted but sounded rather as a desperate plea.

Narcissa watched in horror as Bella began to thrash beneath the sheets pulled tightly around her body. Her murmurs turned into muffled shrieks, into full-fledged sobs of terror.

"Bella!" Narcissa shouted over her sister's bawling.

She grabbed Bella's shoulders, struggling as Bella fought against her with blind panic. Bellatrix managed to wrench an arm away from Narcissa's grip and clawed the air near Narcissa's face.

"Bella stop it!" Narcissa demanded, barely avoiding her sister's unsavory talons.

But Bella only resisted harder, screaming incoherently until Narcissa slapped her sister across the cheek.

Bellatrix gasped as she choked back her sobs. Her body fell limp with noisy weeping. Finding the hem of Narcissa's nightgown, Bella clutched the material as she cried.

"Cissy."

Bella used Narcissa's shoulders to pull herself away from the mattress. Narcissa wiped a tear from Bella's reddened cheek.

In the flickering light, Bellatrix's face looked sickly, feverish almost. Narcissa found herself taking the same unhappy inventory of her sister's appearance once again. Cheeks hallowed and skin grey, chaffed lips that spread thinly over rotted teeth. Eyes that reflected more horror than Narcissa could stand to look at.

"You were screaming again," Narcissa said quietly. Neither sister looked at the other.

Bella breathed shallow breaths but remained unspoken.

"I wish I could help you."

Bella scowled. "I am not so broken."

Narcissa drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Maybe she would believe the statement if she couldn't see Bellatrix. But the hoarseness of Bella's voice contradicted such delusions.

"Regardless," Narcissa replied with a poorly concealed grimace, "you still need rest."

"I can't sleep." Bella looked up at Narcissa through the dark shadows below her heavily lidded eyes.

"Merlin, Bella! I'd brew you a sleeping draught myself if you would drink it!" Narcissa exclaimed, exasperation coloring her words towards harshness.

Bellatrix's eyes slid from Narcissa's face to the dark tattoo on her pale arm. "I wouldn't be able to wake up if I took a potion," Bellatrix muttered.

Narcissa gaped. Maybe she was tired, maybe she was defensive, maybe she was scared, but Narcissa knew she was not so pathetic as Bellatrix in that moment.

"_Have you_ _lost it_?" Narcissa hissed, her incredulity morphing into disgust.

Bella's eyes returned with a dangerous flash to Narcissa's face. But Narcissa remained righteously indignant even as Bellatrix's nostrils flared.

"Don't you realize what this is doing to you?" Narcissa exclaimed, grabbing her sister's wrist. "Or have you forgotten why you wasted fourteen years of your life in a prison?"

With a growl, Bellatrix pulled her arm away from Narcissa. "The Dark Lord's cause is making me stronger."

"His cause? Does not even your duty belong to you anymore, sister?"

"How _dare_ you, Narcissa. It is not your place to suggest-"

"Not my place, Bella? I am your sister. I am the blood you seek to preserve," Narcissa spat, leering. "And I am wondering if you've even glanced at a mirror in the month since you escaped, because you look anything but strong! And now to think that you have sacrificed your health and your sanity for irrational lust rather than purpose!"

Bellatrix's hand shot to the nightstand, snatching her wand like it was an extension of herself. Narcissa's shield charm was a second too slow. The spell knocked Narcissa off the bed to the floor where she remained, glowering at her deranged sister. Bellatrix stepped from the bed and walked to Narcissa, wand still in hand.

"My purpose," Bella seethed, "remains as unwavering, if not more so, as when I became a Death Eater. If you think for a moment that I have forgotten, or have lost significant motivation to purge the world of its filth, I must wonder if you yourself have ever encountered a Dementor."

Narcissa did not speak. She didn't need to. Looking into the small bit of Bella left in the dark pits of her eye, Narcissa knew exactly what Bellatrix saw in the presence of Dementors; the very moment that had run off with Bella's soul long before the Dementors' influence. With a poorly disguised sigh, Bellatrix turned away from Narcissa to walk towards the large window.

Bella didn't apologize, and the fact stung Narcissa. But the younger woman pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Bella had reacted without thinking; Bella didn't mean it. Besides, there was no time for apologies in times of war.

Nevertheless, Narcissa watched her sister with dewy eyes. Bellatrix's hand wrapped around the window's latch, pulled the window open. An icy gust of wind struck the room and Narcissa hurried to stand, shivering, behind Bella.

"It was so cold."

Narcissa tried to stop her chattering teeth as her sister spoke.

"And so damp," Bellatrix continued, staring into the windy nighttime. "Everything tasted like salt."

Bellatrix slammed the window shut suddenly, stifled something of a dry sob, and walked to the vanity on the opposite end of the room. Narcissa remained at the rattling window, staring helplessly into the darkness as Bellatrix fell into rambles of insanity.

Narcissa lost herself in the whispers of the time that acted as an intoxicating prelude to Bella's worst memory. Even the time after, when Azkaban had not yet touched Bella; when Bellatrix could at least present a façade of strength to Narcissa.

The sound of shattering glass pulled Narcissa from her trance. Narcissa turned to find Bella, crumpled before her broken mirror, shards of glass shaking in trembling, skeletal hands.

"Bella. Bella, please, you'll hurt yourself." Narcissa rushed towards her sister, wand in hand and ready to repair.

But the look in Bella's eyes stopped Narcissa.

"I'm not a child, Narcissa!" Bellatrix screamed.

Narcissa swallowed as tears seeped from her closed eyes.

"Of course you're not, Bella," she whispered.

Bella stood, and with an angry yell, threw the shards of mirror into a barren fireplace. Flames leapt from the ashes as Bellatrix slashed her wand through the air.

Despite the newfound source of warmth, Narcissa felt a chill run down her spine at the image of her sister, silhouetted by barely controlled fire.

"I wonder," Bella began in an unnaturally high voice, her words touched by lunacy, "if she sees me in her mirror."

Narcissa tried to block the torrent of images that bombarded her at the rumination.

"You don't look like her anymore Bella."

Bellatrix laughed unpleasantly. "No, I suppose I have aged much more harshly."

"You don't look like anyone I used to know."

Bella turned her back to the fire slowly, considering Narcissa with a raised eyebrow.

"Then how do you know who I am?" Bella hissed.

Narcissa stared at the mad woman before her. The past screamed for acknowledgment, the present begged for ignorance, the future eluded Narcissa like a fog.

Narcissa sighed. "I only know who you used to be. Now…"

Bella sat on the floor so that her knees touched Narcissa's. She smirked as Narcissa frowned tremulously.

"Now I am merely the stuff of your nightmares."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the utter tardiness of this update; I should have more time to write in a matter of two weeks. I really wanted to post a Halloween chapter, and, after seeing the video clip from Malfoy Manor, I still want to... so that could be next. Reviews are appreciated! Hope everyone is enjoying the countdown to 'Part One'! :D


	33. Entertaining

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Entertaining**

Second only to the loss of her former way of life, Narcissa lamented the loss of elegant parties that occurred almost weekly in the high society of her childhood. The grandeur, the elegance, the untested class and status that graced the dance floors and conversation, everything was but a veneer of celebration in the few parties she hosted for the ranks of her husband's crowd. And such crowd, excluding her husband, sister, and a few old names, did not satisfy Narcissa's longing for true pureblood extravagance.

Death Eaters, Narcissa decided, no matter how crucial their cause, were not the ideal guests- house, party, or otherwise. With the blood washed from their face, and their marks concealed by the frills of dress robes, they almost looked presentable. But appearances only held for so much. The conversations were weighted with blood ridden tales, rather than the idle gossip Narcissa had once reigned over. Dancing occurred rarely, and when it did, Narcissa thought it poorly orchestrated. The formalities of finery were forced; no longer were the parties Narcissa hosted breathing art.

Perhaps the only thing remained constant was the fact that, where there was a party, there was Bella, acting more of a party by herself than the entirety of the celebration. Narcissa gave a half smile as Bellatrix sauntered towards her, two glasses of elfin wine dangling from long fingers. Passing Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix snorted derisively. You could dress Bella up, but you couldn't take her… no, Narcissa sighed, you couldn't even dress Bellatrix up.

"What are you wearing?" Narcissa asked, without real desire for an explanation, as Bella reached Narcissa with a smirk.

"An evening dress," Bella replied, looking mildly offended.

"For your idea of an evening, perhaps," Narcissa noted dryly.

Bellatrix shrugged. "A far cry better than what that cow is wearing. By the looks of her stole, she asked Greyback for fashion advice."

Narcissa's nostrils flared in agreement, though Bella's words amused her.

"Really," Bellatrix, uninterrupted, drawled, "I thought dressing up in costume was a muggle tradition."

"Well, you've never thought much of her as a witch," Narcissa said, with a slight nod at the woman in question.

Bellatrix chuckled darkly, offering Narcissa one of the glasses.

"To the purest magic."

"To bewitching."

Her own, aged reflection in Bella's eyes caused Narcissa a flicker of pain as she remembered so many previous toasts, on so many more certain occasions.

"Happy Halloween, Cissy," Bellatrix said finally, when the reverie lasted too long.

"Of course, Bella."

They fell silent. Narcissa raised her glass to her nose, sniffing but never tasting. Bellatrix sipped the wine slowly, licking the dark red droplets from her lips with careful dexterity. Narcissa looked at her reflection from within the wine glass, then to Bella, then back to her reflection. Bellatrix peered over the rim of her glass with gleaming eyes as she scrutinized the woman from a conversation Narcissa thought exhausted.

"You didn't need to invite her."

"I didn't _need_ to invite you," Narcissa teased, though not so gently as she might have.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. She differed, "Yes, yes you did."

"I couldn't very well host a party exclusively for Death Eaters and deliberately not invite her," Narcissa reasoned. She felt herself growing defensive at Bella's relentless criticism.

"Growing soft in your old age?" Bella mused, too cruelly for Narcissa to laugh, "Come, come, Cissy. We used to be far more superior."

Narcissa drew her shoulders back so that she almost looked down upon her sister.

"I am quite certain that we still are. And I might add that I'm not so old as you, Bella."

Narcissa regretted the comment the moment she spoke it, for such jibes at Bella's age only drew attention to the lines of Azkaban's prison bars, and the grey that streaked through the once luminous mane of black curls.

"Besides," Narcissa added quickly, "Lucius composed the guest list, not I. If you have complaints, take them up with him."

"As always…" Bella muttered, a grin tugging at her lips as Lucius approached them.

He nodded in Bella's direction. Bella smirked, but made no attempt to return the gesture.

Taking Narcissa's hand, Lucius pressed her skin to his lips. Narcissa smiled, but it was a guarded expression. She tried not to notice how the twinkle of his eyes had been removed by the previous year in Azkaban. Bellatrix swallowed more wine in an obvious attempt to fill the silence.

"I brought you a drink," Lucius began quietly, giving Bellatrix a look out of the corner of his eye, "but it would seem that your sister has already done the same."

"A minute sooner, dear," Narcissa soothed, smoothing the front of Lucius's collar with her glass-free hand.

"You'll catch up one of these days, Lucius," Bella added. "In the meantime, I'll take that off your hands."

Lucius made no protest. Bellatrix handed her empty glass to a passing house-elf and took the proffered drink from her brother-in-law.

"To the Dark Lord," Lucius suggested rigidly.

"The Dark Lord," Bella agreed, her voice throaty and low.

Bella did not acknowledge Narcissa's lack of toast.

"Will he be joining us?" Narcissa asked, lips pursed.

Lucius cleared his throat. "If he is not otherwise engaged," he paused, lowered his voice, "I am told he travels tonight."

"Then what better cause for celebration than his return?" Bella suggested, something final about her rhetoric.

"What better cause indeed," Narcissa replied, yet another conversation worn thin.

Bellatrix ignored Narcissa's comment.

"And my husband? Any news of his whereabouts?" Bellatrix's tone was not that of a worried wife, but rather of a possessive slave-driver.

"I would hope that you would know better than I," Lucius noted, "but, as it is, I believe he told me he was spending the day with Dolohov, 'spreading holiday cheer', they said."

Narcissa shuddered.

Bellatrix looked put-off; perhaps envy marred her face.

"Cad," she muttered.

Lucius made a side comment about calling the cauldron black, eliciting a string of remarks from Bellatrix concerning family pride. Recognizing the beginning of yet another argument between brother and sister-in-law, Narcissa left the company of her husband and sister to float amongst the party.

"Madame Malfoy," a low voice purred.

Narcissa turned to her left, raising an eyebrow slightly at the amused expression upon Yaxley's face.

"The ever glum mistress of such an ever cold manor," he chuckled.

Narcissa breathed in sharply. The confusion between glum and haughty was a sad and telling remark on the times.

"If the temperature is not to your liking, Yaxley, I shall have a house elf start a fire," Narcissa replied curtly.

Again, Yaxley laughed. He took Narcissa's fingers to press her hand to his twisted lips. "But of course, the manor is only as cold as its mistress."

Narcissa removed her hand from his grasp. She maintained, however, a very forced smile. "And I am only as cold as my companions."

"You'll forgive me then," Yaxley said, "if I deny your expectations with a little warmth. A dance, perhaps?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to dash Yaxley's hopes with great pleasure when the bang of heavy front doors opening sounded from below.

Emerging in the room's entrance way, Rodolphus and Dolohov stood on either side of a young man, barely older than a boy, who wore a tattered costume and an emotionless expression.

The room went silent; all eyes focused upon the unidentified man.

Bellatrix was the first to break the silence. "I see you've brought another guest…"

"A spoil from our Halloween adventures," Rodolphus replied, a wolfish grin stretching his sunken face.

A general chuckle sounded from the ranks.

"A muggle?" Rookwood asked.

Rodolphus nodded.

"Yes, but he put up such a good fight compared to his friends, we thought it only fair to bring him along for a proper congratulation," Dolohov added. His fingers closed tightly around the man's shoulder.

Again, dark snickers filled the room.

"But of course, we must welcome such a valiant hero," Bella murmured, walking across the clearing that had formed upon the entrance to stand before the muggle. "How horrible it would be if his last night wasn't something to remember…"

Rodolphus grinned appreciatively. Dolohov pushed the muggle forward so that he fell to the floor beneath Bellatrix.

"You know, muggle, it wasn't very polite of you to interrupt our little party," Bella murmured. The muggle began to rise to his feet as Bellatrix took out her wand.

Narcissa turned swiftly from the scene. Finding her husband, she grabbed his arm and led him away from the din of barbaric Death Eaters.

"Dance with me," she demanded, looking at him fiercely as though he was to blame for the evening's turn of events.

Lucius opened his mouth to protest, to perhaps note that the mood was hardly adequate for dancing, but Narcissa planted his hand firmly on her waist.

"We have no music," Lucius said weakly.

"We have ourselves," Narcissa snapped, her voice that of one who was used to getting her way.

Lucius did not miss the warning in her voice.

They twirled across the secluded sector of the room, not smiling but not frowning. The steps they executed were out of practice and lacking grandeur, as though the dancing too could only whisper from the past. As Narcissa spun from and then into Lucius, she realized she was leading. She smiled apologetically, but Lucius seemed not to have noticed the switch. Narcissa enchanted a violin to play, and their dancing slowed until it was if they were merely holding onto each other. Narcissa pressed her head against Lucius's chest, muffling the noise of both violin and torture. The melancholy pull of bow across string juxtaposed the harsh screams of both predator and prey from the opposite end of the room. Narcissa winced. The notes of both despair and disharmony culminated into a twisted swan song, and Narcissa felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She brushed it away quickly. A strangled cry of pain and a responding shout of triumph froze Narcissa. Suddenly, the mournful melody of an enchanted violin ended and Narcissa could hear only the personification of insanity.

"Make her stop, Lucius," Narcissa growled, gritting her teeth against the combined racket of Bellatrix and her victim.

Lucius stared blankly at his wife.

"Lucius!"

Lucius swallowed before saying, "If she doesn't listen to me when she needs help, why do you think she'd listen to me when she's having fun."

"_Fun_?" Narcissa hissed, eyes darting in the direction of her sister. "You may not have your wand, Lucius. But I will not allow you to let Bella's childish antics reign over you in your own house!"

The sight of her husband's prison-wizened face churned Narcissa's stomach in violent agitations. She left his side, remembering many a childish tantrum as she stomped towards Bella, prepared to scream until she got her way.

"Bella. Bella, stop it," Narcissa demanded, raising her voice over the watching Death Eater's cruel cacophony.

Bellatrix whirled around to face her sister, flyaway hair framing her feverishly wild face. She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa warned, feeling suddenly less like her childhood self but more like a parent. "I think you've done enough."

"Why spoil our fun, Cissy? What's this hurting you?" Bellatrix taunted, her mouth forming a malicious grin.

Behind Bellatrix, the muggle struggled to rise on all fours. Bellatrix whipped around, slashing her wand down so that he collapsed to the marble floor with a crack.

"He's staining the tile," Narcissa noted rigidly, nodding as a pool of blood formed around the man's recently broken nose.

Noticing this for the first time, Bellatrix walked over the man and gave his side a swift kick so that he slumped onto his back.

"Cissy doesn't appreciate the mess you're making," Bella said.

She pressed the toe of her boot into the man's swollen nose. His cry of pain turned into a whimper as Bellatrix kneeled to hover over his bloodied face, her left knee pinning his chest to the floor.

"And I don't appreciate it either," Bellatrix hissed, her rotted smile inches away from his shattered nose. "Filth…"

Narcissa watched in mounting disgust as Bella ran a finger through the bloodshed she had caused. Raising the pointed finger, glistening crimson, Bellatrix stared as though transfixed. A few of the Death Eaters shifted awkwardly.

"So filthy…" she murmured.

With a movement that was elegantly violent, she slashed the reddened finger beneath her eyes so that her dark orbs burned with the reflection of blood. When she had completed this grotesque ritual upon herself, she did the same to her victim, taking the time to first clear his face of previous stains of the same blood.

Narcissa felt her stomach twist with revulsion, her disgust so great that she found her voice oddly detached from herself.

Bellatrix leaned next to the trembling man's ear. Her whisper carried through the room, "Do I scare you, muggle?"

Narcissa saw Rodolphus shake with quiet laughter.

The muggle did not reply. Bellatrix's nostril's flared dangerously. "Answer me," she growled, slamming her fists into his chest.

She gripped the man's jaw with her stained fingers, forcing his jaw to nod roughly.

"Yes," he sputtered.

"Good. Because you absolutely terrify me," Bella said, her words coming out in a wheezy cackle.

Narcissa remained stony as Bellatrix's broken laughter inspired the jeering of her fellow Death Eaters. Lucius pressed a hand to Narcissa's back as he joined his wife's side.

"Now," Bella instructed, her voice sickeningly high, "Stand up, and we shall fight like the ever brave heroes that we are."

She jumped to her feet like a savage cat, prancing with the thrill of the kill. The muggle, however, did not rise so quickly. His arms quivered as he pushed against the darkened marble.

Growing impatient, Bella snarled, "Help him up, Rodolphus."

As Rodolphus lifted the man from underneath his arms, Bellatrix walked in a circle around her prey. Rodolphus barely avoided the first jinx. The same could not be said for the defenseless muggle who staggered with pain.

"Dear, dear… this won't be very fun," Bellatrix noted, twirling her wand between her fingers.

Narcissa gripped her own wand in case her sister's spells became too sporadic.

A jet of red as the muggle ducked from the spell. Another spell fired lazily and without aim. Bellatrix sent a succession of sparks to the muggle's heels until he hobbled.

"Just kill him, Bella. This is utterly ridiculous," Narcissa muttered under her breath.

Bellatrix, apparently, had no such intentions.

"How about a little game in the dungeons?" Bella suggested with a smirk. "Hide and seek? You can run, and I'll find you anyway."

Panting unevenly, the muggle made a sudden roar. With his last bit of strength he lunged at Bellatrix. With a startled shout, Bella raised her wand but a stream of green light hit the muggle's chest before Bellatrix could complete her action.

As the muggle fell dead to the floor, Bellatrix spun around, prepared to fight whoever had stolen her ultimate joy. But upon facing the Dark Lord, Bella fell to her knees, bending her head as he walked towards the dissipating scene.

"Thank you, Bella," the Dark Lord hissed quietly, "for providing tonight's… entertainment."

A few of the onlookers chuckled. Bellatrix's eyes followed the Dark Lord with fervent attention as he circled the dead body.

"And what amusements you do entertain," the Dark Lord noted.

So subtlety spoken was the comment that Narcissa could not be sure it was meant as a compliment or reprimand.

"My lord disapproves?" Bella asked hesitantly.

The Dark Lord paused in his pacing. Wand in hand, he raised his arm so that the limb body rose, facing Bellatrix as it floated eerily in the air. The costumed form rotated as the Dark Lord examined the victim.

"I think, Bella, you would find your particular lust for torture better employed upon some of our own kind. I'm surprised, in fact, that you don't find trifling with muggles below you."

Bellatrix's cheeks reddened, but she refused to be fully admonished in front of her fellow Death Eaters.

"A Halloween amusement, that is all, my lord. I assure you, my efforts were all in the name of your cause," she breathed quickly.

"As ever, Bella, your loyalty shows no bounds," the Dark Lord drawled, his tone mocking and bored.

Bellatrix gaped wantonly at her master as he towered over her kneeling figure.

"Always…" she whispered.

Narcissa found herself transfixed with hatred as she stared at the Dark Lord. In turn, he was gazing upon the female servant so willingly before him. By the intensity of his gaze and the strange look upon Bella's face, Narcissa knew the private realms of Bella's mind had been penetrated.

Narcissa wondered what the Dark Lord found within that shattered mind. Narcissa wondered if she herself could travel through Bellatrix's thoughts she would be able to piece together the sister she had so loved before, her Bella.

She heard the Dark Lord's voice again but did not listen to his words. Now she struggled with her own thoughts, her own feelings for the Dark Lord, so different from her sister's. It took every ounce of concentration Narcissa could discipline not to project her thoughts upon the Dark Lord's ever knowing Legilimency.

_And it was going to be such a beautiful party_, she found herself thinking, somewhat madly.

When the Death Eaters had been dismissed and the Dark Lord vanished to an unknown sector of the house, Narcissa stood alone except for the dead body.

"Is there no chance for just one evening without the familiar scent of carnage lingering in my house?" Narcissa asked herself wearily, glaring at the bloodied muggle before her.

"We are at war, Narcissa," Bellatrix said, coming to stand behind her sister.

Narcissa shuddered at her sister's unexpected presence.

Narcissa breathed in slowly. "And what a wonderful war it is."

"We are so close to our triumph, and you entertain doubts?" Bella hissed.

"As you entertain your madness with continual games of sadism and horror, I shall have my doubts, Bella. Forgive me if I must remind you that this isn't the first Halloween you assured me victory was upon us."

Bellatrix scowled, her eyes flashing viciously.

"You'll regret your disloyal words when the world is at our feet once more."

"What hopeful victory awaits me, Bella, that can recover me so many losses?"

The two sisters exchanged glares until Bellatrix scoffed. Tossing her mangled curls over her shoulder, she left the room. Narcissa thought Bella might have had the decency at least to dispose of the body.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I watched _Part One_, what other explanation is needed? (I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!) Next update will contain happiness and Andromeda, I promise! Reviews are appreciated beyond belief! :)


	34. Warming

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Warming**

Narcissa clutched her mug of hot cocoa and delighted in its warmth. She giggled with Andromeda as they wrote messages to one another in the clouds their breath formed on the icy window panes. With the tip of her finger, Narcissa connected the heart that encompassed her initials with a certain somebody's. Andromeda snorted.

"Oh, be quiet," Narcissa said, drawing horns on Andromeda's stick figure portrait of herself and Bellatrix.

Andromeda grinned, apparently pleased with the addition to her image.

"Just wait until the New Year's ball. Lucius Malfoy will dance with me a thousand times and never tire."

"Mother will never let you attend; Bella said she was reluctant to even let me go this year," Andromeda said with an air of authority.

"That had less to do with your age and more to do with your behavior under Bellatrix's influence. Besides, I only need to ask Mother, and she'll let me."

Narcissa smiled at the thought of pretty dresses and handsome purebloods.

"I don't care how much you have Mother wrapped around your finger. A first year at such a gathering? You'll look foolish."

Narcissa tried to ignore her sister's logic.

"The way you talk, I'd think you didn't want me to come."

Andromeda's eyes glimmered slyly. "Perhaps I want a thousand dances with Lucius myself."

Narcissa elbowed her sister. "You do not."

"He is in my year… that must give me some sort of advantage."

Even if Narcissa didn't think her sister was joking, she wouldn't worry. "Lucius would never choose you over me."

Andromeda pretended to be offended.

"I am prettier," Narcissa sniffed, tossing her blond tresses over her shoulder.

"What's this? I certainly hope you aren't discrediting your own sister's beauty," a man laughed.

The two girls turned from their window drawings to face Uncle Alphard.

"Especially not when our Andy looks so much like her uncle!"

"I do not!" Andromeda protested, smiling as he ruffled her brown curls.

"Course you do," Uncle Alphard said. "We've got the same eyes."

Narcissa considered the statement, then shook her head. "Meda has Bella's eyes, Uncle."

Uncle Alphard chuckled heartily. "Those dark orbs! Not hardly; there's far too much brewing in Bellatrix's eyes to match Andromeda."

Narcissa shrugged; her uncle always had been fond of saying wild things.

"Eyes or not," Andromeda said, "I still don't look like some grubby old man."

"Sorry? Did you mention one?"

Andromeda stuck out her tongue at her uncle.

"Speaking of Bellatrix, where is the little hellion?" Uncle Alphard asked, clapping his hands together as he scanned the room. "I wanted to ask her about her term. She'll be taking her O.W.L.s soon, no?"

Narcissa nodded to the window. "She's outside."

"Barefooted," Andromeda added.

Uncle Alphard peered through the glass. Snow fell from the chilly sky to the white earth, giving the darkness a pleasing glow.

"Merlin's sake! Whatever are your sister and Master Sirius doing out there?"

"Having a contest."

Uncle Alphard looked incredulously at Narcissa. "But it's freezing!"

"I think that's the point of their little adventure. They want to see who can withstand the cold longer without running to warmth."

His face scrunched up as he continued to stare at his niece and nephew, Uncle Alphard appeared unsure how to address the situation. "How long have they been standing in the cold?"  
Andromeda glanced at the clock. "Almost twenty minutes now."

Uncle Alphard stroked his chin. "They'll be sick before morning. Their mothers will not be pleased, not at all…"

"That's also an incentive."

Uncle Alphard laughed as though he knew just how necessary it sometimes was to do things just to spite the Black women. He pulled himself away from the window with a shake of the head.

"You'll take care of your brother, won't you, Reggie?" Uncle Alphard asked as he knelt next to the toddler so affixed on arranging his miniature cauldron set.

When Regulus nodded with a swish of his wild dark hair, Uncle Alphard turned his attentions back to the girls. "And you make sure Bellatrix's toes don't fall off when she recovers from the cold."

Andromeda smirked. "Don't worry about Bella, Uncle Alphie."

"She's cheating." Narcissa indicated the cleverly hidden wand just visible under Bellatrix's sleeve.

"Ah. Heating charms, no doubt. Well, she never was one to play by the rules," Uncle Alphard said.

Narcissa couldn't decide if he was amused or disapproving.

"But she does!" Andromeda said with the same defensiveness for her older sister that Narcissa felt. "They're just her own, that's all."

"Yes… I suppose you're right. Just make sure she doesn't freeze Sirius in the process."

Narcissa watched Bellatrix laugh confidently as Sirius began to dance around in an attempt to stay warm. When their uncle had left the room, Andromeda joined her sister.

"It'll take more than a few snowstorms to freeze either of their hot blood… Still, I suspect we'll have to end this ourselves. I don't know which of them is the more stubborn, but I don't think frostbite's the way to find out."

Narcissa nodded, grabbing her scarf as she followed Andromeda out the door to where Bellatrix and Sirius continued to face the weather and each other.

"Hello, Cissy! Care to join us, Meda?" Bella sang, all too cheerful in her assurance that Sirius would crack before she ever did.

"And-d-dy," Sirius said, teeth chattering. "How l-long have we b-been at it?"

"You and Bella? Ever since you were born, I think."

"Just give up, Sirius!" Bellatrix laughed. "You can't beat me."

"Yes I can," Sirius growled.

Measuring the interactions between her cousin and sister, Narcissa contemplated the value of obstinacy. Even after just a minute in the snowy night, Narcissa longed for the warmth of the abandoned parlor. Andromeda, meanwhile, threw back her head and let her eyelashes collected snowflakes.

"Sirius, I won't think less of you if Bella beats you just this once. Then we can go inside and you can beat her at Exploding Snap," Andromeda said, her consolation the only influence that could rival his determination to best Bellatrix.

He looked fleetingly from his smirking cousin to the glowing inside.

"N-no."

Narcissa sighed loudly. "Sirius, you won't win, Bella is-"

Bellatrix shot her little sister a warning glare.

"-infinitely better than you in every way," Narcissa finished. She grimaced at having stroked Bella's ego so unnecessarily.

Andromeda laughed. Perhaps because she wouldn't have to work as hard to earn Bella's forgiveness, she said, "Sirius, Bella is _cheating_."

"Meda!" Bellatrix shrieked indignantly.

Andromeda laughed even harder as she ducked an enchanted snowball.

Sirius, on the other hand, did not laugh as he noticed Bella's wand. Clenching his fist, he seethed. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't take it so hard, Sirius. I would have beat you even without my wand."

Sirius was not mollified. As Bellatrix grinned at her sisters, walking towards the warm indoors, Sirius gathered a pile of snow between his hands. With a mad scream, he ran to Bellatrix and shoved the snow down her back.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock before she spun around to tackle Sirius to the ground.

"You bleeding little twit!" she screamed, scooping snow onto his face.

"You cheated!"

Snow flew around them as the pair scuffled on the ground. Narcissa exchanged a glance with Andromeda.

"Don't."

"Would I?" Andromeda mused innocently.

But before Andromeda could make an attempt to throw snow, the fray between cousins grew louder. Though Bellatrix was almost twice Sirius's size, Sirius was already numbed to the cold, giving him the advantage. Bellatrix, however, was not one to surrender. As Sirius shoved a handful of snow into Bella's face, she snatched his wrist and twisted until Sirius wriggled from her grip.

"Who's cold now!" Sirius roared as he stood, kicking snow on his fallen cousin.

But Bellatrix seized Sirius's ankles and yanked so that he fell, face first, into a bank of snow.

"You are!" she said gleefully.

"Bella," Andromeda said. "Be nice; it's Christmastime."

Bellatrix sighed dramatically, but reached out to help Sirius nevertheless.

"Come on, Cousin."

Narcissa was certain that Bella wouldn't have ended the fight so quickly if she hadn't considered herself to be winning.

But as Sirius clasped Bella's outstretched hand, he pulled her into the snow next to him.

Bellatrix shielded herself from Sirius's attack of both fist and snow.

"Let's go inside," Narcissa said. "It's freezing."

Andromeda shivered in agreement. "Sirius, if you stop fighting Bella, we'll give you your Christmas present."

Sirius paused and stared at Bellatrix, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "_You_ got me a present?"

"Of course we did," Bella said, pushing him teasingly. "What kind of crummy cousins do you think we are?"

"Cheaters, that's who."

"Winners," Bella corrected, scooping up Sirius from the snow.

After Sirius and Bellatrix had taken turns brushing the snow off one another, they followed Andromeda and Narcissa into the house. Bellatrix collapsed in front of the fireplace with a content sigh. Sirius, however, crossed his arms.

"Your present is in my room," Bella said. She yawned, but Sirius grabbed her hand anyway.

"Let's go then."

"You too, Reggie," Narcissa said as she picked up her smallest cousin.

Sirius and Bellatrix began to gallop as the warmth encouraged their spirits. As they exited the parlor, they barely avoided running over a house-elf carrying a stack of dinner plates. Through the dining hall Sirius and Bella ran with little observance to their disapproving mothers.

"Slow down, you two!"

But, of course, they didn't. As Andromeda, Narcissa, and Regulus followed, Sirius and Bella leapt up the long flight of stairs, sprinting to Bella's room.

By the time Narcissa walked through the door with Regulus, Sirius had already ripped the paper off a glorious collection of Honeydukes finest assortment of treats. Andromeda sat on the edge of Bella's bed. Narcissa handed Regulus to Andromeda, then climbed onto the bed also. Sprawled on the floor, Sirius and Bellatrix grinned at the vast amount of candy that surrounded them.

"Thanks, Bella," Sirius said. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Meda helped me pick it out."

With a happy glance at Andromeda, Sirius's focus returned to the candy.

He riffled through the colorful sweets, trying to decide what first he would eat.

"Here, Bella," he said, tossing her the Cockroach Clusters. "I don't like them."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, deciding instead upon a Licorice Wand.

In between bites of Chocolate Frog, Sirius examined a box of Bertie Bott's.

"Bet you're not brave enough," Sirius said, offering the jellybeans to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took the box from Sirius, but did not try one immediately.

"Can I have a Chocolate Frog too, Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"And a sugar quill?" Narcissa said.

Sirius distributed the desired candies, by which time Bellatrix had made up her mind.

"Ok, we each pick out five beans, and then we give one of those five to each other. Whoever eats the most without spitting any out wins."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose, wondering why anyone would want to chance the taste of rotten egg when the safety of sugar quills was available.

Andromeda didn't protest, and Regulus clapped excitedly, so it was decided.

The box of Bertie Bott's was passed around, and each cousin chose the five beans meticulously. Bellatrix, in particular seemed to take a very long time in choosing.

"Hey!" Narcissa said, "You're just trying to find the most disgusting flavors."

"So?"

Andromeda helped Regulus choose five, and then they proceeded to swap beans.

Bellatrix inspected that each person had indeed five beans and said, "Ok, have at them!"

Narcissa looked carefully at her selection. She placed aside the bean Bellatrix had given her, fearing it to be the worst. After much consideration, she decided upon a light golden jellybean. As Andromeda gagged and Sirius grimaced, Narcissa bit tentatively into the candy. _Toffee._

But even after her initial success Narcissa approached the remaining four with caution. She shuddered, but swallowed a bean tasting of pepper and one whose flavor she couldn't determine. Bellatrix having succumbed to bogie and Andromeda to soap, Narcissa carefully popped the fourth bean into her mouth.

"Yuck!" she said, spitting her bean into an empty wrapper. "_Dirt_."

Bellatrix chuckled as she continued feasting on Licorice Wands. "Ha, they should make muggle flavored beans," she giggled.

"That's disgusting," Narcissa said, struggling to remove the offending taste from her mouth.

"I think the sugar's going to your head," Andromeda said. "How many of those have you had?"

Bellatrix shrugged.

In the end, Regulus won after a vomit flavored bean caught Sirius by surprise.

"Ew," Sirius said. He grabbed a Chocolate Frog to replace the flavor.

Though the round of Every Flavor Beans had stolen appetites from Andromeda and Narcissa, Sirius and Bellatrix seemed determined to finish the mountain of candy in one sitting.

"You probably shouldn't…" Narcissa said.

Listening to reason was a skill neither Bellatrix nor Sirius possessed.

By the time Sirius and Bellatrix had fallen into a jittery sugar rush, the floor around them was covered in empty wrappings.

Bellatrix was telling Sirius dirty jokes about what you got when you crossed a banshee and a werewolf as they roared with laughter.

"Bella, you've forgotten the punch line to your own joke," Narcissa sighed.

But Bellatrix didn't hear her little sister, so consumed by mirth, already in the midst of another joke.

"Because he's got the best wands!" Bellatrix roared, collapsing into a fit of laughter.

Sirius rolled around with laughter, kicking his legs at the air.

"G-get it?" Bella sputtered between giggles. "'cause, 'cause he's _Ollivander_!"

Knees touching, Sirius and Bella laughed into each other's face.

"Hey! Let's go make faces at the portraits," Sirius said.

Andromeda and Narcissa watched, amused but not surprised, as Bellatrix and Sirius jumped to their feet, only to slump back to the floor immediately.

"I'm really tired," Bella mumbled.

"Me too."

Regulus, apparently the wisest of the five, had fallen asleep curled against Andromeda ages ago.

"You can't sleep here!" Narcissa said, addressing Sirius as he pulled a cover from Bella's bed.

"Why not?"

Narcissa looked to her sister for support.

Bellatrix, however, was trying to steal the pillow away from Sirius, and thus proved less than helpful.

"Because, Sirius," Narcissa finally huffed. "We're going to have a girl's sleepover. Meda decided and Bella promised."

But before further argument could ensue, voices from downstairs interrupted.

"Sirius, Regulus, we're leaving," Walburga's shrill voice rang. "Say goodbye to your cousins and come down here."

Sirius flinched at the noise, stared imploringly at his cousins. "Hide me!"

Andromeda laughed even as she carried the sleeping Regulus across the room to the doorway.

Bellatrix gave Sirius an understanding smile but mocked him just the same. "Hide you? What kind of coward do you think I want for a cousin?"

Sirius straightened and lifted his chin proudly as he glared at Bella. "I'm even braver than you."

"Then go face your mother."

Sirius scowled at his gloating cousin, then stomped from the room.

"Besides," Bellatrix said, "If you go home and wait by the fireplace, we can visit by Floo and kidnap you!"

Sirius paused in his dramatic exit. "Mother would be furious."

Narcissa noticed that Sirius's voice lacked the appropriate contrition.

"I know… what better reason do we need?"

"Promise?" Sirius asked.

Bella smiled. "Maybe."

Knowing that was the best answer he'd receive from Bellatrix, Sirius grinned and bounded down the stairs to his parents.

Bella flopped on her bed next to Narcissa, and when Andromeda returned from delivering Regulus, she did likewise.

"You really shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep," Andromeda scolded softly, watching her older sister.

"I always keep my promises."

Narcissa exchanged a look with Andromeda.

"If we don't kidnap Sirius tonight, we'll wait for New Year's Eve," Bella said matter-of-factly.

"We have a ball to attend," Andromeda said, adopting Druella's lofty way of speaking.

"I'm thinking about not going," Bella said. She played with a strand of Narcissa's hair. "It won't be any fun without Cissy."

Narcissa smiled too soon.

"There will be no one to tease."

Narcissa tried to turn from Bellatrix, but Bella pulled her back, strong fingers on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish I had brothers," Bella said.

Narcissa thought it was just to be cruel.

"Then I'd have someone who would fight back, act wildly, wouldn't care about what I wore…"

"In other words, you want someone who is the opposite of what a lady should be."

Bella grinned. "Narcissa Black, don't con yourself into thinking you're a lady."

Narcissa heard Andromeda giggled. "No Black woman ever has been. They're all too ruthless."

"As long as we get what we want, why should this trouble us?" Narcissa mused.

"And I want a brother."

"No, Bella, you want to be a boy. Don't confuse the issue."

Bellatrix laughed. "Maybe it would help, but I can do anything a boy can do."

"Beating Sirius at childhood games is evidence enough. Really, Bella, you shouldn't be so mean to him," Andromeda said.

"I'm not mean to him," Bellatrix protested. "I gave him couple Galleon's worth of candy!"

"Half of which you ate," Narcissa said, fingertips dangling over the wrappings.

"It was his to share… but if it makes you happy, my stomach hurts."

Andromeda looped her arm around Bella's as she leaned her chin against Bella's shoulder. "Poor Bella, getting what she deserves…"

Bellatrix swatted Andromeda's arm half-heartedly. She stared at Narcissa, her dark eyes roving across the pale face.

"What?"

"Meda, if we could sneak Sirius out of his own house, surely we could sneak Narcissa out of ours?"  
"I suppose so," Andromeda said slowly, as though she had to consider the issue carefully.

"And three eligible Black females certainly beat just two."

"Of course it does, Bella," Narcissa said. At the mere mention Narcissa's thoughts raced once more with gowns, and this time, her sisters.

Andromeda snorted, hitting Bellatrix with a pillow.

"You are such a liar, Bella; you don't want brothers. Not when you have sisters."

Bella's silence was as much as admitting defeat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A very Merry belated Christmas! I hope to update quickly before returning to school. Happy New Years!


	35. Announcing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Announcing**

The only person more detestable than Rodolphus, Bellatrix was fond of telling her sisters, was his mother. "Because at least Rodolphus is good for the occasional shag," Bella said, spouting the phrase that was quickly becoming an aphorism for her approaching marriage. "And that vile excuse for a woman-honestly, she looks like the wrong end of a centaur-does nothing but nag me every time I grace her with my presence."

As she talked, Bellatrix brushed Andromeda's hair with attention she never bestowed upon her own dark curls. Andromeda pushed a strand from her eyes as she watched her older sister through the mirror.

"Ignoring the continually unneeded comments about Rodolphus," Andromeda said, "Mrs. Lestrange can't be worse than Mother."

Narcissa bit her tongue as she concentrated on her own hair. Though she disliked the Lestranges more than Bellatrix did and just a little less than Andromeda did, Narcissa felt obliged to look her best. A dinner party to announce Bellatrix's engagement was just as well an opportunity to display the available Black sisters, their mother had said.

"I suppose they're similar in many dreadful ways," Bella replied. Narcissa noticed that her brushing became less gentle as she continued to talk about the two women. "But I'm expected to tolerate Mrs. Lestrange if I want to become Mrs. Lestrange."

Narcissa scoffed at the joke. Andromeda made a face.

"Which, I really don't want to become, but that's hardly the point," Bella said, somewhat bitterly as she pulled Andromeda's hair away from her face. "If she's not lecturing me on my behavior now, she's lecturing me on my future duties. Merlin, she's a complete nightmare."

"You might as well get used to it, as she'll soon be your mother-in-law," Narcissa said. She weaved her hair above her head.

Bellatrix groaned. "Please, stop, you're making Druella sound appealing."

"Look at how much fun you have at her expense. I shudder to think how Rodolphus and you will team against his poor mother."

Bellatrix considered this with a crooked smile, and Narcissa regretted suggesting such future injustices.

"Your hair looks nice, Cissy," Andromeda said. "Can you get the back of my dress while you're admiring yourself."

Narcissa pulled herself from the mirror to help her sister.

Bellatrix, though her own hair still hung wildly around her face, fixed Andromeda's hair slowly. It seemed to soothe her of some restlessness.

When Bella spoke again, her voice was casual, but Narcissa could sense ulterior motives, "You might pay attention to Rabastan; he fancies you, you know."

Andromeda applied her lipstick carelessly, touching up the corners of her mouth with her fingertips.

"No, Bella, he fancies _you_. I just happen to be available."

Bellatrix's hands fell still on the crown of Andromeda's head. She looked fiercely at her sister's reflection.

"You could snatch him easily, Meda," she said. Her hands began to fix Andromeda's hair once more as she returned her gaze to the soft curls. "Then we could be sisters through and through."

Andromeda smiled. Bella rarely entertained silly daydreams. At least not out loud.  
"And leave poor Cissy out?"

Bellatrix finished her work and wrapped her arms loosely around Andromeda's shoulders. Andromeda touched the up-do gently, her fingers resting at the side of her face. She looked thoughtful.

"You're right," Bella said, "Besides, I wouldn't let Rabastan so much as dance with you. He's part Rodolphus, after all. I hate to think what a younger, _needier_ version would do to you."

"Your taste in men, Bella…" Narcissa muttered through a mouthful of bobby pins, "It's enough to make me sick."

"_Mother's_ taste in men," Bella noted.  
"Don't pin this on Mother. She likes Rodolphus less than Meda does. More like Father's taste in men."

Bellatrix snorted, and then they all giggled.

"Oh, I guess I should dress," Bella said, as though wearing clothes to a social gathering was optional.

"We've had hours, Bella."

"I know, but I couldn't decide on a dress," she said, retreating to her wardrobe.

Narcissa examined Andromeda's hair.

"It's actually not too bad," she said. She didn't bother to hide the surprise in her voice.

Andromeda nodded. "I like it. Bella knows refinement, even if she won't apply it to herself."

Narcissa had to question the extent of this knowledge, however, as Bellatrix emerged wearing little more than a bolt of lace.

Bellatrix scrutinized herself in the floor length mirror. "Yes… I think I'll wear this."

Andromeda didn't even look up from organizing her purse. "Bella, that is not a dress."

Bellatrix twirled around and made a show of dancing with an imaginary partner. They tangoed.

"It's barely a nightgown," Narcissa added.

Bellatrix leaned backwards as her imaginary partner dipped her towards the bed.

"So, the old bat wants to make sure I'm capable of bearing children," Bella drawled. "I think this outfit is perfect."

"Childbirth is not the capability that attire seems to suggest," Andromeda said. She vacated her seat at the vanity to pull Bella from the mess of covers.

"On the contrary," Bella said, tapping Andromeda's nose with a smile, "I feel very motherly."

"More proof that you should never have children," Narcissa muttered as she rouged her cheeks.

Bellatrix sighed dramatically as she slipped out of the negligee. "And I was so hoping…"

Andromeda rolled her eyes then turned her attentions upon Narcissa.

"Not so much blush, Cissy. You'll look too flushed."

"And that should come naturally," Bella advised from behind her changing screen.

Narcissa ignored Bella's comment. Running a finger across her reddened cheek bones, Narcissa peered into her reflection. She thought the color made her face look fuller.

"Do you really want to look like Bella?" Andromeda muttered in Narcissa's ear.

With a huff of indignation, Narcissa snatched the cloth from Andromeda's hand and began wiping off the rouge.

Bellatrix emerged in the mirror wearing a dark dress and a smug expression.

"What a lovely color for a bride to be," Narcissa said, eyes scanning the material.

"I t does set your skin aglow," Andromeda agreed sarcastically. "No, Bella."

Bellatrix put her hands on her hips. "Well, what then? Don't tell me you want me to wear that thing Mother picked out for me."

Andromeda shook her head. She began to rummage through Bella's closet, muttering something about subtlety. If that's what she was searching for, Narcissa thought she'd better try another wardrobe.

"Ah, here," Andromeda said, extracting a gown and handing it to Bellatrix.

"I wore that two years ago," Bella protested, even as Narcissa unfastened the current dress.

"Good. Mrs. Lestrange won't be able to decide what offends her more: the outdated fashion or the tightness."

"It was tight to begin with," Narcissa said, helping Bellatrix slip on the dress.

Still, as Andromeda fastened the gown's back, Narcissa thought it was as subtle as Bellatrix would wear.

Even so, the ensemble received Druella's exasperated disapproval as they walked the lengthy path to the Lestrange's entrance hall an hour later.

"What happened to the gown I gave you," Druella asked, expression cool.

Bellatrix shrugged. "House-elf ripped it, I think."

Before Druella could inquire further, Bellatrix looped her arm through her father's.

"Don't lie to your mother," Cygnus drawled. He looked down upon his daughter who pretended innocence, poorly. "You look a scandal to the family, Bella."

"Oh, Father. Don't pretend you're not dying to give me away."

Cygnus laughed. Narcissa thought he was far too indulgent of Bellatrix's disrespect, probably because he was just as disrespectful.

"Don't pretend you didn't hope differently," Cygnus retorted, kissing the top of her head.

"The way you encourage her," Druella muttered, pulling her husband away from the influence of his eldest daughter.

"If Father didn't, we would," Andromeda said, yawning as she replaced Cygnus at Bella's side.

Druella made a reproachful sound between her teeth. Over her shoulder she peered sharply at Andromeda.

"You'd be wise to pay some of your wandering attentions to Rabastan, tonight."

"Funny, that's what Bella suggested," Andromeda replied.

Ignoring this, Druella turned her eyes upon Narcissa. To her youngest daughter, Druella said nothing but gave Narcissa a pleased smile.

Behind her, Narcissa heard her sisters whisper conspiratorially.

"Mother, Bella's making fun of me," Narcissa sniffed.

Narcissa stuck her tongue out at her sisters as Druella glared at Bellatrix.

"Take your father's arm, Bellatrix," Druella hissed. "You aren't marrying Andromeda."

Andromeda and Bella exchanged smirks as Bella proclaimed loudly, "Pity… I think she looks absolutely ravishing this evening."

By the expression on the harsh face of Mrs. Lestrange, Narcissa guessed that she'd heard.

Noticing this, Bella grinned, and stepped forward with her father in tow.

"Mrs. Lestrange!" Bella exclaimed, kissing the woman briskly on each cheek. The gesture left dark stains on Mrs. Lestrange's face, and Bella seemed rather pleased with her work. She grinned. "But I should call you Mum!"

"Madame Lestrange will do for now…" she replied stiffly. She gave Bellatrix a very forced smile. For a moment, Mrs. Lestrange stared at Bellatrix as though dumbfounded by the sheer cheek of her daughter-in-law-to-be. Recovering with a slight shake of her head, and a small laugh, she turned her attentions. "And, Druella, Cygnus. How wonderful."

Druella imitated Bella's greeting, but with less mocking flourish and more obvious disdain. Cygnus pressed the top of Mrs. Lestrange's hand to his lips.

"Roddy," Bella said, casting a suggestive wink to his mother as she took her fiancé's arm.

Rodolphus bowed to Cygnus. The two men shook hands and exchanged smirks. Narcissa thought she might have heard her father mutter "thanks" as he gave a sarcastic nod in the direction of his most unruly daughter.

Cygnus led Druella into the dining hall, followed by Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Your sister," Mrs. Lestrange sighed as her son and Bellatrix disappeared, "always manages to make a spectacle of herself."

Before Andromeda could open her mouth to defend Bellatrix, Monsieur Lestrange approached.

"Excuse me," she said, following her husband into the dining hall.

Andromeda sighed, boredom already overtaking her manners. Narcissa frowned as she looked at her sister.

"I wish Lucius was here. At least I'd have someone to dance with."

Andromeda snickered, "I'll give you a dance with Rabastan. Don't worry."

Though this was far from comforting, Narcissa walked to the dining hall without further complaint to Andromeda. They sat with their parents, subdued by Bella's absence as she sat at a table with Rodolphus and his parents. The hall was sparsely populated, but the prestige of the guests filled any void of numbers. Still, Narcissa felt a twinge of disappointment. She preferred the grand affairs of Malfoy Manor to this sort of arrangement. But the Lestranges never had been a family to welcome outsiders into their home. Bella would like that.

Narcissa occupied the duration of dinner imagining Lucius's proposal. She wished Andromeda would hurry up and get engaged. Because Lucius was a man of so many formalities, Narcissa had a feeling he was waiting for the middle sister's engagement before stealing away the youngest.

But when Narcissa tried to explain this theory, Andromeda merely laughed.

"Cissy, I think that you're more in love with the idea of marrying Lucius than Lucius himself."

Narcissa began to reply to the contrary, but her voice trailed off. Andromeda wasn't listening. Bellatrix was making faces over her goblet. How typical of Andromeda to find Bella's childish antics more amusing than legitimate marriage concerns.

But as a staff of house-elves cleared the tables of the finished meal, Mrs. Lestrange stood, and Bellatrix peered at the woman.

"Madame is speaking in the place of Monsieur?" Narcissa scoffed, leaning to whisper in Andromeda's ear. "What a statement on the family…"

Andromeda gave a tight laugh. "Yes, you'd think Bella would like that, though."

It appeared, however, that Bellatrix did not enjoy Mrs. Lestrange's speech. As Mrs. Lestrange laughed too often and too falsely, Bellatrix calculated her with piercing eyes.

"I understand Bella's lack of appreciation for respectable women of society," Narcissa continued softly, "But I almost think she hates Madame Lestrange for the sake of it."

Andromeda shrugged. She grinned as Bellatrix began making faces at the unknowing older woman. "Um, I guess. But Madame Lestrange has never approved of Bellatrix for Rodolphus, and that annoys Bellatrix. That Bellatrix isn't good enough? I don't need to tell you it's quite the opposite."

Narcissa nodded, but sank back in her chair as Mrs. Lestrange continued her speech. Andromeda was so eager to attack Rodolphus, and yet, Narcissa didn't think it was _such _a bad match. Certainly they would be an abomination at all social gatherings, if they even attended. And Narcissa knew for a fact that Bellatrix had no intention of bearing children, regardless of societal pressure. But, Bella tolerated Rodolphus, and Rodolphus was tough enough to hold his own against Bellatrix's raging personality.

Narcissa clapped politely, if not insincerely, as Mrs. Lestrange sat and Rodolphus stood.

"Dear friends," he said. His voice was so low Narcissa wondered how friendly he could pretend to be. "My mother made jokes about my stubbornness and my hesitation to settle down with a family. But I have found a force of nature that rivals my shortcomings with her own wildness and never delicate passion."

Bellatrix smirked.

"Ms. Black. And, within a year," Rodolphus said, offering his hand to Bellatrix as she stood with him, "I shall marry this fiery temptress."

Mrs. Lestrange met her son's word choice with obvious disapproval, but the rest of the onlookers approved with a general chuckle. As the couple kissed, music began to play, and the tables moved to the sides of the room. Standing too close for decency, Bellatrix talked rapidly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Rodolphus gave a bark of a laugh, then slid his arm around his future wife. With his large hand on her hip, Rodolphus led Bellatrix to the dance floor.

As Narcissa watched the couple, she wondered if Bellatrix would ever learn to dance properly. Admittedly, Rodolphus was little better as his hands slid further and further down Bellatrix's back as the song swelled.

"It's repulsive," Andromeda seethed, "the way he acts as if he owns Bella."

The sudden exclamation startled Narcissa at first. She turned to see Andromeda, clutching her glass with white fingers.

"Don't be so harsh, Meda. You know the only reason Rodolphus parades their relationship is because he realizes how little of Bella he actually owns."

"I still loathe him. If there was even the smallest possibility that some man other than Rodolphus Lestrange could maintain our sister, I'd disapprove of this marriage entirely. As it is, Bella shouldn't be maintained-"

"By anyone but yourself?" Narcissa said knowingly. She taunted Andromeda with unfair bait, but still Narcissa continued, "Really, Meda. It would seem Rodolphus isn't the only possessive one."

Andromeda exhaled slowly, cheeks red with indignation. "I only meant that, Bellatrix shouldn't just marry… If Rodolphus didn't make her happy, that is to say, if Bella didn't _enjoy_ him so much, I'd tell her to break off the whole engagement."

Narcissa looked solemnly at her too impassioned sister. From the dance floor, Narcissa heard Bella's laughter. Andromeda's face remained steely and thoughtful. Narcissa gazed at Bella and wondered if marriage would be so terrible for her. There was a tiny pang for her sister. Narcissa wanted Bella to be in love.

"Meda," Narcissa whispered. She leaned towards her sister. "Don't you dare tell Bella that."

"What?"  
"The extent of your disapproval for Rod."

Andromeda's mouth curled in disgust. "Why not? Bellatrix speaks bluntly enough about the man, why can't I?"

"Because," Narcissa sighed. She gave Andromeda a pitying look. "You know Bella would call off the engagement if she thought the marriage would hurt you."

Andromeda examined the hem of her sleeve. "Don't say that, Cissy. Bellatrix is impulsive, but she's not stupid. That sort of stunt could cost her."

"You know she would."

Andromeda faced Narcissa as though ready to fight. Her face contorted to something akin to Bellatrix's, Andromeda said bitterly, "And sacrifice such a true love?"

"For her sisters?" Narcissa scoffed, eyebrows raised and incredulous.

Andromeda's face softened into a smile. "So-noble Bella."

As though summoned, Bellatrix approached her sisters. Her face glistened with perspiration, and her hair was a shamble, but Narcissa thought she looked happy. Bella grabbed Andromeda's hand.

"Quit hiding, Meda. Come on, I promised Rabastan you'd dance with him."

Andromeda laughed in defeat as Bella pulled her across the room, indulging her older sister one more delusion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have the next update partially written, so I could possibly update in the near future. We'll see if I study for finals... Also, I've been thinking about writing something with Ted Tonks; I'd love to hear suggestions/requests. I really appreciate the reviews!


	36. Wounding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Wounding**

Something in the warm summer breeze prevented Narcissa from truly falling asleep. Instead, she stared at the canopy above her, thoughts suspended between dreams and reality. But as minutes of sleeplessness turned into a half-hour, so too did dreams and reality blend into memory. Any summer before this, Narcissa would not have nestled under the covers so early. Any summer before this, Bellatrix would have made sure that they did not miss running through the darkness of the Witching Hour.

At the conjured memory, Narcissa wondered what the time was, sliding her feet from beneath the sheets to the floor. She tiptoed to Andromeda's room. Suddenly, the summer night felt less lonely.

Andromeda stood in the night air of her balcony, tying a letter to an owl's talon.

With a soft caw, the owl flew from Andromeda's hand, disappearing into the darkness.

Andromeda's gaze lingered behind the owl's flight.

Narcissa crept up behind Andromeda and whispered in her ear, "Who were _you_ owling this late at night?"

Narcissa giggled, but Andromeda gasped.

"Cissy, you scared me! I didn't know you were still awake."

Narcissa shrugged. "I wanted to go to sleep… but the witching hour is near."

"Oh, I suppose it is." Andromeda smiled, her memories just as fond. "So shall we run across the lawn? Dance under the moon? Cry out to the stars?"

Narcissa trailed her fingers along the banister. Quietude settled between them.

Narcissa spoke hesitantly, "It all sounds rather silly now, doesn't it? I mean, without Bella, it would just be childish."

Andromeda nodded quickly. With a shiver, she walked inside, and Narcissa followed. She sat on the edge of Andromeda's bed and watched her sister put away her stationary.

Narcissa asked once more, "Who was the letter for?"

"What? Oh, it was for Bella."

"Oh, that makes sense, I suppose. She will be up still. I just thought maybe…"

"Cissy…" Andromeda warned.

Right, Narcissa thought. _That_ conversation was completely off limits.

Something like a crack of lightning split through the night silence.

"Was that thunder?" Narcissa chirped.

Andromeda looked up. "No, I don't think so… it sounded like someone just apparated."

They sat frozen on Andromeda's bed, fearfully wondering who would pay such a late night visit. But curiosity overtook fear, and they hurried to the window through which the sound had arrived.

Just visible through the moonlight, a figure hurried across the lawn.

"It's Bella," Narcissa sighed, half-relieved, half-surprised.

Andromeda nodded solemnly. Narcissa watched in confusion as Andromeda hurried from the window towards her door.

"She's hurt."

As Andromeda left the room, Narcissa wondered how her sister had come to such a conclusion at just a glance. Narcissa thought that lately Andromeda worried too much about Bella. Bellatrix might forgo reason for passion, true, but she was perfectly able to take care of herself.

Narcissa questioned this belief immediately as Andromeda reentered the room a few minutes later.

Narcissa gasped. "Bella!"

Andromeda's arm was wound tightly around Bellatrix's middle, as though Bella would fall down had the extra support not been in place. As for Bella's own arm, it was stained with blood. Crimson poured from a wound on Bella's left shoulder where a rip in the fabric revealed a deep gash.

"Don't just stand there gawking, Cissy. Help me!"

Narcissa stuttered a few more phrases of disbelief before sliding her arm under the arm Andromeda did not support. Profanities spilled from Bellatrix's mouth as quickly as the blood flowed from her shoulder. Narcissa and Andromeda sat her on the edge of the bed.

Upon being released, Bella clapped her hand to the open cut. "I tried everything and it won't stop bleeding," she sobbed, almost to the point of sounding hysterical.

"Well, healing spells have never been your specialty."

Andromeda removed Bella's hand and replaced it with a small throw pillow.

"Just hold that there until I think of something."

Narcissa didn't trust herself to speak, for fear that her voice would waver and crack. But as a tiny whimper slipped from Bellatrix's lips, Narcissa broke. "Andromeda, think of something; she's really hurt."

"I can see that, Narcissa!"

Slowly, Andromeda pulled the pillow away from the wound. "Tergeo," she muttered, wiping the blood from Bella's skin and sleeve. The results of the spell lasted only temporarily as fresh streams trailed from the cut. Andromeda peered into the gash, Narcissa shuddered.

"Bella, I can't work with your sleeve in the way," Andromeda said, fumbling with the edge of Bella's cuff.

Bellatrix yanked her arm away from Andromeda. Andromeda bit her lip. Bellatrix looked down, then slid the top of her dress lower down her arm. "Just fix my shoulder, Andromeda!"

The awkward, unexplainable tension that Narcissa had come to so loathe filled the room.

Andromeda murmured incantations, almost to herself, with her wand hovering over the injury. Silent tears slid down Bella's face. Narcissa gulped and squeezed her sister's hand. Bellatrix pulled her hand away from Narcissa's and wiped her cheeks quickly.

"Ow, ow, _Merlin_," Bella cried. "Ah. Stop, that's not helping."

Andromeda withdrew her wand immediately, staring worriedly at Bellatrix whose eyes were shut tightly, lips set in a grimace.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Normal healing charms aren't helping," Andromeda said. "How did this happen?"

"I…" Bella became quiet. "I was practicing a spell and it rebounded."

Narcissa looked at the still bleeding cut. It was not the result of the sort of magic taught at Hogwarts.

"What kind of magic leaves a gash like this?"

"I told you," Bella growled, "Just a spell that was giving me trouble."

"Bella, why can't you-"

"Cissy, it doesn't matter; I think the bleeding is subsiding now," Andromeda scolded. She sighed as she examined her work. "It's nothing a Healer could do…"

"Bella, why didn't you just go to St. Mungo's?"

Andromeda and Bellatrix shared a glance.

"Because they ask too many questions," Andromeda said, frowning at her older sister.

"Like some other people I know," Bellatrix grumbled, feeling her shoulder tentatively. Red droplets seeped from skin under Bella's fingertips. Wincing, she examined her darkened fingers. "Meda, I don't think your charms are holding."

"Stop touching it, Bella," Andromeda said, pulling her sister's hand away from the wound.

Bellatrix's eyes lingered on her bloodied fingers clasped in Andromeda's hand.

Narcissa wondered if her sister was merely entranced by the purity of her own blood, or if she was realizing for the first time her own vulnerability.

Andromeda stared at her sister, and slowly pulled her fingers away from Bella's.

"Cissy, go look for a book in Father's study. Or a potion. Something to fix this," Andromeda ordered. Her eyes were affixed on Bella's shoulder.

Narcissa glared at Andromeda. "No."

Bella looked indignant. "What?"

"The only reason you need me to go looking for something is because you want me to leave," Narcissa said. She quivered; saying it out loud didn't make it any better.

"Then take a hint and go," Andromeda snapped.

Narcissa's eyes clouded over, and she turned away from her sisters before she could feel even more foolish.

"Cissy," Bella laughed tentatively. "Meda didn't mean it like that."

Narcissa flinched away as Bella's fingers brushed her arm.

"Yes she did. You haven't been around her as much as I have lately, but she's awful."

"Don't talk like I'm not here."

Narcissa felt Bella's eyes hover on the back of her head.

"Stop it, you two. I came here to get some help, not counsel children," Bella finally said.

Narcissa scoffed and left the room. She was not in the mood for Bella's tactless jokes. Still, as she closed the door behind her with more force than was necessary, Narcissa slid to the floor with her ear pressed to the crack.

"What's the matter with you?" Narcissa heard Bellatrix hiss. "You _cannot_ treat Cissy like that."

Andromeda's reply was too muffled for Narcissa to interpret. Feeling increasingly foolish, Narcissa slid onto her stomach so that she could peer through the gap between floor and door.

"I don't care if you are restless, Andromeda. Fighting with Cissy isn't going to help anything. Especially when you two are the most passive aggressive babies I know."

"Well you could take a page or two out of our passive aggressive books, Bellatrix," Andromeda replied, her voice shrill.

"Calm down, Meda. I'm the one with a sliced up shoulder."

"Which is exactly why I will not _calm down_!"

Bellatrix stopped arguing as she, like Narcissa, saw Andromeda wipe something from her eye.

"Bella, you aren't as unbreakable as you think you are."

Looking away from Andromeda to her shoulder, Bellatrix's face fell to something like shame, disappointment in herself.

Andromeda stared at Bellatrix, then pulled an invisible thread from Bella's tattered sleeve.

"When, Bella," she asked quietly.

Bellatrix remained silent.

"When are you going to stop hiding things from your sisters?"

"I'm hiding nothing."

Andromeda threw her hands into the air and walked away from Bellatrix, only to whip back again.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm just paranoid. How silly of me to think I could read my sister!"

Bellatrix started to protest.

"Bellatrix! Listen to me. I want to know why you're always tired, why it looks like you're losing weight, why we fight so much, why you're seem to enjoy spending more time in that drafty dark castle than here at home!" Andromeda's face paled, the words having slipped from her mouth before she realized.  
Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"I _live_ in that drafty dark castle, Meda. You're the only one who said I'm enjoying myself there."

A silence followed. Narcissa's curious eye found the keyhole.

Bellatrix stared straight ahead as Andromeda examined the wound.

"I really don't know what to do about this."

The tip of Andromeda's wand trailed over the ripped seams of skin. Bellatrix gritted her teeth. "You're overreacting, Meda. It's not that bad."

Behind Bella, Andromeda's face paled with insult.

"This will hurt."

Despite the warning, Bellatrix gave a low hiss as Andromeda wove her wand above the wound as though she were sewing.

"I'm not afraid of pain," Bella managed, her face a grimace of concentration.

Andromeda's lips were pressed tightly together. She mended Bellatrix's shoulder with a final weaving motion of her wand.

"I know that, Bella. You practically go looking for it."

Bellatrix smiled weakly, but her face fell into a frown as she caught sight of Andromeda's expression.

"Meda, I'm fine. Really, don't worry," Bella said. "I… you'll understand eventually. I know you will. But now, just trust me; never been better."

Narcissa swallowed. She wanted to believe her sister. But something about the sight of Bellatrix bleeding overwhelmed any vision of happiness in Narcissa mind. Besides, how could Bella really claim she was happy when Cissy and Meda were so obviously miserable?

Andromeda looked ten years older than seventeen as she sighed. "Well, if you aren't going to tell me, I have to trust you. But I don't think…"

"You don't think what?"

Andromeda shrugged.

"I'm scared for you, I guess."

"It's not hurting me, Meda," Bellatrix replied quickly.

Andromeda gave an odd laugh. "Then what's this?"

"It's only skin deep, Andromeda," Bella snapped, standing suddenly. She crossed her arms. Her voice, however, did not match the level of confidence. "Some things are worth a little pain."

Narcissa could feel the frustration radiate from Andromeda, and Narcissa silently urged her sister to breathe. There was no reasoning, no persuading Bella, through fighting words. Subtly was necessary, because Bellatrix didn't recognize subtly, and thus couldn't defend herself from it.

Andromeda closed her eyes.

"Just promise me, Bella."

Bellatrix, brow furrowed, stared fiercely at her sister.

"Anything, Meda."

Biting back the sour feeling of exclusion, Narcissa stood, brushed herself off, and turned the handle of the door.

She waited, unnoticed as Andromeda told Bella, "Thank you."

Narcissa coughed slightly.

"I couldn't find your book," she said.

Andromeda refused to meet her glare. "No," she said quietly, "I didn't think you would."

Bellatrix let out a heavy sigh. Andromeda bit her lip, casting Narcissa a fleetingly apologetic look. Narcissa shrugged off her sister's moodiness for the moment, deciding to pay her attentions to Bella.

"Did the bleeding stop?" Narcissa asked. She walked forward, protectiveness pulling her to Bella's side.

"Meda took care of me."

As Bella and Meda shared a mutual and highly private smile, something very unkind roared within Narcissa. Then a sharp stab of pain; jealousy towards Andromeda was blasphemous. Because Narcissa couldn't decide which feeling was worse, she chose an alternative. At least Bella was fine.

"Of course."

A little voice in Narcissa's head wondered why Bella wouldn't be fine. Why would Bella arrive, bleeding profusely, in the middle of the night? What was out there that could hurt _Bella_?

"It's not completely fixed. But with time," Andromeda said wisely, "it should heal."

Horrific scenarios plagued Narcissa's thoughts, and reason favored nightmares as she tried to answer her own questions. Suddenly, possessively, she didn't want Bellatrix to leave.

"But just in case…" Narcissa's voice trailed off, looking first from Bella to Andromeda, who understood.

"You should stay here for the night."

Bellatrix looked at the serious expressions on her sisters' faces and laughed. "I'm not dying."

"It's late. And what if traveling reopens the wound?" Andromeda's voice was steely, but Narcissa sensed the vulnerability beneath the statement. She knew the vulnerability beneath the statement. Andromeda didn't want anybody else taking care of Bella in the event that something did go wrong.

Bellatrix shifted. "I… I need to get home."

Andromeda winced.

Narcissa pinned Bellatrix with a stare. "I don't sleep as well. Anymore."

To Bella's credit, she had the tact to refrain from asking, _anymore since when?_ Instead, she sighed and walked into the summer breeze. Pressing her nose against the glass of an open window, Bella laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Narcissa asked.

"My sisters…" Bellatrix said, casting a glance over her shoulder. "I've barely been gone a month and you're falling to pieces."

Narcissa fought against the urge to point out that Bella didn't look so wonderful herself. But she remained silent, because she couldn't deny the nagging bit of truth in Bella's reflection.

Bellatrix walked onto the balcony, leaning against the railing as though willing the night to swallow her. When it didn't, she turned to look at her sisters. Through the darkness, Bellatrix's face appeared only in shadows.

"I suppose I'd better not risk it, though," Bellatrix drawled softly. She tilted her chin to the heavens. "It looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This took a ridiculously long time to write; my apologies are yours. However, if anyone is interested, I have written a few one-shot/character study type things lately which can be found on my profile. Thank you for your continuous reading/alerting/reviewing of this story! I really appreciate it.


	37. Aging

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Dedication: Either eleven months late or one month early, a birthday present for my Cissy, xoxcrescentmoonxox.

* * *

**Aging**

Narcissa pressed a pale finger against the window as she traced the path of the raindrops that trailed down the glass. Stifling a sigh, she gazed out at the garden, made droopy and dreary with the shower. The blonde silken hair she had worked hours on, trying to elevate beyond its usual perfection, now hung in damp strands around her face. It would have been easy enough to charm it dry and back into position, but Narcissa didn't even have the motivation to do that. She felt empty. Or maybe it was just the once foreign feeling of disappointment.

The door behind her opened and Narcissa regretted not having locked it properly. Heels clicked slowly across the red mahogany floor. She felt the stare on the back of her head, but refused to turn around. For once, Narcissa did not want to face her mother. She knew her mother's disappointment would read only as unforgiving, not sympathetic.

But the arm that slid around Narcissa's waist did not belong to her mother. Bella's dark curls pressed into Narcissa's cheek as she rested her chin on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Cissy," she said in a voice so soft Narcissa almost mistook it for- but she wasn't going to think about that.

But even as she tried to repress memories of her estranged sister, a small sob escaped her and tears slid down her cheek.

"Narcissa!" Bella laughed gently, "You are _not_ crying over a spoiled tea party."

Narcissa wiped her eyes half-heartedly as she mumbled, "It wasn't a tea party, Bella."

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's wrist and spun her into a hug.

"Ok, a birthday party, sorry," Bella teased.

"Coming of age," Narcissa muttered into her sister's shoulder.

Bellatrix scoffed, "So you're upset that you're one measly year older?"

"No!" Narcissa almost shouted, trying to break out of Bella's embrace. "You know exactly why I'm upset!"

At this, Bellatrix took a step back from Narcissa, staring at her calculatingly.

"Do I?"

Bella was testing her. Narcissa knew it, so she replied with a half truth, a shrug.

"Is it because the rain ruined your dress?" Bellatrix teased with mock sympathy.

Narcissa shrugged away from Bella, instead stepping closer to the large window.

"Stop it, Bella," she mumbled, hugging her arms to her chest. "It's not funny anymore. Nothing's funny anymore."

Rain pattering on the roof filled the silent room as the words sank deeper than Narcissa had meant them. But the truth remained. Laughter was for the lighthearted, young, and unbroken; those who could possibly gain no more but never fathomed losing everything. Suddenly, she felt very old. Narcissa couldn't remember the last time she had held any desire to laugh freely. Even more frightening was Bellatrix's mirthless existence. It seemed Narcissa saw less and less of her sister, and when she did, Bella only snapped. Narcissa missed the sound of Bella's unhindered, unrestrained laughter. Perhaps it wasn't gone, Narcissa supposed, she just didn't know how to bring it back.

"That's not true," Bella remarked after consideration, "The hat Aunt Walburga was wearing was pretty laughable, I thought."

"Something that probably should have remained a thought," Narcissa noted, almost smiling.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Somebody had to tell her it looked like Aunt Elladora's finest masterpiece. She might have taken it as a compliment, at least."

"I wouldn't have," Narcissa grumbled, absentmindedly fixing a string of hair back into place.

"You don't take anything I say as a compliment," Bella noted wisely.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Considering the minimal amount of praise you hand me, I hardly think that's my fault."

Narcissa saw, out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix's mouth form a half-smile. "You don't listen close enough, then, Narcissa."

"Was _that_ supposed to be a compliment?" Narcissa asked wryly.

Bella chuckled; a soft glint of what could have been affection in her eyes. "You're proving my point, Cissy."

Narcissa considered this only briefly before her thoughts wandered back to the abandoned party.

"It was going to be perfect," Narcissa murmured, hands cold against the rain-splattered glass.

Despite her better judgment, Narcissa remembered the glorious celebrations she had imagined as a child yearning to be seventeen. She thought of Bella's coming of age party, full of laughter and impropriety. She thought of, even though she told herself not to, Andromeda's, full of proposal anxiety, yes, but at least full of sisters. Then Narcissa thought of the present, full of rain and lacking guests.

"You do realize why those people didn't come, don't you?" Narcissa demanded, the scent of scandal a cruel perfume in the air.

"You're really so upset about a smaller guest list?" Bella questioned with sincerity.

Narcissa shrugged, then she shook her head. "No… I don't care about the fifty or so people that didn't come. It's only one less guest that bothers me."

Bellatrix froze, turned away from Narcissa.

"Don't…" she finally muttered.

"But, I can't help it, Bella," Narcissa finally whimpered, tears returning to her eyes.

Bellatrix's mouth twitched dangerously, but then she breathed deeply. "Not now, Cissy," she said, raising a finger to brush away a tear from Narcissa's cheek. "Your coming of age party is not the place."

"You sound like Mother," Narcissa whined, unable to stop the flow of tears now.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I might just hit you for that one."

Narcissa's attempt at a smile was in vain, her lips quivering as she managed, "Good. Stop being nice to me. If Meda were here you two would be teasing me mercilessly."

Narcissa regretted saying anything as Bellatrix's eyes flickered vulnerably. "Well," Bellatrix said tersely, "Andromeda isn't here, so I guess you'll have to deal with me being nice to you."

Narcissa looked away from her sister to stare into the dreary garden.

"Besides, I'm only being nice to you because it's your birthday."

"Oh, this is nice, is it?"

Narcissa tried to chuckle, then sniffed, blinking rapidly.

Bellatrix's arms found their ways around Narcissa's middle once more.

"You're such a spoiled brat," Bella teased. Sometimes, Narcissa thought that harshness towards others was the only way Bellatrix dealt with her emotional problems. But Narcissa would be a liar if she said she truly minded Bella's constant jeering. It made Bella's lighter moments so much more overwhelming.

Half possession and half a hug, Bella rocked Narcissa left and right, her breath even and warm against Narcissa's ear.

"I won't think about it if you don't think about it," Bella cooed, her voice barely a whisper. "Please, Cissy, just for today. You deserve to be happy today."

Narcissa smiled weakly. "Think about what?"

The unanswered question gave way to a million more unasked questions in Narcissa's mind. Why should Andromeda deserve to haunt Narcissa's coming of age with dreariness and what ifs? The traitor had left almost three years ago, and yet Narcissa and Bella still danced around the subject. Narcissa found the memory of her estranged sister waiting amongst the shadows of forbidden thoughts. Bellatrix, so paranoid into forgetting, seemed to hear Andromeda's name at the faintest suggestion of disloyalty. Why did any small sadness ultimately escalate into grief over the fallen sister? It wasn't fair that Andromeda should win.

Bella's shadow of a smile was the light that pulled Narcissa from the darkness of her questions and worries. Narcissa took a breath. She wouldn't let Andromeda's memory win today. Narcissa had her birthday and Bella. Happiness was mandated.

"Come on," Bella said, pulling Narcissa through the glass door.

"Bella, it's pouring!"

Narcissa found her admonishment lost in a fit of giggles as she attempted to protect herself from the deluge of water spilling from the clouds. Bella tilted her head back and opened her mouth as if to swallow the sky whole. As if to mock her, the heavens began to open, and a tiny peak of sunshine warmed the lessening raindrops.

Narcissa lifted the bottom of her dress away from the damp ground. Bella kicked away her heels and kicked puddles at Narcissa.

"Stop," Narcissa laughed, shuffling from Bella's reach.

But Bellatrix hurried to catch up, to splash more water on Narcissa's pretty gown.

"Make me."

"I just might."

"You could even use magic, now," Bella noted, sticking out her tongue.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Bella, we hardly needed to wait until we were seventeen to use magic outside of school; as if Father would report us to the Ministry."

Bella grinned. "Doesn't legality kill all the fun?"

"Besides," Narcissa said. "I don't need magic to beat you."

She shoved Bellatrix into a wet rosebush.

Bella shrieked in surprise. "Cissy!"

Narcissa smirked as Bella scowled, untangling thorns from her dampened hair.

"This is what I get for being nice to you, excellent," Bella muttered.

Narcissa had more than enough replies for this, but chattering teeth prevented a true retort. So she settled on looping her arm through Bella's, resolving differences in the favor of warmth.

They walked through the dripping garden, Narcissa listening and Bellatrix rambling about the many benefits of being of age.

After she concluded an elaborate and, Narcissa guessed, completely fabricated explanation of what actually went on in the late hours at the Leaky Cauldron, Bella said, "Oh! And apparating- that will be handy."

"Uh," Narcissa said, "You know I don't like apparating."

"It's cleaner than Floo Powder," Bella noted.

Narcissa shrugged. They meandered through the flowers at an easy pace. Narcissa let her hand trail across shrubbery and petals. Bella had found a fallen branch amongst the rainstorm's debris, and she wielded the stick like a sword, slashing lazily through the air at innocent buds.

"I suppose I'll start planning my wedding soon."

Bella made a noise of repulsion.

"Laugh now and just see if you get an invitation."

Indeed, Bellatrix did laugh, as though attending her little sister's wedding was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. Something in the callousness of this joke reminded Narcissa of an earlier fear.

In the silence that followed Bella's laughter, Narcissa found herself asking, "You forgot about my birthday, didn't you?"

Bellatrix stopped walking and looked at her sister. She frowned.

"Why do you think that?" She sounded hurt.

"Because I know you have a lot on your mind, and. I guess I was afraid you might," Narcissa said. Sometimes I think remembering your duty makes you forget about me, she thought.

"Is this about presents? Because I definitely got you something if you think I didn't."

"How shallow do you think I am?" Narcissa demanded.

"How shallow do you think _I_ am?" Bellatrix countered with a raised eyebrow. "Forget my own sister's birthday?"

Relief overtook any guilt Narcissa felt from asking the initial question.

"But, now that you've mentioned my inadequacies, let me show you what a delightfully dismal present I've bought you."

They hurried from the garden as another wave of rain unleashed itself.

"Open your eyes," Bella said as she pressed a richly wrapped box into Narcissa's hands.

The green paper slid from the box at Narcissa's touch, and the box too opened on its own accord. Narcissa examined the present. Outlined in silver, shadowed images loomed before Narcissa's eyes. She wondered if Bella was deliberately mocking her in getting something that looked so much like a mirror, but had such an apparently opposite use.

"It's a Foe-Glass," Bella explained. "So you'll always know when your enemies are near."

"But, Bella, that's what you're for."

"'Thank you' would not kill you."

Narcissa hoped her sister was only pretending to be offended. She shouldn't have expected anything but practical and slightly scary from Bella. But still, the image of floating enemies worried Narcissa. The need for such a gift seemed to suggest that war was just as close as Bella hinted. She felt Bella's scrutinizing gaze, and Narcissa was silently thankful that, if war came, she would be on the same side as Bellatrix.

"Thanks, but I hope I won't have to use it too often," Narcissa said.

Bella gave a short, unsurprised laugh. "I only hope you know what to do in the event that you do have to use it."

"Again," Narcissa replied, "that's what you're for, Bella."

Bellatrix laughed off the comment, but Narcissa saw the pride that glimmered in her sister's dark eyes.

"Oh, and I got you something else… just because I know practical gifts aren't quite to your taste," Bella teased gently.

With nimble fingers, Bella unclasped the necklace she had been wearing. She slipped the chain around Narcissa's neck and fastened the catch.

"Is it cursed?" Narcissa asked, only half joking, because with Bellatrix, curses were always a possibility.

Bella smiled, letting the necklace slide from her fingers to rest just below Narcissa's collarbone. "Only with my affections, Cissy," she said.

Bella kissed Narcissa's cheek with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

There was an unspoken moment of tenderness between the sisters, wherein Narcissa felt young and old and timeless all at once. Together, they rejected the laws of time. Besides, a birthday meant nothing compared to the moments that led up to the next turn of the hourglass.

Bella broke the silence, as she always did. "You've been a dreadful hostess, you do realize. You ran away before anybody had the slightest chance to congratulate you. Father still wants to announce you, though."

Her dress heavy with rainwater, Narcissa felt an unexpected flutter of nerves.

"We look a mess, Bella! I cannot face society looking like this."

"Narcissa Black, you are society. Besides, the only way to stop the poison whispers of a scandal is to cause a bigger scandal."

That was exactly the sort of philosophy Bellatrix employed, so Narcissa rejected it on principle. Even if there was a bit of truth to the statement.

Narcissa would have protested further, but she heard her father calling her from below, and something in Bella's eagerness captivated Narcissa.

"Oh let the lesser mortals caw!" she exclaimed with an unfamiliar air of abandonment. "If I'm truly above them, then I can do no wrong."

And because her coming of age couldn't be less perfect, Narcissa sauntered from her room, seventeen and unafraid.

With her nose upturned, Narcissa waited for her father to announce her name, to make known her witchery. Narcissa stood at the top of the spiraling staircase, Bella beside her, and the rest of the world below her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of these days, I promise to stop with the Meda angst. If all goes as planned, the next chapter could be rather humorous to combat these heavy emotions. Reviews are appreciated!


	38. Losing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Losing**

Dawn encroached Malfoy Manor not with daybreaks and the promise of sunlight, but with cold mist and the cries of a child. Narcissa sedated her son but could not shield herself from the worry of her sister's whereabouts. So she found her husband, awoken also by Draco, waiting in the morning room and sought distraction. If only she could fall asleep in his arms and forget the nightmares, both real and imagined, of the past month.

"He's sleeping now."

Lucius gazed at his wife with a weary smile. "Then Draco is the lucky one."

Narcissa nodded, sat next to her husband, and tried to close her eyes.

"The _Prophet_ came," Lucius said.

The quietness of his voice startled Narcissa, and she wondered, feared, for a moment that it bore bad news.

Lucius pressed a finger against the frown which had overtaken Narcissa's face. He handed her the paper, explained, "I haven't looked at it."

Narcissa breathed a short sigh of relief. But as she read the front page, her throat tightened.

"Now too may the victors cry."

Narcissa tossed the morning paper to Lucius, and waited.

Lucius yawned; the wee hours spent tending to Draco robbed him of sleep just as thoroughly as had his Dark Mark. But his slack face tensed into a frown as he read the headlines. Over his shoulder, Narcissa saw the flashing photograph of her sister, and then the eerily still capture of the Longbottom Aurors.

"_The Longbottoms were found in their home last night tortured beyond capacity... Suspected to be the work of well-known supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange with two possible allies… the Cruciatus Curses performed have incurred devastating effects… Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom have been taken to St. Mungo's_…" Lucius paused. "Tortured beyond capacity?"

Narcissa did not look at Lucius.

She merely asked, "Why did she do this?"

"The Dark Lord had made mentions of the Longbottoms in the past. They must have assumed the Longbottoms had information concerning his-"

"Lucius, I did not ask why they did this. I asked only about Bellatrix."

Lucius hesitated, then replied, "Your sister is delusional with grief, Narcissa."

Narcissa became rigid. "She is behaving recklessly because of it."

Reclaiming the _Daily Prophet_, Narcissa read, "_Anyone with information on these persons is asked to owl the Ministry of Magic. Do not approach these suspects. Armed and highly dangerous._"

Narcissa sat and begged sleep to overcome her. Instead, a noise from the parlor broke the morning's silence, and Narcissa was forced into awareness.

"Did you hear-"

"Yes, I heard it too."

Lucius stood quickly, a grim line across his face.

"Stay here," he ordered as he hurried from the room.

But Narcissa knew the source of the disturbance, and thus followed her husband into the parlor.

Lucius drew his wand and pointed it at the cloaked figure who stepped from the fireplace. Noticing this, the figure drew his own wand. Behind him, the grate erupted in green flames and a second cloaked figure appeared. This figure, however, did not draw a wand, but stepped from the hearth and lowered the cloak's hood.

"Oh, Merlin," Narcissa whimpered in relief, "You're still alive, Bella."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she saw Lucius's defensive stance.

"I knew we'd get a warm welcome," Rodolphus chuckled as he lowered his hood but not his wand.

"Put those away," Narcissa said stiffly.

Lucius complied slowly. Rodolphus complied only at the nod of agreement from his wife.

Bellatrix took a step forward as if to close the gap between herself and her sister, but stopped when she met Narcissa's conflicted look with suspicion.

"Good evening, sister."

"No, sister. Good morning."

Bella laughed, misinterpreting Narcissa's meaning.

"Yes, it is morning," Bella drawled. "I suppose you want me to apologize for intruding?"

"Your unannounced visit is less of an intrusion than the front page of this morning's _Prophet_."

With a tilt of her head, Bellatrix considered her sister. "Ah," she said, enlightenment dawning over her with a mocking whisper. "Cissy disapproves…"

Disapproval was not what Narcissa felt for her sister, however, as Bellatrix circled her. Though Narcissa warned herself that Bella's temper was surely frayed, Narcissa felt an inadequate fear or apprehension toward Bella. Instead, Narcissa worried for Bella.

"I think it was foolhardy," Narcissa decided.

Bellatrix stopped her pacing and hovered by Narcissa's shoulder.

"Such condescension isn't very nice, Cissy."

Narcissa huffed in frustration. "Do not lecture me about niceties, Bella. Not when your behavior has received you entitlement of the Ministry's Most Wanted."

"An honor!" Bellatrix cackled.

Narcissa remained cold to her sister's jokes.

"If we disagree, Narcissa, don't worry yourself. Rodolphus and I came here just to find a place to sleep for the night, morning."

"No," Lucius said.

Narcissa silently thanked her husband from saving her the grief of having to deny her sister herself.

"No?" Bellatrix turned to her sister.

Lucius spoke again. "No. You dared risk alerting the Ministry of your whereabouts by coming into my house by Floo. I will not have two wanted Death Eaters in my house when Aurors arrive to make inquiries."

Bellatrix, ravaged by exhaustion and raw expanses of unchecked emotions, gave a cry of disbelief.

"Get out," Lucius hissed.

Bellatrix glared furiously at Narcissa.

"You would turn away your own-"

Narcissa exploded with a helpless cry, "You would have me endanger my family, my only son?"

"I am your family!" Bellatrix roared.

Narcissa winced but knew no way to make Bella understand the need to protect a child.

Lucius drew his wand. "Leave."

Bellatrix shrieked incredulously. "You _coward_."

Lucius pressed his wand into Bellatrix's throat.

"You dare call me a coward," he snarled, "when you yourself are so afraid to face reality."

He grabbed Bellatrix's wrist. Pushing up her sleeve to expose her skin, Lucius forced Bella's empty left forearm in her face.

"The Dark Lord is gone, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix yanked free her arm and spat in her brother-in-law's face.

"Only to those too weak to seek him out."

Lucius, his face several shades of red, repositioned his wand between Bella's burning eyes.

"How do you propose to find him locked in Azkaban?"

Narcissa gasped.

"Lucius, don't."

"Get that out of my face," Bella said, pushing aside Lucius's wand.

Lucius, however, did not waiver. "How, Bella?"

Bellatrix scowled.

"Didn't think about Azkaban, did you?" he continued.

"Prison is nothing if for the service to the Dark Lord."

"Prison is nothing for the service to the Dark Lord either, Bella." Lucius paused. "Reasoning has never been your strong suit, has it? Tell me, Bella, what useful information did the Longbottoms give you? Was your little temper tantrum worth it?"

With a mad cry, Bellatrix launched herself at Lucius's face, claws flailing and face livid.

Lucius pointed his wand and sent Bellatrix flying backwards.

Rodolphus drew his own wand as Bellatrix jumped up with the agility of a feline.

"Stupefy," Bellatrix snarled.

"Protego."

"Expelliarmus."

At Rodolphus's spell, Lucius's wand flew from his hands, and Bellatrix sprung forward.

"Cruci-"

"NO!" Narcissa shouted. Her own wand pointed shakily at Bellatrix. "No, Bella."

Breathing heavily, Bellatrix face was an image of viciousness that startled Narcissa.

Behind Narcissa, Lucius muttered, "You've always been so brilliant at proving points, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix took a step forward, and Narcissa mimicked the action. Bellatrix gave Narcissa a look, as though she had just registered her younger sister's presence. Or as though she was appalled that her younger sister would stand up to her. Bellatrix scoffed at her little sister's audacity.

But Narcissa did not back down. "Put your wand away. I think you've had enough fun with that spell; no need to ruin my husband."

Having been tested in front of both her husband and brother-in-law, Bellatrix was not to cooperate. She gave a small, horrible chuckle and took a step closer to Narcissa. Though almost equal in height, Bellatrix, deranged and armed, towered over Narcissa. With an imperceptible gulp, Narcissa reclaimed her footing. Bella might be angry, maybe even a little mad, but Bella wouldn't fight Cissy.

"He is already ruined," Bellatrix sneered.

Narcissa's blood boiled as Bellatrix looked down upon her as she would a commoner of dirty birth. The present forms of Lucius and Rodolphus vanished with Narcissa's vision.

"Do not talk about my husband."

The statement seemed to hit Bellatrix oddly, for she scoffed quietly, then stepped back to reexamine her sister.

"I see."

Two words, and Narcissa felt her resolve crumble. Bellatrix thought Narcissa was choosing sides. Because Bellatrix dealt only in absolutes and extremes, she didn't understand that Narcissa could harbor devotion to both husband and sister. A part of Narcissa ached to correct this misled thought. A crueler part longed to use Bella's fear to toy with her already thinned emotions.

"You don't see," Narcissa decided, "and that's your undoing."

"You're choosing Lucius over me."

Narcissa shook her head wearily at Bellatrix, forever the petulant child.

"No. No. I'm choosing Lucius over a dead wizard."

Bellatrix clearly did not understand this turn of tongue, for she tried to throw it back in Narcissa's face.

"As the Ministry is well aware."

"Oh, very good, Bella. How astute of you to bring the Ministry of Magic into this argument," Lucius drawled.

"Yes indeed, Lucius. Enjoy their misled mercy while you can. Cower under the protection of your precious Imperius Curse," Bella said. "Woe to those remaining few who have not yet cast aside bravery."

"Listen to this Slytherin queen lecture me on bravery, chastise me for a lack of loyalty." Now Lucius scoffed. "Bravery, loyalty, foolhardiness. Why, dear Bella, you are the very portrait of a perfect Gryffindor."

"Your slick words might keep you under the Ministry's favor, Lucius. But see how forgiving your true master will be when he learns of your treachery."

"Being in the business of treachery, perhaps he'd understand," Lucius replied coolly.

At this taunt, Rodolphus joined his wife in her indignation.

"You've always been a great one to make bold comments when there's no chance of a fight."

"Don't dispel fighting yet, Rod. I'd take this worthless-"

"Not while you still call yourself my sister," Narcissa said. She was beginning to share her husband's wishes that their uninvited guests were gone.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared an infuriatingly exclusive glance, as Narcissa looked imploringly to her husband. But Lucius took the sound of Draco waking as an excuse to leave the volatile situation.

"They have to leave. Do not give into her," Lucius ordered before disappearing.

Narcissa heard the distant cry of her son, and suddenly thought of Barty. So young, and so easily manipulated by power to do as Bellatrix wished. And Rabastan, missing too. Surely they were not-

As Bellatrix fumed at Lucius's retreat, Narcissa addressed Rodolphus, who again loomed wearily but not weak in the shadows of his wife.

"Rodolphus," Narcissa spoke, her voice pinched with apprehension. "The Prophet suspected four Death Eaters. Where is your brother? What happened to Barty?"

Rodolphus pulled himself away from the marbled edges of the fireplace upon which he had been leaning. He considered his sister-in-law with a disdainful frown.

At the condescension that lined Rodolphus's mouth, Narcissa hated the whole ungrateful lot of them. She cared only for the safety of her family, longed only for peace of mind, yet they attacked her with contempt.

"We decided to split up," Rodolphus said slowly. His stare questioned Narcissa, as though he doubted her intentions. "We thought it would be the safest way to travel, less noticeable."

How quickly the world turned its favor and fear that Death Eaters who had so recently ruled wherever they travelled were now forced to move in secrecy.

"To travel," Narcissa realized suddenly. She fixed her attention on her sister. "Not far?"  
Bellatrix laughed. "Of course we're traveling, seeing how we're not wanted here and the Leaky Cauldron is out of the question."

Bellatrix's joke lacked all qualities of good humor as Narcissa worried about the future safety of her sister, when she might next see Bella.

"You didn't really think we were giving up after the Longbottoms?" Rodolphus scoffed.

Narcissa remained silent; the difference between thoughts and hopes was lost on the Lestranges.

"No, no! Frank and Alice were only the beginning," Bella said. "Just an appetizer, if you will."

Narcissa grimaced, if what the Prophet said was true, she hated to think what would follow such a mess.

"You're disgusting."

"Don't wrinkle your nose at me, Narcissa. We are at war."

"The war is over, Bellatrix!"

"The war will never end," Bella disagreed. Her delight in cruelty which had played upon her face was now replaced by a stony resolution. "The war is not over until we have won."

"Spoken like a true warrior," Narcissa spat bitterly.

Bellatrix didn't flinch. "Thank you."

Narcissa held Bellatrix's stare as misunderstanding mounted between them. Silently, Narcissa begged her sister to undo the past, so that she could face a future in which her sister did not need to hide from the world over which she had once ruled. But after experiencing so much of the past with Bellatrix, how could Narcissa not see it come to something like this. Whatever this was exactly.

Narcissa felt a stab of fear as she wondered if _this_ was goodbye. If Bellatrix would leave Malfoy Manor only to find herself in Azkaban, or worse… But that was silly. Bella couldn't die, and though she was fanatical, she wasn't nearly stupid enough to be captured. Narcissa gazed worriedly at her sister, and willed Bella to understand that she wasn't allowed to leave Narcissa alone in a world with such uncertainty.

"We have to leave," Rodolphus said, taking a pinch of Floo Powder from the mantle.

"The Ministry isn't monitoring the Floo Networks?" Narcissa found herself protesting with reason, something that would never persuade Bella.

Bellatrix shrugged. "They might be. But if we don't give them a few clues, they'll never find us."

She winked at Narcissa, and the danger of the situation became less real. Everything, for that moment, was a game. Bellatrix had that power, to make everything a game.

"Go ahead, Rodolphus, I'm right behind you."

Rodolphus stepped into the fireplace surrounded by swirling tongues and uttered the name of a location unfamiliar to Narcissa.

Bellatrix paused awkwardly as she stared at the spot from where her husband had just vanished. Narcissa stared at the back of her sister.

"I won't be gone that long," Bella said. "Just long enough that the Ministry gives up hope."

"When you find your Dark Lord, you mean."

Bellatrix turned around. "I wasn't going to insult your intelligence, Narcissa."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"South."

Narcissa wondered if she could get away with asking for more details.

Bellatrix's abruptness suggested otherwise.

"We need to travel south. I just have a feeling."

"A feeling?" Narcissa repeated.

Bellatrix nodded. Narcissa drew a shaky breath. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"I trust my feelings," she said, a little defensively.

"They're the only things you listen to," Narcissa noted.

A smirk crept into Bella's face.

"How much are they asking for me?"

Narcissa sighed; she could not begrudge her sister indulgence even in their untimely parting.

"10,000 Galleons."

Bella laughed.

"10,000? I'm worth at least twenty."

Narcissa smiled in the wake of her sister's grin.

She said softly, "I wouldn't turn you in for fifty."

"Your loyalty, Cissy, is touching."

"It's for you, Bella."

At this, Bellatrix gave a thankful laugh and cast her sister a weary smile.

"I'll be back before Christmas."

Narcissa could only hope. "Of course."

Bella disappeared with a flash of green flames, and her last promise haunted Narcissa. It was almost December, and victory seemed as far away as the distant warm weather of reassurance. Narcissa shivered, stared into the empty fireplace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is neither happy nor prompt as promised, so please forgive me. Summer is close upon us, so perhaps then I shall have more time to devote to fanfiction as I would like. Thank you for your faithful reviews!


	39. Explaining

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Explaining**

Narcissa approached her mother with the expectancy of a child used to getting her way.

"Mummy," she said in her warmest voice.

Druella examined her daughter over a cup of tea. "Hmm?"

Narcissa perked up at her mother's indulgent smile.

"I was only wondering where I might buy a baby."

Druella sputtered over her tea. Narcissa frowned as her mother choked out a laugh.

"Buy a baby?" Druella repeated.

Narcissa nodded eagerly, shuffling to her mother's side. Druella stroked her daughter's hair thoughtfully.

"Narcissa, darling," she said softly, "You don't really expect to _purchase_ a child. Do you?"

Narcissa was filled with confusion at the look of gentle concern on her mother's face.

"But, Mummy. I'm not like Meda, and I'm certainly not like Bella. I would be a splendid mother!" Narcissa beamed. Then, because she was well versed in the art of manipulation, Narcissa added, "Like you!"

Druella cooed, "Of course you will be."

She then bit her lip in a way that she seldom did and for which she more often scolded Andromeda. "The thing you must understand, Narcissa, is that one doesn't _buy_ a child."

This really put Narcissa off.

Surely money could buy anything?

"You must _have_ a child," Druella said simply.

Narcissa's forehead knotted with mounting frustration. How could you possibly _have_ something without first buying it?

"Narcissa, don't scowl; it isn't becoming."

"But, Mother, I don't understand."

She could hear the indignant whine rising in her voice. Narcissa wondered if her mother was simply being difficult in a means to punish Narcissa. Though, she couldn't think of anything she had recently done that her mother hadn't already blamed on Bella.

"Oh, Narcissa, you're much too young to be worrying about these things." A fond sigh, "Ask your father, dear. I'm sure he'd be most interested in your concerns."

Narcissa highly doubted this, but she thought better than to correct her mother's wishful thinking.

No longer under scrutiny, Narcissa frowned in supreme confusion as she made her way to her father's study. As she pushed open the heavy oak door, Narcissa considered how best to approach the subject. If her mother wouldn't indulge her, surely she wouldn't have much luck with her father. Still, Narcissa was determined to get her way.

As she entered, Cygnus sat behind his large desk and scrawled elegantly across a long bit of parchment. _Important owls to the Ministry_, Bella had once told her when Narcissa asked what their father spent so much time writing.

"Father." Narcissa spoke timidly. Then she thought of how Bella's brazen way of speaking always caught his attention. Narcissa cleared her throat. "I was wondering if I might ask you a question."

Though her father did not pause in his letter writing, he also did not protest, so Narcissa pressed on.

"You see, I wanted to purchase a baby to take care of, for when Bella and Meda exclude me. Only, I asked Mother, and she told me that I couldn't buy a baby. Apparently I have to have one, which must mean I must be given a baby. So," Narcissa breathed in, then in one breath said, "I was hoping you might buy one for me."

The scratching of Cygnus's quill stopped.

Narcissa winced, mentally chiding herself. She had said too much. Her father didn't approve of speaking without moderation, and Narcissa had done just that, and now she had ruined it, and now she would never get a baby.

Cygnus rubbed his chin as though noticing his daughter for the first time.

"I'm afraid you spoke too quickly, Narcissa." He peered quietly, and Narcissa shifted.

When he had given his silent approval to repeat the question, Narcissa spoke hesitantly. "Father, I would like to know where babies can be purchased, and if you know, would you please buy me a girl?" Narcissa waited, then realized her mistake. "I mean a boy. A boy would be fine, too."

Narcissa gauged her father's reaction to determine if he had caught her slipped wish. But his face bore only the expression of confusion, an expression, Narcissa thought, that was highly unsatisfactory. Surely her father, having three daughters, would know where to find such a shop?

Realization broke Cygnus's face with a short laugh. "Ah, I see," he said. "You want to know from where you yourself came."

"Um, no, not exactly."

Narcissa's meek reply went unnoticed by her father.

"Sit down, Narcissa. I suppose you are old enough to appreciate the significance of such a conversation."

Though not entirely sure her father understood her question, Narcissa sat in an uncomfortable chair across from Cygnus. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she straightened her spine with the importance of custom and propriety.

"To the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," Cygnus began in an important drawl, "a baby is a matter of utmost import."

Narcissa nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, Father. That's why I think I should have-"

Cygnus waved away her comment with a dismissive hand. "You'll let me finish before speaking, Narcissa."

Narcissa looked sullenly into her lap. Bella got away with interrupting Cygnus all the time. But Narcissa knew better than to voice this thought.

"Utmost import," Cygnus continued, "because a baby will determine the longevity of a family's name. If it is a boy, the family has an heir to carry on our name."

Narcissa didn't particularly want a boy, so she had to ask, "Father, what happens if the child is a girl?"

"If it is a girl?" Cygnus repeated. He laughed as though wondering why Narcissa would consider such a prospect. "Well, you of course hope for a son the next time."

Narcissa looked at her father who had adopted a strange smile, strange because he didn't exactly look happy.

"Yes, but you and Mother have three daughters. Surely, not all girls are less wanted than-"

"Interruptions, Narcissa," Cygnus said impatiently. "Daughters are more tedious and often less useful."

Narcissa thought she heard the slightest bit of teasing in her father's voice, so she felt allowed to grumble, "You like Bellatrix."

Cygnus gave a bark of a laugh, then considered his youngest daughter.

"Do you think so, Narcissa?" he asked in his voice which made it very difficult for Narcissa to determine what he meant.

"Whether or not one likes daughters," Narcissa said, hiding her irritation only because she spoke to her father, "Why would you chose a daughter if you really wanted a son?"

"Would I really have three daughters and no sons if one could choose whether to have a son or a daughter?"

"You can't choose?" Narcissa asked, her mouth slipping to a pout despite her better judgment. This bit of enlightenment certainly put a damper on her immediate plans.

"There are potions and enchantments, of course. But such devices are found unreliable and rather common."

"Oh." Narcissa's disappointment continued to rise. She had absolutely no desire to be common.

Cygnus returned to his letter writing, but Narcissa had even more questions after their discussion. Besides, he still hadn't told her if he would purchase a child for her.

"Well, assuming I do want a son, how would I get one?"

"You'll need to catch a husband, first."

Narcissa considered this; though she knew husbands must be married, not bought, she couldn't see how a husband would help in matters of getting a child.

Then it dawned on her. "Oh! To purchase the child for me."

"Not precisely," Cygnus muttered, weary of the conversation.

"I suppose that's the way for those bellow us, but surely we have enough money so that _you_ could buy one for me. Right?"

When Cygnus unceremoniously requested his daughter to go find her sisters, Narcissa sulked up the long stairs to her bedroom. She was so used to having her wishes granted immediately, she couldn't begin to understand why her simple questions had to be met with such ambiguous and useless answers. On the top of the landing, however, she met Andromeda, and Narcissa's spirits lifted. Andromeda would help her.

But when Narcissa proposed her question to her sister, Andromeda reacted in a less than reassuring manner.

Andromeda bit her lip, forehead scrunched in uncertainty. "Um, maybe that's a question for Bella."

Of course, Narcissa thought. Bella was a fourth year; she knew _everything_. But because Bella knew everything, she took great delight in reminding Narcissa of the fact. Which is why Narcissa practiced always asking Andromeda first.

Narcissa continued to look at Andromeda, whose face now bore an odd expression.

"On second thought," Andromeda said slowly, "Maybe we shouldn't ask Bella."

Narcissa shrugged. At this point she didn't care who told her, just as long as she figured out a solution to her childless dilemma.

"Then you must tell me," Narcissa demanded.

"Haven't you asked Mother?" Andromeda said with something like hopefulness in her voice.

Narcissa pouted. "I did. But Mother wasn't much help, except that she told me I can't buy a child, which I think is a sneaky way of telling me she doesn't want me to have one."

"Well, you are a little young, Cissy."

"That's no excuse to not tell me the truth. I want to know."

"Have you asked Father?" It was obvious, even to Narcissa, that Andromeda was stalling, though Narcissa could not imagine why. Unless she didn't know either.

Andromeda turned from Narcissa, and walked back to her room. Narcissa was not to be deterred, however, and followed Andromeda.

"You don't know, do you?" Narcissa accused. Not getting a prompt answer was making her cross.

"Of course I know!"

Narcissa smirked at her sister; Meda's arrogance, though not as excessive as Bella', just begged to be manipulated. "Then tell me."

Andromeda took a deep breath. "When a wizard and a witch love each other very much, they decide to have a baby."

Narcissa stamped her foot. "You're lying!"

Andromeda looked taken aback at the interruption. "What?"

Narcissa folded her arms over her chest. "You said that a wizard has to decide too, but I've already decided I want to have a baby on my own."

"Yeah, but," Andromeda struggled to defend her statement, "you've really got to have a wizard to decide with you."

"Why?"

Andromeda froze, eyes wide with terror.

"Oh, Cissy, you know why," she laughed nervously.

Narcissa shook her head.

Andromeda gulped. "Right. Well, it's just, it works better that way." Inspiration dawned over her face. "It's like anything else in our society. It's better to make a decision with a wizard, specifically your husband."

"Oh," Narcissa said. Her voice fell glumly. She wasn't married yet. "But I suppose I'll find a husband soon enough."

"Err, yeah, I guess so."

"Wait," demanded Narcissa, "if you and Bella are to marry before me, does that mean you two will be able to decide to have a baby before me?"

The thought of Bellatrix, completely negligent, being closest to motherhood infuriated Narcissa.

"Well, if you want to look at it that way-"

"That's completely unfair!"

"Meda!" Bella sang as she walked into the room. "Oh, there you are, Cissy. I thought I heard a tantrum."

Narcissa scowled at Bellatrix who bore a devilish grin.

"Mother told me the funniest thing," Bella began. "Which is funny in itself, as Mother generally doesn't have funny things to say."

Narcissa waited.

"She told me," Bella continued, "that you asked where you could by a baby. And then, she accused me of putting ideas into your head."

Narcissa swatted Bella's hand away as her sister tapped her nose.

"Well I did ask. But I for one don't think she should have given you credit for my idea. You don't deserve it," Narcissa sniffed.

Bella ignored this comment to continue her teasing. "So, did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Narcissa grumbled, as though she had not spent the greater part of the morning trying to find an answer to her question.

"Where you might purchase a baby, of course."

Narcissa dropped her pretense to mope to her sister. "No! And Father was even less helpful, and Meda won't tell me."

Narcissa saw Andromeda cast Bella a helpless glance.

"Meda won't even tell you?" Bella drawled. At this new bit of information, Bellatrix turned her attack on the middle sister. "I would think Meda would be more than happy to tell you."

"I am, I tried, but-"

"I'm beginning to suspect she doesn't know," Narcissa informed Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gave Andromeda a crooked smile. "Sure she does. Come on, Meda. Cissy needs to know sometime. Better from her two big sisters than the first year dormitory."

Andromeda shuddered. Narcissa had a keen feeling of exclusion.

"If Meda knows, you certainly know, Bella."

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa, regarded her with that same crooked grin.

"Bella. Tell me where to buy a baby. Now."

Though Narcissa knew she was far too old to throw a fit, she felt the warm weapon of tears swell in her eyes and she knew victory was close at hand.

"_Please_, _Bella_," she whined, for effect.

Bella sighed in a way that Narcissa would like to think was fondly.

"Cissy, you can only have a baby after you make it first," Bella laughed as though such a detail was obvious.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. If what Bella said was true, Narcissa would have to work for a baby, and work was something she disapproved of on principle.

"Make it? Like a potion?"

Bella's lips pursed in consideration, then her imagination faltered. "Like a potion? Andromeda, what exactly have you been telling Cissy?"

"What have _I_ been telling her?" Andromeda repeated with an offended huff.

"_You make babies like you make a potion_; that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

But Narcissa, in her earnestness to finally have an answer to her not so difficult question, caught only the first part of Bella's statement and said, "So do we need to go to the Apothecary?"

Bella looked confused. "What?"

"You said, 'you make babies like you make a potion,' so obviously-"

"No!" Bellatrix cried, her voice struggling between exasperation and laughter. "Merlin's sake, Cissy: sex."

Narcissa gasped. Though she had little idea what her sister was implying, the word alone caused a heavy blush to crawl up her neck into her cheeks. A great part of her thought that Bellatrix had merely thrown the word into the conversation to further embarrass the youngest sister.

She asked weakly, "What does _that_ have to do with anything."

Andromeda, her face not as red as Narcissa's but colored nevertheless, gave a small whimper of despair.

Bella, however, of course took delight in Narcissa's flustered reaction and laughed.

"Cissy, it's how you make a baby."

"What?"

Narcissa stared blankly at her sisters. She looked at Bellatrix, who looked as though she was suppressing further laughter, and then at Andromeda, who looked both worried and embarrassed, and then back to Bellatrix.

Narcissa asked, "Are you sure?"

Bellatrix gave a laugh. "I'm positive. Narcissa, when you have se-"

"Bella!" Andromeda interjected. "If Mother and Father wouldn't tell her, you can't!"

Narcissa sat between her sisters, mortified by what she was about to hear or not hear. As a result of previous Bellatrix explanations, Narcissa was inclined to agree with Andromeda. Perhaps Bella wasn't the best source of information concerning babies. After all, since when had Bella had a positive attitude toward children?

Still, there was that nagging part of Narcissa that needed to know.

Bella, never one to hesitate in matters of speech-or anything else for that matter, clapped her hands together and said, "Why don't you sit down, Cissy. This could take a while."

"I hope not," Andromeda mumbled, holding her face in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Narcissa perched herself next to Andromeda, and smiled expectantly at Bellatrix.

"Where to begin," Bella said as she paced in front of her sisters, obviously in deep thought.

Andromeda dropped her hands to stare warningly at Bellatrix. "Nothing weird, Bella."

"Ah!" Bella said. "I know. Narcissa, do you remember when Father would tell us the legend of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Um, I suppose so," Narcissa replied. In truth, she only remembered that it was vitally important to the history of Salazar Slytherin and thus to the Blacks, but she wasn't about to tell Bella that when she was finally on the verge of discovery.

"Good, then we can draw comparisons."

"No, Bella," Andromeda protested, "this is a bad idea."

Bellatrix continued with her explanation. "So the legend goes that somewhere in the depths of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin created a secret labyrinth or something known as the Chamber of Secrets."

"Uh huh."

"And in the Chamber of Secrets lived some sort of monster that only the heir of Slytherin could control. Nobody knows for sure what that monster is exactly, but for the purpose of our explanation, and because it is Slytherin's monster, we're going to assume it's some sort of serpent."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Sure…"

She had no idea how an ancient monster connected to getting a baby, but she supposed she shouldn't have expected differently from Bella's point of view.

"So, like Hogwarts, every witch has a Chamber of Secrets," Bella said. She paused for emphasis.

Narcissa said, "Oh. Right."

Andromeda made a small noise of protest, but said nothing more.

"And, like Slytherin, every wizard has a monster to control. A snake, if you will."

Narcissa shrugged.

Andromeda bit her lip, maybe winced a little.

"Well," Bella continued, looking quite pleased with her explanation, "Usually the monster stays with the wizard, but occasionally or frequently- depending on the wizard, the snake decides to enter the witch's Chamber of Secrets."

Narcissa frowned and asked, "Bella, I don't understand how this connects to babies."

"I'm not finished," Bella said. "Anyway, once the snake is in the Chamber of Secrets, the wizard and witch start to make a baby."

"How?"

"I just told you how."

"I mean specifically."

Andromeda interjected, "No details, Bella."

Bella threw up her hands. "It's magic, Cissy."

"Ok," Narcissa said. That at least made sense.

"But, while we're on the subject," Bellatrix said, "You need to be aware that, as a pureblood, you can't just agree to any wizard's snake. Like the legend of Salazar's monster, only the heir of Slytherin, or someone very close to that title, should enter your Chamber of Secrets."

Narcissa caught Bella's scrutinizing look and nodded quickly.

"Does that help any?"

"Yes, thank you, Bella."

Bellatrix merely laughed, cast Andromeda a wink.

"Meda," Narcissa asked in a small voice after Bellatrix flounced from the room.

Andromeda smiled, apparently relieved the conversation had ended so painlessly.

"Um, there's just one last thing I don't quite understand."

Andromeda waited.

Narcissa hesitated, wondered if she should ask and again risk looking stupid. Finally, she decided some things were important to know. "What exactly did Bella mean by my Chamber of Secrets?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this lighter chapter has helped console the previous angst, because I have a feeling that, as Part Two nears, angst may arrive in bulk. (Is anybody else hoping for an AU ending as far as Bella goes?) Thank you for your patience and reviews! Next chapter should appear shortly and should not be angst-filled.


	40. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Morning**

The house was silent.

Only the ticking of a distant clock sounded through the empty halls, as if time could go on.

In many regards, the morning progressed normally. Narcissa ate breakfast with her mother and father, owls delivered letters, and the sun rose. But with each minute that passed, the house grew more silent and more restless.

Narcissa avoided her parents' eyes as she ate without tasting. She knew that if Druella and Cygnus really saw her face, they would know just how long into the night she had cried. Then they would ask Narcissa if she knew of Bellatrix's location, as if Bella had left the family, not Andromeda.

Narcissa grimaced.

_Don't think about it; don't think about anything._

Was it Narcissa's imagination, or did the ticking clock grow louder? It must be a lie, surely, that time could pass without batting an eye to the Black's fallen star. Narcissa knew it was mad, but oh how she envied time. For time would move on; Narcissa would not.

Bellatrix then appeared in the fireplace, as if from the dead, and stepped from the flames to face the remains of her family. Jolted by the fourth and final presence, Narcissa and her parents stood.

"Where have you been," Druella hissed.

It seemed that, in the midst of this trauma, Druella had forgotten Bella no longer lived with them. Or else she had assumed Bellatrix would not leave the house in such heightened crisis.

Bella opened her mouth. Narcissa waited, needed to hear Bella speak. But no sound came from Bellatrix's parted lips. Instead, she stood like a guilty thing.

Cygnus slammed his fist upon the table and glared at Bellatrix. She avoided his gaze, stared blankly at Narcissa. Narcissa looked closely at her sister and those dark burning eyes. But Bella's eyes revealed nothing; only the long shadows underneath told Narcissa that Bellatrix had not slept.

"_Bellatrix_," Cygnus snarled. "Look at me."

Bella flinched, shut her eyes for a moment, then turned to face her father.

Cygnus left his spot at the table to close the distance between himself and his eldest daughter.

Bellatrix did not back away from his stormy approach but stood as if anything could happen to her and she would not care. He frowned into her face. Narcissa could see the anger rising in her father's cheeks, surfacing in his black eyes.

He gritted his teeth, said in a whisper, "I thought I told you last night not to go looking for her."

A noise escaped Bella's lips. It might have been protest, resentment, helplessness. It was not, however, an apology.

Cygnus struck his daughter's face.

"Stupid girl."

Even as Bellatrix stood, rigid and ready to take the blows Cygnus longed to deal to Andromeda, Narcissa shrunk with fear. Tiny pricks of white, pure hatred for her father shot through Narcissa.

Cygnus turned his hand, struck Bella again.

"Do you want to cause this family further disgrace?" he roared.

Narcissa glanced hopefully at her mother to stop Cygnus, but Druella stood like a statue, cold, unfeeling, incapable.

Bella's eyes and lips were closed as though she hoped to block any emotion from escaping as she shook her head fiercely to answer her father.

"And then a letter from my sister, wherein she tells me you spent the dawn sitting in front of the tapestry, and yet you left without removing that blemish from our family's tree?"

Bellatrix's face paled, and Narcissa knew that Bella had hoped to keep this information from her father.

"Were you really incapable of such elementary magic, or did you feel it acceptable to neglect your duty?"

In the silence that followed this accusation, Bellatrix glanced in Narcissa's direction. Narcissa knew Bella's reason, and it felt like falling with no promise of hitting solid ground. Bella had hoped Andromeda would return before the night ended.

Narcissa felt hot blotches of water staining her cheek and feared her mother's scolding. What Narcissa hadn't expected and what hurt worse than her mother's reproof, was Bella when she registered her little sister beginning to cry and then quickly looked away. Narcissa sunk into her chair and buried her face in her hands. Maybe she could smother herself and make this all a dream.

"Cygnus," said Druella's crisp, clear voice. "You must attend to the tapestry immediately. Now, our only chance to save face is to act quickly."

Through her fingers, Narcissa saw her father nod.

"Bella will see to that, won't she?" Cygnus ordered.

With a gulp imperceptible but to the clinging eyes of Narcissa, Bellatrix nodded.

Cygnus's hand closed around Bella's wrist, and he pulled her to the fireplace.

"You know, of course, what you must do, Druella," he said.

Druella, like her husband, nodded.

"Send the owl to the Prophet first. Give them whatever sum they need; we cannot have this disgrace publicized to every wizarding family in England."

He stepped into the grate, threw down his pinch of Floo Powder, and said, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

Bellatrix followed.

Narcissa watched the spot from where her sister had vanished.

"Narcissa," Druella's voice interrupted.

In her mother's slicing tone, Narcissa found no sympathy, just unwavering emotionlessness.

"You are to write Lucius, inform him you would like to have tea and over which explain that your unfortunate connection to this betrayal should have no lasting effect on his opinion of you."

Narcissa gaped at her mother. Narcissa needed words of comfort, gentility, even blatant denial that Andromeda's departure had occurred. But instead, Druella gave Narcissa nothing. How could she stand there, Narcissa wondered, and view the passing of a daughter without a single feeling?

A strange rift tore between them. If Druella noticed at that moment she did not acknowledge it. Narcissa, however, felt the division like a knife's cut, just a sliver but still able to draw copious drops of blood.

"And?"

Narcissa hoped her mother might see her daughter's pained expression and weaken enough to hug Narcissa, to take care of her, to love her in the absence of Andromeda's love.

Druella spoke. "That is all."

Narcissa stomped through the room, hating her mother and father, wishing Bella wouldn't have ignored her.

Anger tensed Narcissa as she yanked open her desk drawer to procure a quill and parchment. But anger at least blocked the sense of loss, if only for a moment.

Narcissa's first letter to Lucius lacked her usual eloquence and care, so she crumpled the sheet and began again. But nothing Narcissa wrote made sense. The third time, Narcissa settled for retransmitting her mother's words practically verbatim. With a huff of frustration at having been ordered around so, Narcissa sent the owl and stared without seeing outside her window.

Narcissa liked Lucius, a lot. Sometimes she knew she even loved him.

But never could she imagine herself choosing Lucius over either her sisters, let alone both.

Andromeda had, though. Andromeda chose a mudblood over her sisters.

The thought, whenever it attacked Narcissa's vulnerable mind as it did now, weakened her legs and made her arms tingle. Narcissa swallowed hard, pressed a shaky hand against her clammy forehead. She found it difficult to breathe in anything but short, shallow inhales.

Narcissa wasn't even of age, but felt the body workings of an old woman. She steadied herself against her bedpost. But then she caught sight of the picture frame on her nightstand. Three girls danced within the glass frame, grinning, oblivious, happy, together. Narcissa's knees buckled.

She fell to the ground with a cry of overwhelming despair. Tears leaked from her eyes as she flung her hands against the floor. Narcissa knew she was a portrait of her younger self in a tantrum, kicking, screaming, clawing, crying. But she didn't care. She couldn't help herself. This time, the tantrum was warranted.

"How dare you," she sputtered at the picture frame. "How _could_ you?"

Narcissa crawled to her nightstand and grabbed the picture. She shook the frame with her anger, but the sisters of the captured past remained infuriatingly undisturbed. Narcissa stood with a scream, stalked to her window, and threw the photograph to the ground.

She heard the glass shatter against the stone pathway that led into the garden.

"Traitor," she sobbed.

But Narcissa had been raised above such theatrics, and she felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment at the thought of anyone stumbling across the shattered frame that had fallen from her window.

So Narcissa ran to the garden's opening and kneeled in the pile of broken glass. She collected the shards in her hands, not as though they were crystals, but just as glass. Glass that could protect a framed memory, but couldn't make it last forever. Glass that was transparent and hid no mysteries. Glass that could, and did, cut Narcissa's hands.

Narcissa remembered the photo only when a gust of hot wind blew the frame's former contents past her into the garden.

Narcissa discarded the grass amongst a rosebush as she stood, chased the picture until she clutched it in her fingers.

The contents of the photo mocked her, and Narcissa considered ripping it to shreds and throwing those remnants behind the same rosebush. But she didn't.

A voice, and it might have been Andromeda's voice, spoke sadly to Narcissa.

_You'll want it. When Mother and Father and Bella have burned every other photograph, you'll need this._

Narcissa winced, because she knew the truth behind the thought.

She folded the picture in half to avoid seeing Meda's smile and Bella's laughter and Cissy's naivety. Narcissa tucked the photograph within the folds of her dress, and it became the first secret she would keep from Bella.

Narcissa turned to face the house, lamented the idea of being in it alone. But when she reentered, a presence rested in the air. Mother had hurried to the house of her birth to begin covering the social damages done by Andromeda's leaving, Father was at Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix as well. But someone was inside the house.

Narcissa's heart raced.

_Don't be foolish, Narcissa. It will only hurt more if you think she's coming back._

But was it so foolish?

"Andromeda?" Narcissa whispered.

Narcissa could hear only her heart pounding through her body. But then, from above, the creaking of boards as someone walked the floor of Andromeda's bedroom. Narcissa hesitated a moment, then rushed at the stairs. She took them two at a time, spun around the corner, raced down the hall to Andromeda's room, flung open the door.

_Bella_.

"Bella," she choked.

But Bellatrix did not hear Narcissa's feeble call. And how could she? For Bella was crying.

Narcissa stood, unable to move, in the frame of her fallen sister's bedroom door and listened to Bella howl like a wounded animal. Suddenly, Narcissa longed for the maddening silence of the early morning.

Bellatrix didn't cry, yet here she was crumpled on Andromeda's bed as if she knew nothing to do but to cry. The realization crushed Narcissa. Bella always knew what to do.

Narcissa entered as loudly as possible. She hoped that Bella would hear the noise and cease her crying to adopt an appearance of, well, anything but this. But Bella didn't stop. Perhaps she was convinced she was alone in the house. Perhaps she just didn't care.

Now Narcissa stood next to the bed and ached to reach Bellatrix, to beg attention, to assuage her own grief. Bella's sobbed with her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth stretched open as she gulped for breath between each outcry. Narcissa felt her stomach twist unpleasantly. Bella looked so small curled up as she was, drawn into herself as if to block out the world.

Bella's misery escalated in volume and pitch. Narcissa's heart, if possible, broke further as she watched who was now her only sister. Tears slipped down her face, but she ignored them. Longing to possess better comfort, Narcissa reached out her hand to Bella. Narcissa's fingers hovered a moment, then stroked the damp hair from Bellatrix's face.

The touch startled Bella, and she stopped her crying with a series of gasping hiccups. Bellatrix craned her neck backwards to determine the face of her comforter. But even through tears, Narcissa saw the pang of enormous disappointment that welled in Bella's eyes. She had not found whom she had wanted to see.

"_I'm sorry, Bella,_ _I'm sorry_," Narcissa croaked as her sister fell into weeping.

Bellatrix no longer howled, but still her body shook with the weight of her sadness.

Because Narcissa needed to hold onto something as her world spun madly off axis, and because Bellatrix couldn't provide comfort, Narcissa latched onto Bella. From behind, Narcissa wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist and buried her face in Bella's hair. When Bella's body shook more jaggedly, Narcissa held tighter.

A tiny, persistent, childish part of Narcissa longed to be held rather than to hold so that she might receive the comfort she needed. Narcissa hid under the curtains of Bella's hair and hoped she should never have to deal again with the world.

"Please, Bella, please," Narcissa mewed against her sister's neck. She spoke from a lifetime of knowing nothing but the absolute protection and love of two sisters. "Make it all better."

Narcissa didn't think Bellatrix had heard the plea, and perhaps it was for the better. Silly whining and begging would not reconcile a broken house, would not restore two sisters to the former grandeur or three.

But then Bella untangled herself from Narcissa's grip and rolled over to face her little sister. Tears no longer stained Bella's face, but where they had fallen they had washed away the face of Narcissa's older sister, and Narcissa gazed into the face of a woman she did not know.

"Cissy," Bellatrix said hoarsely, "She's gone."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did anybody else have difficulties coming to terms with the end of _DH Part Two_? *sniff* I was feeling the pains of losing Bella, so I had to write this. Timeline check in case it wasn't obvious, morning after Andromeda leaves (see chapter 30). Thanks for your reviews, favorites, alerts; I appreciate them so much.


	41. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Hiding**

Narcissa woke with a yawn and, upon doing so, was surprised to realize that she had finally managed a decent night's sleep. Decent, as could be defined in a house playing hostess to the Dark Lord and his minions, she admitted. Still, a well-rested Narcissa was hope that she might survive the day without testing her emotional vulnerability to tears or shouts of anger at an unsuspecting and mostly undeserving Bellatrix.

As she rolled to face the other side of her bed, Narcissa remembered that Lucius had left early for the Ministry. If it wasn't the Dark Lord, it was the Minister. With a disgruntled sigh, Narcissa longed for the war's end when she might finally have her husband to herself.

The thought kept Narcissa beneath the covers, smiling a moment longer into her pillow, until the hope began to fade. With prior experience telling Narcissa that war would not end just as quickly as she wanted, the proprietress of Malfoy Manor left the warmth of sheets to face the bristling cold January morning.

Having dressed and groomed, Narcissa tiptoed past Bella's room, paused, then decided to give her sister another hour's sleep. Besides, with Bella still asleep, Narcissa might eat breakfast in something near contentment rather than having to worry over the damages of Azkaban as inflicted upon her sister. It was a selfish thought, but there it was.

And, of course, there was Bella. She startled Narcissa as she entered the morning room. But this time Narcissa's shock was not at seeing Bellatrix's woebegone appearance. No, Bella looked almost tidy, if Narcissa squinted. What surprised Narcissa was her sister's occupation. Bellatrix sat on the edge of the chaise longue, reading the _Daily Prophet_, sipping a cup of tea, a piece of toast dangling between her fingers, as though she was a perfectly normal witch who hadn't spent the past fourteen plus years in prison.

"Morning, Cissy," Bella said without looking up from the _Prophet_.

"Bella, I'm surprised you're up so early."

Over the top of the paper, Bella's eyebrow raised. She took a bite of toast, swallowed.

"I heard Lucius leave this morning."

"Oh," Narcissa said. She tried to gauge her sister's tone. "Sorry if he woke you."

Bella, however, was too engaged in the paper to register manners.

As though she felt Narcissa's curious stare, Bellatrix looked up from the text.

"I see the Ministry's still keen to smother any good story from the _Prophet_," Bella laughed. "Two days late."

Bellatrix tossed the paper to Narcissa.

Narcissa read, "'Mass Azkaban Breakout'- Bella, you were reading about yourself?"

"It entertained me."

"Ego," Narcissa mumbled.

Bellatrix took the comment in stride as only Bellatrix did, with retaliation. "Hypocrite."

Narcissa made a small noise under her breath as she scanned the front page.

"Oh, Bella," Narcissa winced, "_lovely_ picture."

Though Narcissa felt sure the image of her sister, chained and screaming, would haunt her later, Bella sat across from Narcissa at present. So, for now, Narcissa would ignore the photo's implications.

"We can't all be such paragons of delicacy as you, Narcissa," Bellatrix said lightly.

"It appears you can't even try."

Bella grinned, and her Azkaban speckled teeth were as much as an agreement.

As Bellatrix reclaimed the paper and continued to read, Narcissa saw an opportunity to take advantage of Bella's state of engrossment. Narcissa stood from her original seat, pretended a yawn, then quietly sat herself next to Bella. Bellatrix's hair was an absolute mess, and if Bellatrix wouldn't do anything to fix it, surely Narcissa ought to mend the damage?

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa's fingers closed around the strand of Bella's hair they had chosen to rescue.

"Taking care of you," Narcissa insisted. "This is not optional, Bella."

Bella craned her neck sideways as if to judge the strength of Narcissa's hold.

"It's hair. I'm not letting go."

Bellatrix shot Narcissa a look. "I don't like being taken care of."

Narcissa huffed but, not wanting to ruin such a promising beginning to a day, released the strand of Bella's hair.

"You know, for someone so proud, you lack a decent dose of vanity," Narcissa sighed.

Bella clicked her tongue.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and left her sister's side.

"No one will ever want to shag you if you look like the bad hair day of a banshee's cousin."

Bellatrix said something under her breath that Narcissa knew better than to interpret.

The house-elf then appeared, scurrying into the room with such a fearful look that Narcissa knew it brought displeasing news.

"Yes?" Narcissa demanded. She had no time for the trifling confessions of less than satisfactory servants.

The house-elf squeaked, "Mistress must forgive Squeaky for interrupting breakfast with Mistress's sister-"

The house-elf glanced at Bellatrix, flinched, then returned to stare its Narcissa's feet.

"As it is, you haven't yet brought me breakfast," Narcissa noted severely.

"Squeaky was punishing herself," the house-elf mumbled.

At this, Narcissa glanced at Bellatrix, upon whom a smug expression rested. Narcissa wondered briefly what small misdemeanor the elf had committed to endure Bellatrix's eager wrath.

"Then, in the future I suggest you avoid displeasing my sister so that your punishments do not interfere with your duties," Narcissa said.

"Yes, Mistress. Squeaky only came to announce a man at the south entrance gate." The elf paused, looked up anxiously at Narcissa, then added, "From the Ministry."

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat; she felt the blood drain from her face.

"I will see him directly," Narcissa spoke in a flat response.

The house-elf hurried away to convey the message. Narcissa's mind began to swirl with negative possibilities, but she pushed away these thoughts to devise an immediate plan.

"Bella." She turned to her sister who, much to Narcissa distress but not surprise, looked elated at the prospect of welcoming a Ministry official into Malfoy Manor. "The dungeons. Hide in the dungeons."

Bellatrix made a face. "Narcissa, I'm not going to hide-"

"_Now_, Bellatrix."

"Cissy." Bellatrix stood, reclaimed her wand, and fixed Narcissa with a meaningful stare. "You'd deny me of just a little fun after so many years of nothing to do but count my split ends?"

"Yes," Narcissa snapped, ignoring the taunt. "Your version of fun is exactly why they put you away in the first place. Dungeons, Bella."

Narcissa did not wait for the rest of her sister's protests, but grabbed her wand and hurried to meet whatever nuisance waited at the south entrance gate.

She shivered as she walked outside, but thought it best to greet the unwanted guest herself. Still, there was no need to confuse manners with friendliness. Narcissa fixed the man on the other side of the towering iron gate with a cool expression.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a crisp voice of professional.

"I trust you have identification."

The man produced the information readily.

Narcissa examined the badge without interest; she knew already his purpose. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

He nodded. "I'm here, Mrs. Malfoy, as I'm sure you have guessed, on the matter of your sister."

Narcissa parted her lips in what she hoped appeared confusion. "My sister?" she asked, "Has something happened to Andromeda?"

The Ministry official hesitated, scrutinized Narcissa, "No, your other sister," he said slowly.

"But Bellatrix is in Azkaban," Narcissa insisted.

"Not anymore," the man grunted.

"My sister escaped? Well, you certainly seem to have quite the difficulty keeping my family in prison," Narcissa taunted. At any other moment she would not have made such a joke, but Bella _was_ in the house, and Narcissa was nervous and more exhilarated than she should have been.

The Ministry official, apparently not amused, cleared his throat. "Mrs. Malfoy, I would hope you take a visit from the Ministry as more than a joke."

"You mean a raid," Narcissa said coolly, leveling the man with an icy stare.

"Ah, in less delicate terms, yes."

Narcissa nodded tersely. "Yes, I'm quite accustomed to visits from our Ministry. It seems our government has an unusual way of thanking her most generous patrons."

The Ministry official returned Narcissa's forced smile with an awkward laugh.

"We aren't anything less than grateful," he said quickly. "It's just that Bellatrix Lestrange is an escaped convict notorious of, uh, cruelty, and you are her sister."

"I hardly think you need to lecture me on matters of my own family. Furthermore, I'm perfectly aware of how the situation incriminates me," Narcissa said. Then, thinking she had given Bellatrix more than enough time to hide properly, added, "But come inside, of course. I'm hiding nothing."

Narcissa led the Ministry official up the snow covered walk to the door.

"My husband," Narcissa said as they came inside, "would have greeted you himself. But he is ironically meeting with the Minister today."

"I'm sure you'll be just as helpful as your husband," the official said. His expression, however, suggested that he thought that level of help would be minimal.

"Of course. My only concern," Narcissa said, a smirk dancing behind her words, "is that you seem frightfully unprepared. If you really suspect that I am in fact harboring the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, isn't it a bit foolish to search alone?"

A sudden unease glanced the man's face for a moment in which Narcissa took great delight.

"Things are tight at the Ministry, if you really must know."

"Ah."

The official held his wand at his side as he searched around the entrance hall. "Yes, your sister and her friends have caused quite the inconvenience."

She had a nagging feeling that Bella was not hiding in the dungeons as ordered, so Narcissa remarked loudly, "Bellatrix always was good at causing one inconveniences."

Narcissa received a calculating look from the official.

"Shall we proceed?" Narcissa prompted with a wave of her hand.

As she guided the Ministry official through the manor, Narcissa worried that behind any corner or curtain she might find Bellatrix, hungry for a duel. The Ministry official remained close to Narcissa, and she was aware suddenly of her role as a human shield.

"You'll excuse me once more," Narcissa said as the man's eyes peeked over her shoulder, "but if Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban after so many years of imprisonment for torture and murder, what makes you think she'll for a moment hesitate to attack me to get to you?"

The official straightened, clearly affronted.

As to disprove Narcissa's theory, he walked ahead of her. To Narcissa's horror, his hand closed around the doorknob to Bellatrix's room. The Ministry official entered before Narcissa could think of a means of distraction. Narcissa held her breath as he examined the contents.

The bed was unmade, the fire smoldered, and Narcissa wondered why she continued to use house-elves if they wouldn't even do their jobs.

The Ministry official paused to examine the nightgown he found at the end of the bed.

"Mine," Narcissa said before he could even ask.

"Do you normally sleep in this room?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I don't think I understand."

"Is this the master bedroom, Mrs. Malfoy?"

_He knows_, Narcissa thought. Suddenly it was as if Bellatrix herself was in the room with them. Narcissa fumbled inwardly to misguide the search.

"I think that's entirely too personal of a question," Narcissa snapped.

She needed to find Bella to make sure the Ministry official could not find Bella. And Narcissa felt that Bellatrix was much closer than desired.

"Forgive me, I just-"

"We use this bedroom in the winter," Narcissa found herself lying. "It heats much better than the master suite."

"Is that typical of these old homes?"

Narcissa sniffed. "Yes. Very typical."

"It's also typical, I think, for manors such as this to have dungeons. I think that's the last place to check."

"Dungeons?" Narcissa scoffed. "That's horribly medieval. No, we have no dungeons. Our manor is old; it is not outdated."

Narcissa took the official's moment of uncertainty to lead him from Bella's room. They walked into the foyer, and Narcissa had a distinctive feeling of being watched.

"That will be all for today, then," Narcissa decided.

"No sign of your sister," the Ministry official admitted. "But I did notice several items which could present your family in a less than favorable light if presented to the Department of-"

"I think you'll find," Narcissa interrupted, "that those items have all been registered in the Magical Historical Society as family heirlooms and nothing more."

It was a lie, and a risky one at that, but Narcissa had no idea what sort of _items_ the Death Eaters might have left scattered about the Manor. Besides, Narcissa's knowledge of her sister told her that Bellatrix would soon grow restless in hiding. It was time for the Ministry's eyes to leave the premises.

"I'm sure," the Ministry official replied, not as convinced as he might have been.

And then Narcissa heard it, the slightest footstep at the end of the dark hall.

The Ministry official, however, continued obliviously, "If you have any information regarding the location of your sister, I must impress that you are under the law's obligation to report these whereabouts to the Ministry."

"Well," Narcissa stalled, "I suppose I would first look-"

"Right behind you," Bellatrix said.

The Ministry official turned swiftly and withdrew his wand in the process. But Bellatrix, who had snuck from the shadows behind, had already raised her wand to attack.

"Avada Kedavra," she snarled.

The Ministry official dropped at Narcissa's feet, but she was aware only of Bellatrix's wand which still pointed at the former standing place of her target.

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, but saw only the image on the front of the morning's paper, her sister, chained and screaming, a madwoman.

"Bella." It came out as a squeak.

"He knew," Bellatrix said as means of explanation. "He knew I was in this house. He was just luring you into false security until he returned with enough Aurors for a proper raid."

A proper raid would have ruined the Malfoy's last feeble pretense of loyalty to the Ministry of Magic, Narcissa told herself. But Narcissa knew she was just making excuses for her sister.

Bellatrix was forty-five. Excuses were no longer enough.

"Don't look at me like that."

Narcissa didn't notice she had been staring.

She tried to focus on the woman before her who stood over a dead body as though nothing was at her feet. But the image from Azkaban, the fifteen missing years, distorted Narcissa's sight of her sister. And in that grotesque distortion, everything was clear.

"You're a child, Bellatrix."

A scoff, then, "You were playing games with him, too."

"Bellatrix," Narcissa seethed, "attacking a Ministry officer you might have mended with memory modification. But killing him? How do you propose to explain this?"

"Come, come, Cissy. Surely you can buy your way out of an ittle bitty murder?" Bella countered.

"And what point, exactly, are you trying to make now, sister dearest?" Narcissa demanded as Bellatrix walked from the room. "You know, by my accounts, you've been a rather ungrateful houseguest."

Bellatrix stopped, turned around slowly, glared.

"That's what I am now? A _houseguest_?"

Narcissa felt her resolve slipping as Bellatrix, insulted, stepped over the dead body to face Narcissa.

"Don't split hairs, Bella."

"No, no, because, by my accounts, you've been a rather unwelcoming hostess."

She jabbed her finger into Narcissa's collarbone. Narcissa snatched Bellatrix's too thin wrist.

"Forgive me if I don't enjoy submitting my home as headquarters to the war effort."

Bellatrix struggled for a moment, then wrestled her arm from Narcissa's grip.

She spat, "The war was in your manor before I entered, Narcissa. Don't change the subject. You think I don't notice your pitying stares, the way you wrinkle your nose at my appearance, your startled wincing when I walk into a room?"

Narcissa paled, the accusation hitting her unexpectedly.

"You've changed, that's all."

"I'm fifteen years older than the last time you saw me, yes. But that is all. Don't make excuses, Cissy."

"No excuses, fine. Here it is, Bella. Here's your so coveted truth. I waited fifteen years to see my sister. I was scared and I didn't know what to do without you. I had to watch our world crumble without you. I missed you. You dare mock the sincerity of my hospitality? Lucius and I are risking our lives to harbor the likes of you. I would do nothing less for my sister, but _this_? This is poor repayment."

"Had I known it would have upset you so, I would have acted differently."

Bellatrix examined her wand, glanced at the dead Ministry official, then examined Narcissa with a curious stare.

"You'd never seen me kill before."

Narcissa shook her head and fought the urge of tears that swelled behind her eyes.

"Get him out of my foyer, Bella," Narcissa said. Her voice wavered and she knew she was breaking.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No," Bellatrix repeated.

Narcissa gawked. Even for Bellatrix, this was stubborn beyond ridiculous.

"You made this mess, _Bellatrix_."

Bellatrix sneered into her little sister's face. Her eyes glimmered maliciously.

"You allowed this mess to enter your house."

"And I could just as easily expel all unwanted messes from my house," Narcissa shot.

"Want to send me back to Azkaban so soon, _hmm_?"

Bella didn't smile. She lodged her foot underneath the dead man's stomach and nudged him so that the corpse flipped onto its back, vacant eyes fixed upon Narcissa.

"Face the war, Narcissa. She's going to be here a little while longer."

Narcissa remained silent, allowed Bellatrix a much needed victory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just love writing post-Azkaban Bellatrix and her mood swings. As always, thank you so much for your reads/alerts/favorites/reviews! I shall return to school in an unfortunately short time. However, I hope to update at least twice more before things get crazy!


	42. Finishing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Finishing**

Narcissa stood in the doorway of Bellatrix's room and watched her sister prepare for battle. Bellatrix dressed in the almost dark of the very early morning, waiting for her master's expected summon. At the last meeting, the Dark Lord had spoken of Hogwarts. Narcissa sensed a finality to the battle's staging. She was certain her crowd would exit the fight victoriously, certain that this fight would bring the end of the second war of her lifetime, but uncertain that she would find herself happy at the end of things.

Bellatrix said, "I'm going to finish things today."

Narcissa frowned, considered her warrior sister.

"What do you mean?"

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed with the passion and thrill she derived from fighting, from war, from her deranged sense of purpose.

"I'm going to get our little niece."

"Will that really be enough?" Narcissa asked, because, somewhere in her whirling thoughts, she thought of Draco. No, Narcissa thought of losing Draco.

But such sentiments would be lost on Bellatrix. Bellatrix, who smirked with a tired hungriness.

"What more can mere magic bring me?"

Not enough, Narcissa knew. Not enough to fix fallen stars, broken sisters.

So Narcissa nodded and hoped Bella would find happiness on the battlefield of Hogwarts if that was what Bella sought. It was perverse, far-fetched, desperate, but Narcissa wished Bellatrix happiness.

"Help me?" Bellatrix asked, indicating the loosely woven back of her corset.

Narcissa complied. As she wove together her sister, Narcissa tried to shake her despondency. She leaned against Bella's shoulder and hoped to feel stronger and safer. Instead, Narcissa felt the leather of the corset and the wiry hair that brushed her cheek. Closing her eyes, Narcissa rested her chin on Bella's shoulder and pretended one last time that things were all right.

Then Bellatrix touched a cool hand to Narcissa's warm cheek, and she might have actually believed it.

"We're so close," Bella breathed. Her eyes were shut, and her lips spread easily across her face. She looked almost peaceful at the thought. "It's going to happen. Today. This is the end for them. I can feel it. And then we'll have the world again." She drew in her breath as if savoring her liveliness, contemplating her life to come. Bellatrix repeated, "We're so close."

"We were never really that far away."

Narcissa could not quite determine Bellatrix's reaction to this comment, but it was most likely that Bellatrix hadn't heard, too lost in her dream.

"Bella," Narcissa said.

She detached her cheek from Bellatrix's hand.

"I'm coming, too."

Narcissa's voice surprised the room, not with the words it chose, but with the finality that voiced her decision.

Bellatrix's silence, so seldom employed, tested Narcissa's assurance more skillfully then could her sister's words.

"For Draco," Narcissa clarified. "And Lucius."

Bellatrix nodded, waited.

Narcissa fought with a mad urge to deny her sister's expectations.

She lost.

"And for you."

Narcissa gave Bellatrix a vast opportunity to manipulate the words and the motives behind the words.

Bellatrix struck in a cold voice, "You think I might die."

Narcissa paused, wondered if that was indeed her real reason for joining the fight.

"The possibility is always there."

Bellatrix clenched shut her mouth, looked annoyed, insulted. Then she picked up her wand and watched sparks fall from it as if they were an extension, the last feeble bits, of her soul. The mirror met Bellatrix's gaze unforgivingly. But Bellatrix, Narcissa knew, was good at nursing delusions. So perhaps Bellatrix saw the future queen of a purer world, or whatever Bellatrix fought for these days, just waiting to confirm her reign, just waiting for her crown. But Narcissa, who had once thrived and existed off delusions, was tired of fooling herself. She watched Bellatrix and saw Bellatrix, and that was it.

Something changed in Bella's eyes; triumph, or something just short of triumph, replaced insult.

"Cissy, you're wrong."

Narcissa gazed apathetically at her defiant sister. Curiosity slowly thawed Narcissa's protective veneer of emotionlessness. She wondered. Was Bellatrix's stubbornness the result of fear or true conviction?

"Bella," Narcissa said, and she wasn't sure that it wasn't a lie, "You're still human."

The dark glow emitted from Bellatrix's eyes disproved the good parts of this characterization.

"You aren't invincible."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and then surprised Narcissa.

"You think I don't know that?"

Narcissa's mouth parted slightly as she struggled to reconstruct her statement.

"I know your worries, I listen to your reliefs, I sense your hesitations." Bellatrix stared at Narcissa. "You wouldn't display such evidence of doubts if you still believed I was invincible."

_Still believed_, the words echoed in Narcissa's mind, took her briefly into the past when she was a young girl and Bella had only the storm to fight.

"And if _you've_ lost your blind confidence in me, why should I fool myself into thinking otherwise?" Bella laughed, a brittle, cracked sound. "No, sister, I'm not invincible. Not anymore. Not yet."

Bellatrix remained silent for a moment as though reassuring herself of some questionable truth.

"But soon. The Dark Lord-" Bella began.

"But until then?" Narcissa interrupted. "Today? Now? This battle?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "The same knowledge as any other time. But a bit clearer."

Narcissa waited, as she always would, for her sister's words. As she strained her ears, the room's solitary clock ticked, impatient, ready.

"That I'll return from the battle as a victor or I won't return at all."

The stubbornness was from neither fear nor conviction. The unyielding force and fight came from the warrior herself. So Narcissa wondered. Was Bellatrix the result of fear or true conviction?

"I will win," Bella said softly, simply, "or I will die."

Narcissa stared at the wand clutched in her sister's hand. Something was wrong in the way Bellatrix held the wand, not quite naturally. But, of course, the wand wasn't truly Bella's wand, only a temporary replacement for the missing wand, the wand that chose Bellatrix. Narcissa wondered if it would matter. Narcissa shook the worry from her mind. Bella had possessed a magic before she possessed a wand.

"Could you say the same, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, and it was not an accusation, not a taunt, but a question.

Narcissa shook her head.

"No, Bella."

And there Narcissa found her answer. Bellatrix had conviction, perhaps nurtured by insanity and far too sharp and begrudging a memory, but still it was conviction. Narcissa harbored the fear.

But she was not a coward.

"I'll make my own victories as I have to," Narcissa said.

"And I won't compromise," Bellatrix mused quietly.

The sisters sat in the quiet weight of their statements. Bellatrix's loyalty knew no bounds and she would crusade always to spread her loyalty further and farther. Narcissa's loyalty knew only the bounds of her own heart and the remaining few things she kept in it. The realizations of differences determined their courses of action.

Narcissa gave Bellatrix a small smile.

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a small laugh. "How can we possibly lose?"

Then Bella gasped, and it was a mixture of pain and pleasure and undeniably duty.

She clutched her left forearm, glanced at her sister.

"It's time."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And yet another summer closes, and yet another year of writing this story closes. Two years! Thank you so much for your fantastic support of my Sisters Black musings. To prevent any confusion as could be caused by this chapter's title, this is not the last chapter. I just like to be dramatic. :) My return to school draws near, but I hope to continue updating semi-regularly!


	43. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Awakening**

Narcissa wandered through the candle-lit corridors of her home and wondered if she was alone.

"Bella? Meda?" she asked softly.

The only answer came from a persnickety portrait of an eccentric relative, annoyed at having been woken. Narcissa apologized half-heartedly with a wave of her hand and an ever-developing disdain for all. With the sky darkening and her sense of isolation increasing, Narcissa had little time for the bemoaning of the dead. She shivered as a breeze rustled the hair tucked behind her ear. Something in the house waited for her. Narcissa just didn't know what.

"Mother?"

But Druella did not answer, nor should she have, for the room into which Narcissa now entered was empty as the previous spaces. Narcissa sighed quietly, aching for someone to sit with, to lessen the unprovoked melancholy that weighted her lips into a frown. With nothing but time to wait, Narcissa sat before her mother's vanity.

Narcissa pressed a cold finger to her cheek and watched as the blood surfaced in a pink ribbon across her face. With a scowl, she narrowed her eyes, practiced glaring at her reflection.

"I am too a Black," Narcissa muttered.

Giving a huff to the fair features which had caused her to endure her sister's taunts earlier in the day, Narcissa twirled her fingers between two strands of blonde hair.

"I'm just better at hiding it."

Narcissa smiled then, because it was the sort of thing her mother would announce before kissing her youngest daughter.

Warming from the affection of her mother's invisible presence, Narcissa gave into the temptation the vanity always offered. She began opening bottles, testing the potions and lotions upon her face and dainty hands. The combination of her mother's morning and evening perfumes settled mysteriously in the midafternoon. Narcissa sniffed the skin along her wrist with a smile at the self-indulgence. She liked the smell of perfume, particularly upon her own skin. It made her feel pampered, which of course she was, but still Narcissa cradled her perfumed wrist under her nose because she admitted she could want nothing more than to be pampered.

A glimmer of light reflected in the mirror caused Narcissa to jump. When she saw no one behind her, she laughed uneasily. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but Narcissa felt that someone or something was watching her. The prick of worry disenchanted Narcissa from the vanity, and her feeling of childishness swirled hotly in her powdered cheeks.

Narcissa thus followed her feet to another realm of the house, still looking for someone, still unsure why she needed company so badly when the house appeared almost empty.

"Bella, Meda?" she asked the winding staircase.

She trailed her finger along the railing as she plopped down the stairs, too bored and too unwatched to carry herself daintily.

"Father?"

Narcissa entered Cygnus's study with a final huff of annoyance at the room's vacancy. She shuffled across the room to the richly carved desk upon which heaped half-written owls, several irritating issues of the _Prophet_, and the day's unfinished cigar. Because she seldom had the opportunity while her father was home, Narcissa decided to sit in her father's chair.

As she slid farther into the leather seat, however, Narcissa regretted her decision. The chair began to swallow her.

She stretched her legs to reach the security of the floor, but her feet dangled just above the desired point of contact. Narcissa bit her lip, wondered why the chair made her feel so unmovable and helpless. While she struggled, the shadows brought by the quickly clouding afternoon overtook the room in cold dark masses. Narcissa fought harder to leave the chair, for the shadows gave her a sensation of drowning, oppression, inescapable and unexplainable terror.

Someone knocked on the front door, and the shadows stopped. Like liquid, Narcissa slid from the chair to the floor behind the desk.

Narcissa frowned, rearranged her dress, and abandoned her father's study to pursue the knocking door.

She waited in the entrance hall, waited for a house-elf to answer the door. Narcissa knew very well that she had the grace and social skills necessary to successfully invite a guest into her house. But something stopped her. As the prospect of company drew nearer, Narcissa wanted nothing more than aloneness.

But the knocking continued with increased persistency, and no house-elf appeared.

"Worthless vermin," Narcissa quoted her mother.

Even with the insult, however, there was still the unanswered door to address.

Narcissa fidgeted. She was unsure of herself, which was stupid because what reason did she have to feel awkward and self-conscious? Touching a hand to her hair, Narcissa ignored the blood rushing from her face to her toes to lift her heavy feet toward the door.

But the door opened with a rush of chilly wind before Narcissa's fingers closed around the handle. The sight that met Narcissa's eyes with a cold sucking sound caused Narcissa's heart to leap in fright. She regained her composer, if only enough to utter a greeting.

"-Auntie," Narcissa squeaked, "Aunt Walburga?"

Narcissa knew the presumption was wrong as the dreadful woman in the doorway lifted her sickly face to Narcissa's startled gasp. The streaming curtains of black hair parted around the woman's face to reveal of horrible, twisted, screaming mouth.

No, not screaming, Narcissa registered before covering her ears, screeching.

"W-what do you want?"

Narcissa's plea fell unheard amidst the howling, tremors like a thousand sudden storms.

Or perhaps not.

The woman, if Narcissa dared call her that, turned her ghoulish eyes upon the scale of the house, then shrilled to the entire estate. With a guttural cry, the woman shook a pointed, rotted finger at Narcissa.

Narcissa screamed, whirled around to slam the door, to shut out the woman and her unearthly sounds. But even with the door closed, Narcissa felt the house shake in the woman's echoing wails.

Narcissa sputtered, "_L-leave!_"

She looked wildly about the entrance hall hoping to see Andromeda, needing to see Bellatrix.

The woman outside did not listen to Narcissa's frightened command, nor did she accept Narcissa's rude greeting. As Narcissa trembled against the door, the handle rattled, twisted, turned.

Narcissa bolted from the entrance hall to her father's study, thinking madly that he had returned just in time to protect his house, maybe even his daughter. But the room received Narcissa more harshly than it had before. Now the shadows moaned in a numbing harmony to the woman crashing her way into the house. Narcissa fumbled for the door handled, escaped the study just as the death-like woman crawled her way up the hall.

Tears washed Druella's makeup from Narcissa's face. Narcissa discarded her dignity and ran through the house, through it's passageways and dimly lit corridors, ran until she herself was lost so that that woman would not, could not find her.

Narcissa huddled in the corner of an empty room. It was a room she had never seen, but she cared little for such curiosities as she trembled with tears.

"Be with me," Narcissa sobbed madly.

Perhaps she was talking to her ancestors, perhaps just the walls themselves, perhaps she spoke to her older self. Then Narcissa hated herself as a child, so afraid, so helpless. She needed to be old and cunning like Bella or wise and clever like Meda or aloof like her mother or terrifying like her father. Narcissa, small and pale and unsure, would remain in the dismal corner and wait for her fate, wait to be rescued.

The screaming of the woman discredited Narcissa's worries. Narcissa scooted farther into her corner, made herself smaller and paler. Her uncertainty made rescue sound like a dignified option.

"_Please_," Narcissa begged no one.

The monster was coming for her. Narcissa knew now that it was not just a woman, but a monster, a banshee. Narcissa remembered Bella telling her all about them, too. How that if a banshee ever found Narcissa it would claw out her hair and eat Narcissa's heart right from her chest. As Narcissa thought of the banshee's wicked mouth tearing at her young flesh, she didn't care that Andromeda had called the story a lie and Bellatrix a liar. Narcissa heard only her heart pounding against her tiny ribs, and she knew she wanted it to stay there.

Then she heard running.

Narcissa cried out, and the running became faster, heavier, more powerful and more purposed. It was coming for her and it would have her and Narcissa would die alone without-

"Cissy."

The corner became soft, dim with light.

"Cissy," Bella's voice called. And again, "Cissy."

Bella breathed in small pants, as though she had just sprinted, against Narcissa's cheek.

"Don't cry over dreams," Bellatrix whispered. Her voice was warm, playful, as if she knew the hypocrisy of the statement even as she petted the tears away from Narcissa's face.

Narcissa opened her eyes and, in the blur of tears and sleep, saw Andromeda. Or did sleep just soften the lines of Bella's face? No, it was Andromeda, kneeling at the edge of Narcissa's bed with waiting comfort.

"Ah, she wakes," Andromeda sighed happily, kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

Narcissa turned to Bella, needed to make sure her nightmare was just that.

"Bella," Narcissa choked as tears flowed afresh, "She, it, was chasing me just like you said. She was going to take my hair, my heart. She was going to eat my heart, Bella. And you weren't there, nobody was there, and I couldn't stop her, she just came in the house."

Narcissa watched Bellatrix receive Andromeda's disapproving stare.

Bella, in her insensitivity, or perhaps because she always knew exactly what to do, laughed.

She lifted Narcissa's blankets and placed herself next to her little sister, pulled Narcissa into her arms.

"Shh," Bellatrix cooed as she stroked Narcissa's hair, "You're safe now. I won't let her hurt you."

"Promise, Bella, promise," Narcissa said, her words muffled against Bellatrix's shoulder.

"I'm here, Cissy," Bella promised.

Narcissa's heartbeat slowed gradually to match her sister's.

"It isn't true, Cissy," Andromeda said, "what Bella told you about the banshee."

Narcissa scrutinized her sisters, unsure whom to believe.

"Banshees only warn you," Andromeda clarified. "They don't claw out your heart. And they won't chase and terrorize you."

Andromeda gave Narcissa a reassuring smile.

"Bella was just describing herself."

Andromeda merely laughed with victory as Bellatrix smacked her with a pillow.

Narcissa frowned into the soft fabric of Bella's nightclothes. Why would her sister do something to deliberately terrify her?

"I'm sorry, Cissy." Bella lifted Narcissa's chin so that Narcissa's gaze fell upon Bellatrix's grin. "But you asked for a bedtime story."

Terror began to return to Narcissa and, with that, anger.

"I wanted a story, Bella, not a nightmare!"

But it seemed Narcissa was destined to endure only nightmares as the image of her oldest sister twisted before her eyes. Andromeda slowly faded before Narcissa's gaping eyes; Bellatrix contorted with savagery unknown to Narcissa's ten-year-old self. Bellatrix grew taller, her hair longer and wilder, until she was a woman over thirty, a warrior in prison robes.

But Narcissa grew no older; she was still a child cowering from death-bearers.

A muted voice, the voice of the Wizengamot, floated around Bellatrix's decaying visage.

"Azkaban Prison, Life Sentence."

Narcissa woke with a scream strangled by a helpless sob. Resurfacing, she gulped the chilled air of her dark bedroom. But as her senses returned to her bleary eyes, Narcissa acknowledged that the long walls that surrounded her did not belong to the pale palace of her husband. Then she remembered the day before, the trial, the sentence. All of that was real. And when they had taken away Bellatrix, Narcissa had returned to her childhood home.

This was Bella's room. Narcissa cast aside the heavy covers and embraced the cold as she paced to the cob-webbed mirror. The house, much like its former occupants, was falling swiftly into disrepair. Narcissa's breath hovered before her in a smoky sigh. She stared at the not-yet-but-almost old woman in the mirror.

She pressed her hand to the reflection, searched for a glimmer of her younger self.

Was this how she would exist without her sister? Nightmare upon nightmare, drowning in constant fear, unable to distinguish between dreams and reality? Was this how she had existed with her sister?

"Am I alone?" Narcissa asked the crying, silver-backed woman.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, _Dancing Through Thunderstorms Inception_. Thank you for your patience as I attempt to gain an education which involves a multitude of writing, reading, and writing! Reviews are love.


	44. Faltering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Faltering**

The weather was a late October evening and the time of day was blustery darkness. But despite the dreariness, and despite that Bellatrix looked very much like she had challenged the wild outside of the almost concluded day and just barely emerged the victor, a calmness settled into Narcissa's chest. For once, Bellatrix had employed proper heating to her house, and a ravenous fire blazed in the fireplace giving the room, in addition to the warmth, it's only light.

As the sisters sat in a lazy silence, a long and pointless conversation just finished alongside their drinks, the fire began to hiss. The long red flames turned green and raged to escape the confines of the hearth. With a gasping sputter of ash, a wiry mass of black robes and black hair tumbled to the rug that waited before the fireplace. Narcissa's eyes flickered to Bellatrix who had made no move beyond curling her fingers around her wand.

The figure drew a shallow breath that broke with a succession of tiny coughs. Shaking hands pressed against the floor as the figure fought to elevate himself from his unceremonious entrance. But the man, no he was really just a boy, was drowning in his robes and his trembling legs would not lift him from their tangled masses.

Bellatrix's pretense of detachment transformed into a snarl of disappointment. She leapt from her superior position in the armchair to confront the boy who sobbed against the floor.

"Get up," Bellatrix said.

She snatched the robe's hood and lifted the gangly boy with a flourish of frustrated strength.

Regulus staggered for a moment, his usually pale face a color like Polyjuice Potion. He glanced frantically about the room as though he was a hunted thing, then turned to Bellatrix. With a small noise like a dying mouse, Regulus flung himself at his cousin. Bellatrix, so used to deflecting physical affection, caught Regulus but held him with no suggestion of pity.

"What's happened?" Narcissa asked.

She walked to stand next to her sister.

Regulus muttered his reply into Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Regulus."

Bellatrix lifted Regulus's chest from her own and stared into his terrified face.

"Tell me."

Regulus's lips parted slowly, and he spoke in a whisper, "I've done it."

Bellatrix's coolness thawed visibly. The harsh line of her shoulders dropped. Her eyes no longer blazed with the fire but smoldered with concern.

"You've done what you had to, Regulus," Bellatrix said. "There's no shame in that."

But Narcissa knew that what shamed Bellatrix and what shamed the rest of the world were things separated by a vast difference. And Regulus gave every appearance of shame.

"Regulus, what?" Narcissa asked.

Regulus turned his face from Narcissa and looked helplessly at Bellatrix.

"I don't even know if I meant to, but…" Regulus gulped for air in quick little breaths.

"You must have meant it, Regulus, or the spell wouldn't have worked," Bellatrix interjected.

Understanding dawned slowly and horribly upon Narcissa. She was accustomed to the work of the Death Eaters and sympathetic to their causes. But to imagine Regulus capable of murder was intolerable.

And yet he confirmed it in a breath, "I killed him."

Narcissa didn't concern herself with the name or blood status of Regulus's victim. It didn't matter, not when Regulus shook with sickness.

"As you were supposed to," Bellatrix said.

She relinquished herself from Regulus by appointing him to a chair. With two flicks of her wand, Bellatrix summoned a glass and the bottle of Firewhiskey. She poured the drink and then pressed it into Regulus's trembling fingers.

"Drink it," she said, "before you get sick all over yourself and my furniture."

Regulus devoured the drink while Narcissa stood frozen in this new reality.

When Regulus finished with a shudder, he leaned closer to Bellatrix as if to reveal yet another hideous secret. Narcissa contemplated turning away, for she knew her business was not that of death but the life that could pump on in the midst of death. But she watched her cousin and sister; the morbidity founded itself in Narcissa as a twisted fascination, a disbelief.

"Will I always feel like this?"

Bellatrix's expression flickered with the briefest concern caught only by Narcissa.

"No," she said.

Regulus ran a hand through his hair and again sought Bellatrix's wisdom.

"Did…" Regulus paused. "Did you feel like this?"

Bellatrix said nothing. Her face might have been marble for how rigidly it held Regulus's gaze without emotion. Then, she opened her mouth, glanced imperceptibly at Narcissa, then closed her mouth.

Helpless tears drowned the blackness of Regulus's eyes.

"It will pass, Regulus," Bellatrix assured her cousin.

More disturbing to Narcissa than her sister's hardened heart was how Bellatrix brushed a lock of Regulus's damp hair from his forehead and gave his shoulder a squeeze in the absence of a smile.

Bellatrix was not a woman found indulging the insecurities of others, even if those weaknesses settled themselves in the trembling hearts of her family. Yet she very nearly coddled Regulus as he presented a confession that hurdled toward blasphemy.

Regulus looked into the eyes of his mentor, eyes that didn't burn with reproach that gleamed with a stale brand of sympathy, and he calmed.

The corners of Bellatrix's eyes crinkled with understanding, but Narcissa was not so fooled as Regulus.

Bellatrix was a Slytherin not just for her ambition. She was cunning and she was using that cunning to manipulate her cousin.

"You are destined for this. I promise you, it will pass."

Regulus gave a sudden yelp and for a moment Narcissa thought Bellatrix's veneer of affection had worn thin. But her cousin's face paled and her sister's face flared with color. Regulus's hand shot to his left sleeve.

"You came here before returning to _him_?" Bellatrix hissed.

Regulus opened his mouth then looked frantically to Narcissa, then back to Bellatrix under whose gaze he recoiled.

"I couldn't; he would see that I was-"

"Scared? Pathetic child, don't you think it will be worse when-"

"I'm not scared."

"You are. You're scared of the Dark Lord. You're afraid of me." Bellatrix's mouth formed a thin line as she examined her cousin. "You're afraid of yourself."  
Narcissa knew Bellatrix had struck the truth, but Regulus was frantic. And frenzied Blacks never met good ends.

"Bella, admonishing Regulus will not atone for his lateness to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix met Narcissa's wisdom with a sigh.

With his eyes wide as constellations Regulus begged Bellatrix, but Bellatrix walked away.

"I am afraid, Bellatrix," Regulus admitted.

Bellatrix shoved a top onto the bottle of Firewhiskey. The crystal clinked against crystal like the chaos of aristocrats.

"He only likes me because of you."

At this, Bellatrix turned swiftly to face Regulus.

"He doesn't _like_ you, Regulus. He doesn't like anybody," Bellatrix said bitterly. "He _tolerates_ you because he is convinced, as am I, that there is some promise in your birth."

The expectation rested upon Regulus's shoulders giving him the appearance of a wizard much older than barely of age. He held his arm against his chest like a wounded appendage.

"Now leave my house, Regulus," Bellatrix said.

The command was harsh, but Regulus smiled weakly at his cousin for he knew that Bellatrix's affection revealed itself most honestly in its harshness. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow to recover from the smirk that transposed something too much like love upon Regulus. With a toss of his hair, Regulus threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and disappeared.

Narcissa watched the flames lap against the grate from which her cousin had vanished.

"Did you mean that?" she asked quietly.

Bellatrix flopped into the chair she had occupied prior to Regulus's unseemly entrance.

"Mean what?"

Bellatrix's eyes drooped, and Narcissa could sense that her sister was sinking into a state of mind which Narcissa could not understand.

"You know what, Bellatrix," Narcissa sighed, weary already of playing the pawn to Bellatrix's mind games. "Does Regulus really show promise, or is his bloodline his only promise."

Bellatrix opened her eyes fully to examine Narcissa with that gaze that suggested she was displeased.

"Isn't his bloodline enough?" Bellatrix drawled, her lips curled into a position that indicated the start of a mighty argument.

But Narcissa's resolve didn't waver, not on the matter of Regulus. And if Bellatrix wouldn't, or perhaps couldn't, see the war with a dispassionate eye, then Narcissa had to provide the voice of sense.  
"It's a weak promise, Bella."

"Don't-"

"What will a name give you in a fight?"

Bellatrix sulked under Narcissa's too sensible stare.

"A purpose," Bellatrix spat like a petulant child.

Narcissa touched the tips of her fingers against her forehead, closed her eyes to clear her mind of its worries.

She spoke gently, "Bella, purpose can't shield you from defeat."

"But it can deflect it."

Narcissa pressed her lips together. She would never advance her point if she sought to do so by arguing with Bellatrix, the most stubborn woman Narcissa cared to know.

"Bella." Narcissa exhaled and gauged carefully her sister's indignation. "Bella, your philosophies work well enough for you; I have few doubts regarding your abilities. You're not going to lose your life to anything less than your own passion- and I know few things greater than that."

If Bellatrix knew how to manipulate, she had learned from Narcissa, the mistress of well-placed compliments.

"But Regulus isn't you," Narcissa continued. "He doesn't have the same… panache for dueling that you inherited. Regulus falters."

"He still has instincts."

"But I don't think he trusts them," Narcissa pressed.

Bellatrix sighed, rubbed her temples.

"No, he doesn't."

Bellatrix poured herself more Firewhiskey, swirled the liquid with ambivalence then threw it down her throat. Narcissa absentmindedly tapped her fingernail against the rim of her glass. At the high, tingling sound, Bellatrix remembered her duties as hostess and offered her sister something stronger than pumpkin juice. Narcissa hesitated. She hated the taste of Firewhiskey and didn't quite appreciate the ease with which the drink could render her a complete fool. Not that she ever let it.

But her head buzzed enough on its own without the help of some drink only the likes of Bellatrix entertained. And Narcissa was already beginning to feel numb without its services. She shook her head, and Bellatrix swung the bottle so that the liquid sloshed against the sides.

"I don't think cheering charms are going to take the edge off of war," Bellatrix noted.

Narcissa did not appreciate the truth that leaked through her sister's sarcasm.

"Fine," Narcissa said. "But mix it with something."

She watched Bellatrix rummage through bottles with a crescendo of clinking crystal. "I don't know how you can drink that awful stuff plain."

"I'd hardly call it plain," Bellatrix laughed as she handed Narcissa a glass.

Narcissa sniffed delicately, then took a tentative sip. The sip was a small one, so only the tip of Narcissa's tongue burned with a surprising sweetness.

"What did you add?"

"Cheering charms, no doubt."

Bellatrix gave a crack of laughter as she clanked her glass to Narcissa's.

"Cheers, indeed," Narcissa said.

"We'll give this drink to Regulus, no?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered quietly.

She wished her sister had not resurrected the subject. But back to surface it came, and no amount or combination of drink would end the worries of the war as Narcissa perceived it.

"He's so young."

Bellatrix shrugged and her hair fell from its resting place on her shoulders to brush against her arms. With the dark frame of curls and the dancing flames from the fireplace, Bellatrix flickered between looking old and young. Bellatrix shifted, and the timeless illusion broke. Bellatrix was present and very much so.

"I was so young."

"You've never been so young," Narcissa said with a touch of sadness. "Not so young as Regulus."

"No," Bellatrix agreed.

She stretched in her feline way and yawned, mouth opened and eyes bleary with tiredness.

"But he'll survive."

"He'd better," Narcissa said. When Bellatrix didn't respond, she added, "And you'd better-"

"-make sure he doesn't die before he produces an heir, I know," Bellatrix deadpanned.

"Bella, must you always be callous?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

She tilted her head and appraised Narcissa with an impish grin.

"Really, Cissy, I'm actually a bleeding heart. But don't you dare tell anyone."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A Belated Happy Halloween! Special thanks to crissu whose review sort of set this chapter in motion. I do so appreciate reviews.


	45. Following

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Following**

Narcissa glared at Lucius and bit her tongue as she resisted making a scene in the middle of the Slytherin common room. But though she was no glutton for scandal like Bellatrix, Narcissa enjoyed a bit of attention. So she gave her anger room to breathe for the moment.

"But you promised," she said, delivering each word pointedly.

A nearby second-year coughed in an attempt to appear disinterested.

When Narcissa's eyes did not falter in their silent attack of Lucius, he took Narcissa's hand and brought her closer. Narcissa knew that Lucius's sudden tenderness was merely an attempt to avoid further attention from that Narcissa's outburst had already caused. Nevertheless, Narcissa allowed Lucius's fingers to curl between her own because she knew that the newly required closeness could work to her advantage. Lucius possessed the uncanny ability to detect in Narcissa what Bellatrix would label a tantrum before any such hysterics occurred. Though this talent annoyed Narcissa in her sisters' possession, she tolerated it in Lucius's because he used his detection to grant Narcissa whatever she desired so such a tantrum need not occur.

"I did," Lucius answered.

His mouth hovered just above Narcissa's nose, and she could feel his breath on her eyelashes. It was terribly distracting. Narcissa stared at Lucius's hand in hers to avoid looking at his lips.

She leaned in a little closer to whisper below his ear.

"Then keep your promise." Narcissa spoke gently, but there was steeliness in her words that she hoped was threatening enough to dissuade Lucius from displeasing her.

By now the couple had attracted the attention of the common room not for any loudness, but for their uncomfortable closeness.

Narcissa sensed this as must have Lucius, for he broke away from her discretely. With a huff of rising impatience, Narcissa followed Lucius out of the common room.

The corridor was freezing, but heat flared in Narcissa's cheeks as she took advantage of their solitude to turn on Lucius.

"I don't care if you do have something to do tonight," she said. "You promised to take me to the Astronomy Tower."

"Yes, but this was a previous engagement. I'm sorry. I had forgotten about it when you-"

Lucius backpedaled so silkily that it sickened Narcissa into interrupting him.

"Then break off your previous engagement."

Narcissa folded her arms over her chest as Lucius gaped at her.

"Surely I'm more important than anything else you have planned."

Lucius sighed heavily.

"You are, but I can't."

Lucius stared at Narcissa, and she could see that stamping her foot and tossing her hair would gain her nothing in this situation. So she reevaluated her tactics.

"Take me with you then," Narcissa decided. "I only want to spend time with you; I don't really care in what capacity so long as it isn't horrible or boring."

Lucius laughed.

"Narcissa, I promise you it will be both."

He kissed her hand.

"I'm afraid you can't join me."

Narcissa had been willing to compromise for Lucius. But she was not prepared for blatant denial.

"_What_?"

Lucius withdrew his lips from her hand.

"Another time, tomorrow night. Something better, anything you wish."

Narcissa stepped forward and Lucius tried to escape.

"What exactly is this previous engagement, Lucius?"

Lucius gave a series of inadequate and ambiguous noises.

"Hmm? Can't you tell me?"  
"No, I don't think I can," Lucius said, then added suddenly, "Because it's a surprise. For you."

"I don't believe you."

Lucius sighed, and if Narcissa hadn't been so angry at him she would have thought the noise genuinely contrite. Instead, she sealed her lips and decided to treat him with coldness.

"Well, you'll have to believe me because I can't tell you and I can't take you. But you will thank me soon enough. I promise."

Narcissa, because she did not very much wish to face the curious eyes of the common room, flounced away in the direction of the Great Hall and hoped that she would catch Andromeda for dinner.

When the two sisters had finished eating, they returned to the common room for a vain attempt at finishing their homework.

"It's one thing for him to tell me he's busy," Narcissa said, an unused quill dangling between her fingertips. "But it's another thing all together that he won't tell me why he is busy."

Andromeda made a noise of agreement but didn't look up from her Transfiguration textbook.

"I mean, don't you think it's a bit suspicious," Narcissa prodded.

"Well, if it was anyone but Lucius, perhaps," Andromeda said. She closed her book with a decided thud, rested her elbow on its cover, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "But I can't think that Lucius is capable of doing anything all that interesting."

Narcissa frowned at Andromeda. "Is that supposed to console or agitate me?"

"Console, I only ever want to console you, Cissy," Andromeda said lightly.

She stood and began to collect her books, parchment, and quill.

"But in your state, I'm sure you'll take it as agitation."

Narcissa reread the entire two sentences of her History of Magic essay in the hopes that she could ignore the detachment Andromeda exuded.

"Good luck with your essay. I'm going to the library," Andromeda said.

Then, as though she felt guilty for her sarcasm, she kissed the top of Narcissa's head.

"Don't give Lucius another thought. He would be dumber than even Bella and I could tease him for if he went after any other girl when he had the chance of you," Andromeda said. "Oh, and your second sentence is incorrect; the Statute of Secrecy was only signed in 1689. It wasn't actually official until 1692."

Andromeda left the common room without another word, and Narcissa fell into lower spirits.

Narcissa's vanity had initially prevented the thought that Lucius might be abandoning her to see another girl, but now that Andromeda had mentioned the idea, Narcissa could not shake her uneasiness. When the night grew darker and her thoughts more worrisome, Narcissa wished Andromeda would return from the library. However, the hours passed and with no sign of Andromeda, Narcissa cursed her sister's sudden bout of studiousness. Narcissa had just declared her homework situation dismal for the final time and was about to march to the Astronomy Tower by herself, when Lucius emerged from the boys' dormitories.

Perhaps Lucius was in such a state of determination, or perhaps Narcissa was in such a chair of seclusion; in any case, Lucius did not seem to notice Narcissa as he exited the common room with uncommon haste. The lack of attention infuriated Narcissa.

Most everyone had gone to bed and there was still no sign of Andromeda, so Narcissa abandoned her textbooks and crept outside of the common room to follow Lucius. When they reached a corridor free of prefects and ghosts, Narcissa determined that she would surprise Lucius, all would be forgiven, and then they could take polite advantage of the empty corridor. But when such an empty corridor occurred, Lucius surprised Narcissa by taking a turn that led to the outside. Her confusion mounting, Narcissa followed Lucius and ducked into a shadow just in time as Lucius checked his peripherals.

Lucius, Narcissa noticed as he slipped into the night air, wore a heavy cloak. Narcissa, however, was unprepared for the icy gusts that twisted her robes away from her legs. Narcissa shivered, but as Lucius headed farther away from the castle, she braced herself for the cold and continued her pursuit. Her jagged breath rose before her in small puffs of frozen air as she struggled to keep Lucius's pace. His uncharacteristic urgency startled Narcissa, but what worried her more was that Lucius led her with such purpose to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Lucius paused, and Narcissa sensed his uncertainty. Narcissa glanced over her shoulder at the castle which loomed like a disapproving witness to some clouded deed. The darkness of the Forbidden Forest seemed to reach out and spiral around Lucius and Narcissa, beckoning them further into its hold. Lucius took a small step forward and the ground crackled beneath his shoes. Narcissa hid herself behind a tree.

"Lumos," Lucius whispered.

But no sooner did Lucius raise his lighted wand when another voice broke through the shadows.

"Put it out, idiot," Bellatrix hissed.

Lucius's reply covered Narcissa's sharp inhale of surprise.

"We can't have the whole castle knowing about our little meeting now can we?" a low voice said. It must have been Rodolphus, but Narcissa couldn't see anything past Lucius.

Then Bellatrix emerged from the dark woods to approach Lucius. Narcissa flattened herself against the tree. She was not about to have her sister find her stalking Lucius Malfoy all across the grounds at such times of the night.

"Where's Evan," Bella asked.

"Cold feet?" Lucius suggested smugly.

Bellatrix gave an audible scoff. Narcissa craned her neck ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the sister whom she hadn't seen in over a month.

"No cousin of mine gets cold feet. You must have neglected to tell him…" Bellatrix trailed off as her eyes fell upon Narcissa. "Lucius," Bellatrix said quietly. "Didn't you understand my insistence of absolute secrecy for our gathering? Or were you unaware that you were being followed?"

Lucius turned around violently. Narcissa flinched farther into the tree's shadow as Lucius took a step forward. He was stopped, however, as Bellatrix's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Cissy."

Narcissa remained unmoving. She knew Bella had seen her. But Narcissa's face flushed with embarrassment and she dreaded facing Lucius.

"Cissy," Bella repeated. She inclined her chin slightly. "Is that you, sister mine?"

Narcissa refused to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of an answer, but stepped forward as proudly as her shivering shoulders would allow her. Rather than have Lucius accuse her of following him, Narcissa attacked him first.

"You might have told me that you were having a party with my sister," Narcissa said.

Lucius was rigid. "And Rodolphus."

"And Rodolphus," Narcissa repeated.

"It's not a party, Narcissa," Lucius said.

Narcissa fixed Lucius with what she hoped was a very belittling stare. When she tired of him, Narcissa turned to Bellatrix.

"Hello, Bella."

She stepped forward but, as Bella did not offer an embrace, Narcissa did not receive one.

"She'll need to leave," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix dismissed her fiancé's comment with a wave of her hand.

"No need to be rude, Rodolphus. I'm sure Cissy will return to the castle if I ask her to."

Something in Bellatrix's tone settled uneasily in Narcissa's ears.

"You aren't here to visit us?"

Narcissa felt no need to clarify who exactly _us_ entailed.

Bella's face fell slightly. She shook her head.

"If I was visiting, I would come by day."

Narcissa hugged her arms to herself, silently aching with cold but unwilling to leave her sister's and Lucius's company without a fight.

"Why are you here then?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth, shut it, then turned on Lucius.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to bring her, Lucius."

The words stung in spite of the numbing cold.

Bellatrix must have noticed Narcissa's grimace for she returned her gaze to Narcissa.

"This isn't anything like you're thinking," Bella said softly.

"You're being awfully exclusive, Bella."

"You've never minded."

"Oh, how you can mince my words," Narcissa exclaimed. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I would just as well not like to know such secrets exist."

Bellatrix twirled a strand of hair around her finger which gave Narcissa the frustrating impression that Bellatrix found the conversation trivial.

"Fine," Bella finally said. "Go to bed. Perhaps I'll visit you this weekend."

Narcissa was shivering too violently to formulate an unappreciative enough reply.

Lucius undid the clasp of his cloak and made to wrap it around Narcissa, but she backed away from him.

"Narcissa, don't be childish."

Narcissa grabbed the cloak from his hands and fastened it herself.

"Just because you three deem me too young to engage in your precious political banter doesn't make me a child, Lucius."

Narcissa turned, determined to leave without wishing Lucius goodnight or her sister goodbye. But the expanse of lawn that separated Narcissa's current position and the castle stretched far wider without the promise of Lucius guiding her way.

"It's rather dark," Narcissa said, still facing the castle.

Bellatrix gave a cry of exasperation but walked forward nevertheless and pulled Narcissa by the wrist toward the castle.

"Ow," Narcissa said, though in truth her forearm was too numb to feel. "Bella, I don't understand-"

"Yes, Narcissa, there are many things you don't understand because you are only a fifth year and you shouldn't meddle in-"

"Wondering why my suitor is meeting my sister at strange hours of the night is hardly meddling," Narcissa retorted, freeing her wrist from Bellatrix's grip.

"You're mad if you even half believe what you're implying."

Narcissa increased her pace so that she did not have to walk alongside her sister but could walk before her. She knew that she had behaved rashly all evening, but that knowledge did not soothe the hurt of being deemed _only a fifth year_ by her sister. Still, it was equally foolish to pick a battle with Bellatrix when she knew that Bella probably didn't understand how harsh her words were in the first place. Forgiveness did not come easily to Narcissa, but it would be daylight before Bellatrix forgave Narcissa.

"This is all politics, yes, Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Only a small revolution, nothing for you to lose sleep over."

Bella's sense of teasing and truth was becoming too convoluted for Narcissa to distinguish between the two anymore.

"You'll explain everything eventually," Narcissa ordered.

Again Bellatrix nodded.

She hugged Narcissa and said, "Eventually."

"You're as cold as death."

"I don't feel it." Bellatrix released Narcissa. "Give Meda my love."

Narcissa nodded and trotted into the castle before the cold could sink any deeper within her. She returned to the common room after a terrifyingly close call with the Bloody Barron and sank into the armchair nearest the fire. The entire situation, its lingering mystery, was highly disconcerting, but Narcissa combatted her unease with the knowledge of Bella's proximity. It was ok, whatever it was, if Bella was involved. And surely Bellatrix would explain everything soon, eventually. Bella had always been horrible at keeping secrets.

The common room door opened, and Narcissa turned hoping that perhaps Lucius had returned early. But it was Andromeda who stood, quiet out of breath, in the entrance. For a strange couple of seconds, Andromeda closed her eyes and inhaled with something more sublime than happiness stretching across her face. Narcissa cleared her throat. Andromeda's eyes shot open and she met Narcissa's gaze with reddening cheeks.

"Cissy, I didn't see-," she panted, "Why are you still up?"

"I followed Lucius," Narcissa said simply.

Andromeda nodded. Narcissa sensed Andromeda wasn't really aware of her surroundings for she walked like a dreamer.

"Were you at the library all this time?"

"What?" Andromeda asked. "The library. Yes, I was at the library."

Narcissa knew that Andromeda was lying, so she used the only thing she thought would get Andromeda's undivided attention.

"Bella sends her love."

Andromeda paused in her dreamlike trance.

"Bella?"

"Yes, she sends her love," Narcissa repeated.

"In a letter, you mean."

"No, she's at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. That's where Lucius went; to meet her and Rodolphus. I don't really know…" Narcissa saw little point in continuing her thought as Andromeda gave no inclination of hearing.

"Bella's here."

"Yes, that's what I've just said. Andromeda, are you alright?" Narcissa asked for something like panic was draining the color from Andromeda's face.

"I'm fine, I'm…" Andromeda grabbed the cloak from the back of Narcissa's armchair. "...going to go see her."

Andromeda had almost left the common room by the time Narcissa realized her sister was actually serious.

"Wait, Meda, you can't. It's something important and-"

But Andromeda didn't even stop to consider Narcissa's warning. She merely said, "Sisters are more important than something important" and left.

Narcissa returned to the fireside. She knew better than to waste energy on telling Andromeda she couldn't see Bellatrix. She yawned and, because no one was watching and because she had behaved atrociously all evening, she didn't cover her mouth. Narcissa's eyelids grew heavy, and Andromeda and Bellatrix grew distant; Narcissa saw the flames and hoped Lucius wasn't too cold.

She must have fallen into sleep for only thirty minutes when she heard Andromeda's return. Narcissa could not muster strength enough to open her eyes, but still she heard a barely stifled sob that must have belonged to Andromeda.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It has been forever; forgive me! My muse is a finicky thing of late. I really do appreciate your feedback. Happy 2012!


End file.
